Problemas en el Reino
by Hikari-sys
Summary: Sakura es la princesa de un reino que antes era prospero,engañada por aquellos a los que creía sus aliados, va a visitar a su hermano Toya, Rey de la región de Saitama tras su coronación. Pero durante su viaje conocerá a su verdadero destino. SS
1. La familia de Tiranos

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo I**

**- Una familia de Tiranos-**

En aquellos siglos, estaba bien visto que todos los países hubiera una monarquía, un ser superior que siempre velara por el pueblo, pero en aquellos tiempos las riquezas y el poder cegaba a todas las familias reales.

Pero en un reino, no era así, las cosas funcionaban bien, ya que la monarquía pertenecía a la familia de los Kinomoto.

Aquellas tierras, cubiertas de bosques y riquezas, prosperaba muy bien, la salud de la gente era buena, y la población vivía tranquila porque en aquel reino no pagaban por vivir, no debían tributos al rey, con lo que hacía un reino sólido, un reino donde no había guerras, un reino donde estaban felices de tener aquel Rey, Fujitaka Kinomoto I.

Lo más importante de aquel reino, no era más que una leyenda, aquella en la cuál se profetizaba que los dioses besarían la frente de una niña, la cuál traería la salvación de aquel pueblo.

Pero nadie daba pie a aquella leyenda y creyeron que ocurrió en el pasado, ya que su rey no era como los demás, era un rey que se preocupaba por ellos, era un rey que no se preocupaba en ayudar a los más necesitados, era un buen rey.

Y su inspiración… su reina, Nadeshico Kinomoto un ángel en la tierra, un ser muy hermoso, su amabilidad llegaba a todos los lugares del reino, era muy conocida y envidiada por las demás reinas¿por qué? Porque todo lo hacía por y para su querido pueblo, y este se lo agradecía, levantaron una estatua en su honor y festejaban una vez al año la fiesta de Nadeshico.

Tenían dos hijos, uno de quince años, un chico serio encerrado siempre en la biblioteca estudiando y una niña de siete, Toya y Sakura.

La princesa Sakura era igual que su madre, pero tenía cierta calidez que llegaba a todos los corazones de las personas, era una chica muy tierna a la que pronto mancillarían parte de su destino en una noche.

Todos sabían que aquel núcleo familiar era inquebrantable ya que era una familia que estaba muy unida, pero un mal mayor hizo un ademán en destruirla… y lo consiguió…

Una noche, el primer ministro, un hombre desleal, con cierto plan de apoderarse de aquel reino que tenía grandes montañas de oro y que era el primer productor de miel, aquel hombre maquinó su plan junto con su mujer, aquella que podría llamarse la mejor amiga de la reina, su confidente.

Ambos echarían a la familia real del trono, los borrarían digamos del mapa, porque ambos los odiaban, eran los únicos en el pueblo que los odiaban en secreto.

Así que todo transcurrió mientras dormían, Fujitaka Kinomoto salió corriendo de sus aposentos, había leído una carta en donde le avisaban que esta noche sería la última y él no vaciló en ir hasta los aposentos de su hija pequeña donde se reunió con su familia.

Fujitaka: Nadeshico, alguien nos ha tendido una trampa- dijo preocupado.

Nadeshico: querido creo… que se quién ha sido…

Fujitaka¿te refieres a Ryu y su esposa Lin?- le preguntó a su mujer.

Nadeshico: así es… creo que ella no es la misma conmigo, puedo equivocarme pero… será mejor que pongamos a salvo a nuestros hijos, querido- le agarró una mano, estaba verdaderamente preocupada.

Fujitaka: encárgate tú de eso… querida voy a escribir hoy unas leyes… ten cuidado…

Nadeshico: Fujitaka…- su esposo la miró con una sonrisa-… te quiero…

Fujitaka: yo también querida, yo también- la abrazó fuertemente luego se besaron tiernamente pero no podían perder tiempo.

Nadeshico: ven Sakura- dijo despertando a su hija.

Sakura¿ya es de día?- preguntó ella soñolienta.

Nadeshico sonrió a su hija y la besó en la frente.

Nadeshico: hija mía, quiero que sepas algo, esto va a ser duro de asimilar pero creo que debes saberlo ya.

Sakura: no entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Nadeshico: presta atención, hay gente que es buena y gente que es mala, los habitantes de este reino son personas maravillosas como tú, pero siempre hay gente mala que intenta robarte lo que más quieres… dentro de poco te verás sola con una familia que no somos nosotros, ellos te tratarán bien pero no te dejes engañar nunca… ellos no son buenos¿comprendes?- preguntó acariciándola.

Sakura: si… pero mami… ¿os vais a ir a algún lado?- preguntó preocupada.

Nadeshico: así es, vamos seguramente a hacer un viaje hacía el cielo mi amor…- dijo entre lágrimas.

Sakura: no llores mami… te quiero…

Nadeshico: yo también te quiero hija… te quiero más que a mi vida… por eso escúchame y no te dejes vencer nunca… estaré siempre a tu lado… igual que tu padre… siempre velando por ti- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Sakura: eso ya lo se- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Nadeshico: ahora guarda en secreto todo lo que te dije y duerme… nunca dejes que te venzan… cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás…

Sakura¿el qué sabré?- preguntó curiosa.

Nadeshico: que los sueños los construyes tú misma, nadie puede hacerlos por ti…

Sakura¿cuándo viene el primo?- preguntó ella un poco colorada, su madre se sorprendió mucho al oír así a su hija.

Nadeshico: hija… no creo que lo vuelvas a ver…- le dijo su madre tristemente.

Sakura¿por qué?- preguntó mientras se metía entre las sábanas.

Nadeshico: eso espero… no preguntes… más adelante lo sabrás…- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la frente.

Sakura cerró los ojos y susurró algunas palabras.

Sakura: pronto le veré… él me prometió que vendría… él es mi…

Nadeshico: tu mejor amigo…- dijo mientras la acariciaba.

Sakura: …futuro príncipe…- decía mientras se ocultaba un poco entre las sábanas.

Nadeshico¿futuro príncipe?- preguntó ella asombrada.

Sakura: si… él y yo acordamos que yo sería su mujer- le dijo alegremente.

Nadeshico: así que tú y tu primo están comprometidos…- susurró.

Sakura cerró los ojos y durmió pensando en su primo y en las palabras que le había dicho su madre.

Nadeshico cuando notó que su hija dormía, corrió a los aposentos de su hijo mayor.

Nadeshico¡Toya! Hijo mío, despierta, tenemos problemas…

Toya se despertó bruscamente.

Nadeshico: hijo mío… intentan hacernos un golpe de estado… y es posible que tu padre y yo esta noche…

Toya: madre…

Nadeshico: hijo mío escucha con atención, eres casi un adulto ya… debes poner en práctica todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora… oculto viajarás hacía la región de Saitama que nos pertenece, allí deberás pronto cerrar las fronteras, lo debes hacer lo más rápido posible, acoge a todos los que te lo pidan y ten piedad de todos. Nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitar al pueblo de verdad…

Toya¿y Sakura?- preguntó él.

Nadeshico: nuestro reino se dividirá en dos… debes avisar a mi hermana… debes decirle que está en peligro… que debe unificarse…

Toya: mandaré a un mensajero en cuanto llegue a Saitama…

Nadeshico: muy bien hijo…- le acarició el cabello- … tu hermana estará aquí… tu padre la va a salvar la vida ya que está haciendo una ley… cuando esté todo listo… la leyenda se hará realidad- le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo mayor.

Toya: ven conmigo madre…- dijo abrazándose a ella.

Nadeshico: Toya… tu padre me necesita aquí… debemos proteger la ciudad- dijo mientras le acariciaba su pelo.

Toya: tienes razón, lo primero es el pueblo… debo darme prisa… tardaré varias horas en llegar a Saitama y varios días en terminar las fortificaciones- dijo mientras se ponía su ropa.

Nadeshico: si algo pasase mal… sabes que nosotros siempre te hemos querido Toya…

Toya: cumpliré mi misión… te lo prometo...- le dio un beso a su madre en la frente y se fue corriendo.

Nadeshico fue hasta la corte en busca de Fujitaka, el ejército real estaba preparado para un golpe de estado que era invisible a sus ojos, cualquiera podría ser el culpable.

Nadeshico¡Majestad!- exclamó ella, vio a su marido y se acercó a él.

Fujitaka: ya está todo listo- dijo cerrando el libro sagrado.

Nadeshico: Toya acaba de partir hacía Saitama…

Fujitaka le miró preocupado.

Nadeshico: estará bien… seguro que si…

Fujitaka: es un joven fuerte pero nuestra hija…

Nadeshico: …

Fujitaka: no la pueden tocar, acabo de ir a ver al obispo y entregué la nueva ley… la ley sagrada está escrita en el libro sagrado… ahora solo queda esperar…

Nadeshico: así parece… ¿sabes lo que fantasea nuestra pequeña?- dijo pronunciando una gran sonrisa, Fujitaka la miró curioso.

Nadeshico: dice que su único primo es su futuro príncipe… según ella lo acordaron jugando… creo que podría…

Fujitaka: sería un amor entre tanto sufrimiento… nuestra pequeña será infeliz durante mucho tiempo…

Nadeshico: rezaré por que su destino se cumpla- dijo ella sonriente.

Fujitaka sonrió y se sentó en el trono, estaba vestido de gala y llevaba su corona puesta, Nadeshico estaba también con su traje más importante y su corona, la Reina llevaba su cetro en la mano derecha y la bola del mundo en la izquierda, miraban serios hacía el frente, no se miraban, sabían que era lo único que podían hacer… ya que iban hacía ellos y no hacía el pueblo, aquel pueblo al que tanto amaban.

Desde las montañas bajaban infinidad de caballos, miles y miles de caballeros de otro reino llegaban para apropiarse de aquella región.

No tardaron en llegar a palacio, cuando entraron en la corte, algunos clérigos y caballeros que custodiaban a los reyes fueron asesinados.

Abrieron las puertas, pero los Reyes se mantuvieron serios, Fujitaka puso una mano en la bola de oro que tenía su esposa en manos y la sonrió.

En los ojos de la reina se veía un poco de miedo, no por su vida sino por la de sus dos hijos¿qué les depararía el destino?

Entraron siete caballeros empuñando espadas y lanzas, y más tarde entraron una pareja cogida del brazo, tal y como sospechaban, al destapar sus rostros eran el primer ministro Ryu y su esposa Lin, sonreían maliciosamente al verlos.

Ryu: buenas noches Sus Majestades- saludó a los reyes.

Lin sonrió más maliciosamente que antes.

Ryu: bueno, como ya saben, altezas, saben que sus vidas acabaron aquí.

Fujitaka: no podrás tener mi reino tan fácilmente- dijo el rey con tranquilidad.

Ryu¿no?- dijo seriamente.

Fujitaka: mi hijo mayor…- sonrió- estará en Saitama organizando la rebelión, allí la concentración de obreros es mucho mayor que la de la ciudad, como ya sabes, están haciendo una fortificación para que no las atravieses, y sabes que mi querido primo es el padrino de mi hijo, así que no tardarán en tener un gran ejército para parar tus pies- le miró seriamente.

Ryu: y no tardarán en atacarnos…- se acarició el bigote.

Fujitaka: así es…- asintió el rey.

Ryu: pero su hija está aquí ¿verdad?- le dijo con voz dura.

Fujitaka: como bien sabes… nuestra pequeña es el tesoro de nuestro reino, y ella es la futura heredera- sonrió de nuevo- pero… ¿podrías matarla?... no lo harás…

Ryu: sabes que si lo haré- miró amenazante al rey.

Fujitaka: tu hijo… ¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó pícaramente.

Nadeshico: un año menos que nuestro hijo- dijo amablemente la reina.

Ryu¿qué ocurre con mi hijo?- preguntó nervioso.

Fujitaka: si bien no recuerdo… su hijo está enamorado de mi hija ¿no es así?- le dijo tranquilamente.

Ryu le miró confuso.

Fujitaka: Lord Ryu, no podrás ser jamás rey de estas tierras, ya que escribí cierta regla que lo impide, mi hija cuando cumpla los dieciséis años será coronada…

Lin: casaremos a vuestra hija con mi hijo- dijo tranquilamente.

Nadeshico: si bien no recuerdo… mi hija estará en la edad del matrimonio por ese entonces, el día de su coronación vuestros planes se quebrarán…- dijo decidida la reina.

Lin: a qué se refiere…

Nadeshico: mi hija conocerá a la Luz de su destino, un destino que no hace más que comenzar en el momento en que nuestras vidas se apaguen- sonrió la reina.

Ryu: no puede ser… - sus planes fallaban.

Fujitaka: así es…- asintió.

Nadeshico: creo que nuestro hijo ya ha sido coronado…- le sonrió a su amado.

Fujitaka: el primer Rey de Saitama- dijo sonriente.

Ryu: lástima que no le veáis jamás- dijo mientras dos arqueros tensaban sus arcos de plata.

Ryu: os encontraréis junto con vuestros parientes, aquellos que murieron hace cinco horas, y como vosotros… su semblante era serio…

Los reyes no vacilaron, miraron al frente esperando su muerte, los arqueros dispararon y sus tiros fueron certeros, los reyes no agonizaron, sino que su muerte fue rápida y sin dolor.

Lin sonrió y se dirigió junto con su marido hasta la habitación de la pequeña.

Ryu: me encanta este tipo de trabajo, rápido y bien hecho- sonrió a su mujer, ambos rieron.

Lin se sentó junto a la pequeña, y la despertó, puso su cara más triste para engañar al corazón de la niña.

Lin: princesa… sus padres acaban de morir… unos malvados los mataron… y desterraron a su hermano… pero menos mal que estamos nosotros aquí, princesa nosotros te cuidaremos, nosotros velaremos por ti…

Sakura lloró, lloró amargamente, se sentía sola, sola en aquel mundo, diez días fueron los suficientes para celebrar un funeral de estado.

El corazón de la pequeña Sakura fue engañado, y aquellos a los que creía sus amigos no lo eran, pero ella no lo sabía.

Y así creció ella, herida, sin sus padres, sin su hermano, sin nadie, solamente tenía la amistad de una joven muy hermosa, Tomoyo, su dama.

Pronto ocurriría algo que desequilibraría su destino, pronto cumpliría sus dieciséis años y sería coronada como princesa oficialmente, le darían su título nobiliario que le pertenecía de nacimiento.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	2. La coronación y El prometido

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo II**

**- La coronación, El prometido-**

Sakura despertaba de su largo sueño, desde que sus padres habían muerto dormía más de lo normal, había crecido y vivía con Ryu y con Lin, que reinaban mientras Sakura era menor.

Ella sabía que todo había cambiado, su reino empeoraba con el curso de los años, las enfermedades abundaban y todos esperaban del tirano Lord Ryu que las cosas fueran a peor.

Los hombres trabajan día y noche en las minas y las mujeres en el campo, apenas nacían niños y la pobreza ya era una realidad, ya que debían pagar más de la mitad de su salario.

Y encima el tiempo no acompañaba, pues grandes nubes cubrían el cielo, solo dos veces salía el sol, uno en la fiesta de Nadeshico y otra en el cumpleaños de la princesa que vivía ajena al mundo exterior.

Jamás se le permitía asomarse a un balcón, ni siquiera podía salir a los jardines, añoraba aquellos años con los que corría con su primo, o aquellos largos paseos con su madre, incluso añoraba a su hermano, que siempre se había burlado de ella… pero lo amaba… aún así lo amaba…

Amargas noticias anunciaron que su querido primo, su compañero de juegos y de rivalidades había muerto, junto con sus tíos y su reino, todos muertos por culpa de un país lejano que había matado a su familia.

Pero aún así, la princesa se mantuvo como una flor sin abrir, siempre tierna, incluso sacó carácter que sacaba cuando Hide estaba cerca, así es Hide era el hijo de los tiranos, él era un año más pequeño que su hermano Toya.

Como cada mañana, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que veía era a su mejor amiga, la conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, era una persona muy encantadora de ojos azules oscuros impactantes, y una sonrisa cálida en los labios, siempre reconfortadora en aquellos tiempos.

Tomoyo: que la luz ilumine tu camino de hoy Sakura- le dijo con su siempre sonrisa.

Sakura: buenos días Tomoyo- dijo sonriendo.

Tomoyo¿dormiste bien?-preguntó la chica.

Sakura: si- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo: mañana es tu coronación- exclamó con alegría- verás a tu hermano.

Sakura la miró y sonrió animadamente, vería a su hermano que no pudo ver durante tantísimo tiempo.

Tomoyo: te hice un traje- le dijo aplaudiendo suavemente sus manos.

Sakura: gracias- le regaló una sonrisa tierna.

Tomoyo: estarás muy hermosa para tu coronación y muy hermosa con mi traje- reía su amiga dando saltos en la habitación.

Sakura era una chica con sentimientos heridos, en un día, había perdido a todos los seres que había perdido y no sabía una razón concreta.

Pero también era una chica feliz y soñadora, y todo gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amiga.

Fueron juntas al comedor real y allí les sirvieron gustos el desayuno, dentro de palacio, las cosas habían cambiado, la gente apenas hablaba y apenas sonreía, desde la muerte de sus reyes, pero cuando la princesa aparecía cambiaban radicalmente, vivían mejor con Sakura cerca.

Tomaron un té y se dirigieron hacía la sala de la corte, allí las trompetas sonaban solamente cuando ella entraba.

Ryu: buenos días alteza- saludó el tirano desde un gran sillón.

Tomoyo hizo una reverencia ante Ryu, pero Sakura no se movió, ella no se arrodillaba ante nadie.

Recordaba las palabras de su madre antes de morir, cada día le sonaba más como una despedida, pero como su madre le dijo, Ryu y Lin no eran lo que parecía, sus ojos estaban congelados.

Lin: hoy es vuestra coronación, así que es mejor que vayas a vestirte…

Ryu: pero antes tenemos algo pendiente que anunciaros…

Sakura: vos diréis.

Ryu: después de vuestra coronación, iréis a ver a vuestro hermano exiliado en su reino, y después, se celebrará vuestra ceremonia de matrimonio con mi único hijo, Hide- dijo con una sonrisa ambiciosa.

Sakura: eso lo decidiré yo- dijo seriamente, no mostraría sus sentimientos verdaderos ante el tirano.

Ryu: como bien sabes, yo soy el que cuido de vos hasta vuestro matrimonio y como nadie pidió vuestra mano y aceptaste, debemos poner las cartas en el asunto- dijo impasible.

Sakura: entonces que así sea- Lin sonrió- pero…- ambos la miraron esperando la condición- si otro príncipe pide mi mano y acepto, me uniré a él- dijo ella fríamente, aunque estaba disfrutando con aquella escena.

Tomoyo hizo una reverencia antes de irse y acompañó a la joven princesa hasta la sala de vestimentas contigua a su habitación.

Tomoyo¿vistes la cara de Lord Ryu?- rió por lo bajo la niña.

Sakura¿tenía miedo verdad?- le respondió ella riéndose también.

Tomoyo: espero que alguien pida por tu mano amiga mía…

Sakura: tengo una pequeña esperanza- le dijo un poco triste.

Tomoyo¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó intranquila.

Sakura: bueno… me siento un poco, ya sabes intranquila por las palabras de aquel…- dijo sentándose frente a un espejo.

Tomoyo: verás que todo sale bien- dijo ella.

Sakura: espero que si…

Tomoyo sonrió y sacó de un armario un hermoso vestido del escudo de los Kinomoto, el traje real oficial.

Tomoyo: el escudo de tu familia te favorece- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Sakura¿tú crees?- preguntó ella viéndose en el espejo.

Tomoyo: nunca te mentiría- le sonrió.

Tres guardias reales vestidos de gala acompañaron a las jóvenes, Tomoyo se puso su vestido de gala azul celeste.

Marchaban las jóvenes custodiadas por los soldados, bajaron muchas escaleras donde el personal felicitaba a Sakura, que marchaba con una sonrisa en los labios y cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Bajaron hasta las puertas principales del palacio, donde comenzaba una alfombra roja, Tomoyo hizo una reverencia a su amiga y esta se la devolvió.

Sakura salió al patio, donde otros guardias la custodiaron hasta llegar hasta dos filas de soldados que juntando sus espadas de plata hicieron gala a la princesa, Sakura pasó por debajo del túnel de espadas y llegó caminando sola mientras la gente vitoreaba su nombre esperanzados, Ryu los miraba con verdadero odio, por él ella ya habría muerto.

Sakura se arrodilló ante el obispo que le sonreía tiernamente, y besó su mano.

La gente se calló de pronto, el silencio se adueñó en aquellos jardines de la casa real, personas de todo el reino habían llegado para ver a la joven convertirse en su princesa oficialmente, el viejo obispo junto con su cardenal se levantaron y se pusieron delante de la joven, un soldado le entregó a la princesa un escudo con el signo de su familia, y una daga de plata con una estrella en el pomo, que la joven empuñó seriamente, luego miró al obispo.

Obispo: estos enseres de la lucha te son entregados ahora, bendecidos por la gracia del padre y velados por tus leales ejércitos, son símbolo de la lucha y el coraje para lograr el bienestar de tu futura nación- dijo santiguándola.

El cardenal trajo la Biblia y la joven puso una mano sobre ella.

Obispo: con tu mano derecha en la Biblia, juras ante tu pueblo y ante Dios que vivirás por y para él, hasta el fin de tus días.

Sakura: juro con mi mano derecha en la Biblia, ante el pueblo y ante Dios, que viviré por y para mi pueblo hasta el fin de mis días- terminó de decir ella con una sonrisa.

El cardenal trajo consigo el libro real de alto linaje, y una pluma, se la dio a Sakura y ella firmó.

Entregaron una corona al obispo, la diadema de plata de la princesa, y este la colocó sobre la cabeza de la joven.

Obispo: Esta diadema de plata, perteneciente a todas las princesas herederas, te la entrego a ti, como futura reina, con ello, te nombro ante Dios, como su representante princesa heredera oficial de Tomoeda.

El cardenal colocó un anillo en el dedo meñique de la mano derecha, el sello de su familia y lo besó.

Sakura se levantó y besó la mano del Obispo, hizo una reverencia al cardenal y se giró ante su pueblo que estaba arrodillado ante ella, Sakura sonrió y marchó acompañado de sus guardias, algunas mujeres lloraban de felicidad al ver a la joven portar aquella corona que de seguro, sería su salvación.

Tomoyo lloraba de felicidad junto las escaleras esperando a su amiga que no tardó en cruzar el umbral del palacio real.

Tomoyo: querida amiga, esta fabulosa- sonrió la joven.

Sakura abrazó sin tapujos a su mejor amiga que lloraba de emoción en su hombro.

Sakura: no hay tiempo que perder, amiga mía, quiero ir a ver a mi hermano- le susurró.

Tomoyo: bien, me alejaré a terminar todos los preparativos, mientras tanto tú tienes una charla pendiente con… ellos…-le dijo antes de huir despavorida hacía su habitación.

Lin¿le ocurre algo a su dama?-preguntó con malicia la mujer.

Sakura: va a terminar todos los preparativos de nuestro viaje- dijo con voz desafiante.

Lin: dirás tu viaje- dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Sakura: Lady Tomoyo vendrá conmigo, es amiga de la familia desde que tengo uso de razón, así que es como una hermana para mi…- le dijo aumentando el desafío.

Lin: como tú digas… pero ten cuidado princesa… no todo puede ir bien…- le dijo mientras caminó por su lado.

Sakura fue hasta su habitación donde varios sirvientes acomodaban algunos vestidos de la princesa en maletones, uno de ellos le habló a la princesa.

Sirviente: felicidades princesa, seguro que derrocarás a los tiranos- Sakura le miró confusa.

Sirviente: Lord Ryu y su esposa Lady Lin…- le dijo seriamente.

Sakura¿tiranos?- preguntó ella asustada, el sirviente asintió.

Sirviente: desde que ellos asumieron el poder, el pueblo se muere de hambre…- Sakura cayó al suelo, estaba conmocionada, pero no parecían que vivían mal, pues sus ropas eran de gala.

Sakura: pero…

Sirviente: princesa ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo preocupado intentando levantarla.

Sakura¿mi pueblo sufrió?- preguntó ella fríamente.

Sirviente: así es- le dijo serio.

Sakura: debo darle fin a esta situación…- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Tomoyo entró en la habitación y le quitó la diadema de plata, colocándola encima de un cojín.

Tomoyo: deberías cambiarte de vestido, el viaje será largo y aburrido… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella un poco preocupada.

Sakura: si… tranquila… ¿qué me debería de poner?- preguntó ella.

Tomoyo: algo cómodo y sencillo… debes estar cómoda- le dijo sacando un hermoso vestido verde claro.

Las jóvenes se dirigieron al carruaje, donde muchos de los sirvientes los despidieron, pero un mensajero hizo que el carruaje parase antes de que pudieran salir.

Sakura asomó su cabeza por la ventana.

Sakura: mensajero… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó intrigada.

Mensajero: acaba de llegar Lord Hide, y desea verla antes de partir- dijo el mensajero.

Sakura: ya veo, entonces tendré que ir…- dijo saliendo del carruaje.

Sakura acompañó al mensajero, su cálida expresión se fue disipando cuando se vio ante aquel hombre.

Hide: alteza, está usted espléndida- dijo besándola en la mano.

Sakura: gracias ¿por qué paró mi carruaje?- preguntó fríamente.

Hide: no necesitas un porqué, quería despedirme de mi futura esposa, quiero que estés protegida, por eso mandé que te acompañaran treinta caballos que me sirven- dijo con una sonrisa fría.

Sakura: gracias, pero no los necesito, mi guardia me protegerá de todo mal- le dijo ella fríamente.

Hide: bien, ahora estas fría… pero arderás cuando te tome en tu noche de bodas- le dijo malévolamente, la princesa se indignó y le abofeteó.

Sakura: antes regalo mi castidad a Dios- le dijo en alta voz, luego se fue.

Hide pensó: no serás así de esquiva, me rogarás que no te ahorque con estas manos…

La princesa llegó al carruaje y partieron con la guardia de Hide, ese hombre impresentable que había osado decirle aquello, no podía dejar de pensarlo y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la segunda parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Serenity-Princess: Mayraaa! olaaaaa sii u.u pobrexitos reyes, murieron con lo buenos que eran... el primo misterioso... era hijo de la hermana de la reina Nadeshico y también el compañero de juegos de la princesa cada vez que venía, se podría decir que se tenían mucho aprecio el uno con el otro, el papel del primo de la princesa jugará un gran papel en mi historia ya que se podría decir que Sakura con el tiempo lo amó... pero... no adelantemos nada xD sere mala de nuevo xD jaja weno weno Shaoran aparece dentro de poco, dentro de muy muy poco asi ke no te preocupess que su papel te va a gustar muchoo - y de la venganza ya hablaremos porque va a ser muy muy divertida muahahaha (yo no soy sadica...) xD jajaja un besote amigaaaaa! **

**La-Sakurita: ola noee wapa! - no, jaja yo actualizaré prontito! como en el fic anterior - mi imaginación está ultimamente dándome mucha inspiración y los personajes cooperan muy bien jajaja xD ps nada me alegro que te guste mi segundo fic... actualiza prontoooo! jajaja weno wapa te dejo con la intriga de nuevo... xDDD pero mañana... la continuación... - xao wapisima!**

**LadyAmatista: Bienvenidaaa! que bien! me alegro que te gustara la historia, bueno nose si seguiste mi anterior fic xD pero yo acostumbro normalmente a actualizar rápido, algo grave me tiene que pasar para no hacerlo xD jaja es broma mujer - espero verte en mas cap eee un besote wapetona!**

**YingFa-SakuCerezo: Bienvenida a ti también! bonito nombre el de Ying Fa, jaja no te preocupes, -Eriol es un chico encantador también - ya ves aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero que me sigas leyendo eee xao wapaa!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	3. El viaje es interrumpido por la Rebelión

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo III**

**- El viaje es interrumpido por la Rebelión-**

El viaje de la princesa Sakura no fue fácil desde el primer momento, pues casi al irse, interrumpieron porque Lord Hide quería hablar con la joven princesa.

Durante el viaje, Tomoyo leía tranquilamente un libro, mientras Sakura perdía su mirada en el vacío, La dama lo notó y cerró el libro.

Tomoyo¿te ocurre algo Sakura?- preguntó dulcemente.

Sakura: no… pensaba solamente…- dijo abatida.

Tomoyo: Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras- le sonrió.

Sakura: es algo que me contó uno de los sirvientes…-dijo apoyándose en un brazo.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura, no comprendía que le podía ocurrir a su amiga…

Sakura: desde que mis padres… fueron asesinados… me han ocultado de la realidad… me siento así…- dijo ella tristemente.

Tomoyo: nos prohibieron ver al pueblo y nos prohibieron salir del castillo…

Sakura¿Cómo voy a reinar si no conozco bien el pueblo? Hace nueve años que no salgo del castillo… apenas al jardín… ¿recuerdas los primeros años?- una lágrima asomó por sus ojos.

Tomoyo: fue la primera vez que…- su voz se quebró.

Sakura: así es… fue la primera vez que me pegaron… por intentar salir del castillo… lo único que quería hacer era ir a la fuente de la plaza- dijo fríamente.

Tomoyo: no entiendo porqué no nos dejan salir…

Sakura: y yo no entiendo por qué salimos dando un rodeo… sin cruzar la ciudad… y no entiendo el porqué de tanta custodia… este reino es seguro… o por lo menos así era la última vez que lo vi…

Tomoyo¿crees que…

Sakura: así es… me ocultan la verdad… y creo que la verdad es muy dura amiga mía…

Tomoyo¿por qué crees eso?- preguntó curiosa.

Sakura: creo que… serán imaginaciones mías… ellos me cuidaron y ahora pienso que mi vida corre peligro con ellos… soy… demasiado ingrata- ocultó su rostro con su cabello.

Tomoyo: creo que ellos no son buenas personas…- dijo tristemente.

Sakura: el peor de todos es Hide… hoy… dijo algo que bueno… Tomoyo…- no podía decírselo, recordaba las palabras de aquellas personas, tanta información mala en tan poco tiempo… no podía encajar bien las palabras.

Tomoyo¿si?- preguntó preocupada.

Sakura: ya cumplí mis dieciséis años… y ya pidieron mi mano…- dijo al fin y no alegremente.

Tomoyo: pero si no conoces a ningún…

Sakura: si conozco a uno, y te lo juro, si por mi fuera… entregaba mi castidad a Dios…

Tomoyo¡Lord Hide!- dijo espantada.

Sakura: así es… y según el libro de normas… si no hay otro pretendiente… debo casarme con él… - dijo deprimida.

Tomoyo: no me gusta nada que eso ocurra… pe…

Sakura: no puedo hacer nada, no conozco a otra persona, si mi primo…- se ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

Tomoyo: pero él está… - dijo tristemente.

Sakura: muerto- dijo tristemente.

Tomoyo: yo…- no podía reparar el daño causado.

Sakura: no importa… gracias… tu siempre me escuchas… parezco tonta…

Tomoyo: no, tu sufres mucho… mis padres viven con nosotras en tu castillo, no se lo que es la pérdida tan grande que sufriste… yo en tu lugar no sabría que hacer…

Sakura: eso pensé yo… pero al principio la sombra de mi primo hizo que siguiera adelante, y cuando murió… sin tu ayuda… no podía haber pasado por tantas cosas, eres más que mi mejor amiga, en estos años… te convertiste casi en mi madre…- dijo abrazándola con fuerza, Tomoyo sonrió y la abrazó tiernamente.

Tomoyo: Sakura, me alegro que pienses eso de mi… yo te quiero mucho y por esa razón no quiero que sufras, eres tan inocente y tan dulce… tanto que unas simples palabras pueden dañarte, pero yo, te salvaré…

Sakura¿mi hermano me querrá igual?- preguntó Sakura inocentemente, parecía un cordero herido.

Tomoyo: claro que sí, seguro que no dejó de pensar en ti como tú no dejas de pensar en él- dijo sonriente.

Sakura¿tu crees?- preguntó igual, cerrando sus ojos.

Tomoyo: si- dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Ya habían recorrido la mitad del recorrido, la zona boscosa comenzaba allí, de pronto, la carroza comenzó a ir más lento y los guardas iban en silencio, Sakura asomó la cabeza por la carroza, tenía que ver que ocurría, preguntó a un guarda.

Sakura¿porqué vamos tan lento?- preguntó ella.

Guardia: alteza, es por culpa de los conspiradores, si vamos a este ritmo, no se darán cuenta- dijo en voz baja.

Sakura: entiendo… gracias- dijo mientras se metía dentro de la carroza.

Sakura¿conspiradores?- estaba confundida ¿alguien conspiraba a sus espaldas¿Qué le ocurría a su reino?...

Tomoyo: qué raro… tal vez son aquellos que…

Guardia: así es, ellos mataron a los reyes…- dijo fríamente, un sudor frío recorrió en la nuca de la joven, estaba en peligro y lo sabían, Tomoyo la miró angustiada.

Sakura pensando: no tengo miedo… no tengo miedo…- repetía una y otra vez en su mente, no podía ser que la hubieran metido en semejante peligro, no se lo esperaba, y rezó, rezó por su vida y por la de su amiga, corrían peligro.

El cielo estaba oscuro, aunque era de día, la niebla lo oscurecía todo, y hacía frío, mucho frío. Hacía que el bosque pareciese aterrador, Sakura cerró las cortinas, así tendrían más privacidad y menos frío, aquel sitio le aterraba.

De pronto, un hombre gritó y se armó el escándalo, la carroza comenzó a moverse rápidamente, demasiado brusco el cambio de velocidad, Sakura se aferró fuertemente al sillón y miró asustada a su amiga, esta no sabía que ocurría¿un ataque¿Estaban a salvo?...

Una flecha se incrustó en la garganta del conductor de la carroza, lo que implicó que se parase de pronto, una maleta cayó encima de Tomoyo golpeándola en la cabeza, Sakura se asustó y fue rápido a su amiga, estaba desmayada.

Sakura¡Tomoyo!- exclamaba asustada una y otra vez, estaba aterrada, aquella maleta pesaba demasiado, dio una patada a la maleta y abrazó a su amiga, no podía dejarla sola, no ahora, no cuando tenía tanto miedo, no podía enfrentar la situación sola, estaba insegura y las voces de muchos hombres, forcejeos y caballos resonaban en la mente de la joven.

Una la punta de una flecha se clavó en la madera de la carroza, Sakura la miraba y estaba llena de sangre.

No le salía la voz, estaba consternada¿de quién sería aquella sangre¿Era aliada¿Enemiga, lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pasó mucho tiempo mirando aquella flecha, estaba realmente asustada, no sabía que hacer, su mente estaba en blanco.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero aún se oía la fuerte lucha que era a muerte, no le gustaba aquella palabra.

Tomoyo despertó poco a poco, y vio a Sakura que casi no parpadeaba, se asustó mucho, se levantó y la zarandeó con fuerza, pero no había respuesta alguna.

Tomoyo¡Sakura¡Princesa Sakura¡Sakura!- Sakura reaccionó no de la manera que su amiga esperaba, se puso a gritar histéricamente, estaba demasiado asustada, le estaba dando un ataque de claustrofobia al verse tan pequeña con la situación aquella de muerte, que se encerró en sí misma, Tomoyo la abrazó con fuerza, ya le había pasado con anterioridad, sobre todo cuando perdió a sus seres queridos.

Tomoyo¡Sakura¡Este es tu espacio¡Nadie te va a hacer daño¡Yo te protegeré¡Sakura¡Este es tu espacio¡Yo te protegeré!- repitió una y otra vez hasta que se calmó de golpe, respiraba con dificultad.

El carro comenzó a moverse, las jóvenes se miraron, pues había acabado todo el ruido y caballos se escuchaban, como si nada de lo anterior hubiere pasado.

Tomoyo soltó a Sakura y abrió la maleta, sacó dos vestidos, uno de la princesa y otro de ella, comenzó a desnudarse y se colocó el vestido de Sakura.

Tomoyo: yo tomaré tu identidad ahora- le dijo seriamente.

Sakura: no te dejaré hacer eso, no quiero que estés en peligro- le dijo temerosa.

Tomoyo: no me va a ocurrir nada, porque lo sé, algo me da que si yo tomo tu identidad las dos estaremos a salvo- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sakura¿y si fallas?- preguntó temerosa.

Tomoyo¿Cuándo fallé?- preguntó la joven.

Sakura: nunca- dijo en voz baja.

Tomoyo: confía en mi- le dijo con una sonrisa- los conspiradores no te harán daño…

La princesa no muy convencida se puso uno de los vestidos de su amiga, le dio su anillo real, parecía una dama de palacio, aunque con porte de princesa.

Estaba sentada en silencio, igual que Tomoyo, la carroza lentamente fue parando hasta quedarse quieta.

Sakura suspiró inquieta, el pomo de la puerta se giró de un golpe y lentamente se abrió, un joven de la edad de las jóvenes o un poco más mayor asomó su cabeza por la carroza, sus ojos eran marrones y su pelo estaba revuelto, tenía un antifaz negro que impedía que alguien adivinara su rostro completo, sus ropas eran las de un ciudadano corriente, pero estaban limpias.

…¿Quién de las dos es la princesa Sakura?- preguntó el joven.

Tomoyo lo miró con temor, el corazón de Sakura tembló de pronto, se agitó mucho y respiraba con dificultad.

…¿sois voz?- le preguntó a Tomoyo, esta asintió.

Sakura le miró con cierto desagrado, veía a su amiga un poco asustada y se arrepintió de haberse puesto las ropas que no le pertenecían a ella, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle, así que decidió que ella la sacaría.

Tomoyo¿ocurre algo joven? Necesito ir a Saitama, tengo que ver a mi hermano…- le dijo ella rogándole que continuasen.

Sakura: princesa, no nos van a dejar marchar- dijo seriamente.

Joven: como bien ha dicho vuestra dama, mi señora no puedo dejaros continuar- le dijo mirando a la verdadera Sakura- ¿es vuestra dama?- preguntó mirándola con interés.

Tomoyo: así es, ella es Ishizu, mi primera dama- le dijo seria.

Sakura la miró perpleja¿no daría el nombre de su amiga¿Ishizu? Le gustaba aquel nombre pero no imaginaba que se lo pondría a ella.

Joven: con que Ishizu- dijo mirándola con cierta picardía.

Sakura: no me mire así…- se intentó proteger de esos ojos marrones profundos.

Joven¿por qué no? Acaso…

Sakura¿usted es quién dirige a los conspiradores?- preguntó fríamente.

Joven: así es, yo soy el líder desde hace varios años- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Sakura: un niño como tú no puede llevar a tantos conspiradores- le provocó.

Joven: así que no… según una patética dama como tú no puedo llevar a un ejército de hombres…- dijo fríamente, la joven se sintió insultada.

Sakura: seguro que tú no eres capaz de…

Joven¿y tú? No sabes utilizar una espada- le dijo fanfarrón.

Sakura¡si que sé! Además…- el joven la agarró de una de sus muñecas y la sacó fuera, en el exterior habían diez hombres montados a caballo y varios arqueros a pie, todos con ropas de campesinos.

El joven era fuerte y lo demostró, lanzó a la joven a la tierra y le tiró una espada.

Joven: te reto…- le dijo desafiante.

Sakura: a vida o muerte- le dijo en el mismo tono.

Joven: te tomo la palabra- le dijo, Tomoyo los miraba asustada, la princesa se levantó del suelo y tomó la espada por el mango, el joven desenvainó la suya y se acercó a la joven, le dio un sablazo con por la derecha que la joven paró con su espada, luego por la izquierda y volvió a pararla, Sakura hábil intentó entrarle por la derecha, pero él la rechazó.

Joven: así que si sabes utilizar una… las damas no utilizan las espadas- le dijo en tono de burla, algunos hombres sonrieron, la joven le miró con odio.

Al cabo de un rato, ella estaba cansada, le dolían los brazos, él era muy, muy fuerte, pero no se dejaría vencer, su vida corría peligro.

El chico se aprovechó de su debilidad y le dio con fuerza, lo que provocó que a ella se le fuera la espada, cayó lejos de ella.

Joven: has perdido…- le dijo amenazante- ahora me llevaré mi premio- le dijo sonriendo triunfal.

El joven la levantó del suelo, la apretó fuertemente contra si, la princesa gimió de dolor.

Sakura: duele…- se quejó ella, el joven sonrió, una lágrima rodó por uno de los ojos de la joven, en que mala hora su ojo soltó una lágrima.

Joven¿asustada?- preguntó pícaramente.

Sakura: tu matarás a la princesa- le preguntó fríamente.

Joven: no, eso no está en mis planes, no la voy a matar- le dijo desafiante.

Sakura: matasteis a…

Joven: aquella guardia que custodiaba a la princesa hasta el castillo de su hermano eran mis enemigos.

Sakura: la princesa también lo es…

Joven: la princesa no es mi enemiga- le dijo mirándole los ojos verdes, Sakura sintió aquella sensación de opresión dentro de su pecho.

Sakura: pero la matareis- le dijo intentando ocultar su debilidad.

Joven: no, no la mataré- le dijo subiendo el tono.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear verbalmente, algunos hombres los miraba curiosos.

Joven: cállate de una vez- le ordenó.

Sakura¡no! No me callaré, tú no eres nadie que…

Joven: que ¿qué?- preguntó irritado.

Sakura: no tienes derecho a…

Joven¿derecho a qué?- volvió a preguntar más irritado.

Sakura: a mandarme callar- le dijo desafiante, el joven la apretó más hacia sí.

Joven: princesa, por favor mándela callar- le rogó a Tomoyo, quién tenía media sonrisa pícara.

Sakura: no deseo callarme, son mis últimas palabras- exclamó ella enfadada.

Joven: no voy a matarte- le gritó- nunca he querido hacer eso.

Sakura: …

Joven: por fin se calló- dijo aliviado.

Sakura¡No!- le gritó a él- ¡No pienso calla…- no pudo continuar porque el joven ocupó sus labios con los suyos, muchos de los hombres que estaban allí rieron.

Tomoyo los miró sorprendida, se había atrevido a besar a la princesa, aunque él no lo sabía, había tomado su primer beso, se lo había robado.

El joven se separó de ella un poco ruborizado, ella estaba sorprendida ante tal acción, parecía que entró en un trance.

El joven la tiró al suelo, Sakura cayó de rodillas, y se sentó, pero reaccionó rápido pues él se alejaba de ella.

Sakura¿Quién… ¿quién...- preguntó ella entrecortada, estaba muy sonrojada.

Joven: soy Haku- le dijo seriamente.

Sakura: Haku…

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la segunda parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**La-Sakurita: olaaa! graciaaas! que bien que te haya gustado - haciendo este capitulo se me ocurrió otro xD pero ese será el siguiente... xD ps na arreglé las cosas cn mi niño! le quiero tanto! - gracias por tu apoyo wapisima! cuenta conmigo para todo eeee - con respecto a Shaoran... he decidido que saldrá pronto, por ahora os dejo con la compañía del misterioso Haku... ¿matarán a la princesa como mataron a los reyes¿qué ocurrirá? xD jaja eso te lo dejo pa ke lo descubras - la sombra del primo de Sakura ronda en todos los capitulos... ¿qué pasará? xD weno te lo dejo pa el siguiente cap jaja weno wapa un besote y nos hablams x el msn! muaaaks!**

**Yingfa-Sakucerezo: ola wapaaa! jaja me alegro que te haya gustado el fic! - el primo es nada más y nada menos que... digamos que el primer amor de Sakura, y como a todas nos pasa... el primer amor nunca se olvida pero él murió u.u  
qué pena verdad u.u? pero bueno... espero k te guste este cap! un besote wapisima!**

**Sakura-Q: Bienvenidaaa! jajaja si Hide es asqueroso... es un tio muy muy malo, ya viste no tiene tapujos para decirle cosas hirientes a Sakura, pero en fin así es la vida u.u no molestas! mujer no! no lo vuelvas a decir - jajaja ke aki nadie nadie molesta, Shaoran saldrá dentro de poco, os llevareis una grata sorpresa - pero como siempre... os dejaré con la intriga jaja es mi especialidad por lo visto xD y weno me alegra ke te gustase mi otro fic Arde Como el Fuego lástima que la pillases terminada u.u pero de verdad me alegra que aún se sigue leyendo jaja, se me hizo cortísima u.u pero bueno! si en mi otra historia Shaoran tenía las dos caras de una moneda, pero al final triunfó el amor - pero la cuestión es... ¿qué pasará en Problemas en el Reino? xD un besote wapaaa!**

**Lady-Amatista: Konnichiwa! ke tal? recibí con gustos losabashos, los beshos y apapashos!xD no fastidias! aki todos son bienvenidos y me encantan que me escriban porque me gusta responderos! jaja - sip actualizo muy rápido aunk ayer me fue imposible subir la historia xq estuve todo el día fuera jaja, pero bueno... aquí está mi nuevo capitulo! Shaoran pronto saldrá pero no revelaré nada más xD salir va a salir porque sino nosería una historia SS xD jaja pero bueno pronto saaale jaja - eso eso lee Arde Como el Fuego y me dices que tal eeee weno wapa espero tu review en este capitulo eee espero que te guste un besote!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	4. Persecuciones

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo IV**

**- Persecuciones-**

Sakura: Haku…- estaba sonrojada, veía a todos los hombres reírse por lo bajo y se molestó, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hasta el joven.

Sakura¡Eh¡Tú¡Haku!- le llamó, el joven se giró y rápidamente paró la mano de la princesa que iba a golpear su cara.

Haku: no… damita… eso no está bien voy a tener que castigarte- le dijo en tono burlón, Sakura lo miraba enfadado, Tomoyo acababa de bajar de la carroza.

Haku giró la muñeca de la joven aprisionándola detrás de su espalda, la inmovilizó rápidamente y se colocó detrás de ella.

Haku: Ishizu, Ishizu no eres una niña buena… - seguía burlándose de ella.

Sakura¡suéltame¡Eres un…- los labios del chico volvían a aprisionar los suyos.

Lentamente él iba soltando el brazo inmovilizado de la joven lo que le dio tiempo a Sakura de golpearlo con la otra mano, el chico se sorprendió.

Sakura¡no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima¡Tú no!- le gritó ella histérica, Tomoyo corrió hacía ella y la abrazó.

Tomoyo: Ishizu… tranquila, no te preocupes… ya pasó- la tranquilizaba como podía.

Haku: ella tiene más madera de princesa que vos¿no os habréis cambiado?- preguntó el joven.

Tomoyo: no, mirad el sello real, yo lo llevo puesto- le dijo amablemente.

Haku: bien… princesa, no quiero haceros daño, así que deberéis acompañarnos a nuestro campamento, mi mejor amigo, os llevará hasta él, no os preocupéis- le dijo amablemente.

Un joven de hermosos ojos azules oscuros y melena negra con reflejos azulados se acercó a ella, desmontó el caballo y besó cortésmente su mano.

Joven: yo soy Eriol- le dijo, Tomoyo sonrió educadamente, Sakura los miraba y su corazón volvía a latir fuerte, bajo los ojos de su amiga se encontraba cierto punto de timidez.

Haku: y tú… si quieres venir tendrás que montar conmigo- le dijo pícaramente.

Sakura¡Qué! Ni hablar, no montaré contigo, dame un caballo y voy sola- le dijo.

Haku¿para que huyas?- le preguntó con burla.

Sakura: no voy a huir… mi amiga está aquí- le dijo mirando a otro lado.

Haku: la princesa acaba de montar con mi amigo, estamos solos… podría dejarte aquí a tu suerte, o quizás podría…- le miró con ojos ardientes.

Sakura¡Que estás pensando!- exclamó sonrojada.

Haku: por lo pronto te llevaré a nuestro campamento- le dijo llamando a su caballo.

Un hermoso caballo negro con crines brillantes galopó hasta su amo, el joven tomó la muñeca de la joven y agarrándola de las caderas la subió hasta la montura, luego él se montó delante.

Haku: agárrate fuerte o caerás, este caballo es muy rápido así que podrías caer- le dijo tomando las riendas.

Sakura colocó sus manos en el vientre del joven.

Más adelante, Tomoyo galopaba con el caballo de Eriol, ella estaba preocupada por su amiga y el joven lo notó.

Eriol: alteza debería calmarse, Haku es un hombre bueno, nunca le había visto así- le dijo pensativo.

Tomoyo: así como- preguntó amablemente la joven.

Eriol: jamás se acercó a una mujer y no las besó tampoco, aquella joven amiga vuestra debe ser especial como para atraer la atención de mi amigo- le dijo más pensativo todavía.

Tomoyo¿y cuéntame de usted?- le preguntó la chica dulcemente.

Eriol: vivo solo con mi amigo, dirigimos todo el tema de la protección del pueblo y la rebelión- le dijo parando un poco el caballo.

Tomoyo¿rebelión?- preguntó la joven curiosa.

Eriol: debe saber que cuando murieron sus padres, un día antes murieron sus familiares, La familia Li.

Tomoyo: si… lo sé- dijo preocupada por su amiga.

Eriol: no quedó ningún superviviente, nosotros somos parte de su pueblo, y parte de sus soldados, tenemos que acabar con esta opresión que sufrimos desde que los tiranos se alzaron con el poder, con vuestro trono.

Tomoyo lo miró incrédula, estaba consternada, si ella se tomaba así la situación, Sakura lo pasaría mal, muy, muy mal.

Tomoyo¿el pueblo sufrió?- preguntó aterrada.

Eriol: sufre más bien- dijo él.

Tomoyo: haré lo que pueda, esos tiranos jamás me engañarán- dijo seria pensando en su amiga.

Eriol: gracias princesa-dijo agradecido.

Tomoyo se ruborizó un poco, aunque se entristeció porque ella no era Sakura realmente.

…En otro caballo no muy lejos de allí…

Sakura¡Eres un cerdo!- exclamó ella, Haku se rió fuertemente.

Haku: es cierto ¿te lo repito?- le dijo burlonamente.

Sakura: atrévete y verás- le amenazó.

Haku: me gusta que me aprietes así- le dijo riéndose.

Sakura¡Cerdo!- volvió a exclamar enfadada.

Hubo un silencio, solo se escuchaban los cascos del caballo mientras corría, había un poco de niebla y hacía frío, Sakura comenzó a ver todo borroso, la cabeza la daba vueltas, se agarró más del joven para no caer, el niño lo notó y paró de pronto.

Sakura: creo que…- se desmayó, Haku tuvo que agarrarla ya que caería, pero no pudo y cayó con ella, el caballo se alejó unos pasos, Haku tomó a la joven en brazos y la montó como pudo delante de él, así la tendría bien agarrada mientras con una mano llevaba al caballo.

Cabalgó como pudo hasta el poblado, que estaba oculto entre muchos árboles.

Haku¡eh! Jing ayúdame, se me cae- le gritó a un chico que pasaba por allí.

Gracias a la ayuda del chico, bajaron a Sakura del caballo, Haku la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba Tomoyo.

Tomoyo¡Qué le pasó!- exclamó preocupada al verla.

Haku: se desmayó- dijo él.

Tomoyo: ay no…- dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Haku¿por qué la proteges tanto? Si ella es tu dama, debería protegerte ella a ti- dijo sospechando.

Tomoyo: ella es más que mi dama, es mi mejor amiga- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Haku: comprendo, por esa razón vais juntas- dijo él.

Tomoyo: así es- asintió la joven.

Haku: princesa hágame un favor- dijo mirando seriamente a la chica, Tomoyo lo miró.

Tomoyo¿de qué se trata?- preguntó con interés.

Haku¿podría acompañarme?- le preguntó a la joven, esta accedió y dieron un paseo, estaban en silencio mientras salían al bosque, allí el joven llevó hasta un árbol caído a Tomoyo para que se sentara, ya sentados los dos…

Haku¿tiene algo que contarme?- preguntó curiosamente.

Tomoyo: no… no comprendo esta situación- dijo Tomoyo nerviosa.

Haku: pues usted no es la princesa Sakura- dijo él mientras ella lo miraba sin parpadear.

Tomoyo piensa¡Nos descubrió!

Haku: muy hábil, pero no podía ocultarlo durante más tiempo, es mejor que los aldeanos no sepan la verdad por ahora- dijo él con una sonrisa fingida.

Tomoyo: yo… lo hice para proteger a mi verdadera princesa, ella es mi mejor amiga, ella en pocos años perdió a todos los seres queridos que tenía, es mejor que la dejen ir ante su hermano…

Haku: aún no- dijo mirándola de frente.

Tomoyo¿cómo descubrió que…

Haku sonrió, su sonrisa ocultaba cierta melancolía…

Haku: yo se que ella… tiene los ojos verdes- dijo mirando a la chica- los tuyos son azules.

Tomoyo¿conociste a la princesa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Haku: así es, pero fue tan fugaz que no me recuerda- le dijo.

Tomoyo: comprendo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Haku: yo… será mejor que volvamos- dijo él levantándose, Tomoyo se levantó y fueron al pueblo de nuevo en silencio.

Haku¿podrías prestarme el anillo real?- preguntó él.

Tomoyo se quitó el anillo y se lo entregó.

Tomoyo: ten cuidado con él.

Haku: muy bien… ¿cómo se llama realmente?

Tomoyo: mi nombre es Tomoyo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura abría los ojos lentamente.

Tomoyo: que la luz ilumine tu camino hoy Sakura- dijo ella con cariño.

Sakura¿fue todo una pesadilla?- preguntó ella.

Tomoyo: no…- dijo con tristeza.

Sakura: ya veo…- se incorporó, estaba un poco dolorida.

Tomoyo: ayer de desmayaste- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura: no lo recuerdo…

Alguien entró en la cabaña en donde estaban las jóvenes.

Haku¿cómo se encuentra?- preguntó.

Sakura: mejor… gracias…

Haku: no me agradezcas- dijo él, y se fue.

Sakura: Tomoyo… es muy extraño ¿verdad?- le dijo a su amiga.

Tomoyo¿el qué?- preguntó ella.

Sakura: ese hombre… tengo una extraña sensación- le dijo.

Pasó un tiempo y ninguna de las dos hablaban, Sakura se levantó y miró por la ventana, había muchos hombres trabajando.

Sakura: esto es lo último que quedó del ejército que protegía a mis tíos…

Tomoyo: ellos perdieron a sus soberanos, una familia buena…

Sakura: yo… tengo un secreto…- dijo sentándose encima de la cama, su amiga la miró confundida.

Sakura: cuando era pequeña andaba fantaseando… mi querido primo… él sería el rey y yo la reina, seríamos los futuros príncipes… pero con el tiempo… cuando me dijeron que había muerto, no dejo de pensar en todos los momentos buenos, me atormentó durante nueve años, nunca más volveré a querer a nadie como le quise a él…

Tomoyo la miró sorprendida, sabía que tuvo un gran afecto hacía su primo, pero no sabía que estaba enamorada de él aunque estuviese ya muerto…

Sakura: lo siento… te preocupé…

Tomoyo: no… siempre que puedas… cuéntame tus pensamientos y desahogadlos conmigo…- dijo con una sonrisa, luego la abrazó, Sakura correspondió al abrazo.

De pronto Eriol entró preocupado en la cabaña.

Eriol¡princesa! debe acompañarme…

Las jóvenes salieron de la cabaña y se encontraron con él.

Eriol: La caballería de palacio se acerca para buscaros, uno de los guardias que os custodiaban escapó- dijo él.

Tomoyo: comprendo…

Sakura: Haku estará histérico…- pensó preocupada.

Tomoyo¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Haku: princesa- ambas chicas miraron atrás- vos iréis con él, os pondréis a salvo con el resto de los hombres y tú, vendrás conmigo- dijo él serio.

Tomoyo comprendió que él se tenía que llevar a la verdadera princesa para ponerla a salvo, con él estaría a salvo y estarían seguras, Sakura lo miró con desconfianza.

Tomoyo: Ishizu, ve con él- dijo ella rogándola con la mirada.

Sakura: pero…

Tomoyo: yo estaré bien…- dijo ella, la abrazó.

Eriol: vamos, tenemos que irnos- tomó el brazo de Tomoyo y se la llevó de allí.

Haku caminó hacía su caballo, Sakura iba detrás suya.

Haku: esto no va a ser fácil, vamos a estar en peligro, pero no nos va a pasar nada- le dijo seriamente, Sakura lo miró asustada.

El joven se subió al caballo y agarró a Sakura de la cintura, pero esta vez la colocó delante.

Rápidamente, salieron del pueblo cabalgando, se dirigieron al bosque y dieron rodeos, Sakura estaba demasiado asustada como para articular palabra y él lo sabía.

Pronto se escucharon caballos.

Haku: diablos ya están aquí- apretó más las riendas del caballo y este fue mucho más rápido.

Cuando el bosque se hizo más denso paró el caballo y empujó a la joven fuera de él, cayó al suelo, y miró con odio al joven, este bajó y la tomó del brazo.

Haku: ahora hay que correr, los caballos no llegan hasta aquí¿podrás hacerlo?

Sakura: si… creo que si…- dijo ella asustada.

Haku¡Corre ahora!- le gritó.

Sakura corrió rápidamente con el joven a su lado, se agarraba su vestido como podía para correr, Haku la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella cuando se retrasó un poco, los gritos de los soldados se hacían presentes y lo peor de todo es que estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

Sakura¿qué haremos si oscurece?- le preguntó al joven.

Haku: no hables o te cansarás antes- le gritó, Sakura cerró la boca y no discutió con él.

La llevó hasta un risco, donde había una catarata, allí el río era profundo por lo que podían saltar.

Sakura¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella, las voces de los guardias se escuchaban cerca.

Haku: perdóname- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella aún no conocía su rostro pues no se había quitado su antifaz.

Sakura: no importa, intentaste protegernos… es mejor que nos entreguemos… así…

Haku: no lo decía por eso- le dijo confundiendo a la chica.

Sakura¿entonces?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la primera parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**YingfaSc: ola wapaa! sip veo que te acortaste el nick! esta muy muy chulo! me alegro de verte - Haku es un chico que esconde un terrible secreto que desvelaré proximamente xD! pero no pensemos antes de tiempo - nu pasa na, aki tamos pa explicar las dudas! - weno weno spero ke me sigas leyendo en el próximo cap! la cosa se pone interesante!.**

**La-Sakurita: Konnichiwa Noe-chan¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche? pozi, es to perra ¬-¬... sino lee elcap 8 abajo del to...lee mi review... ave ke te parece... weno hablemos de mific...jajajaja y más te voy a picar jajaja, pero no te preocupes... xD Haku es un chico guapísimo de ojos marrones profundos y pelo revuelto xD pero no por eso es Shaoran xD jajaja weno tengo primicias! dentro de nada sedesvela un gran secreto! y Haku tiene mucho que ver! pero os preguntareis ¿y Shaoran? ps también tiene mucho que ver! x fin saldrá! jajaja weno wapa ke me tngo ke ir xD ya hablaremos mas tarde x el msn! xaoooo!**

**Lady-Amatista: ola wapaaa! no jejeje no es ni más ni menos que Haku! xD jaja weno ps te dejo que averigues que pasa en el proximo cap, ke es este jaja, te gustó? espero ke si xD a to esto... no te mueraaaaaaaaaaas! noooo! xD no sin saber el final! ke aun no va a ser pero wenoooo! xD weno gracias x los abashos, beshos, los apapashos que son bien recividos siempre! un besote wapetona!**

**- Un besazo a todos los que me leeis que se que no escribis review! -**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	5. Una noche a solas

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo V**

**- Una noche a solas-**

Sakura¿entonces?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

Haku¡por esto!- exclamó mientras la empujaba acantilado abajo, al momento en el que él saltaba también.

Se sumergieron, Haku salió sin dificultad pues sabía nadar… pero ella no…

Sakura luchaba como podía, pero tenía problemas serios que le mataban la esperanza de salvarse, una era que no sabía nadar, otra que el aire se le acababa, otra que el vestido mojado pesaba demasiado como para nadar hacía arriba, y que estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer el esfuerzo, estaba desfallecida.

Haku salió empapado del río y miró hacía el ya que notaba su soledad en aquel momento, un círculo de burbujas denotaban que la joven aún no había podido salir.

Haku¿no estará todavía…- era un riesgo que tenía que correr, se giró y se metió en el agua, buceó hasta ella, estaba ahogada, la tomó por detrás y la subió a la superficie.

Recostó su cabeza en su hombro mientras nadaba de espaldas, llegó a la superficie y rápidamente la sacó del agua, la llevó detrás de unos árboles para que no estuvieran a tiro de los arqueros, y allí la tumbó.

Sacó una daga y cortó el vestido de la joven por el escote, rajando el corsé que llevaba.

Pero la joven no soltaba el agua, le colocó la cabeza un poco y con sus manos presionó el diafragma de la joven varias veces, luego le tapó la nariz y abrió su boca llenándola de aire, de su aire.

Haku¡Se fuerte!- le dijo fuertemente y repitió el proceso varias veces, le hizo el boca a boca esperanzado, mientras volvía a darle aire, ella soltó el agua que tenía en sus pulmones.

La princesa tosió varias veces y abrió los ojos débilmente, Haku sonrió un poco, estaba bien… Sakura con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó un poco sus manos y levantó el antifaz del joven, parecía que le estaba mirando, pero cayó desmayada.

Haku: la tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió un poco más adelante, sabía de un lugar que nadie podía llegar de noche, tan denso que podría encender una pequeña fogata sin ser vista, allí la depositó en el suelo y preparó el fuego, cuando ya estaba encendido, colocó a la joven cerca del fuego, y la miró maravillado, él era un joven muy atractivo, tenía sus ojos marrones oscuros y el pelo revuelto.

Notó que ella tiritaba de frío y como su camisa blanca estaba seca y caliente decidió quitársela y ponérsela a ella.

Rozó con sus manos la piel de la princesa y notó que estaba helada, si no moría ahogada, podría hacerlo de hipotermia…

Sus ropas estaban aún mojadas así que la fue desnudando poco a poco, un cierto rubor se concentraba en sus mejillas, cuando casi estaba desnuda por completo le puso la camisa para que tapara su hermoso cuerpo.

Luego se acordó que cerca de donde estaban guardaban muchas cosas del pueblo, cosas que habían robado de los guardias de los tiranos, recordó que había ropa de mujer así que fue a por ella rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, la princesa Sakura despertaba, miró al fuego, se vio sola en mitad del bosque, no había rastro de Haku, aquel hombre que apenas acababa de conocer, lo último que recordaba eran unos ojos marrones profundos, lo demás estaba negro, miró su mano, tenía algo, un antifaz negro… ¿serían los ojos de Haku? Sintió un breve escalofrío, y entonces miró su cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, vueltas que pararon en seco cuando vio sobre su cuerpo la camisa de Haku solamente, y en unas ramas su vestido, un pensamiento frío le recorrió la mente… ¿había abusado de ella, no podía creerlo… pero ¿qué esperaba? Él no sabía que era la verdadera princesa, para él era una mujer corriente, una dama de palacio.

Se encogió de piernas y deseó morir, aunque no notaba nada extraño en su cuerpo, estaba vestida solamente por la camisa del joven… que estaba ausente, una voz la sorprendió por detrás.

Un chico que ella no conocía, con el pecho al descubierto y unos ojos marrones profundos hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco, su cabello revuelto y su rostro… ella se tapó como pudo su desnudez mientras el chico se acercaba a ella, se sentó a su lado..

Sakura¿quién eres?- preguntó ella sonrojada.

…: soy…

Algo se movió detrás de unos arbustos, el chico miró hacía atrás sacando su daga, la joven se asustó, pero no era más que un pequeño conejo.

…: aquí hay muchos conejos¿quieres que lo atrape y lo tomamos?- preguntó él chico misterioso dulcemente.

Sakura: yo… estoy esperando a alguien… creo…- alzó la vista y el joven se había ido, al cabo de un rato trajo un pavo y el conejo vivo, se lo dio a la joven.

Sakura: es precioso…- dijo tomándolo entre sus brazos, el conejo asustado se calmó- pero…

…¿a quién esperas?- preguntó curioso con una sonrisa en los labios, su voz le sonaba muchísimo.

Sakura: …- no podía hablar, no podía mirar aquellos ojos.

…: soy yo, Haku- dijo con tono burlón.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, estaba atónita, aquel joven era ¿Haku?... no podía creerlo.

Haku: no pienses mal, no te he tocado- dijo sonrojado, Sakura se sonrojó más que él, no podía creer que él la hubiera desnudado.

Sakura¿entonces..?- su voz estaba entrecortada.

Haku: tiritabas… y estabas mojada… tenía que…

Sakura: entiendo…- le interrumpió nerviosamente.

Hubo un silencio, ella estaba nerviosa, no podía mantenerse en silencio, cenaron el pavo una hora más tarde.

Sakura: podrías… ¿podrías llevarme al río?- preguntó ella.

Haku: mientras que no te ahogues- le sonrió.

Sakura: no, solo tengo sed- le dijo.

Fueron al río, y sakura bebió agua, Haku se acordó del vestido que había traído.

Haku: traje un vestido para que te lo pusieras… si no quieres estar…

Sakura¡me lo pondré gracias!- dijo más sonrojada.

Sakura se fue detrás de unos arbustos y se puso el vestido, era de algodón blanco suelto, se ataba en el pecho, lo que hacía que se marcara su figura hasta la cintura donde descendía la tela suelta hasta los tobillos.

La pareja fue hasta donde se habían escondido y Haku dejó la camisa colgada donde el vestido de la princesa, luego se sentó y miró a la joven.

Esta le devolvió la mirada a él, se miraron a los ojos tiernamente, recuerdos de la joven se avivaron en aquel momento, aquel calor de aquellos ojos.

Recordó un día de palacio, cuando era pequeña todo olía a cerezo, su madre bordaba hermosos cuadros y su padre dirigía el reino.

Recordó el sonido de la fuente de la plaza cuando jugaba con Tomoyo, recordó su risa pura, recordó el blanco de las casas de su reino y el rosa de los campos del cerezo.

También el mercado, donde solían regalarle frutas para que las degustara, todo aquello recordó viéndole a los ojos.

Recordó a su querido hermano, sus ojos negros y su seriedad, recordó que siempre le molestaba cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca.

Pero el recuerdo que más le dolió fue recordarle a él, su querido primo, su sonrisa y su cierta timidez, sus juegos y sus travesuras, el calor de su mano e incluso sus ojos, los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, una lágrima le cayó por los ojos.

Haku¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó.

Sakura: no… lo siento- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Haku¿los extrañas?- preguntó tristemente.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

Haku: a tus padres- dijo acercándose a ella.

Sakura: tú…

Haku: así es… lo sé todo- le dijo tranquilamente, tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo real en su dedo.

Sakura: pero…

Haku: tú eres la verdadera princesa, así que lo debes llevar- le dijo.

Sakura¿Te lo dijo o…- le fue a preguntar.

Haku: lo sabía de antes, por esa razón te traté así, porque se que eres Sakura y tu amiga es tu dama, lo se porque tus ojos son verdes, no azules, tus ojos son los de la reina Nadeshico- le dijo suavemente.

Sakura no evitó que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, no podía creer que él supiera tanto sobre ella.

Sakura: mis padres fueron asesinados y me hicieron creer que vosotros erais los culpables de tal asesinato pero…

Haku: nosotros somos los únicos que quedamos del ejército de vuestro tío- le dijo amargamente.

Sakura: mi madre era la mujer más bella que había visto nunca, su risa era pura y sus palabras dulces… me sentía tan cálida a su lado… y mi padre era muy cariñoso conmigo, los extraño… porque me los quitaron de mi lado, me los robaron cuando los necesitaban- lloró la chica, Haku la abrazó para consolarla.

Haku: lo siento no debí…

Sakura: no solo me robaron a mi familia sino que robaron todos mis sentimientos… toda mi inocencia… todos mis sueños- le dijo mientras lloraba.

Haku¿te… viola…- le intentó decir pasmado.

Sakura: no… pero violaron a mi corazón, asesinando a la persona que tiempo después comprendí que había sido mi primer y único amor…

Haku¿un caballero?- preguntó él.

Sakura: no… él no era un caballero, pero sin duda quería serlo- sonrió al recordarle- él era mi querido primo… al que asesinaron junto con mis padres…

Haku abrazó más fuerte a la princesa, le dolían aquellas palabras… a él que nunca se había acercado a una mujer porque él amaba a una, amaba a un recuerdo…

Sakura: tú te pareces a él…- le dijo mientras lloraba- vuestras miradas son parecidas.

Haku: lo siento- se disculpó.

Sakura: no puedes hacer nada…

Haku: se como te sientes, también me quitaron a mis padres, cuando era pequeño, al decir verdad no recuerdo a mi padre, pero mi madre era una mujer muy fuerte, aquella noche asesinaron a mis hermanas y a mis abuelos, y perdí a mi mejor amigo…- se puso muy triste al recordarlo.

Sakura: estamos marcados por lo mismo- dijo entre sollozos.

Haku: así es… pero tienes que abrir los ojos, princesa Sakura, aquellos que te criaron después de que tus padres murieran, aquellos son los que los asesinaron- le dijo.

Sakura se quedó helada, no podía ser, pero recordó aquellas palabras de su madre, sonaban a despedida, y a una advertencia, advertencia que pasó por alto desde aquella noche, comprendió entonces y temió.

Sakura¿cómo está mi pueblo Haku?- preguntó Sakura.

Haku: está sufriendo, desde que aquellos tiranos comenzaron a gobernar, todo va de mal en peor, ya no nacen niños, la gente muere por las calles, y la pobreza se extiende, pero eso lo deberías de saber…

Sakura se quedó petrificada, le miró a los ojos, comenzó a recordar las palabras de aquel sirviente, y entendió muchas cosas de su niñez.

Sakura: no lo sabía- susurró Sakura.

Haku¿cómo que no? Tan solo asomarse a la ventana…- le dijo sorprendido.

Sakura: lo tengo prohibido, las ventanas de mi habitación están selladas, y las demás están custodiadas, no puedo ir a las murallas, no puedo salir al jardín, hace nueve años que me lo prohibieron… mi pueblo debe odiarme- dijo ella deprimida.

Haku: no digas eso, tu pueblo espera… espera que subas al trono, espera a que tú, la luz ilumines en medio de la oscuridad… yo así lo espero- le dijo con una mueca que se parecía a una sonrisa.

Sakura: gracias, pero… no creo que pueda… creo que conspiran a mis espaldas- le dijo.

Haku¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó él.

Sakura: Lord Hide pidió mi mano, y mi padre escribió una ley, nadie puede reinar si no es sangre directa, así que casándome con él podría reinar, y tantas molestias que se tomaron no es solo para que su hijo suba al trono… quieren mi vida… moriré por su culpa ya que nadie más pedirá mi mano…- le dijo.

Haku: no les dejaré- le dijo seriamente.

Sakura le miró, los ojos oscuros de Haku mostraban dureza¿él los mataría para que no pudieran hacerla daño¿Qué se traería entre manos?

Sakura¿qué vas a…- preguntó preocupada.

Haku: te voy a pedir tu mano, aquí y ahora- le dijo seriamente, un cierto rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

**

* * *

**

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la quinta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**LadyAmatista: ola wapaa! sip Hide es el hijo de Lin y Ryu, y sip toda la familia Li murió u.u pero aunque nuestro Shaoran muriese, aún sigue jugando un gran papel en la historia, spero ke este cap te resuelva alguna duda o te lie mas jejeje esperemos que sea la primera xD, weno spero ke sigas leyendo! un besote wapetona! muxos beshos, abashos y apapahos cn muxo cariño para ti - un besoteeee!**

**La-Sakurita: Weeee Noe! muahahaha si te picaste, te hiciste picadillo, aquí espero hacerte puré xD . jaja espero ya me contarás como crees que irá la trama muahahaha, y sip solo yo se lo que me tramo jejejeje, deberiamos entrar en la mente de muchas personas! estaria wapo! y cn respecto a tu niño, no te preocupes, tu habla con el y ya sabes espero ke se mejore todo eeee, ke te lo mereces wapetona! weno spero ke todo haya salio bien! **o **weno wapa un beso muy gordoooo!**

**Serenity-Princess: wooooola Mayraaaa! te exaba de menos u.u siii! ya se ke lees siempre! x eso te mande un besote en el cap anterior! - y en parte la culpa la tngo yo u.u x actualizar tan velozmente jejejeje weno... mmm Hide como ya te dije es un hombre, hijo de Ryu y de Lin que serían digamos los tiranos o malos de la historia... y Haku es un chico que lidera la rebelión de la familia Li, a lo mejor yo escribi Hide en vez de Haku, pero tranquila que es el segundo jeje (revisaré el cap...) jejeje xq crees que es Shaoran? xq tiene el pelo revuelto y los ojos profundos -' muahahaha no lo niego pero tampoco lo afirmo xD ¿qué será? jajaja espero que te guste este fic wapetona! un besote amiga mia!**

**Sakurita-Q: olaaa wapaa! jajaj Haku es QUIEN xD jajaja es un muchacho de la edad de Sakura jejej sip en mi historia Sakura no recive su primer beso con la persona deseada además fue robado! weno wapetona! un besote y te cuidas! muakss!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	6. La verdadera historia de un nombre

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo VI**

**- La verdadera historia de un nombre-**

Sakura no pestañeó ante tal aclaración aunque sabía que no podía ser… él no era un príncipe.

Haku: se lo que piensas, un plebeyo no puede casarse con una princesa- le dijo.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza levemente, sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Haku: no voy a mentirte más… porque yo… soy… aquel primo que tu perdiste…- le dijo al fin.

Sakura no podía creer aquellas palabras, le estaba gastando una broma seguramente, aquellas palabras le dolieron tanto que le golpeó en la mejilla.

Haku la miró sorprendido, ella volvió a llorar, la abrazó fuertemente, mientras le susurró al oído.

Haku: no me gusta verte llorar… no podía rebelarte mi verdadera identidad porque…

Sakura¡No mientas! No utilices eso para mentir… - le dijo entre sus brazos, mojaba su piel desnuda con sus lágrimas.

Haku: porque tú serás mi futura princesa… como te prometí nueve años atrás…- le dijo dulcemente, mientras que la respiración de la niña se paró de golpe, su corazón le latió con fiereza, comenzó a temblar, no podía ser… no podía ser… no podía… ser… pero sus ojos no la engañaban, su cuerpo lo había descubierto antes que su mente, su corazón herido antes que ella misma… no podía ser…

Sakura: eres mi querido primo…

Haku: así es…- la abrazó con fuerza.

Sakura¿cómo se que no me engañas?- preguntó separándose de sus brazos.

Haku: hazme todas las preguntas que quieras- le dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Sakura¿cuál es mi flor preferida?- preguntó ella.

Haku: las flores de cerezo- contestó él sonriendo.

Sakura¿mi color?- volvió a preguntar.

Haku: el rosa.

Sakura¿qué tarta es mi preferida?- preguntó ella.

Haku: la tarta de chocolate- le dijo.

Sakura¿y la tuya?- preguntó.

Haku: la misma.

Sakura¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó.

Haku: el trece de julio- le volvió a decir.

Sakura¿y el mío?- preguntó.

Haku: el primero del mes de abril, cuando la primavera está más hermosa- le dijo, esto sonrojó a la joven.

Sakura¿cuál fue nuestro lugar secreto en mi casa?- preguntó, aquella pregunta era decisiva.

Haku: en el sótano del castillo, bajábamos de noche para ver si había fantasmas, pero como a ti te aterraban siempre subíamos a dormir… - le dijo serio.

Sakura: …

Haku: acordamos algo Sakura… y yo no me iba a dejar vencer- le dijo seriamente- tú serías mía cuando creciéramos, serías mi futura princesa porque podría besarte cuando quisiera…

Sakura lo miró atónita, no sabía que decir, estaba paralizada, aquel chico sabía cosas que solo ellos sabían… no entendía nada.

Sakura: tu nombre…

Haku: …lo tomé en memoria de mi mejor amigo, él me protegió aquella noche en la que nos atacaron, el parecido entre nosotros era notable… y él murió por salvarme a mí… la tumba donde me lloraste… no era más que mi amigo… - le dijo tristemente, se levantó y se recostó en un árbol, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Sakura le miró, su corazón le latía con fuerza, estaba confundida, no sabía qué creer, aquel era su primo… su querido primo, pero aquél que aquella noche murió fue su mejor amigo, pensó en su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, ella también la protegió ocultando su identidad.

Sintió frío, y comprendió los sentimientos de él, lo debió pasar muy mal.

Pasó un tiempo y la respiración de él se escuchaba más fuerte y pausada, estaba dormido, ella sintió frío.

Sakura piensa: es él… creo que ya no tengo dudas, si… su rostro es demasiado parecido a él, seguro que no me miente… además nunca me dejaron ver su cuerpo… aunque yo lo pedí y lo imploré… jamás me dejaron verle por última vez…- sintió un escalofrío- tengo frío… y el fuego se está apagando… se que es mejor dejar que se apague pero… no me calienta- miró al joven- él duerme sin camisa tan tranquilo, seguro que está acostumbrado ya…

Se acercó al joven y tocó suavemente su piel, era cálido, recordó una vez cuando ella tenía frío él la abrazó… en aquel momento no sentía aquella vergüenza que los adolescentes sienten cuando alguien los abrazan, ya que era una niña… pero aquella niña había crecido y su primo también… aún así buscó su calor… recargó su cabeza en el pecho del niño y le abrazó, escuchaba el suave latir de su corazón, y su calidez calentó su frío corporal, se sentía bien en aquel pecho, la respiración de él calentaba su frente, pero cuando la hoguera se apagó del todo fue cuando sintió que sus brazos la abrazaron con fuerza, ella fue a hablar pero él la acalló.

Haku: shh! Veo que al final viniste…- le susurró.

Sakura se ruborizó y su corazón latió con fuerza, sentía un malestar dulce en su corazón, algo le impedía irse de aquellos brazos.

Sakura: solo porque tenía frío…- susurró ella.

Haku: aún así me alegro que vinieras, quería sentirte ahora que ya sabes la verdad- le dijo él pícaramente, Sakura fue a responderle, pero sus labios fueron atacados por los labios del chico, sus brazos la apretaron más contra él, cuando terminó aquel beso…

Sakura: Shao… ran…- susurró ella nerviosa por aquel suceso.

Shaoran: tengo… tengo derecho a… besarte... cuando quiera…- le dijo, su voz estaba templada, pero había un toque nervioso en ellas.

Sakura: Shaoran…- volvió a repetir su nombre, aquel que había callado durante tanto tiempo.

Shaoran: desde que te vi por última vez, desde hace incluso mucho antes… sabía que estaba enamorado de ti… sentía paz cuando sonreías y me alegrabas siempre que jugábamos, incluso cuando enfermabas quería verte para cuidarte… no he dejado de esperar este momento… de tenerte por fin… y ahora Sakura… no pienso dejarte… no pienso dejar que Hide te toque… porque…

Sakura se recostó en su pecho y sonrió, su corazón le latía, ya no volvería a llamarle Haku porque ahora… conocía su verdadero secreto él era Shaoran Li… su primo querido, él era la persona más importante para su corazón, él era sin duda su Shaoran… suyo y de nadie más…

Shaoran: … te quiero… siempre te he querido… y siempre te querré… nunca olvidé tu rostro y tampoco olvidé tu voz… eres la única mujer de mi vida…

Sakura: para mi también… Shaoran… yo también te quiero, crecí con la esperanza de que llegara este momento…

Shaoran: yo también… tenía premeditado que yo y alguno de mis hombres te llevaríamos a nuestro poblado, donde podría desenmascararme, no quería que así fuera… pero cuando te vi dentro de la carroza, no dudé en sacar la niña que aún llevas dentro y… eres buena en la esgrima- bromeó en aquel comentario, la joven sonrió.

Sakura: Yukito creyó que sería oportuno que lo aprendiera… porque él decía que tenía que estar preparada para todo- le dijo ella.

Shaoran: Yukito, era amigo de tu hermano, siempre estaban juntos en la biblioteca real¿no se fue con él?- preguntó el muchacho.

Sakura: él estuvo seis años conmigo y luego se fue a Saitama para estar con mi hermano… ¿sabes algo de él?- preguntó ella curiosa.

Shaoran: tu hermano me manda cartas de vez en cuando, preguntando por ti, pero yo sabía pocas cosas… mandé varios espías para que averiguaran algo, pero fue inútil los encarcelaron…

Sakura: Ryu decía que aquellos espías querían hacerme daño… fui engañada todos estos años, y les creí…

Shaoran: no sabías que ellos te engañaban… pero aún no sabes algo… ellos mataron a mis padres, así que no me extrañaría que también mataran a los tuyos… - dijo apretándola un poco.

Sakura: yo viví con los asesinos de mis padres- dijo ella con voz débil.

Shaoran: si… eso sospecho, por eso esperaba tu llegada, porque pienso vengarme…

Sakura: y Hide…- su voz se quebró.

Shaoran: el nunca…- en sus ojos brillaron el odio.

Sakura: lo intentó varias veces… pero siempre me escapaba… intentó besarme varias veces… siempre fui más rápida que él pero aún así… intentó ponerme la mano encima…-la ira se asomó en aquellas palabras.

Shaoran: perdóname… por haberte besado sin que supieras mi identidad, pero no podía otra cosa hacer…

Sakura: te quiero- dijo sonriendo.

Shaoran: yo también… mi amor yo también… ahora descansa… mañana tendremos un día duro…

Sakura: Shaoran… ¿podrías besarme una vez mas?- preguntó sonrojada.

Shaoran se sorprendió por aquella petición, pero no esperaba otra cosa viniendo de ella, asintió con la cabeza y la besó, ella correspondió su beso y estuvieron varios minutos con los labios unidos, entregándose su amor…

Hasta quedar dormidos…

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la sexta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**La-Sakurita: wola noee! lokaa! ke estás wapisima con ese vestido medieval! me encanta! xD jaja... weno weno pongamonos serias xD ke tal cn tu niño? hablast cn el y eso? spero ke todo vaya bien! U.U te deseo lo mejor wapisima ya sabes! aki toi pa lo ke sea aunk nos conozcams pokito - weno cn respecto al capitulo... Muahahahaha!  
¿te gustó? emocionante declaración verdad xD jaja desvelé uno de los grandes secretos del fanfic! xq ahora que sabemos quién es el verdadero primo de Sakura y ahora que salió Shaoran y ahora que están juntos... no todo acaba aquí... NOOOOOO - ahora vienen las aventuraaas¿qué harán para derrocar a los tiranos? xq ellos ahora se revelarán y si Sakura no está en su reino mal vamos jejeje pero no desvelaré detalles como siempre... xD un besote wapetona eeee weeee arriba esas lokas! muaaaaaaaks!.**

**SerenityPrincess: Mayraaa! ola mayraa! me alegro ke te pusieras mejor - pero ahora recaí yo u.u buaaaa (lágrimita)oooU.Uooo... bueno... -salgo de mi escondite secreto- al final tenías razón! Haku era Shaoran al fin de cuentas jajaja!- me libré de una buena, me quito el sudor de la frente- jeje no me vas a matar! o! ke feliz soy! jajajaja  
y weno te gustó el cap? espero ke si!jajaja weno te dejo - un besote muy muy muy grande! muaks!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc. deja review!**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	7. Combate entre la razón y el corazón

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo VII**

**-Combate entre la razón y el corazón-**

Ya había amanecido y en aquel claro del bosque, donde no podías llegar sin conocer el camino, pastaban los dos cuerpos de aquellos jóvenes.

El chico la abrazaba con ternura mientras que ella dormía en su pecho, los primeros rayos de la mañana hicieron que él se despertara, sintiendo como ella respiraba profundamente delineó su rostro con sus dedos, ella al sentir aquella caricia abrió los ojos suavemente y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos, aquellos ojos marrones profundos que tantas veces había querido mirar.

La chica le fue a decir algo, pero él colocó sus dedos en sus labios, no quería que hablase, aún no…

Shaoran sonreía cuando ella lo miraba atentamente, acarició su pequeña nariz, acariciando su frente, luego inclinándola la sentó encima de él.

La chica se sonrojó al verse en aquella situación, él hacía que ella se ruborizase.

Acarició su cuello con suavidad y tomó la cabeza de la princesa con las dos manos, ella desvió la mirada hacía un lado, su corazón palpitaba violentamente y su estómago se comprimía y sus brazos no podían tocarle, estaba inmovilizada ante él y él lo sabía.

Shaoran sonrió pícaramente, sabía que ella sentía todas sus caricias, sentía todo su cariño impregnada en ellas.

Una de sus manos descendió peligrosamente hacía la espalda de la joven, ella sintió un escalofrío, aquella mano le acercó un poco más a él, Sakura miraba aquella mano sin perder el contacto directo, pero la otra mano hizo que le mirase a los ojos, el chico sonrió satisfecho, pues las mejillas de la chica ardían de lo rojas que estaban, sus ojos verdes resaltaban más que nunca y su expresión era como la de una niña pequeña indefensa en los brazos del lobo y como bien dicho aquel era un pequeño lobo… pero él no quería que se sintiera así, aún no, no en aquel momento… su corazón comenzó a latir pesadamente y necesitó decírselo.

La acercó más para sí… faltaban escasos centímetros para que sus labios se juntasen, la chica había cerrado los ojos suavemente y esperó los labios de él, sus labios se rozaron, pero aún no llegaban a juntarse, Shaoran decidió que aquel era buen lugar para decirle lo que sentía.

Shaoran: te amo- y luego la besó dulcemente.

Sakura correspondió su beso, estaba inmensamente feliz, aún no creía que su primo, su primer y único amor estuviese vivo, vivo y besándola en aquel momento.

Se separaron para respirar y continuaron su tarea, no querían perderse ninguna caricia del otro, no deseaban separarse de nuevo, pero el ruido de varios caballos quiso que lo hicieran.

Shaoran: Sakura… debemos irnos de aquí… no quiero poner nuestras vidas en peligro además cerca de aquí hay un pasadizo que nos llevará justamente donde están mis hombres- le susurró con voz templada.

Sakura asintió de acuerdo, se puso en pie con ayuda del joven y tomó su camisa, se la entregó al chico y este se la puso.

Shaoran tomó la mano de su princesa y comenzaron a caminar entre los matorrales, luego el bosque se hizo menos denso.

Shaoran: Sakura, necesito que corramos- le dijo mirando hacía ella.

Sakura volvió a asentir, y comenzaron a correr entre los árboles, sin separarse, tomados de la mano.

Llegaron hasta un sendero rocoso y lo siguieron, el camino se hacía más difícil y debían escalar un poco.

Sakura escalaba entre Shaoran para evitar que cayera al vacío, aunque eran pocos metros, lo suficiente como para hacerse daño y él no lo permitiría.

Llegaron hacía la cima y se encontraron con el río, en aquella parte era muy ancha, parecía un lago.

Sakura lo miró maravillada, aquel sitio era hermoso.

Sakura: es precioso…- sonrió.

Shaoran: si- le sonrió- aunque tenemos que entrar en él.

Sakura lo miró asustada, el tomó su mano y la condujo al río, sus pies descalzos se mojaron con el agua fría.

Sakura: yo no se nadar Shaoran- dijo asustada.

Shaoran: yo si, tranquila, no te va a pasar nada te lo prometo- la besó en las manos.

Sakura asintió no muy convencida, estaba realmente asustada, el agua les llegaba por la cintura.

Shaoran: está fría ¿verdad?- le sonrió pícaramente.

Sakura: si… no mires cuando esté mojada…- le dijo sonrojada.

Shaoran¿por qué?- preguntó.

Sakura: porque… ¡tú no mires!- desvió su mirada, lo que provocó que el chico riera, ella pícara lo empujó tirándole al agua, pero él hábil, agarró su brazo y cayeron juntos, mojándose por completo, Sakura tosía un poco pues había tragado agua, y Shaoran reía con más fuerza.

Sakura¡Eres peor que cuando éramos pequeños!- exclamó ella.

Shaoran: pero entonces no tenías cuerpo de mujer- volvió a decir con malicia.

Sakura entendió sus palabras y caminó un poco más adentro donde él no pudiera verla, se sentía desnuda con aquel vestido blanco tan fino y él la había visto…

Shaoran anduvo hacía ella, y la tomó del brazo suavemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y tiró de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura: no es justo… te dije que no mirases…- le dijo ruborizada.

Shaoran: me gustó lo poco que vi- le susurró en el oído.

Sakura le lanzó agua por aquella declaración.

Shaoran: vamos, que tenemos que encontrar la gruta- le dijo agarrándola del brazo, siguieron hasta donde ella no hacía pie.

Sakura: Shaoran…

Shaoran: agárrate a mi cuello y no te sueltes, estamos cerca ya- le dijo colocándola delante de él, ella se agarró a su cuello y él la tomó con un brazo, nadó hacía atrás ágilmente con la chica encima, cuando estaban en el sitio correcto…

Shaoran: toma aire Sakura, toma mucho aire y no te pongas nerviosa, yo estoy aquí, tenemos que sumergirnos un poco ya que en esta zona hay varias rocas que forman un pasadizo secreto- le dijo, pero ella se puso más nerviosa aún.

Sakura: pero… no se si podré aguantar tanto tiempo…

Shaoran: si puedes, cuando te beso duras más tiempo que el que necesitas ahora- le dijo sonriente.

Sakura: pero…

Shaoran: toma aire Sakura y tápate la nariz- la chica tomó aire y la sumergió. La fue llevando hasta el fondo, pero ella perdió todo su aire así que regresaron a la superficie.

Sakura: lo siento- dijo tristemente.

Shaoran: nadie nace nadando- le sonrió comprensivo.

Sakura respiró hondo y se tranquilizó, ella era una chica valiente y se lo demostraría a la persona que amaba.

Sakura: vamos otra vez- le sonrió.

Shaoran asintió con otra sonrisa.

De nuevo volvieron al fondo, ella volvió a perder un poco de aire, pero él esta vez tiró de ella, la metió rápidamente en el agujero y la condujo entre la pequeña cueva, allí había una cámara de aire donde respiraron.

Sakura: gracias- le dijo dulcemente.

Shaoran: no ha sido nada- le dijo abrazándola, luego salieron del agua y se sentaron sobre una roca para secarse un poco.

Sakura se encogió de piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos, Shaoran se sentó enfrente de ella, no podía dejar de mirarla, sus piernas se veían a través del vestido ahora casi translúcido.

Sakura notó como él la devoraba con la mirada, ella vergonzosa intentó distraerle, pero él no apartaba su mirada…

Sakura: Shaoran… mira hacía otro lado voy a escurrir el vestido…- le dijo suavemente aunque había cierta súplica en sus palabras.

Shaoran: perdona- se disculpó el muchacho, se puso de espaldas a ella, Sakura como confiaba que miraría se colocó tras unas rocas que había allí, se desvistió y escurrió el vestido varias veces.

Por otra parte Shaoran se debatía entre su corazón y su mente, quería verla de aquella manera, eso le decía su corazón, pero aquello no estaba bien, pues aún no era suya completamente… al final ganó su corazón y disimuladamente se giró y vio su espalda al descubierto, ella sintió que la miraban y se tapó un poco, luego miró hacía el chico.

Sakura¡¡SHAORAN LI!- le regañó ella un poco disgustada.

Shaoran se giró sonrojado, aquella visión lo había impactado, su cuerpo era realmente hermoso.

Ella se vistió de inmediato, sentía vergüenza de si misma, y no sabía como mirarle a él, ando hacía Shaoran pero mantuvo la mirada distante, él lo notó y la abrazó.

Shaoran: perdóname Sakura… fue un impulso, de verdad lo siento… no te voy a decir que no quise verte, pero no me pude resistir… lo siento…

Sakura: yo… me da mucha vergüenza que me veas de esa forma…

Shaoran: cuando llegue el momento…- le dijo suavemente- te veré…

Sakura: si…- le dijo tímidamente.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la séptima parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Serenity-princess: weee Mayra! jeje si ya vi ke fue imposiiible engañarte muahahaha xD jaja siii el siguiente cap me estrenaré con algo de T + E así que reza por mi vida xD jajajaja waaaa! veras ke risa con Toya! te prometo que te vas a reir como no lo has hecho jajaja! muxas gracias x preocuparte x mi! ai lav iu my friend! - aaa! arigato! bienvenida a mi comunidad! - espero ke ahora funcione algo más... xq anda casi muerta... aunk yo sigo actualizando pokito a poko... en fin XDXD weno wapisma espero que te guste este capitulo y no pienses en warreridas con Shaoran xD ke es de Sakura muahahaha weno weno y tuuuuyo tambien pero en este cap solo hace warreridas con Sakura xD weno ke tampko son warrerias pero weno ejem ejem ejem cof cof XD un besote amigaa! cuidate! muakss!**

**La-Sakurira: ola noee wapa! gracias x las imagenes wapetona! me gustaron muxo! vaya mierdaaa se terminó lo bueno! T-T buaaa! sinf sinf T-T arooo pa eso stams las amigasss pa apoyarse cn los niños xq no todos son Shaoran muahahaha jaja ave si alguno se va a acompleja... xD weno ave si paso x sevillita y nos vemos veras ke pexa reir nos vams a pega las dos jajajaja weno wapetona me voy a mimir un besoteee espero ke te guste este capitulo eeee muakss! cuidate!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones, review... etc...**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	8. Amistad y amor, de nuevo secretos

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo VIII**

**-Amistad y amor, de nuevo secretos-**

Durante aquella noche, en el nuevo campamento donde los hombres de la rebelión se habían asentado, una joven callada miraba preocupada la entrada de aquella gruta donde habían entrado.  
Recordaba que tuvo que partir junto con todos hacía una montaña donde por unos pasadizos secretos llegaron a una gran cámara, donde había un río subterráneo, aquel era un lugar tenebroso sin duda, no sabría como salir, y encima estaba preocupada por la verdadera princesa.  
Había un joven que estaba a su lado limpiando su espada, aquel joven la había acompañado durante el viaje, había cuidado de ella y la trataba bien. Pero por dentro un dolor la consumía, ella no era Sakura…  
Eriol: desde anoche está sumamente silenciosa- le dijo suavemente.  
Tomoyo: perdonad, no fue mi intención- se disculpó.  
Eriol: su amiga estará bien- le dijo sonriente.  
Tomoyo: ella… me tiene preocupada… se ve pequeña ante todos sus problemas y solo yo se calmarla- le dijo tristemente.  
Eriol: os garantizo que mi amigo cuida de ella en estos momentos, pueden que se estén peleando como antes- le dijo recordándolos.

Tomoyo sonrió.  
Eriol: si me permites, su sonrisa es realmente hermosa- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Tomoyo: gracias- le dijo sonriente.  
Eriol: sabéis… cada vez que os miro, cada vez que oigo una de sus palabras me convenzo más…  
Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida, estaba intrigada con aquel misterioso joven.  
Eriol: eres muy dulce y encantadora, muchas mujeres no tienen tu don…  
Tomoyo: me tiene intrigada- le dijo amablemente.  
Eriol: así es, tiene el don de la observación, y eres traslúcida, vuestra amiga es más transparente, se ve en ella un gran dolor, aunque…  
Tomoyo: se le ve esperanza en sus ojos- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Eriol: así es pero cuando miro sus ojos, me llenan de misterio un misterio que quisiera traducir poco a poco- le dijo con su sonrisa encantadora.  
Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco, su corazón le latía.  
Eriol se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras.  
Eriol: se que usted no es la verdadera princesa- le dijo suavemente- por esa razón me enamoro más de usted.  
Tomoyo se sorprendió, estaba confundida, su mente se nublaba, no entendía aquella situación por la que estaba pasando, ella que siempre había hecho creíble todas sus palabras, en un acto para salvar a su mejor amiga la descubren, aquel joven tenía un don de la observación demasiado agudo, igual que el de ella.  
Tomoyo: me descubriste- le dijo suavemente, obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta.  
Tomoyo rió un poco nerviosa, el chico no le quitaba ojo de encima.  
Eriol: me gustaría saber vuestro verdadero nombre mi lady- le dijo.  
Tomoyo: es Tomoyo- le dijo sonrojada.  
Eriol: Tomoyo significa Amistad, sin duda es un buen nombre para tu persona, eres muy buena…  
Tomoyo: a pesar de haberos mentido- le dijo un poco triste.  
Eriol: no me mentiste nunca ya que mi corazón no vio mentira- le guiñó un ojo.  
Tomoyo: eres raro- le dijo mientras comenzaba a reír.  
Eriol: me gustaría saber que piensas ahora- le dijo acariciando su cabello.  
Tomoyo: pienso en Sakura- le dijo.  
Eriol: mentirosa- le sacó la lengua.  
Tomoyo rió, aquel chico sabía cuando ella mentía o cuando no, extrañamente se encontraba feliz de estar a su lado.  
Eriol: creo que esta comenzando a nacer una amistad que podría terminar en amor- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
Tomoyo: yo también- le dijo dulcemente.  
Eriol¿alguna vez te han besado?- preguntó él con curiosidad.  
Tomoyo: no- le dijo sonriendo.  
Eriol: seré el primero en hacerlo… próximamente.  
En otro lugar…  
Sakura se separó de él levemente y le miró a los ojos, este correspondió su mirada dulcemente y tomó su mano. Shaoran: será mejor que vayamos pronto, ya que podrían ponerse nerviosos- le dijo un poco divertido.

Sakura le miró un poco confundida.

Sakura¿por qué han de ponerse nerviosos?- preguntó ella.

Shaoran: como te dije, yo soy el líder de la rebelión, juré que derrotaría a los causantes de su miseria- le dijo.

Sakura: comprendo…

Comenzaron a andar, Sakura se aferró en el brazo del chico pues tenía un poco de miedo, la cueva era muy húmeda y aquella humedad se le calaba en los huesos.

Estaba todo lleno de Estalactitas y Estalagmitas que hacían un lugar muy hermoso, pero no había mucha luz

Sakura: Shaoran… ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora?- preguntó seria.

Shaoran: no comprendo tu pregunta- dijo él.

Sakura: pues ahora que nos reencontramos y… que se toda la verdad- le dijo con voz cortada.

Shaoran: ha pasado ya más de un día… Ryu y Hide ya saben que te tenemos, pues como te dije, uno de ellos escapó…

Sakura se horrorizó pensar aquello, se vio en más peligro que antes, incluso que la tarde anterior.

Sakura: Hide ya sabe… pero él no sabe que tú…

Shaoran: así es, no sabe dos cosas- le dijo con voz seria.

El chico ayudó a subir una gran roca a Sakura, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos le dijo.

Shaoran: no sabe que yo estoy vivo, nadie lo sabe excepto una persona que se lo imagina…

Sakura¿el joven que te acompañaba?- preguntó.

Shaoran: y se llevó a tu amiga… él creo que sabe algo, es muy observador y me conoce…

Sakura: ya veo- le dijo mientras caminaba un poco entre la oscuridad.

Shaoran: y la otra… no sabe que yo aún te sigo amando y que serás mi reina…

Sakura: no sabe muchas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa, sus mejillas ardían de lo ruborizada que estaba.

Shaoran: Sakura… nadie debe saber que yo soy un Li, todos creen que soy Haku…

Sakura: no te preocupes… te llamaré Haku… será como cuando éramos niños ¿recuerdas?

Shaoran: si, jugábamos a hacernos pasar por otras personas- le dijo con gracia.

Sakura: así es, cuando diga tu nombre… en mi interior gritaré Shaoran y…

Shaoran: yo cuando pronuncie el tuyo, en el mío gritaré todo lo que siento por ti.

Sakura: será nuestro secreto- le dijo sonriente.

Ambos se tomaron las manos y llegaron hasta un pequeño sendero donde ya no había tantas rocas, pero el camino estaba lleno de agua hasta los tobillos, no tardaron mucho en llegar a una gran cueva, donde todos los hombres del reino de los Li estaban, algunos afilando flechas y otros limpiando escudos, todos estaban atareados.

Pero se alegraron de ver a los jóvenes con vida, varios hombres se acercaron a ellos.

Hombre: Ya tardabas Haku- le dijo golpeando suavemente su hombro.

Haku: así es pero estoy aquí con la dama- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Hombre: la princesa Sakura está con Eriol- le dijo.

Haku: será mejor que vayamos, las jóvenes están preocupadas la una por la otra- le dijo mientras tiraba de Sakura.

Llegaron hasta una tienda de campaña, donde estaban Tomoyo y Eriol, Sakura fue corriendo a abrazar a su llorosa amiga quien lloraba de emoción al verla.

Sakura¡te eche tanto de menos amiga mía!- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Tomoyo: yo también estaba muy preocupada- dijo mientras se quitaba algunas lágrimas.

Sakura: Haku me cuidó bien- le dijo sonriente.

Tomoyo: dejaste de pelear con él ¿verdad?- le preguntó dudosa.

Sakura: así es- le dijo dulcemente.

Tomoyo: me alegro de tenerte aquí, tengo que contarte algo, pero lo haré más adelante- dijo mirando de reojo a los chicos que hablaban animadamente.

Sakura como era muy inocente no entendió nada para variar.

Tomoyo: Haku… gracias por cuidarla- le sonrió agradecida.

Haku: estuvo cerca ¿verdad Ishizu?- le miró seriamente, aunque sus ojos eran traviesos, eso hizo sonrojarse pues sabía lo que significaba.

Sakura: así es… casi nos pasa algo… ¡me tiró por una cascada!- exclamó contando su aventura.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la octava parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**La-sakurita: weee Lokaaa! Noe wapa! nove ke wapa sta cn el traje de dama! noooveee! xD jaja su un pokito salido, pero no pervertido xq pide perdón mas bien se deja llevar por el momento jajaja, weno wapa ke hoy no puedo scribir muxo espero tu capitulo prontito eeee xao wapisima tkm wapa! ps- al final lo cnsegui muaahahaha aki actualizo esk soy mu vaga xD mañana traere la continuacion y espero ke lo de E + T me saliera bien aunque va a ver un capitulo para los dos jejeje un besote ahora si ata mñna!**

**Ghia-Hikari: waaaa! ola wapa! te exaba de menos desde el otro fic! jajaja si pro yo soy original xD vale que se haga siempre que Sakura sea la princesa y Shaoran principe o rebelde, pero es un modelo de personaje épico muy bueno pero en fin la trama es diferente yo jamás copiaría de nadie u.u no te quepa duda jijiji weno te dejo este cap y espero que me sigas mandando reviews! te gustó entonces como va la historia? espero ke si un besote y tu tambien te cuidas eee ! **

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	9. Vida en Palacio

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo IV**

**-Vida en Palacio-**

La vida en el palacio de Tomoeda era un poco extraña, los sirvientes guardaban silencio, y no hacía más que haber una extraña niebla que hacía más fantasmagórico el castillo que se alzaba majestuoso.

La verdad que siempre había sido así, desde la muerte de los queridos reyes, no salía el sol apenas y casi no nacían niños.

¿Por qué? Porque no había contacto entre las personas, el reino era silencioso y en los ojos de los hombres cabía la melancolía.

Ahora los más ancianos, los más sabios se congregaban en secreto pues no se les permitía celebrar reuniones, donde debatían sobre aquella leyenda.

Esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de aquella niña, esperaban que fuera alguna futura hija de su querida princesa, de la que en nueve años poco sabían.

No podían alzarse en armas contra los tiranos pues tenían como rehén a su futura reina, y tampoco podrían hacerlo sin las armas, aquel era un país desarmado, pero contaba con un buen ejército que esperaban desterrados el momento de regresar.

En aquel momento en que la princesa Sakura fue coronada como princesa heredera oficial, el plan de Ryu y Lin comenzó a maquinarse.

Cuando asesinaron a los reyes, Ryu tenía intención de convertirse en el nuevo rey, pero no pudo, pues había escrita una norma, una ley, mientras que viviera un Kinomoto nadie podría ocupar el trono.

Ya habían pasado nueve años de eso y Ryu tenía el control del reino, pero no era el rey, aquello era una ofensa para su persona.

El hijo mayor de los reyes huyó hacía otra región del reino, y se había proclamado rey de allí, esperando a que su hermana subiera al trono, como sus padres le habían ordenado.

Él no sería rey de Tomoeda, no lo deseaba, quería vivir en paz rodeado de sus libros y amigos, como él había querido.

La joven Sakura, había vivido con ellos ajena de la verdad, le prohibieron asomarse a las ventanas, no le permitieron salir de palacio en nueve años, no había tenido contacto con su familia desde entonces, algunas fiestas donde muchos reyes de países lejanos llegaban, pero no le dirigían la palabra, siempre había permanecido al margen, sin saber la verdad, engañada.

Ella sería sin duda un títere en las manos de los tiranos, de eso no tenían duda alguna, pero aquel viaje les preocupaba, ella vería a su hermano, estaría con él varios días antes del enlace que habían organizado con su único hijo, un hombre de poca mentalidad, con una personalidad débil contra ellos, estaban tranquilos, pues había un plan oscuro en sus mentes...

Lin aún era joven, podría tener otro hijo sin duda, aquel podría reemplazar a su primer hijo, Hide, a quién borrarían del mapa en cuanto se casara con la princesa y fuera rey, ya que serían la única familia viviente, el poder pasaría a sus manos.

Aquellas personas eran capaces de asesinar a su único hijo y reemplazarlo, el corazón de aquellas personas no sentía el dolor, odiaban, Lin y Ryu eran socios, pues una palabra al otro sería la perdición de ellos.

Tras la coronación de la joven princesa Lin se dirigió a la sala del trono y se asomó a uno de los balcones principales, custodiados por dos guardias, se asomó para ver a Sakura subir al carruaje, la princesa parecía un poco seria, y aquella reacción hizo sospechar a Lin, Ryu se asomó con ella.

Ryu: hola querida esposa- sonrió con malicia.

Lin: el plan marcha bien… hicimos creer a esa niña que éramos lo mejor, e incluso engañamos su corazón, temo que su hermano hable demasiado.

Ryu: si eso pasare, la princesa ya no está entre estos muros, nuestra guardia está asegurada, tenemos fortificadas las murallas, por si nos atacan, se que la guardia de ese bastardo que se nombró rey de esas pequeñas tierras es muy pequeña, y la rebelión que conspiran contra nuestros planes está en bajas ya que hace poco que intentaron un ataque que claro está aplastamos- dijo el riéndose recordando.

Lin: el corazón de esta niña está mancillado, ahora es una obra de arte, vive como una marioneta ante mis manos, la muerte de aquel chiquillo hizo que las puertas de su corazón se cerrasen, solo las abre ante esa plebeya- miró con odio la carroza que se detiene en aquel momento.

Ambos tiranos observan en silencio como la princesa salía y se le acercaba un mensajero, luego caminó un poco.

Ryu: Hide…- respiró con odio.

Lin: peor no nos pudo haber tocado- dijo resignada mirándolos.

Ryu: la princesa abandonó el palacio…- nuestro plan marcha bien.

Lin: así es- rió malvadamente.

Horas más tarde, ya había anochecido, aquel curioso matrimonio cenaba en el gran comedor, todos los invitados cenaban en silencio, otros hablaban, mientras que la servidumbre trabajaba sigilosamente.

Un guardia herido entró gritando.

Guardia¡Nos atacaron¡La princesa la raptaron¡está en peligro!- gritó.

Hide se levantó de la mesa tranquilamente, se acercó al guardia que postrado respiraba mal, estaba cubierto de sangre.

Hide¿quién os atacó perro cobarde?- preguntó sin reparos.

Guardia: aquellos que conspiran contra vos…- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Hide¿he oído bien?- preguntó dando una vuelta, todos miraban con atención.

Guardia: alteza¡perdónanos!- rogó el guardia llorando.

Hide desenfundó su espada y la contempló mientras hablaba.

Hide: así que los mejores guardias que poseo, aquellos valientes perros salvajes que entrené, fueron derrotados por un par de hombres heridos…

Guardia¡Haku estaba con ellos!- exclamó.

Hide puso una mueca de asco y asombro, luego con un simple movimiento y fuerza cortó la cabeza de su guardia, la sangre salpicó por todos lados, luego agarró su cabeza y la miró con más asco todavía.

Hide: jamás pronuncies su nombre en mi presencia…- luego como si de una pelota se tratare le dio una patada que envió la cabeza por la ventana.

Ryu: así que aquel niño se vuelve a meter en tus planes- le dijo con ironía.

Hide: un día lo mataré con ganas… no debimos haberle dejado con vida aquel día…

Ryu: un niño con odio puede ser peligroso, yo te envié allí para que te encargaras de aquello y… fallaste- le dijo con más ironía y malicia.

Hide: esta vez… todo saldrá según mis planes… me casaré con la princesa, seré rey y entonces su cabeza rodará…

Ryu: eso si no asesinaron a la joven ya- le dijo serio.

Hide: no creo que asesinen a su princesa- rió.

Lin: limpia lo que dejaste- le dijo con dureza.

Hide señaló a varios sirvientes y les ordenó que se llevaran el cuerpo del guardia, salieron del gran comedor.

Cuando abandonaron aquel lugar, todos siguieron comiendo y hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada, allí no había muerto nadie para ellos, solo la sangre que manchaba el suelo y las alfombras demostraban que allí había sido brutalmente asesinada una buena persona, aunque su vida claro está no valía nada… salieron entonces otros tantos de guardias de Hide a inspeccionar el bosque… su misión… encontrar viva a la princesa…

Más tarde, se reunieron los tres familiares en una sala escondida, varias velas hacían posible la luminosidad en aquella habitación, Lin estaba sentada en una de las sillas mientras que Ryu miraba por la ventana, Hide los miraba a ambos y contemplaba la mesa donde se encontraba un mapa de aquel reino, de este a oeste, de norte a sur, había clavados clavos donde habían pasado y por donde estaban los puntos claves de oro, agricultura y riquezas.

Hide: la última vez que supimos del campamento se ocultaba en esta zona, no creo que hayan ido lejos.

Lin: si no hubieras asesinado a ese guardia le hubieras preguntado donde fueron atacados- le dijo fríamente.

Ryu: mal hecho hijo- le dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Hide: no la han matado… y lo sabéis por esa razón no estáis preocupados…

Ryu: así es… por una vez en tu vida pensaste por ti mismo, me alegro hijo…- le aplaudió.

Hide: envié cuarenta caballos para rastrear la zona… cuando vea a…

Lin¿viste alguna vez su cara?- preguntó con interés.

Hide: no madre…- dijo con ira.

Ryu¿entonces como piensas librarte de él?- preguntó divertido.

Hide: ya veré como hacerlo mientras tanto…

Lin: mientras que la princesa esté fuera, debemos hacer lo que deseemos en la capital hasta que ella venga- dijo ella llena de ambición.

Ryu: muy bien, acabamos de echar a Sakura de aquí… coronada o no… ella es un ser vivo que puede morir…

Lin: como lo hicieron sus padres- dio una carcajada.

Ambos se miraron y rieron juntos, aquella situación fue patética, otras personas que supieran que iban a morir se hubieran protegido, pero ellos dos acogieron la muerte tranquilos… e incluso lucharon por su familia…

Protegieron a la pequeña con una ley en el libro sagrado, el cual nadie podía desobedecer.

Ryu: dentro de poco todo terminará- dijo él volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Lin: espero que si…

Hide: seré rey- dijo mirando el mapa.

Lin y Ryu piensan: eso es lo que tú crees hijo mío…

En otro palacio, en aquel mismo momento, un joven sentado en el trono leía un libro mientras que otro joven miraba por la ventana curioso.

Ambos jóvenes eran altos y eran fuertes, aquel que leía, era también el nuevo rey, hijo de los reyes difuntos, aquel era Toya Kinomoto.

El joven que le acompañaba era su fiel Yukito, su amigo el cual pudo escapar hacía ya varios años atrás dejando a Sakura sola.

Yukito: la luna está alta y brillante, la noche está iluminada- dijo él tranquilamente.

Toya: si- dijo serio sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Yukito: es raro que aún no haya llegado Sakura- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Toya: si…- dijo aún más serio.

Yukito se acercó a Toya y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo.

Yukito¿estás preocupado?- preguntó él

Toya¡no! El mocoso estará con ella…

Yukito: así es, se habrán reencontrado por esa razón tu estás preocupado, porque temes que pase algo malo- le dijo burlonamente.

Toya: no es cierto…

Yukito: seguro que mañana la tenemos aquí con nosotros, eso no te quepa duda…

Toya: le dije al mocoso que se esperase… que no participase pero no… el tuvo que raptarla…

Yukito: sabes que él la ha estado amando desde siempre- le dijo con un semblante tierno.

Toya: pero…

Yukito: eres demasiado sobre protector con ella- le dijo animadamente.

Toya: la dejaste sola…- le reprochó.

Yukito: tu también necesitabas mi ayuda, te encontré deprimido al borde de la muerte, y ella no quiere eso, yo tampoco lo quiero- le dijo sonriente.

Toya: no se como lo hacer Yuki…

Yukito: nos conocemos demasiado bien- le dijo sonriente.

Toya: así es… espero que no se retrasen más…

Yukito asintió.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la novena parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Lady-Amatista: olaaaaa! aki estoy de nuevo tras mi gran retrasooo xD! pero nunca os dejaría con una historia a medias no! eso va en contra de mis ideales! xD - no me hagas caso - - weno wapa sip! hubo algo de E + T pero prometo que habrá más jajaja la cosa no se puede quedar fría, pues la primera parte del capitulo va dirigida a ellos dos jejeje weno era la primera vez que escribia sobre ellos aunqueen mi otra historia ya eran novios jejeje pero bueno! te gustó el cap? jajaja espero que siii! weno wapisima cuidate mucho y ave si me paso x los ff xq hace siglos que noleo nada u.u ke desgracia... jajaja weno wapisima un besoteeee muakss! como siempre los beshos, abashos y apapashos son super recibidos!**

**La-Sakurita: Noeee! ke pena ke no nos pudieramos ver! joooo pero la proxima vez siii! eso esperemos toca madera! jajaja weno pozi ellos también tienen derechooo! jajaja hoy estoy medio loca de contenta nuse xq será el amor jajaja weno me vais a odiar con este capitulo muajajaja espero que no! u.u pero bueno... a mi también me gusta más la pareja S + S ! es tan tierna jejeje ejem... weno cn respecto a la historia -delirios más tarde- xD este cap es para que veas como son los tiranos y el futuro que le espera a la pobre Sakura ajena de todo... no va a ser como en las series estas que cuando el malo dice algo el bueno aunque esté a miles de km. se entera xD nooo! jajaja ya vereis... XD weno wapisima ke te kero un montonazo ! un besoteee! muakss!**

**RelenaLi: olaaaaaaaa! bienvenida al clubs! XD te gustó ? me alegro mucho y espero que así sea jajaja. si Hide es un asqueroso jeje pero pobrecito verdad? le pinté un final muy muy negro pero en fin jeje las cosas son así - weno wapisima espero que me escribas en otros capitulos eee que siempre contestare a todos - y weno un besote desde España muakss! cuidate muxooo! **

**Sakurita-Q: olaa! jajaja siii te engañé jajaja sorry xD pero a que quedaba bien eeee - sip actualizo demasiado pronto creo yo jejeje, pero dentro de poco tendré que actualizar dos veces por semana solo ya que tengo que estudiar y eso u.u pero nada aquí estoy yo con mis dedos y mi imaginación para escribir un nuevo capitulo - ya tengo en mente otra historia original - jamás leí algo sobre eso y espero que guste jaja weno wapisima te espero y actualiza prontooo! jajaja mañana prometo leer tu fic! - que veo que te gustan mis reviews! un besoteeee muaks! - **

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	10. El reencuentro de los hermanos

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo X**

**-El reencuentro de los hermanos-**

Sakura: así es… casi nos pasa algo… ¡me tiró por una cascada!- exclamó ella.

Tomoyo miró a Haku horrorizada, este miró despreocupadamente a Eriol.

Eriol¿la tiraste por una cascada?- preguntó sorprendido.

Haku¡no tuve más remedio que hacerlo!... la guardia real estaba demasiado cerca como para no arriesgarnos y…

Sakura: aún así… princesa… él me cuidó- sonrió ampliamente, Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron cómplices.

Haku: lo hice por una promesa acuérdate- sus ojos se tornaron serios.

Sakura: también por que te gusto- le sacó la lengua pícaramente, Tomoyo la miró sorprendida.

Haku: su doncella es muy traviesa… ¿tal vez quiera otro duelo?- preguntó él desafiante aunque en su voz había cierto toque de gracia.

Sakura: no gracias, estoy muy cansada- le dijo, debían mostrarse hostiles ante los demás.

Tomoyo: será mejor que duermas- le sonrió.

Sakura: bien- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Haku: duerme un poco, pues partiremos hacía las tierras de su hermano, majestad, si nos permites, nos retiraremos sin más- hizo una reverencia.

Eriol: que descanse alteza- dijo mientras le daba un beso cortésmente en la mano.

Tomoyo: gracias- les dijo.

Los chicos se fueron dejándolas solas, Sakura se acostó suavemente sobre una cama de paja que había allí, Tomoyo se sentó junto a ella y la arropó suavemente.

Tomoyo: verás que mañana será un gran día Sakura, podrás ver a tu hermano nuevamente- le sonrió ella.

Sakura: así es… es tan agotador fingir- sonrió ante el último comentario.

Tomoyo: puede que si- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sakura bostezó ligeramente y cayó rendida, aún estaba un poco mojada de su experiencia buceando, se sentía segura en aquel lugar.

Tomoyo acarició su cabeza suavemente hasta que se durmió plácidamente, luego se recostó junto a ella y durmieron juntas, Sakura ahogó un suspiro…

Sakura: Shaoran…

Tomoyo se entristeció un poco por aquel suspiro… pues no sabía la verdad…

Por otra parte, Haku, cayó rendido sobre unas rocas, Eriol se preocupó ante tal hecho, nunca vio tan cansado a su amigo.

Haku¿ocurre algo?- preguntó extrañado por la cara de su amigo.

Eriol: solo miraba lo cansado que aparentas¿qué pasó exactamente con la princesa?- preguntó él.

Haku: pues…- miró a su amigo sorprendido¿Cómo podía saberlo? Intentó ocultar sus palabras- … ¿la princesa? Ella estaba contigo- fingió estar confundido.

Eriol: se perfectamente quién es la princesa y quién no, pasé mucho tiempo al lado de esa joven, es la dama y mejor amiga de la princesa, además… ella es… se perfectamente que tenemos que enfrentarnos dentro de poco a los guardias de palacio y yo se por quién lucharé… también se a quién será dueña de mi lealtad y es a la verdadera princesa- le dijo seriamente.

Haku: bien… pero Sakura es mía…- le dijo mientras se levantaba de las rocas y comenzaba a andar hasta algunos de sus hombres, Eriol le miró sorprendido¿cuánto había cambiado su amigo en dos días¿Ella fue la causa¿Cuál será la consecuencia? Aún no sabía responder a aquellas palabras…

Ya había anochecido, cuando Sakura sintió sus labios aprisionados contra otros labios que reconocía, correspondió al beso y cuando se distanciaron aquellos ojos marrones enfocaban los suyos suavemente.

Haku¿tuviste buen sueño?- preguntó cariñosamente.

Sakura: si- sonrió.

Haku: cuando lleguemos a la capital y todo pase… te despertaré de esta forma todos los días de tu vida…- le susurró en el oído.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho, respiraba con dificultad al tener a la persona amada tan cerca de ella, cerca de tanta gente.

Ella acabó sonriendo, no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír, se sentó sobre la cama de paja y contempló un hermoso vestido que había traído él, en aquel lugar había muy pocos hombres ya, apenas eran cinco y ellos dos.

Sakura: deberás marcharte mientras me visto, Shaoran- le dijo sonrojada.

Haku: bien… esta vez no miraré… te lo prometo- le besó la mano y salió de allí, pero se mantuvo firme en la entrada por si necesitara ayuda, mientras vestía con una ropa más decente..

Sakura se desvistió y se colocó el vestido como pudo, no podría abrocharse sola el corsé así que tímidamente llamó a Shaoran, que acudió rápidamente.

Haku¿necesitas… algo?- preguntó él al verla.

Sakura: si bueno… verás necesito que me lo aprietes… Tomoyo no está y yo…

Haku: está bien- se colocó detrás suya y comenzó a apretar, aquella situación le parecía graciosa, por lo que sonreía a cada tirón- dime cuando…

Sakura: si…- le dijo ella.

Al cabo de un rato, Shaoran acabó besando el cuello de la joven por detrás y a esta le dio un ataque de risa, pues le causaba ciertas cosquillas.

Sakura: para… ya…- dijo entre risas.

Haku: me gusta verte reír así, echaba de menos tu sonrisa- le dijo.

Sakura: ojalá que todo acabe bien, Shaoran, tengo un poco de miedo…

Shaoran¿por qué?- preguntó abrazándola.

Sakura: Hide es muy peligroso… y temo que Ryu y Lin me quiten lo que más quiero de nuevo…- lágrimas corrían de sus ojos.

Shaoran: tranquila, no va a ocurrirme nada malo- le acarició la espalda animándola.

Sakura: me lo prometes…- le preguntó ella.

Shaoran: si, te lo prometo- le sonrió.

Eriol¿Haku?- preguntó Eriol desde la lejanía, ambos jóvenes se separaron al instante y salieron de su escondite.

Haku: aquí estamos¿ocurre algo?- preguntó acercándose a él.

Eriol: tardabais- le dijo suavemente.

Haku: tenía que vestirse- le dijo igual de suave, Sakura se sonrojó al ser el motivo de aquella charla y miró hacía otro lado. Eriol la sonrió.

El camino hacía la salida fue bastante oscuro y estrecho, tuvieron que caminar bastante tiempo, Sakura se sentía agobiada, el aire se le agotaba y se apretaba contra Haku.

Haku¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

Sakura: si…- mintió.

Haku: Eriol, adelántate…- susurró a su amigo.

Eriol: está bien…- se marchó.

Sakura¿Eriol?- preguntó asustada.

Haku: estamos solos, se acaba de marchar, se que no estás bien- le dijo acariciando su sudorosa frente.

Sakura: me cuesta respirar- le dijo ella.

Haku: claustrofobia… bien iremos corriendo, así tardaremos menos- le dijo sonriente.

Sakura: Shaoran… no puedo correr…

Shaoran: bien… pues… súbete yo correré por los dos…- la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos y ella se aferró a su cuello.

Sakura: yo… peso mucho…

Shaoran: no, no pesas nada ¿estás lista?- preguntó.

Sakura: si…

El chico comenzó a correr, el ruido del agua se volvió a escuchar fuertemente, Shaoran paró poco a poco, cada vez había más luz, estaban cerca de la salida.

Al cabo de un rato, el aire cada vez era más fresco, y el viento podía erizar la piel, Shaoran sonreía un poco.

Sakura: creo que ya… puedo andar… gracias…- se sonrojó levemente.

Shaoran: fue un placer- besó su mano caballerosamente.

Salieron de allí, donde estaban toda la rebelión que los miraba curiosos, Eriol se encontraba llevando un carruaje donde se encontraba Tomoyo, Haku llevó a Sakura hasta él y la ayudó a subir a él.

Tomoyo¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella preocupada.

Sakura: si, tranquila- se sentó enfrente de ellas.

Shaoran se subió a un caballo y todos se pusieron en marcha, hacía el castillo del hermano de la princesa que se encontraba relativamente cerca de allí.

Sakura: Tomoyo… tengo ganas de ver a mi hermano… tengo ganas de abrazarle… - se sonrojó.

Tomoyo: parece que tu y Haku os lleváis bien- sonrió.

Sakura se sonrojó e intentó disimular, se le daba muy mal mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero utilizó como excusa otra razón.

Sakura¡No! Él es un idiota… yo estoy enamorada de mi primo… ya lo sabes…

Tomoyo: Sakura… él está muerto…- le dijo tristemente.

Sakura: no, no está muerto- dijo con una sonrisa verdadera.

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza tristemente, su amiga no podía amar a alguien que no existía… pero ella no sabía la verdad…

Sakura se asomó por la ventanilla y contempló el paisaje, un prado con algunos árboles que mecían sus hojas contra el viento, el cielo nublado y las nubes grises contrastaban perfectamente con la figura del majestuoso palacio blanco que se alzaba ante su vista, unas grandes y gruesas murallas con un gran portón se encontraba ante ellos, Sakura apartó un segundo la vista de aquel espectacular paisaje para posarla en cierto joven que andaba sobre su caballo, aquella figura imponía, su cabeza alta y centrada en el frente, su figura derecha y aquella mirada de valentía hacía que el corazón de la joven princesa se acelerase, aquél quién había sido su compañero de juegos, a quién habían querido arrebatar tan pronto y aquel que la besó por primera vez, su Shaoran Li, a quién debía llamar delante de todos Haku.

Sakura miró entonces a su amiga, que acababa de abrir un libro, y sonrió, ella no sabía nada sobre la verdadera historia que hacía tan poco tiempo había conocido, aquella triste historia que la había salvado ya no sufriría más, pero solamente le quedaba algo por hacer, la venganza.

Aquella palabra que jamás le gustaba emplear ahora debía utilizarla, porque se debía de vengar de aquellos tiranos que la habían engañado, la habían separado de todo lo que era suyo, su vida y su felicidad, pero ella había escapado de aquel destino y estaba orgullosa de aquello, por lo tanto debía hacer una cosa, subir al trono, y desde allí castigarlos.

Aunque no sabía si ella podría castigarlos o Shaoran se encargaría de ellos personalmente, no lo sabía, pero bien pensaba que su vida cambiaría y ella tomaría el control de su destino.

Tomoyo¿en qué piensas?- preguntó intrigada la joven.

Sakura reaccionó, y sonrió.

Sakura: pensaba en lo que pasará en mi vida a partir de ahora… todo saldrá bien…

Tomoyo: claro que si, ahora cuentas con una rebelión y un joven que no morirá tan pronto, se que él te quiere proteger, protegerá a su princesa- sonrió.

Sakura: pero él cree que…- intentó disimular un poco.

Tomoyo: antes que nos separásemos ayer… él habló conmigo… él sabe que tú eres la verdadera princesa, por esa razón te llevó con él, por esa razón él tiene tu anillo- le dijo un poco nerviosa.

Sakura¿tiene el sello real?- preguntó extrañada.

Tomoyo: así es- bajó la mirada.

Sakura¿porqué la tiene él?-preguntó ingenua.

Tomoyo: él te la dará supongo que en el palacio, creo que no confía en todos sus hombres… por esa razón tiene todo en secreto…

Sakura: por esa razón les oculta su nombre… - susurró la princesa.

Tomoyo¿dijiste algo Sakura?- preguntó con interés.

Sakura: no… solo murmuraba- sonrió.

Tomoyo: bien… mira ya nos abren las puertas- dijo sentándose al lado de la joven.

Sakura: tienes razón- sonrió.

Las puertas de aquella muralla se abrieron paso ante ellas, Sakura contempló la perfecta muralla y su forma, bordearon otra muralla y pasaron otra gran puerta, aquella fortificación había sido de su hermano que sabía perfectamente de tanto leer en lo que fallaban todos los ejércitos, si la primera puerta se cerraba y los dejaba dentro era fácil acabar con ellos, y así todo estaría salvado.

De aquella forma se había protegido de aquel ataque nueve años atrás… detrás de aquella otra puerta, un prado verde lleno de cultivos cubría la falda de la colina donde se encontraba aquel palacio blanco.

Cruzaron los cultivos y llegaron al pueblo, donde había mucha gente, en aquellos momentos se celebraba un mercado y se encontraba la gente bulliciosa yendo de aquí para allá con carros de madera con jaulas con gallinas y verduras, aquella gente parecía feliz.

Las calles estaban limpias y todo estaba en orden, las casas tenían las puertas abiertas para todos, y la gente sonreía.

Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida, estaba maravillada por aquel pueblo, estaba feliz, un rebelde se le acercó y le dijo.

Rebelde: nada que ver con su pueblo, te lo aseguro, allí sufren- le dijo seriamente.

Sakura: comprendo- dijo tristemente, Haku se acercó a ellos.

Haku¿te está molestando la doncella?- le preguntó al rebelde.

Rebelde: no, no, claro que no, solo le decía que…

Haku: ella no tiene la culpa de nada, engañaron a la princesa…- le dijo seriamente.

Sakura que se había molestado por las primeras palabras del joven sonrió un poco tras aquellas últimas palabras.

Haku¡Escuchadme bien!- solo yo pasaré junto con Eriol, pero él regresará cuando lleguemos a las escaleras del castillo, al rey Toya no le gusta que entren más guardias que los de su ejército.

Rebelde¿Dónde nos quedamos?- preguntó él.

Haku: Hospedaos en la taberna, decid quiénes son y que yo os envío, os darán un buen alojamiento, retiraos hasta nuevas órdenes- ordenó el joven.

Los rebeldes asintieron y bajaron calle abajo hasta la taberna.

La gran verja negra que separaba los jardines del palacio se abrió, el carruaje entró dentro escoltado por Shaoran, Sakura contempló los jardines y recordó aquel lugar donde solía jugar con su hermano, una lágrima de nostalgia rodó por una de sus mejillas.

Haku: recordáis ¿verdad?- le preguntó él.

Sakura: así es… pero…

Eriol: se que vos sois la princesa… lo adiviné yo solo…

Sakura miró a su amiga sorprendida, Tomoyo sonreía un poco nerviosa.

Sakura: comprendo- miró a su amiga- no importa, si Haku confía en él es bueno- sonrió como siempre sonreía.

Tomoyo: deberías ponerte la diadema real- le sonrió nerviosa.

Sakura: creo que me la podré después, ahora no quiero ser princesa, quiero ser hermana- sonrió sonrojada.

La carroza paró de pronto y Shaoran bajó del caballo, abrió la puerta y alzó su mano, Sakura la tomó y bajó de la carroza, luego Eriol por el otro lado hizo lo mismo y bajó Tomoyo, Shaoran las acompañó escaleras arriba mientras que su amigo partía con la carroza.

El gran portón se abrió y Sakura soltó el brazo de Shaoran, se apresuró a entrar, corrió por la alfombra roja, la capa de su vestido se alzaba en el aire, abrió el portón de lo que recordaba era el salón del trono, y allí estaba.

El trono real, con un joven leyendo un libro, alzó la vista desinteresado y preguntó concentrado volviendo a mirar al libro.

Toya¿Por qué se arma tan escándalo?- preguntó él.

Sakura: no te acuerdas… los monstruos hacemos ruidos- las lágrimas de felicidad.

Toya¿Sakura?- preguntó tirando el libro al suelo y corrió hacía ella.

Sakura corrió también unos pasos y se abrazaron.

Toya: estás cambiada, te pareces mucho a mamá- dijo sonriendo.

Sakura: tu a papá- sonrió para él.

Toya: debí haberte ido a buscar hace ya mucho tiempo, Sakura el reino…

Sakura: lo sé, Shaoran me lo dijo- dijo tristemente.

Toya: así que el mocoso te lo dijo…- dijo él con sospechas.

Sakura¡no le llames así!-exclamó.

Toya: no has cambiado nada- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, esta se ruborizó.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la décima parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

Hikari-sys: sorry! perdonadme! tardé demasiado TT pero es que tuve muchos problemas sociales y entremi familia y demás no pude escribir nada U.U en compensación, este capítulo es más largo que de costumbre, volveré si Dios quiere mañana jejeje un besoteeee!

**Lady-Amatista: Carga de 350 - tomo el desfribilador y lo cargo a 350- Carga de 600 -lo vuelvo a cargar- revive revive revive... siiiiiiiiii! aquí volviii! no te mueras! u.u siento el retraso pero esk tuve muxos problemas familiares jeje y a parte estoy comenzando en el instituto y no me da tiempo para mucho gomenasai! u.u weno wapa espero que te guste este capítulo eee - yo tb tkm wapetonaa! cuidateeeeee bstos muaksss!**

**Serenity-Princess: Mayraaaa! aki toii jajaja aki tienes alguna escenita S+S - espero que te gusteee - mmm estoy pensando si agregar una guillotina... pero se que luego la utilizarías contra mi uu eso no gusta xD jajajaja pro weno spero k mañana temos bien aki cn otro capitulillo jejeje y na k toi otra vez mala u.u esta vez con gripe y eso influye jeje weno mmm x lo demás todo va bien jejeje y nada que espero que estés bien y no te amarguen más eeee ke guilloteamos a los profes! weno con Avada Kedabra exterminamos juntas a esos pr... mugles - jejeje weno niña ke tngo sueñito y tngo k cntestarle a las demas! tkm wapa cuidate muxoooooooooo! muakssssss**

**La-Sakurita: ola Noeeeeeeeeee! jajajaja nu pasa na mujeeee seguro ke hay más oposiciones dentro de pokitooo - weno tu sabes acerca de mi proyecto x jaja nu se lo cuentes a nadieeee - jajaja es un secretillo oki? - weno ps yo veo frijolitoooooooo jajajajajajja XDXD ai las dos enganxás perdias jajajaja weno ps na ke los peluches te favorecen wapetona y na espero que las cosas cn tu niño se arreglen bien y ese "plasta" tb os deje oki? wenoo wapa un besoteeee! y studia mateeessss! k yo las odioooo! xD muaksss!**

**Ghia-Hikari: ola wapaaa! aki toi de nuevoooo! - no te gusto? ps agarrate que el proximo si jajaja no iba a dejaros sin las broncas entre Toya-Shaoran y comprenderás su pasividad jajajaja pro weno xD spero ke te guste este cap - y nada k muxos besotes y espero tu review! ke pensé ke ya no te gustaba la historia TT - pero veo que no! weno wapisima un besote muy grande tkm cuidate y k todo te salga bien! y te espero oki - muaks!**

**Sakurita-Q: ola wapaaa! - aki toi de nuevo jajaja x fin cn otro cap - ke bien ke te haya gustado! me alegro muchíiiiisimo! jajajaj siiii fijate cm son esa pareja de tiranos... y hasta donde son capaces de llegar... pero no me extraña nada - si fuera por ellos se matarían entre ellos mismos jejejeje pro weno... aquí pagarán todos - de alguna manera o de otra jajaja pro weno algo haré chulo pa ke os guste jajaja weno mmm... siiiiiiiiiii actualiza rápidooooo me kede intrigadíiiisimaa con tu último cap! mañana miraré si actualizaste o no ¬¬ y tb leeré la otra historia que no sabía que estabas escribiendo sorry! pero prometo leerla - y así opinaré sobre lo que me dijiste acerca de las parejas okiii - weno wapetona un besote ke ya es hora de mimir! y ave si hablams x el msn jaja k cuando te conectas yo m tngo ke ir uu un besoteeeee! muaksss cuidate tkm!**

**  
**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	11. Celos, Planes de Guerra

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo XI**

**-Celos, Planes de Guerra-**

Toya: no has cambiado nada- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Sakura se ruborizó.

Sakura: te eché de menos, hermano… lo pasé muy mal…- sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Toya: entiendo, por favor acompáñame debes sentarte, debes estar cansada del viaje- habló él dulcemente.

Sakura: si pero…- hizo una pausa- … vine acompañada de mi mejor amiga, no se si la recuerdas…

Toya¿Tomoyo Daidogi?- preguntó interesado. Sakura asintió.

Sakura: está aquí junto con Shaoran…

…: no deberías pronunciar su nombre, aún no…- dijo una persona que se acercaba a ellos, Sakura se sorprendió mucho al verla, y sonrió alegre.

Sakura¡Yukito!- corrió a abrazarlo.

Yukito: Estás más alta- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sakura: si, crecí un poco- sonrió levemente sonrojada.

Yukito¿y Tomoyo?- preguntó interesado.

Sakura: no se… vine corriendo…- dijo ella con interrogaciones en la cabeza.

Yukito: entonces estará por llegar- dijo él sonriendo.

Sakura: voy a ir a buscarla- dijo sonriendo mientras se iba del salón real.

Yukito: Sakura ha cambiado, es igual que antes- sonrió.

Toya¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Toya.

Yukito: Sakura no era la chica con toda la vitalidad que tenía antes, parecía un cuerpo sin alma, y el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido.

Toya: me las pagarán esos malditos…- dijo con cara de odio extremo.

Yukito: temí cuando me fui de Tomoeda, Sakura no se encontrase bien sin mi y pensase en un abandono por mi parte, pero veo que no fue así…- dijo preocupado él.

Toya: si… a pesar de ser tan alegre, su corazón se cubrió en tinieblas- dijo él.

Yukito: al contrario que tú, siempre fuiste un chico serio- dijo sonriendo.

Toya: tuve que convertir una región en un reino, hacer un muro en siete días y combatir con aquel ejército sin nombre… pero con dueños- dijo fríamente- no me dio tiempo para que aquellas tinieblas me cubrieran.

Yukito: entiendo… pero cuando volví a tu lado… ya no estabas solo, me tenías a mi- dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Toya: así es- dijo despreocupado.

En otro lugar, Sakura corría por los pasillos y no tardó en encontrar a la pareja desaparecida.

Sakura¡Tomoyo!- gritó risueña.

Tomoyo¡Sakura¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada- dijo tomándole las manos.

Sakura: fui a ver a mi hermano- dijo con una sonrisa, ven vamos tenemos que ir con ellos.

Tomoyo asintió y le preguntó a su amiga.

Tomoyo¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?- preguntó ella interesada.

Sakura: muy bien, está altísimo- sonrió mucho e intentó marcar la altura de su hermano- un poco más alto que Shao…

Haku¿yo?- preguntó rápidamente en voz alta tapando el error de la princesa, esta se dio cuenta de su error.

Sakura: exacto, un poco más alto que tú Haku…- una gota rodó por su cabeza, mientras el chico respiraba aliviado, Tomoyo tenía interrogaciones en su cabeza, no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Haku: deberías volver junto con su hermano- dijo él.

Sakura: si- le sonrió, este se sonrojó un poco.

Tomoyo observó atentamente la complicidad de ambos jóvenes, algo pasaba que ella no se había dado cuenta, algo le ocultaba su amiga, con respecto al joven.

Llegaron hasta la sala del trono y allí no había nadie, un sirviente se acercó a Sakura y le anunció una orden.

Sirviente: princesa, el joven Rey se encuentra en una salón donde se suele encontrar con sus amigos más cercanos, él desea que tanto usted, la dama que la acompaña y alguien al que derivó como El mocoso- Haku lo miró fríamente, se sintió insultado como cada vez que recibía noticias de su primo Toya- me acompañéis hasta dicha sala- dijo cortésmente el sirviente.

Sakura: bien entonces, llévame ante él- dijo sonriendo.

Sirviente: muy bien… por aquí princesa- le dijo con su siempre educación.

Los jóvenes le siguieron, Haku no dijo nada, estaba demasiado enfadado, había sido insultado en presencia de terceras personas¿qué se había creído?

Tomoyo¿le ocurre algo Haku?- preguntó ella.

Haku: no- desvió la mirada herido, Sakura le miró tristemente, algo le ocurría.

Pasaron por varias galerías, Sakura reconocía varios pasillos, pero muchas cosas eran nuevas para ella, estaba confundida.

Sirviente: su majestad hizo que se remodelaran varias galerías a su gusto- le dijo seriamente.

Sakura: comprendo, así se me hacían vagos mis recuerdos- sonrió.

Llegaron hasta una puerta larga roja con cortinas de terciopelo cubriéndolas, aunque en aquel momento estaban recogidas.

Sirviente: ya llegamos- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Sakura: muchas gracias por traernos- devolvió la reverencia, luego llamó a la puerta mientras el sirviente se retiraba.

Haku: yo esperaré fuera- dijo seriamente.

Sakura: pero…- le miró preocupada.

Haku: yo no pertenezco a la realeza, no puedo entrar- le dijo seriamente.

Sakura se quedó callada, y asintió, aunque pensó brevemente la palabra "Mentiroso", ambas jóvenes entraron a la habitación mientras el muchacho se quedó en la puerta.

La sala era grande y tenía las paredes decoradas de una suave textura roja, había plantas en macetas y cortinas de terciopelo rojas, el suelo estaba lleno de cojines donde podías sentarte sobre ellos, en medio una mesa de café muy bonita sin duda traída de oriente.

En uno de los cojines se hallaba sentado Toya, y a su lado Yukito que discutían sobre diversos temas, ambos se levantaron al abrirse la puerta, se dirigieron hacía ellas y saludaron a la dama.

Toya: Cuanto tiempo Tomoyo- sonrió levemente al verla, la abrazó y Sakura sonrió inocente con el abrazo, Yukito también la abrazó.

Yukito: tu también estás más alta- sonrió.

Tomoyo: si- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se sentaron mientras tomaban algo de té aromático, conversaron de muchas cosas hasta que Toya preguntó con una mueca divertida.

Toya: y bueno… ese tal Haku… ¿dónde se encuentra en estos momentos?- preguntó él.

Tomoyo: se encuentra fuera- dijo ella.

Sakura: no debiste insultarle… pasó por muchos peligros por mi culpa, a él le debo mucho… - dijo ella un poco ruborizada.

Toya: se metió en problemas por que él quiso, veo que no estás enterada de lo que verdaderamente ocurre aquí- dijo él a Tomoyo que los miraba sin entender palabra. Sakura se puso de pie discutiendo con su hermano.

Sakura: no le dije nada porque no me pareció oportuno- exclamó ella.

Toya: bien, pues explícale ahora- le dijo en tono burlón, sin duda no había cambiado.

Haku abrió la puerta sin avisar e interrumpió la conversación.

Haku: veo que sigues burlándote de tu hermana, querido primo- dijo él con voz amenazante.

Tomoyo¿querido primo?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

Sakura se sentó suspirando y miró a Tomoyo, Haku tomó asiento al lado de Sakura pues era el sitio que tenía más cerca de todos.

Haku: mi nombre verdadero no es el de Haku, es el nombre de un amigo que me salvó la vida hace nueve años, él murió por mí sin yo quererlo así que adopté su nombre, no revelo mi identidad a nadie que no sea de un círculo de confianza seguro, Eriol sospecha quién soy pero no lo sabe realmente- dijo él.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga, estaba perpleja, no llegaba a comprender ciertas cosas si Haku, no era Haku ¿Quién era en realidad?- pregunto su mente sin respuesta alguna.

El joven atrajo a Sakura hacía si con una mano, esta le miraba sonrojada y prosiguió hablando, Toya miró recelosamente a su hermana.

Haku: soy Li Shaoran, no se si me recuerdas- dijo él mirándola.

Tomoyo quedó en shock¿el mismo Shaoran primo de Sakura¿Aquél que había sido asesinado hacía nueve años? No podía creerlo… recordó no hace mucho.

---------------------------------------- FLASHBACK -------------------------------------------

Tomoyo: parece que tu y Haku os lleváis bien- sonrió.

Sakura se sonrojó e intentó disimular, se le daba muy mal mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero utilizó como excusa otra razón.

Sakura¡No! Él es un idiota… yo estoy enamorada de mi primo… ya lo sabes…

Tomoyo: Sakura… él está muerto…- le dijo tristemente.

Sakura: no, no está muerto- dijo con una sonrisa verdadera.

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza tristemente, su amiga no podía amar a alguien que no existía…

----------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK ------------------------------------

Tomoyo: Shaoran Li- repitió saliendo de sus pensamientos- el mismo Shaoran Li primo de Sakura y su hermano Toya…- se llevó una mano a la boca…

Shaoran: así es, como ya dije, la guardia de Ryu mandó asesinar a mi familia y mis hermanas me escondieron a mí y a Haku en un cuarto con la llave puesta, entonces no recuerdo más que una despedida y que mi fiel amigo Haku, me lanzó por la ventana salvándome la vida… luego regresé y me hice fuerte, junté a una rebelión y comenzamos a atacar apropiándonos de nuestro terreno… yo soy el príncipe de la rebelión…

Toya: un mocoso con la boca abierta y que prematuramente- dijo incitándolo.

Sakura¡hermano! Él también perdió a su familia como nosotros- le dijo a su hermano.

Toya: le dije que no se te acercara hasta que todo estuviese arreglado y él no, tuvo que aparecer¿pero como lo hizo¿Yukito recuerdas como?- estaba enfadado.

Yukito: Toya yo…- estaba un poco asustado.

Toya¡AH¡Ya recuerdo! La raptaste, mataste a todos los guardias de ese animal y cometiste un fallo, dejaste libre a uno, Sakura no podrá volver ahora, además que de que te retrasaste y pusiste su vida en peligro- le reprochó.

Shaoran: la puse a salvo, hice todo lo que tuve que hacer para mantenerla segura a mi lado, cerca de mí, porque jamás nos tuvieron que separar- aquellas últimas palabras hicieron encolerizar más al rey, Shaoran apretó más contra si a Sakura, mientras miraba a Toya desafiándolo.

Sakura: hermano… yo le amo… y él a mi también…

Toya¡QUÉ¿¿¿ME DICES QUE AMAS A ESTE MOCOSO QUE DIOS SABE CON QUIÉN SE RELACCIONÓ ANTES DE ESTAR CONTIGO?

Shaoran¡Yo jamás pensé en otra mujer que no fuera mi Sakura!- le dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentado como se levantó Toya cuando gritó.

Toya¡TE DESPELLEJARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- dijo Toya perturbado por los celos- ¡SAKURA ES MIA¡¡¡NADIE ME LA VOLVERÁ A QUITAR!

En la cabeza de la chica había docenas de gotitas de sudor, Tomoyo estaba perpleja con estrellitas en los ojos mirando como se peleaban por el amor de su querida Sakura.

En cambio Yukito sonreía con gotitas en su cabeza igual que Sakura, estaba perplejo, tanta calma y tanta paz que había desarrollado mientras ella estaba de noche en el bosque junto a él, a solas completamente, que podía haber hecho con ella mil cosas, ahora descargaba todos sus sentimientos contra el culpable de todo su nerviosismo, pero parecía estar demasiado turbado como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…

El gran Toya, ser paciente y estudioso, el príncipe concentrado, el príncipe sabio el joven silencioso, ahora gritaba alocadamente a un joven de 16 años menor que él.

Shaoran¡Sakura no es tuya¡Sakura será próximamente mía¡Cómo siempre fue y siempre será!- Sakura le miró sonrojada, su corazón palpitó violentamente, al ver como Shaoran defendía sus sentimientos contra los sentimientos de su celoso hermano.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Toya sacara una Katana larga y comenzara a correr detrás del joven gritándole cosas como "te voy a matar" o "cuando estés en mis manos haré de ti una hermosa alfombra y la podré en la puerta de mi castillo para que todos te pisoteen" "tu cabeza servirá de balón a los niños" "Con tu pelo haré un cojín"

Shaoran mientras corría como un poseso, le respondía a sus gritos con "alcánzame primero", "sería un honor estar en las puertas de tu castillo, así vería a todos los que entran" "mi cabeza es demasiado dura para los niños, utiliza la tuya" "¿le regalarás a la princesa el cojín? Así soñará conmigo por las noches", tuvo que esquivar varias veces la espada ya que se la había lanzado intentando trincharle como a un chorizo para brochetas.

Los sirvientes que pasaban y veían dicho espectáculo se le caían gotitas de sudor, otros comentaban que su rey estaba loco, o simplemente se quedaban perplejos.

Shaoran rezaba por no toparse con un pasillo sin salida así que bajó unas escaleras, Toya le seguía de cerca, no tenía miedo, pero no quería ser herido, Toya en aquella situación era imparable, no podrían pararle hasta que no viera sus deseos cumplidos y aquellos deseos deseaban posesivamente a su hermana pequeña. (N. A.¡¡Oh! Mi primera nota de autora… No piensen mal oki?... xD)

Llegaron hasta las cocinas, y Toya trinchó a un cerdo que estaban rellenando para la cena. Shaoran esquivó saltando por los fogones.

Mientras tanto en la habitación aquella, Sakura, Yukito y Tomoyo tomaban té en silencio mientras que detrás de ellos cruzando la puerta se volvió a ver a Toya corriendo tras Shaoran.

Toya¡TE MATARÉ!- gritó.

Sakura¿siempre es así?- preguntó asustada. Yukito negó con la cabeza.

Yukito: jamás le vi así…

Sakura: debo pararlos…

Yukito: ten cuidado… podrías salir lastimada- le dijo preocupadamente.

Sakura tragó saliva y corrió en dirección por donde acababan de pasar, corrió por todo el castillo y lo más sensato que hizo fue parar y esperar a que pasaran y no tardaron mucho en pasar.

Aquel pasillo era inmensamente largo y muy ancho, la alfombra roja era más grande que en otros lugares.

Sakura tuvo que gritar para que su hermano parase en seco.

Sakura¡HERMANO¡YA BASTA!- le gritó.

Toya paró en seco, y se quedó pensativo unos instantes, Shaoran también había parado unos metros alejados de él, respiraba con dificultad, estaba muy cansado.

Sakura: hermano… yo te quiero, eres mi hermano, no dejé de pensar en ti en todos estos años, de verdad, te extrañé demasiado, tenía miedo de que no me quisieras ya como antes… pero que me equivoqué me quieres más… pero el amor que siento hacía ti es porque eres mi hermano, mi hermano mayor, pero lo que siento hacía Shaoran va a mas, no te estoy rechazando hermano… pero él también es de la familia… él penetró en mi corazón hace ya muchos años…

Toya sonrió un poco, se sentía rechazado pero ella tenía razón, él no era su amor platónico ni pretendía serlo, solo se sentía como un niño pequeño cuando le roban lo que más quiere en el mundo en una noche, Sakura le abrazó y este correspondió a su abrazo.

Un día después de aquel abrazo, se encontraban reunidos en una habitación con un mapa de su reino y reinos vecinos, los que eran enemigos y los que no… la mayoría estarían sin duda con Ryu y Lin, pero él contaba con un as en la manga, si China se enteraba que un Li estaba en peligro, no dudarían en ayudar, semanas antes, había enviado una carta hacía china, y no tardarían en llegar, así que comenzaron a tramar planes de guerra, aquella debía ser la última librada, para volver a ocupar su trono.

La gente del reino no podía luchar, estaban demasiado desfallecidos como para querer hacer algo, sin en cambio, Toya con los años reunió un fuerte ejército que había conseguido gracias a importantes nobles amigos suyos, entre ellos estaba Yue, presente aquel día.

Yue era el hermano de Yukito, un joven mellizo a él, con el pelo largo, plateado y unos ojos azules como la luna, sin duda era un ser hermoso.

En cambio tanta belleza contrastaba con su personalidad, fría y callada, como lo era algunas veces su hermano.

Toya de vez en cuando miraba a Shaoran con recelo, sobre todo cuando sonreía a Sakura y esta le devolvía la sonrisa, al mínimo roce entre ellos, interrumpía misteriosamente.

Yue: bien, la princesa deberá entrar al reino como sea…

Sakura: se como hacerlo… aún me necesitan, Hide pidió mi mano…

Toya y Shaoran¡Qué!- exclamaron al unísono.

Tomoyo observó preocupada.

Yue: eso es un punto a nuestro favor… si se celebra el enlace, Toya como hermano debe ir obligado y los nobles irán que claro está, de nuestro lado- dijo él.

Sakura: entonces atacaríais sin dudar ¿verdad?- preguntó ella.

Yukito: así es, pero lo más seguro es que ya planeaban que esto sucedería así que tendrán un gran ejército peinando la zona, si los barcos de China llegaran el día del enlace, saldríamos victoriosos… pero si tardan… será una guerra perdida y te casarás con él…

Yue: Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es caer viuda- dijo con una sonrisa amarga, tan amarga como la mirada de Shaoran.

Sakura: comprendo… pero ¿una falsa boda?- preguntó ella- se amaña la boda y así atacáis.

Toya: es peligroso, tu estarás en la iglesia y no dudarán en matarte…

Shaoran: no si estoy yo allí- dijo él- soy amigo del obispo, creo que podré camuflarme como uno de los monaguillos de él.

Toya: guardando el celibato, eh mocoso- dijo él burlonamente, Shaoran le miró con odio.

Yue: se puede considerar, bien haremos…

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**El fic va a tomar cierto punto bélico sobre todo el capitulo siguiente, pero el romance nunca abandonará el fic! esperoque os guste, xq la guerra que se avecina no se la imaginó ni Tolkien... xD jajaja eso es pasarse un pokito... ejem... jejeje dentro de pokito este fic se terminará pero... TRANKIS! no será en el capítulo que viene, ni en el siguiente no... pero será pronto... aunque tengo muxas historias en la cabeza que saldrán escritas en el fanfiction eeee - un besote a todoss!**

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la undécima parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**La-Sakurita: Konnichiwa Noee! wee jajaja - tu historia está genial! esta mañana me dio un crujido de cuello impresionante xq ayer crei ke era la primera ke te escribia y... crkkkkkkk -cuello-. xD ajajajajaj ke bien ke te guste el cap! ave si te gusta este - los voy a hacer más largos xq ahora tengo más tiempo, lo k pasa esk no se si actualizar rápido xq muxa gente entra en el fin de semana y no lee na jejeje pro weno... - weno wapa ave si hablamos x el msn y eso jeje ke ayer no te vi T-T XD un besote amiguilla mia! muaaaaaaaksss!**

**Sakurita-Q: Konnichiwa wapetona! - te gustó el cap? ke bieeeeeeen! o si Toya no dejará de llamar Mocoso a Shaoran en la vida, jejejeje espero ke te guste este cap! - y que te haga gracia jejejeun besote grandísimo wapisima! ya hablaremos okii? muaaaaksss! ah! tus fics me encantaroon! cuidate muxo!**

**Ghia-Hikari: olaaaaa! ps yo aki cn gripe jejejeje U.U... ke bien que te gste! me alivia! - nnU jejejejej weno pervertido... yo no quise que lo vierais asi... solo es un poco cotilla jejejejeje - jujuju OO en serio? te gustó? ke alucineeeeeeeeeeeeeee! jajajajjaaj siii espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap y te rieras muxisimo! XDXDXD eno wapa nos veremos prontitoooo! - un besooteeeeeeeee! cuidate tu también oki oki? muaaaaaaaaaaksss!**

**Un besote a todas las personas que me leéis y non dejais reviews, aunque me gustaría que escribierais u.u pero bueno! espero que os guste! **

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	12. La gran mentira creida

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo XII**

**-La gran mentira creída-**

Yue: se puede considerar, bien haremos…

Sakura: no permitiré que estés allí corriendo peligro, además si…- miró con desconfianza a Yue.

Yue: lo sé todo- dijo seriamente.

Sakura: además si vas allí, te descubrirán, descubrirán que tú no eres Haku, eres un Li, el último descendiente- dijo ella tristemente.

Shaoran: prefiero correr ese riesgo antes que puedan ponerte una mano encima, hablaré con el Obispo, tranquila…

Toya: hermana, tengo todo previsto para qué viajes hacía Tomoeda… en cambio Tomoyo, te quedarás aquí, fingiremos tu muerte, así que tú Sakura debes de vestir de Luto para que todo sea creíble.

Yukito: pero es mejor que Sakura no vaya sola… Shaoran, deberías ir con ella pero…- se rascó la barbilla pensativamente.

Toya: firmaré un contrato de vida- todos le miraron- si él se hace pasar por su esclavo, su vida estará en manos de ella, solo su amo será su dueño- dijo seriamente comenzando a escribir sobre un viejo pergamino.

Shaoran: te felicito, lástima que no me veas humillado- le dijo burlonamente, Sakura tenía un poco de miedo.

Tomoyo en cambio miraba preocupada la situación, no podría estar cerca de Sakura en aquel momento tan difícil, no podría estar al lado de ella el día de su falsa boda.

Toya: bien, aquí tienes Sakura, la vida del mocoso te pertenece ahora- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sakura asintió, horas más tarde, todos sabían el papel que debían cumplir en aquella guerra y el más importante era el de la joven princesa que debía entregarse ante tal hombre, aquello movía los celos de Shaoran que la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Las chicas fueron hasta una sala donde Tomoyo rápidamente hizo un hermoso vestido negro de luto, gasa negra caía graciosamente hasta el suelo.

Tomoyo: estás hermosa- dijo ella sorprendida, sus ojos se notaban más verdes, era el único color en aquella figura, sublime.

Sakura¿de verdad?- preguntó ella.

Tomoyo: solo deseo que no lo uses por ninguna persona querida- dijo ella.

Sakura: me aterra esta situación amiga, ahora que le encontré, no quiero perderle- le dijo un tanto afligida.

Tomoyo: él no morirá, vivirá por ti, porque tanto tú como él sufristeis la misma pérdida, ahora que él vive en tu vida de nuevo, no se alejará de ti tan fácilmente- dijo ella.

Sakura: eso pienso yo pero hay algo que me inquieta… ¿saldrá todo bien?...

Tomoyo: confía en el destino, ya sufriste demasiado ¿comprendes?

Sakura: una serie de desdichas me apresaron desde que nací, y tengo miedo de mi futuro, se que salir del palacio fue un buen paso, que reencontrarme con Shaoran también fue bueno, que supiera cuanto sufre mi pueblo… eso me duele, amiga mía, mis padres amaron esta tierra, yo la amo, a pesar de no poder verla durante nueve años, nueve años que solamente salía el día de mi madre…

Tomoyo: Lin lo maña todo, hace que veas lo que no es, a mi también me engañó, nos engañó a todos- dijo ella tomándole el rostro a su amiga.

Sakura: y pagará por ello- por primera vez, Tomoyo vio el hielo en sus ojos.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta, era Shaoran, se había cambiado de ropa, parecía un esclavo, tenía puestos unos pantalones viejos oscuros, algo roídos y una camisa amarillenta, llena de jirones, podía verse la piel del joven.

Tomoyo: pareces un esclavo- dijo ella.

Sakura: es mi esclavo- dijo con voz pícara. Shaoran se sonrojó ante tal actitud.

Shaoran: debemos irnos ya, tendremos que tomar el camino corto, algunos guardias de tu hermano nos escoltarán, serán aproximadamente diez, aunque dos de ellos se quedarán atrás durante el viaje, tenemos que disimular y...

Tomoyo¿Qué hará la rebelión?- preguntó Tomoyo interesada.

Shaoran: debo hablar con Eriol y darles mis ordenes- dijo él.

Sakura: yo ya estoy lista, debemos partir de inmediato- miró a su amiga y la abrazó, se abrazaron fuertemente.

Tomoyo: Sakura, ten mucho cuidado y no te dejes vencer, pronto nos veremos cuando todo haya terminado bien ¿entendido?- le susurró al oído.

Sakura: te echaré de menos amiga mía, pero pronto nos veremos- se separaron y se sonrieron.

Shaoran: bien, cuidaré de ella...

Tomoyo: y regresa a su lado, no estaría bien si solo regresase ella, asegúrate de volver- le dijo a él seriamente.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de aquella habitación, bajaron todas las escaleras que los conducían hasta la galería principal, allí se encontraban Toya, Yukito y Yue.

Toya: tened mucho cuidado, mocoso, hablé con el Obispo y está de acuerdo, todo saldrá a la perfección así que controla tus impulsos...- le dijo seriamente.

Shaoran: así lo haré, cumpliré mi venganza, no pienso arruinarla- dijo él seriamente.

Yukito: nos veremos pronto.

Yue: y recordad, Sakura, controla tus sentimientos, pues el mínimo aprecio que demuestres por tu ahora esclavo, pondrás en peligro todos nuestros planes, no debéis tener ningún sentimiento hacía el otro...

Sakura: comprendo, así será- dijo ella.

Se despidieron y subieron a una modesta carroza de madera que los esperaba en las escaleras del palacio, cruzaron todos los extensos jardines y pararon en la taberna del pueblo, allí Shaoran se reunió con sus hombres.

Eriol¿Haku?- preguntó admirando los ropajes de su amigo.

Haku: así es, ahora soy si esclavo- dijo en tono burlón, Sakura sonrió levemente aunque se sonrojó.

Rebelde¿a qué se debe tu visita?- preguntó uno de ellos.

Haku: bien, escuchad, nosotros volveremos a Tomoeda, yo me haré pasar por un esclavo, así el día de la boda de la princesa será el fin de la tiranía en este país- dijo él alzando la voz, todos murmuraban sobre el plan.

Rebelde¿Qué órdenes tienes para nosotros?- preguntó otro.

Haku: vosotros os esconderéis en nuestro campamento y os prepararéis, el rey os dará nuevas armas y nuevas armaduras, sois los mejores arqueros que jamás ha tenido un reino, la batalla será dura, pero estoy convencido que saldremos victoriosos, Yamazaki tomará el mando de la sección de Arquería, mientras que Eriol reunirá un gran grupo de guerreros y os dirigiréis al castillo por el oeste, el ejército de Toya atacará ese día por el noroeste, mientras que los ejércitos de los nobles acamparán en el este, China atacará desde la costa.

Eriol¿China?- preguntó él un poco sorprendido.

Haku: así es, vendrá en nuestra ayuda- dijo él sonriéndole levemente.

Rebelde: China juró que mientras quedara un Li en Tomoeda iría en su ayuda... pero los Li...

Sakura: aún queda un Li en Tomoeda- dijo ella sonriente, todos comenzaron a murmurar.

Haku: si- asintió el muchacho.

Eriol: entendí todo, os debéis marchar, no debéis perder tiempo- dijo él.

Rebelde¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa?- preguntó él buscando a Tomoyo con la vista.

Eriol: nuestra princesa se encuentra justamente delante nuestra- dijo postrándose ante Sakura.

Todos se miraron e instantáneamente se arrodillaron frente a la joven, el plan había sido comunicado, todos sabían lo que debían hacer, solo les quedaba esperar.

* * *

**La "Fiction-Publicidad": (música de fondo: Opening Sakura 3 temporada) **

Hikari-sys: - _konnichiwa! estoy aquí para avisarte de que estoy escribiendo un fic con mi querida amiga Dreams-Kokoro! Será un exitazo, si te gustan mis historias o las de Dreams ya sabes! lee lee, se llama Amor Gótico! y de eso va la trama! os esperamos! y eso si! deja reviews! _

**Fin de la "Fiction-Publicidad"**

* * *

Durante el viaje, Sakura no habló mucho con Shaoran, pues estaba aterrada, Shaoran pensaba detenidamente la situación, pero luego vació sus pensamientos cuando la vio, con el rostro tan afligido, tan elegante, tan hermosa.

Sakura notó la mirada de él y se la devolvió, Shaoran se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, la abrazó, pudo sentir en aquel momento, todos los miedos y temores que ella sentía, estaba sufriendo y la comprendía.

Shaoran: Sakura... te prometo que viviré para ti, nada malo me va a ocurrir, Hide no te pondrá una mano encima mientras yo viva, y si me llega a pasar algo, desde la tumba me levanto y...

Sakura: lo se... pero no hará falta, tengo un buen presentimiento, se que sufriré allí pero que todo será pasajero, todo saldrá bien- dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho.

Shaoran: te quiero tanto que daría mi vida por ti...

Sakura: yo también te quiero, te entregaré mi vida cuando todo se solucione...

Shaoran: será dentro de poco tiempo, esta guerra no tardará mucho en hacerse y terminarse- dijo apretándola.

Sakura: tienes razón pero ¿qué haremos con ellos al final?- preguntó ella en voz baja.

Shaoran: eso ya lo pensaremos después- le contestó él en el mismo tono.

Sakura asintió y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir un poco, Shaoran custodió sus sueños hasta el mediodía que fue cuando llegaron.

El castillo parecía más sobrio de lo que ya era, el cielo cada vez estaba mas gris y el aura de tristeza cada vez se sentía mejor, Sakura comprobó por la ventana que el pueblo no era como lo había sido durante su infancia, las calles no estaban cuidadas, estaban llenas de barro y los mendigos estaban tirados por los suelos, aquella era una mala imagen que se le quedó grabado en el corazón de la joven princesa.

Shaoran: cuando todo acabe, nos encargaremos de esto, mientras tanto concéntrate- dijo dándole ánimos.

Sakura: tienes razón, se que el pueblo me quiere aún- dijo ella esperanzada.

Shaoran: así es- dijo él.

Llegaron hasta el palacio y varios guardias salieron en busca de la joven princesa, allí el primer ministro junto a Hide la recibieron.

Sakura bajó de la carroza, ayudada por el ministro.

Primer Ministro: Bienvenida alteza¿os encontráis bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Sakura: si, muchas gracias aunque mi querida Tomoyo murió- dijo ella, entonces sus dotes de actriz se hicieron presentes cuando una lágrima escurrió por sus mejillas, Hide entonces contraatacó.

Hide: vamos querida, no llores, la vida de las personas son cortas- dijo él abrazándola.

Sakura se dejó abrazar y lloró más fuerte, Shaoran desde dentro se sorprendió ante tal escena, salió de la carroza por la otra puerta y un guardia le descubrió.

Guardia: eh! Tu¿quién eres?- le dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo, luego le lanzó al suelo delante de Hide y la princesa.

Guardia: mira lo que me encontré bajando de la carroza de la princesa- dijo él.

Hide¿qué es esto, Sakura?- preguntó con interés.

Sakura: mi hermano- se secó las lágrimas- mi hermano me otorgó un esclavo, este chico es de mi edad, es fuerte y además no tiene donde ir, me encariñé de él.

Hide: un esclavo...- repitió él en voz baja- ... me parece un buen regalo... será tu mascota a partir de ahora... esclavo, ladra- dijo él burlonamente.

Sakura: solo yo puedo darle órdenes, Hide- dijo ella.

Hide: bien, pero en cuanto me case contigo, él será también mi esclavo, así que haré que me muerda las zapatillas todas las mañanas y le haré reproducirse con los de su especie, las perras de caza- dijo él riéndose malvadamente.

Sakura miró con odio a Hide, aquello era un gran insulto, pero entonces vio que su Shaoran era tan buen actor como ella, y tenía en su rostro un semblante débil y triste.

Sakura: bien, estoy cansada del viaje, quiero irme a descansar- dijo ella.

Hide: bien, mis padres desean hablarnos de nuestra boda antes de que marchéis a dormir- dijo sin quitar aquella sonrisa de sus labios, luego dio una patada a Shaoran y comenzó a caminar.

Sakura: tú, esclavo acompáñame- dijo ella con voz fría.

Primer Ministro¿y cómo ocurrió aquella tragedia?- preguntó él preocupado.

Sakura: de camino a ver a mi hermano, nos atacaron los rebeldes, una flecha la alcanzó y murió desangrada, dijo... dijo que tenía mucho frío- dijo volviendo a llorar.

Primer Ministro¿y entonces que ocurrió?- preguntó él con sumo interés, mientras llegaban a la sala del trono, donde Sakura se sentó en él.

Sakura: esclavo siéntate en las escaleras y guarda silencio, bien, cuando Tomoyo fue brutalmente asesinada, me raptaron... durante tres horas... estaba presa dentro de una cabaña de madera oculta entre los árboles... allí conocí a un chico un poco más mayor que yo o de mi edad... su nombre era...

Hide¿Haku?- preguntó con interés.

Sakura: así es¿cómo sabe su nombre?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

Hide: él es el jefe de la rebelión, oculta su rostro con un antifaz negro- dijo él.

Sakura: así es, pues estuve presa, pero luego mi hermano con su guardia me rescató, ellos ahora tienen demasiadas bajas para vivir.

Hide: eres estupenda amor mío, me llevarás al campamento y arrasaremos- dijo él.

Sakura: la vuelta fue tranquila- dijo ella.

Primer Ministro¿pasó usted miedo princesa?- preguntó el hombre.

Sakura: temí por mi vida durante mi estancia con los rebeldes, creí que moriría.

Lin: pero sobreviviste- dijo ella seriamente.

Sakura¡Oh Lin!- se levantó y corrió a sus brazos.

Lin: ya pasó todo princesa, todo irá bien, cuando seas la reina, Hide será el que vengue tu mal estar en aquel lugar- dijo ella con voz maternal auque todo era una mentira.

Ryu: lo más importante ahora es la boda que se celebrará dentro de tres días, así que ve a descansar- dijo él simpáticamente.

Sakura: asi lo haré, muchas gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa, aunque dejó un toque de tristeza en sus ojos- esclavo, acompáñame.

Shaoran se levantó y mirando al suelo salió junto con la princesa, el primer ministro abandonó la sala y se encaminó a otro lugar.

Ryu¿crees que miente?- preguntó él a Hide.

Hide: no, yo mismo la vi llorar, a Sakura nunca se le dio bien mentir...- dijo mirando por la ventana.

Lin: confiaremos en ella entonces- dijo ella.

Sakura llegó a sus aposentos y cerró fuertemente la puerta, y luego abrazó a Shaoran.

Sakura¿qué tal lo hice?- preguntó ella.

Shaoran: me lo he creído hasta yo- dijo sonriéndola.

Sakura: siento tratarte así...

Shaoran: no te preocupes- dijo él, para luego besarla.

Aquellas mentiras fueron creídas, pero el día de la boda cada vez estaba más cerca, Sakura preparó una carta y la envió en una paloma mensajera dando todos los detalles de su boda a su hermano, pronto acabaría todo.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la doceava parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Sakurita-Q: konnichiwa! ola wapaa! he vuelto! tuve muchos problemas para actualizar, pero aquí estoy! me alegro ke te guste el capitulo! siiii el avanzado caso de Esquizofrenia de Toya se agrabó más en este fic... xDDDD espero que este capitulo también te guste! un besote muy grande! kiero mas capitulos tuyooosss!**

**La-Sakurita: ainsss! mi niña! wapaaa! xDDD siii será un monaguillo muy muy muy wapo :p ajajajajja pro weno en fin! muxas muxas gracias x tu sms! me gustó muchisimo! fuiste la segunda en felicitarme! weeee aunk me hubiera gustao poderte haber escrito un sms mas largo pro mi saldo no me daba pa mas T-T juuu ave si hablamos x el msn! ke tng ganitas de hablar cntigooo! xDDD espero ke estes bien! yk la vida te vaya perfecta! - un besote de tu amiga la viejaaa! te xero amigaa! muakkks!**

**Dreams Kokoro: holaaa! al fin actualice! te gustaron los cap? espero que si! weee ke tamos teniendo muxos lectores nu? de todas maneras ahora me pasaré x el FF ave ke tal van las cosas! le volvi a robar el pc a mi hermana! xDDDD jajajajaja pobrecita, aunk soy mas tonta ke pegarle a un pato! podia escribir mandandome las cosas x mail... esk no tengo remedio... weno wapa un besote y ya nos hablamos x el msn! muaaaksss! cuidateeeeeeeee mi aliadaaa!**

**Ghia-Hikari: olaaaa wapetonaaa! ya me curé de mi gripe, aunque ahora estoy resfriada de nuevo xDDD ke mal ke tengas alergia! mi padre esta tb como tu, aunque en primavera se pone peor! yo tb tengo alergia a un hermoso árbol otoñal, k tiene unas pelotitas muy monas que cuando se romen se forman pelitos a los k tngo alergia! T-T pro espero k estes bien xq las alergias son jodidas wah! aki tienes otro cap xDD k tuve muxos problemas a la hora de escribir xq tngo el word y más programas para escribir mal y se me cuelgan T-T pero ya encontre la forma de conseguir que todo se solucioneee! weno wapa un besote muy grande, ave si luego te agrego al msn y hablamos un ratito! xaoo! muaaaksss!**

**Relena-Li: ola wapaaaa! ke bien ke te guste mi historia nooo! esperemos que no tenga que lidiar con Hide! que desastre cn lo malo ke es! sino fijate fijate en este cap xDDD weno wapa espero k este cap tb te guste cm el resto! - y nada k te espero en el proximo cap oki? un besote muy grande! muaaakss!**

**Kasumi-chan y Tsuki-chan-666: weeeee wapasss! ke se ke tais leyendo juntas! ke os xerooooooo! os gusta'? ke bieeeeeeen o me alegroooo!1 weno k nu se ke mas deciros... os veo todos los dias jajaja weno ps eso ke... Nooo! Par bate! xDDD y la pasta frola... xDD ke risa ajajajjaja weno ata mañanaaaaaa muaaaks muaaaks!**

**Honey-Taty-Love: bienvenidaa! te gstó arde como el fuego? ke lastima ke la pillaras terminada! T-T pero bueno en fin! te gusta este fic? ke bien! nooooo! no me digas ke vuelvo a tener problemas cn los reviews! ke desgraciaaaaaaa! admiro tu perseverancia! T-T estos del fanfiction... esk no puede ser... weno wapa... un besote muy grande te espero en el proximo capitulo muaaaaaksss! cuidate muxooo!**

**kmily: bienvenidaa! ah! ke bien ke te guste - ! siiiiiii Shaoran está demasiado bueno para ser él... xDD jajajaja siii todas kieren ser Sakura jajajaja xDDD ai ke ver jajaja xDDDD y aki estoy actualizando! esk mira yo solia actualizar al vuelo, pro he tenido problemas cn mi pc y demas programas y no pude hacer otra cosa... T-T una desgracia, pro aki estoy sacando tiempo para el fic! ke bien ke te guste y espero verte mas okiiiii? un besote muy muy grande muaaaksss!**

**UN BESOTE A TODOS! ESCRIBID REVIEWS!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	13. Preparativos de una gran boda

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo XIII**

**-Preparativos de una gran boda-**

Aquella había sido una buena noche, Sakura había dormido sobre su cama mientras él se había quedado dormido sobre un gran sillon que había en aquellos aposentos, el día anterior, sin dificultad habían engañado a Ryu, Hide y a Lin, aquella interpretación había sido excelente sin dudarlo, pero aún así no podían bajar la guardía, el mínimo error y todos sus sueños se perderían.

Sakura despertaba lentamente y encontró a Shaoran asomado por aquella ventana, su semblante era serio, muy maduro, esto hizo sonrojar a nuestra pequeña Sakura.

Shaoran notó que ella había despertado y le dirigió una mirada tierna, sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella.

Shaoran: muy buenos días- dijo él.

Sakura: buenos días- le respondió ella, se besaron tiernamente, aunque aquel beso había sido algo corto, no querían separarse, pero debían hacerlo.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación varias veces, lo que dio tiempo a Shaoran de salir despavorido hacía otro rincon, lejos de ella.

Sakura: adelante- dijo ella con voz seria.

Eran varias doncellas, acompañadas por Hide, este traía un hermoso ramo de rosas, que se las entregó a la princesa, Shaoran lo miró celoso, Sakura se pinchó con una espina y sangró.

Hide: hasta las más débil flor puede herirte- dijo él con maldad.

Sakura: gracias- dijo seriamente.

Hide: veo que cambiaste de opinión sobre nuestra boda- dijo él triunfante.

Sakura: tenías razón, nadie más vino por mi... estoy resignada- dijo ella.

Hide: te enamorarás de mi con el tiempo- rió con fuerza.

Sakura le miró con odio, él era un completo imbecil.

Hide: aunque me sorprende que hayas cambiado de opinión repentinamente, aparentabas ser más fuerte, pero ya lo sabes... apariencias, hay que vivir la realidad, dentro de tres días, serás mi esposa, y gobernaré finalmente todo el país- dijo él frotandose las manos avariciosamente.

Sakura: Hide serás rey consorte, no podrás gobernar absolutamente mientras yo o uno de mis hijos viva- dijo ella seriamente.

Hide: vaya, vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí?- toma con fuerza la barbilla de Sakura- así que te rebelas...

Sakura: lo primero... leí demasiadas veces el libro sagrado de este país como para no saberme algo tan importante, tu serás mi marido, pero no serás mi rey- dijo ella apartándo la mano de su barbilla- solo un familiar podría...

El hombre miró con asco a las doncellas que los miraban espectantes, luego miró al esclavo, quién le miraba seriamente, como un lobo antes de atacar a su enemigo.

Hide: y... este esclavo tuyo ¿tiene nombre?- preguntó él.

Sakura: no lo recuerda- dijo ella al momento ocultando la verdad.

Hide: no debería pasar la noche en vuestros aposentos, aunque ahora su dama de compañía haya muerto... y aunque también él no es un hombre, es un perro- dijo él riéndose.

Sakura: no le insultes- dijo desafiándolo.

Hide: me vuelves a desafiar, Sakura, Sakura¿qué te ocurre¿acaso él te da lástima?- preguntó Hide caminando al rededor de ella.

Sakura: y si así fuera, te crees con el derecho de insultar a mis esclavos, ellos son para mí más que tú- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Hide: soy temido en este país, yo soy el orden y la gente me respeta, las mujeres contienen la respiración cuando paso a su lado, me temen tanto que son incapaces de respirar- dijo él mirando por la ventana.

Sakura: eres un monstruo, siempre lo serás.

Hide: gracias amor mío, pero ya sabes, seré tu marido y eso debería bastarte, dentro de tres días serás mía completamente, no te dejaré descansar en el lecho hasta que me lo supliques, llorarás de dolor cuando enjendres a nuestro primer hijo, pues para eso te quiero- Sakura le lanzó una mirada con tanto odio que una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

Hide sonrió ante tal hecho, se vio tan complacido que no dudó en salir de la habitación, le lanzó un beso y desapareció detrás de la puerta, Sakura se desplomó al suelo, todas las doncellas fueron en su ayuda, y la abrazaron para consolarla, Sakura lloraba, de todo menos de pena.

Doncella: no os preocupeis alteza, no os pasará nada, ya lo veréis, ese bastardo no manchará tu pureza, no os preocupéis alteza- dijo ella preocupada.

Sakura: gracias, pero eso no me preocupa... ese... desgraciado las pagará todas juntas... - otra de las doncellas le habló.

Doncella: pero sonríe a pesar de todo, el mínimo rayo de sol iluminará su sonrisa, aún no hay que perder la esperanza- dijo ella.

Sakura: muchas gracias, aunque... me sabe muy mal no saber vuestros nombres...

Doncella: mi nombre es Rika, el suyo es Naoko- señaló a la doncella que no había hablado.

Doncella: y yo soy Chiharu- dijo la otra.

Sakura: bien, ahora que los se, espero tener más amistad con vosotras- las sonrió y estas sonrieron con ella, Shaoran no les quitaba ojo de encima, aquella sonrisa de la princesa no era tan verdadera como deseaba.

Cuando las jovenes se marcharon, él cerró las puertas y se apresuró a abrazarla, ella lloró desconsoladamente en su pecho, estaba en lo cierto, las palabras de ese desgraciado la habían herido.

Shaoran: vida mía, no llores, yo me encargaré personalmente de ese bastardo cuando todo termine pero debes prometerme que no le escucharás- le besó una mano.

Sakura: querido... te lo prometo...

Shaoran: ahora debemos marcharnos de tus aposentos, hay un vestido que te tienen que diseñar- dijo él apretándola más fuerte.

Sakura: lo haría... pero... creo que tu cuerpo hace todo lo contrario- le dijo en un susurro muy dulce.

Shaoran la soltó y al cabo del rato se encaminaron ante el gran salón real, donde Sakura se sentó en el trono real, con su diadema puesta, parecía una reina y Lin la miraba recelosamente desde unas cortinas, luego se encaminó hacía ella con paso ligero, sonrió falsamente al verla.

Lin: buenos días Sakura ¿pasaste bien la noche?- preguntó disimulando una mueca de desprecio.

Sakura: así es, buenos días para ti también, su hijo vino a visitarme temprano- dijo ella seriamente.

Lin: bien, me alegro que os lleveis tan bien ahora, es un soplo de esperanza para este reino- dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

Sakura: bien.

Lin: te repaso las tareas de hoy ¿alteza?- preguntó ella con voz mandona.

Sakura: comienze- asintió ella, apresuradamente un apuntador tomó nota.

Lin: a medio día, el sastre real os visitará para mostrarnos todos sus diseños nupciales, luego durante la comida, los mejores cocineros del reino...

Sakura: principado- la interrumpió, Lin la miró sorprendida, jamás nadie la había interrumpido- estas tierras no las gobierna un rey, las gobierna un principado, por favor continue.

Lin: los mejores cocineros del principado... os ofrecerán de todos los manjares que degustaremos en el gran banquete... después revisarás las cartas de los invitados, más tarde... elegirás el decorado y de lo demás me encargo yo- dijo ella.

Sakura¿y qué pasa con los asuntos florales?- preguntó Sakura- deseo que mis damas de honor lleven pétalos de cerezo y que el principado participe- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Lin¿todo el reino?- preguntó ella sorprendida, aquello no se lo esperaba.

Sakura: así es, todos deben participar, las campanas de todas las iglesias de todos los pueblos deben resonar durante mi boda, todos deben saber que me caso, que mi boda es feliz y dichosa- dijo ella sonriente, se estaba divirtiendo con las muecas de Lin, Shaoran también sonrió disimuladamente.

Lin: los gastos económicos... piensalo detenidamente Sakura, la ciudad es pequeña...

Sakura: no, las calles son suficientemente anchas, la plaza mayor es gigantesca, todos ese día comeran gratis, la fiesta durará durante varios días, para eso es una boda real, no me limitaré a preparar un banquete para la nobleza, cuando vaya hacía la catedral, quiero que la guardia real me custodie, que los capitanes y generales empuñen sus espadas y formen un puente que yo atravesaré...

Lin se llevó las manos a la cabeza, un apuntador escribia todas las palabras que Sakura decía, Shaoran contuvo la carcajada, Sakura paró y pensando y sonrió.

Sakura: mi padrino será mi hermano- dijo ella sonriente.

* * *

**La "Fiction-Publicidad": (música de fondo: Opening Sakura 3 temporada) **

Hikari-sys: - _konnichiwa! estoy aquí para avisarte de que estoy escribiendo un fic con mi querida amiga Dreams-Kokoro! Será un exitazo, si te gustan mis historias o las de Dreams ya sabes! lee lee, se llama Amor Gótico! y de eso va la trama! os esperamos! y eso si! deja reviews! _

**Fin de la "Fiction-Publicidad"**

* * *

Lin: tu hermano Toya... el mismo que te abandonó en aquel fatídico día- sus palabras estaban envenenadas, Sakura reaccionó rápido y asintió tristemente.

Sakura: mi hermano me pidió perdón y ese es mi deseo, él será mi padrino de bodas- dijo ella.

Lin: está bien, está bien ¿y la madrina?- preguntó interesada.

Sakura: tú serás la madrina, ya que es con tu hijo con el que me caso- dijo duramente.

Lin: me tenías preocupada alteza- dijo ella posando su mano sobre su pecho.

Sakura: bien, ahora marcha y ocupate que se cumpla todo lo que mandé- dijo sonriendo.

Lin: bien, pues me marcho- se dio la vuelta y se fue, Shaoran se puso en pie y le dijo divertido.

Shaoran: tomaré nota para nuestra boda- Sakura se sonrojó.

Sakura: quería desesperarla- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Shaoran: bien, lo conseguiste- le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura: así es- le sonrió ella.

Llegó el mediodía y el sastre real apareció por la puerta del gran salón, se llevó a la joven princesa a otra habitación amplia y todos sus ayudantes comenzaron los preparativos para mostrar los diseños a la princesa.

Sastre: buenos días princesa, aquí tiene todos los diseños de la marca nupcial que desee, puede llamarme Terada si lo desea, mi ayudante personal es Kaho, nos encargaremos de hacerle junto con todo nuestro equipo el mejor vestido que pueda...

Sakura: esclavo, cierra todas las puertas, asegúrate de que no hay ningún espía, Terada, por favor acompáñame hacía la ventana, Kaho, si quiere puede venir también- dijo ella cortesmente, aunque ellos notaron que era una orden tapada.

Allí los reunió y aclaró la situación claramente y sin tapujos.

Sakura: quiero discreción, espero que pueda de verdad confiar en vosotros- los miró a los ojos y vio que podía confiar en ellos- el día de mi boda con Hide... habrá una guerra, hay diferentes ejércitos que vienen a ayudarnos, la rebelión actuará también, y el sitio más peligroso será la catedral, pues sin duda intentarán asesinarme, así que la cola del vestido se tiene que poder desprender del vestido cuando lo necesite, debe ser también ligero para que pueda correr en el caso en que lo deba y los zapatos deben ser planos, aunque a Lin deben enseñarle unos muy elegantes...- tomó aire y los miró, estaban sorprendidos pero en sus ojos brillaban la esperanza.

Terada: al fín llega la ansiada liberación- dijo sonriente.

Kaho: princesa¿por qué se pone en peligro?- preguntó ella.

Sakura: debo hacerlo por mi tierra natal, debo condenarles y acabar con la represión- dijo duramente.

Kaho: el vestido debe ser elegante, pero cómodo para desenvolverse en caso de pelea, el corpiño será duro, no dejaremos que ningúna flecha os dañe- dijo duramente Kaho.

Terada: bien pues manos a la obra- dijo saliendo de la ventana, Shaoran los miraba extrañado, pero comprendió lo que ocurría con verle las caras, forjó una sonrisa, iban por buen camino.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la treceava parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Sakurita-Q: holaa! siii aki te dejo otro cap! espero ke te guste! un besote wapisima cuidate muxo! **

**Ghia-Hikari: wapaaaa! o muerte a las alergiaas! xDDDDDD siiii me refiero cn una falsa boda a... cuando leas la falsa boda te enteraras de to tranki falta pokituu! xDDDD El obispo sale en el proximo capitulo, seguro que te ries mucho con él, tngo una vision graciosa de él ya verás . weno wapisima muxos besotes! cuidate muxo y ya ns veremos! cuidate tu alergia!**

**Fine: oh! Bienvenidaaa o jajaja encantada de concedertelo aunque he decidido alargarla unos capitulos más xDD espero que me sigas escribiendo eeeen! muxas gracias jijiji spero ke sigas leyendome okiii? besitooos! muaaakss!**

**Dreams kokoro: olaa! he vueltooo me kede sin internet estos días T-T x eso no me conecté jajaja siii Shaoran es el esclavo de Sakura xDD a ke mola! me alegro ke te gsteeee! y sobre las preguntillas hazlas las contesto aunk te puedo engañar si nu kiero ke se sepa aún :p pero siempre las contesto jajaja, un besote muy muy grande! muaaakss!**

**Serenity-princess: Mayraa! amigaaa! xDDD ke fuerte te exaba de menos! T-T xDDD muxas gracias :p yo se ke lees jajaj pro nu dejas review y sip¿quién no querría a un esclavo tan guapo? xDDD nooo! pobres perritas! no pueden reproducirse con tal elemento xDDDD imposible pobrecitas! nuu aki toi actualizando nu me mateees! un besote nu pasa nada acudeme cuando lo necesites oki? un bbesote muy muy muy grande! muaaaaaaaaaaaaaakss! tkm !**

**La-Sakurita: Noeeee! mi niña lokaaaa! esooo lee el amor gotico! k seguro k te guste! ke mal! o.o yo nunca me encerre en casa de mi abuela jejeje me gustaria muxo T-T pro weno yo tuve si internet to el finde, se me jodio el Auna xDDD pro weno he vueltooo! jajajaj yo tb toi enganxada a ls sims 2 xDDDD jajajajaja ! siii a mi tb me encantan los reviews largos O.O arigatooo! ke mal k no salieras en halloween eso se llama putadon del 15! pro weno x lo mnos arreglaste las cosillas cn tu novio y eso es lo k importa! mi pc sige pero descubri k el word pad no se jode asik escribo alli es preciosa la cancion me encanto! sip... muxos ex.. son unos pos xDD... nuse agregale y si se pasa cntigo olo k sea lo borras y listo, pro lo k no le puedes dar pistas de k tupuedas senti na (k no sientes) x el xq se motivan hazme caso xDDDD speroke tes bien y hablemos luegooo! un besote wapisima aiiinss! ke te kero yo mi andaluza favorita! tu tb eres una d ms grandes amigas! muaaaaaaakss!**

**Miato-Sakura-chan: ola wapaa! hacia tiempo k nu te veiaa! sii el fanfiction es una ma ultimamente... xq a mi me pasa k no puedo actualizar cuando puedo, los reviews no llegan y es un lio T-T jajaja muxas muxas gracias d verda me alegro k te guste! y si aki toi actualizando lo k psa esk tngo problemas o de word o de internet asik x unas cosas o x otras no me dejan actualizar, pro los capitulos los llevo al día termino uno y comienzo otro tardo una o dos horitas en escribir asik los tngo rapido sip leeré tu fic en cuanto termine de actualizar seguro k me gusta! oh! gracias x el review tan largo! me encantan:o tb a los acaros! mi primo tb es alergico a ellos se pone malisimo :s ke mal k te diera la crisis, a mi no me suelen dar, pro si me pongo mala muxo en invierno y toi todo el dia mala cn fiebre y eso jejeje mi padre tb es alergico el pobre tiene k pincharse todos los meses vacunas de la alergia... xDDD pobre... weno un besote muy grande y spero k tes bien! siiiiiii arriba los gatooooooos! los adoro! en mi otra vida fui un gato segurooo!**

**Fruits-Candy: Bienvenidaaa! k asi te lo parezca o.o nu me digas k tb te dan problemas los reviews! ke mal! T-T un besote wapa!**

**Tsuki-chan-666: ainss! mi Tsukii! ke la tngo hasta en la sopa e brooooma hombre jajaja bueno... chao... xDDD sii ya tngo interrrrr ke bieeeeeeeen weno ata mañnaaa! muaaaaaaksss!**

**Honey-taty-love: olaa! bien y tu k tal? voy a montar el club ante hide! xDDD aki tienes la continuacion! un besooo! **

**Kasumi-chan! aiii mi zaiii! ke bien k te guste :p ya subire eso nu te preocupesss! un beso!**

**Miki.Chan: bienvenidaa! ke bieeen k te guste! jajaj la risa es sana spero verte mas! un besoteee!.**

**Hikari-sys! Atencion! voy a hacer una encuesta. ¿que destino será el mejor para Hide y su familia? engaa vota! elige la mas cruel forma de acabar cn esos tiranos! **

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	14. La cena de compromiso, la noche antes

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo XIV**

**-Cena de compromiso, la noche antes-**

En el gran comedor, se escuchaban los gritos agudos de una mujer, que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, mientras tanto, se encontraban Sakura sentada en un sillón en medio de una mesa repleta de platos con suculentos manjares.

Lin: está de broma princesa, no puedo creerlo- dijo ella desorientada.

Sakura: mi tarta de bodas tendrá trece pisos, será totalmente de chocolate adornada con nata, y en la cumbre, estará presente mi figura junto con la de su hijo Hide- dijo sonriente.

Lin: no, no lo está... pero ¡eso es...

Sakura: simplemente genial- dijo ella.

Lin¿por qué es ahora caprichosa princesa?- preguntó agudizando la vista.

Sakura: solo me casaré una vez ¿no? mi boda ha de ser perfecta con todos mis caprichos cumplidos y si digo que mi tarta ha de tener 13 pisos la tendrá- dijo ella.

Lin: está bien... apunte apuntador... la boda de la princesa tendrá 13 pisos...

Sakura: completamente de chocolate adornada con nata- le dijo interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

Lin: bien, que así sea...

Sakura: como me gusta organizar eventos contigo Lin- dijo la princesa sonriendo.

Lin: es un honor...- dijo entre dientes.

Sakura: claro, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir a la siguiente tarea ¿que es?- dijo ella divertida.

Lin: las invitaciones...- dijo con voz despectiva.

Sakura: oh! si claro... bien, dirijamonos hacía la sala de la biblioteca, allí tenemos espacio para escribir ¿no te parece?- le dijo Sakura a Lin.

Lin: bien, en marcha- dijo mirándola con furia.

Habían pasado toda la tarde preparando todo lo relacionado con la boda, aquella noche, habían sido enviadas las invitaciones y llegarían poco a poco el día siguiente, Sakura estaba ya nerviosa, temía cada vez más el día de su enlace con Hide, aunque Shaoran calmaba sus miedos, no podía evitar sentirse tan temerosa.

Eran más de las seis de la tarde, y ella se encontraba con los sastres Terada y Kaho Mizuki, habían terminado en tiempo récord un gran vestido para una reina, era un vestido muy ligero, y una fina armadura que cubría su pequeño cuerpo.

Sakura: es un vestido muy hermoso- dijo ella mirándose en el espejo maravillada, ambos sonreían al verla, la princesa giró sobre sí misma contemplándose.

Kaho: quedan horas para la cena de compromiso, deberías iros ya, nada puede salir mal...- dijo ella un tanto preocupada.

Sakura: comprendo, pues entonces, nos veremos mañana, tened cuidado...- dijo ella despidiéndose.

Terada: Hicimos un gran trabajo, solo espero que nada falle mañana...

Mizuki: me siento intranquila, tengo el presentimiento que no acabará bien... espero equivocarme... aunque... según dícen, el destino ya está escrito, que sea lo que dios quiera...

Sakura se encontró con Shaoran el la habitación, estaba sentado mirando el atardecer, cuando llegó la princesa, su rostro serio no se desvaneció como ella esperaba, sus ojos se veían llenos de dureza.

Sakura¿ocurre algo?- preguntó dulcemente.

Shaoran: esta noche será la fiesta de compromiso, llevarás el anillo de Hide hasta que yo te lo quite, Sakura, es muy importante lo que te voy a decir ahora...- se veía intranquilo.

Sakura: dime...

Shaoran: Sakura, mañana estarás en la boda, y yo me batiré en duelo con Hide seguramente, quiero que te marches de la iglesia tan rápido como ocurran los sucesos, quiero que te escondas dentro de tus aposentos, y entres en la cámara real, donde sabes que solamente tú y yo sabemos realmente el camino, quiero que me esperes allí hasta que todo termine, no quiero que salgas herida...

Sakura le fue a interrumpir durante aquel diálogo, pero esperó a que terminara, no quería dejarle solo, ella tenía que dar la cara por su pueblo, no estaría dispuesta a huir, aunque fuera peligroso.

Sakura: no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes... no puedo aunque esté en peligro... sabes que no- le dijo seria.

Shaoran: no es un juego de niños Sakura, quiero que me obedezcas... será la primera y última vez que te doy una orden, debes cumplirla- le dijo un tanto fríamente.

Sakura¿la gloria¿la venganza¿qué es lo que deseas realmente? intentas dejarme al margen para tu calmar tu odio hacía ellos, no es justa la orden que me pides- dijo ella.

Shaoran¡Por el amor de dios Sakura¿no ves que intento protegerte?- le dijo subiendo el tono de la conversación.

Sakura: me se defender sola... sabes que si- le dijo igual de fría.

Shaoran¿qué harías frente a una flecha?- le dijo.

Sakura¿qué harías tu? si yo me quedo al margen, tú vendrás conmigo- le dijo y se sentó sobre su tocador, miraba a Shaoran por el espejo.

Shaoran: Sakura, no seas caprichosa en estos momentos...

Sakura: Anhelo tu vida Shaoran... si tu quieres protegerme... yo igualmente... quiero protegerte a ti- le dijo ella.

Shaoran: te agradezco que...

Sakura: yo también te lo agradezco, pero no me pidas eso que tú tampoco vas a cumplir- le dijo ella seriamente, aunque sus ojos estaban cristalizándose.

Shaoran: veo que me conoces demasiado bien...

Sakura: y sabiéndolo... ¿por qué me pides algo que no voy a cumplirte?- le dijo ella derramando lágrimas.

Shaoran: yo...

Sakura¿es qué piensas que tu vida no es tan importante como lo es mi vida para ti? si te llegara a pasar algo... yo no sobreviviría, porque juro... que si una espada parte tu alma, yo partiré la mía de igual forma...

Shaoran: no digas eso ni bromeando- le dijo seriamente.

Sakura: tengo miedo... miedo por nosotros, miedo a que no salga bien... lo llevo sintiendo desde que regresamos de Saitama...

Shaoran: yo también lo tengo- dijo mientras la abrazaba- yo también estoy sufriendo...

Sakura: pe...

Shaoran¿acaso no crees que no sufro sabiendo que esta noche llevarás puesto un anillo que te une a otro¿acaso no crees que mi corazón no anhela hacerte mia antes que lo haga otro? sufro por muchas cosas a parte de las ya dichas, se que mañana todo saldrá bien... y la prueba es que mi corazón está tranquilo, late rápido, pero tranquilo...

Sakura: sabes que yo siento lo mismo Shaoran, siento el mismo miedo, la misma angustia que tú... espero que tus palabras sean ciertas...

Shaoran: lo serán querida... lo serán... pero ellos pagarán todo el daño que nos hicieron- le dijo mientras la soltaba.

Sakura: debo... cambiarme... para la ocasión... ¿te veré luego?- le preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Shaoran: no lo creo... iré a prepararme, nos veremos en la iglesia- le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Sakura: esta noche estaré sola...- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

Shaoran: será la última noche que te dejaré sola, te lo prometo- dijo él.

Sakura: así lo espero, no podría vivir más sin ti, tanto tiempo separados... no lo soportaría...

Shaoran: nada malo me va a ocurrir, ahora preparate para la cena, nos veremos en la iglesia- le dijo acercandose a ella, colocó su mano sobre su mentón y la miró a los ojos.

Sakura: te quiero- ahogó ella bajo los labios de él.

Shaoran: yo tambien- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación con paso ligero.

Entraron varias doncellas al momento en que salía el chico, pronto comenzaron a vestir a la joven princesa, que cuando salió estaba radiante.

Puesto tenía el vestido de gala, uno de color azul marino oscuro, y sus diamantes brillaban como lo hacía su diadema, estaba realmente hermosa, debía estarlo aquella noche que pedirían oficialmente su mano, sería la prometida de alguien que no ama y para fastidiarlo todo, le aterrorizaba enormemente lo que podría ocurrir el día siguiente, simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tocaron varias veces a la puerta, era Lin que la buscaba, era cierto que aquella noche se había puesto un traje de gala exquisito, pero sus ojos seguían igual de fríos y calculadores, Sakura se había estado mofando de ella desde que volvió de Saitama, no sabía realmente el por qué de su comportamiento, solamente que necesitaba portarse mal frente a ellos para mitigar su ira.

La princesa se miraba al espejo, realmente estaba radiante, aunque sus ojos mostraban el miedo y Lin lo notó.

Lin: Sakura vamos, se acerca la hora de marcharnos, mi esposo y mi hijo deben estar esperándonos ya- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura: si, no tardaré mucho más en ir- dijo ella en voz baja.

Lin¿sabes? yo nunca tuve miedo el día de mi compromiso- dijo con una voz fría.

Sakura: ya sabes que pienso sobre el matrimonio...

Lin: mi hijo te va a hacer feliz, aunque tu no lo quieras ver, es un gran hombre- dijo ella sonriendo orgullosa, aunque Sakura podía ver que estaba mintiendo.

Sakura: lo sé, por esa razón me caso con él... será mi rey- dijo ella tristemente.

Lin: así es, él te enderecerá mucho más, pues para esa razón existe el matrimonio, para que la mujer sirva al hombre que es su señor- dijo ella.

Sakura: es hora de irnos- dijo levantándose de golpe, no quería escucharla más realmente.

Mientras caminaban, en la mente de la joven princesa se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Lin "por esa razón existe el matrimonio, para que la mujer sirva al hombre que es su señor..."

Sakura piensa: la mujer nació de la costilla de adán no para estar por encima o por debajo del hombre, sino para ser protegida y amada... ella no sabe realmente lo que es el amor...

Lin: bien, princesa, mirada al frente, meta pecho y camine con orgullo- le ordenó la mujer

Sakura: entremos- dijo ella.

Las puertas de la gran sala se abrieron poco a poco, aquel gran comedor, estaba lleno de personas, algunas hablaban otras reían y comentaban, había bailarines y bufones bailando y haciendo malabares, había música y en la mesa principal, Ryu y Hide esperaban a las mujeres.

Sobre todas las mesas, se encontraban suculentos manjares, las cocinas se habían lucido, todo estaba perfecto aquella noche, y aún así la joven se mantenía pensativa y callada.

Hide: bienvenidas seáis, madre- le da un beso en la mejilla, que ella apartó bruscamente con una mirada de odio, Hide le devolvió la mirada- bienvenida seas princesa, espero que disfrutes de tu última noche como soltera- dijo mientras todos aplaudían a la joven, la verdad es que sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por nadie que ella misma, el bullicio era estrepitoso.

Sakura: gracias- dijo sentándose en su trono- su silla era la más alta de todas, pues debía como princesa oficial de aquel principado destacar ante los demás.

La comida fue tranquila muchas personas durante el postre se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos, algunos hombres miraban a la joven con recelo y esta se sentía desdichada, aunque debía actuar¿cuánto más faltaría para que ella se derrumbara? No lo sabía realmente.

Hide hizo callar a todos dando golpes a una copa que acabó rota, todos le miraban expectantes e hizo que se acercara un pregonero, le alargó un papel y miró a su prometida con malos ojos.

El pregonero comenzó a leer en voz alta: Bienvenidos a todos, espero que la cena haya sido espléndida, como la noche y el día que se acercan, mañana será un gran día, todo estará perfecto porque mi boda con la princesa será grandiosa, los historiadores la recordarán eternamente, cuando yo, Hide sea el nuevo rey, y ahora le dedico unas palabras a mi prometida, Sakura- el pregonero miró hacía la joven- princesa, no puedo esperar hasta mañana para teneros en mi lecho familiar, así que espero que me de muchos hijos, gracias- el pregonero terminó de hablar y Sakura miró incrédula a Hide¿se había atrevido a escribir aquellas palabras y había hecho leer a otra persona en vez de él? Era un gusano...

Sakura piensa: hijos... no dejaré que me toques Hide, jamás seré tuya- pensaba ella mientras miraba con una sonrisa al hombre.

Habían pasado ya más de las doce y en pocos minutos comenzaría el baile, Hide hizo levantar a la joven para inaugurar el baile, todos se dirigían al salón y allí junto a Hide y sus padres se colocaron en el centro del salón, la música medieval comenzó a sonar, la danza de los cuatro comenzó a verse y todos admiraban el baile de la princesa, era lento y gracioso, una maravilla.

Muchos cuartetos se unieron al baile, todos bailaban el mismo baile, todos al mismo tiempo sincronizados, las mujeres se hacían reverencias en el centro y los hombres daban leves saltos cuando eran su turno, aquel era parte de la danza de aquella época.

Sakura no podía marcharse de aquel cuarteto hasta que otro lo cortara, no podía ser ella la verdad y como Lin y Ryu estaban disfrutando no dijo nada, solamente pensaba que aquello no estaba bien...

Entre las cortinas, le pareció ver a Shaoran y sonrió, casi pierde la concentración del baile, algo no bien visto entre la sociedad.

Sakura piensa: oh Shaoran, tengo tanto miedo, mientras tú estás haciendo quien sabe que cosas yo estoy aquí bailando... no esto no está bien... si algo sale mal, me entregaré a Hide...

Lin: si me disculpais, hace tiempo que no bailo y me está dando un mareo, será mejor que me siente...

Sakura: yo la ayudo Lin...-dijo para librarse del baile.

Ryu: bien, yo también descansaré, hijo, será mejor que despidas a la princesa ya, mañana será el enlace y debe estar bien lúcida- dijo con resquemor.

Sakura que lo había oído todo sonrió al tirano, luego miró a Hide que la miraba pervertidamente, Sakura tomó el brazo de Lin.

Hide: querida, debes irte ya a descansar, pareces cansada, no te acompañaré a tus aposentos pues sería sacrilegio- dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo.

Sakura: no os preocupeis no me va a pasar nada...

Hide¿ya no te acompaña el perro?- preguntó con interés.

Sakura: no es un perro, y si mi esclavo participará mañana en la boda, será un monaguillo del obispo, él lo era en Saitama- dijo ella.

Hide: un esclavo monaguillo, princesa¿manchais el honor de la santa iglesia?- preguntó él.

Sakura: no, pues era solamente una penitencia que ejerciera de monaguillo, no quiero hablar más del asunto, me voy a mis aposentos, no se te ocurra seguirme- dijo ella desafiante.

Hide: claro que no, princesa, solo espero que tus ojos sean brillantes mañana, no tan apagados como los tienes ahora... ¿cansanda?- preguntó besándola en la mano.

Sakura: un poco- dijo apartándola.

Hide: bien, pues sin mas reparos os acompaño hasta la puerta...

Sakura: no será necesario Hide, se donde está- dijo interrumpiéndole.

Hide: bien, pues hasta mañana mi lady- dijo él.

Sakura se dio la vuelta sin despedirse de él, el pregonero anunció la marcha de la princesa y todos hicieron una reverencia ante ella.

Sakura piensa: no estoy cansada, estoy angustiada Hide... eres el mal de mi sufrimiento, y el obstáculo a mi felicidad...

La princesa llegó acompañada de varias doncellas a su habitación, allí paso por lo que era su escudo familiar, el escudo real de Tomoeda estaba compuesto por un árbol del cerezo dividido en dos colores, el oro y la plata, rodeándolos ocho flores de lis, y un águila de dos cabezas sujetándolo todo, aquel escudo era muy hermoso, o eso le parecía a Sakura, estaba orgullosa de ser una Kinomoto.

Entró en sus aposentos y se cambió de ropa, a una más cómoda para dormir, su habitación ese día olía a nardos, aquel olor le encantaba, aunque no era suficiente como para calmar el intranquilo corazón de ella.

Sakura pensando: Shaoran, si tan solo estuvieras a mi lado esta noche... no me sentiría así, soy incapaz de dormir esta noche, así que lo único que haré será descansar en mi lecho, pensando en ti, y en lo valiente que eres, mañana será un día duro, un día en el que cambiarán todas las cosas, madre, dame fuerzas para llevarlo ¿qué habrías hecho tu?

Indecisa, se tumbó en su cama mirando hacía los doseles que cubrían con suaves tejidos de seda aquellas cortinas que traslucían aquella escena, incapaz de dormir, cerró los ojos.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la decima cuarta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Angie: Bienvenidaa! estas perdonada xDDD x lo menos me escribisteeee y eso me pone enormemete feliiiz o una cosa seriamente te voy a decir... U.U aki entre reviews no existen palabras tabú y si kieres usar la palabra pudriéndose usalaaaaa o k viva el castellano y todas sus palabras! jajajaja no te asustes... xDDD gracias x responder a mi encuesta aunk aún no está cerrada jajaja y weno me enncanta k te guste cada vez más la historia! me alegro de verdad! weno wapisima te espero en este cap tb ah! gomen x la tardanza abajo pongo mis motivos jeje. jaa nee!**

**Ghia-Hikari: wapisimaaaa! aki te dejo otro cap! lo siento! tarde demasiado! T-T pero tengo muxos examenes y problemas en mi vida k no puedo escribir nada T-T pro aki me tienes! de nuevo más viva ke nuncaaa! jajajaj dios! ke surreal sería Kero de Obispo! pero prometo k saldrá Kero xDDD no de obispo pero saldrá jajajaj me alegro ke te guste el cap jejeje espero k este tb te guste! te lo dedico! o cuidateeee**

**Itzia-Hime: hola wapaa! aki te dejo otro cap! k bien k te guste me encanta! siento haber tardado tanto T-T pero no pude subir el cap antes T-T pero bueno, x lo menos el proximo cap ira seguido xq ya lo tngo escrito asi k espero k me mandes review eee! weeee no contestaste a la encuestaaa- castigada castigada xDDD (es broma)- contestala please asi veo tus opinionees o weno wapisima un besote muy gordo cuidate muxisimo eee! jaa Ne!**

**Miato-Sakura-Chan: Jesuuuuuuuus! siii adoro los gatos y tus reviews! yo tb tenia un gatito hermoso, negro entero con los ojos azules, pero se lo llevaron TT-TT se llamaba como yo Hikari, va, yo tomé el nombre de mi gatita xq me encantaba me enamore del minino pero se lo llevaron T-T buaaaaaaaaaaaa! -lloro- juer ke mal! yo tb tengo esta semana a full xDDD pero toy sacando tiempo de las piedras pa actualizar un poco y leer algo xDDD espero tu fic oki? xDDD cn lo de los reviews mira, tienes k darle dentro de tu login a un apartado ke se llama review, luego le das a anonymous, y te sale anonymous review y un boton en rojo Disabled le tienes ke dar a Enabled yo al principio nose xq tb tenia eso hasta k me di cuenta y lo puse bien k sino muxa gente no me podia escribir, eso me paso cn mi primera historia pro weno espero k consigas solucionarlo jejeje un besote wapisima! miauuuuu miauuuu **

**La-Sakurita: aki sta! aki viene! aki tenemos un... holaaaaaaaaaa! muajajajaj el destino de los tiranos esta en manos de muuuxa genteee! como moriran? me gusta muxo la muerte de ellos, lo tomaré en cuenta jejjejjeje aunk... el tema de la bomba no es posible jajajaj nove ke loka eres xDD illa! mejorate! ave si podems hablar cuando se terminen los examenes, k supongo k tu tb estaras cm yo to saturada ad+ ya hablams de eso el otro dia... wenooo y mañana huelga xDDD alli haces huelga tb? nose yo pro la voy a aprobxar pa escribir jajajaja weno xDD hoy hice un examen y me fui y cm toy hasta el gorro de studiar x fin acabe el cap! xDDDD toy orgullosa de mi misma jajaajaj dioss! wenooo! t tngo k cntar k sta semana stuvo mi niño aki en mlg y nove k d ksas han pasao xDD ya te cntare jejejeje weno wapisima k espero tu review aunk se ke me lo vas a escribir lo espero eeee ¬ un besote wapisima tkm amiguilla! cuidateeeeee**

**Megumi-chan: bienvenidaa! jajajaj a tooods nos cae mal! su muerte sera terrible... y si no yo sufrire las consecuencias... -glups- jajaja weno no esk haya descuidado el fic, sino esk me descuide de todo, cn los examenes y trabajos y demas no tenia tiempo casi ni de meterme en internet a mirar nada, y weno eso de escribir... pufff imposible... pro weno el cap 15 ya sta escrito, asi k te espero tb en este cap! no dejes de leerlo k me encanta k os guste! weno wapisima un besote muy grande cuidate oki? xaoooooo**

**Miki.chan: hola wapaa! k bien verte de nuevo! siii morirán de una forma cruel y violenta... pero sin sobrepasarme k stamos en todos los publicos xDD sino tendre k trasaldarla a M en vez de T xDDD pro weno... jajaja espero verte de nuevo ok? k me encanta k me escriban - un besote muy fuerte, espero k te cuides y k nos veamos prontoooo! xaooooooooooo**

**Serenity-princess: mayra! te aplaudo, me kito el sombrero-no llevo pro weno- y te beso los pies ! me encanto tu review! lo tendre muy muy muy muy en cuenta k lo sepas muajajajaja, aki seremos las dos sádicas muajajajaja jajajajaj anda ke vaya dos xDDD ya escuxo los gritos de dolorrrr... si yo creo k los del fanfiction miran como somos y ademas yo creo k son aliens... xq hay ke serlo para controlar tantos fics k hay en la página xDDD tu y yo somos dos angelitas inocentes k no se te olvide no somos nada sádicas verdad k no xDD? jajajajja tarde mas en actualizar xq no he podido, tenia planeado haberlo exo hace unos días... pero imposible, examenes examenes examenes y examenes... sueño ke lo suspendo todo T-T espero k no! dios ave si sere gafe... xDDDDD mejor me callo jajajaja, mañana no creo k actualice, xq nose si dara tiempo a k alguien me escriba espero k tu si xq ya estas de vacaciones... xDDDD pro weno aunn faltan algunos capitulos 2 o 3 pa ke se termine jejeje aunk sabes k en cuannto la termine tendre otra y en mi cabeza ya ululan dos muajajajajaja weno wapisima k sabes k me caes to bienn! k tb te kiero muxo eeen! un besote amigaaaaaa! portemonos mal todass!**

**Relena-Li: olaaaa wapa k ilusion volviste a escribir! o k bieeen ps aki te dejo este cap ave si te gusta, siiii muerte a hideeee a Ryu ya Liiin k se mueran tooodos ¬ xDDD no te asustes jeejeje ultimamente me estan sacando mi vena sadica... xDDD weno k tal espero k todo te vaya perfecto - espero verte tb en estecap! un besote muy grande y cuidate muxo!bsssssss!**

**_Hikari-sys Aviso..._ TT-TT _GOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomenGOMEN gomensiento no haber podido escribir, pero en estas dos semanas tuve k hacer mil y un examenes -no tantos- pero fueron bastantes... ademas tuve k salir x temas de amor xDD y temas familiares, vaya k no he podido escribir casi nada, muxas sabeis k estuve en el msn to poco tiempo hablando y la verdad esk aun no se acabaron los examenes... a partir del 19 soy libreee! xDDDD no olvideis ke aun no se acabo la encuesta sigo esperando mas ideas! O espero k os guste este cap! y un besote a todas! os espero pronto cnn el nuevo cap k si esta escrito! un besoteeeeee!_**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	15. Una Madrugada Bélica

**- Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo XV**

**-Una Madrugada Bélica-**

La Mar estaba tranquila, a bordo del Nova Maris, se encontraba la tripulación en guardia, sabían que aquella noche sería tranquila, lo que no imaginaban era lo equivocados que estaban.

Aquella noche, hacía niebla y las aguas eran tranquilas, el viento venía del este, pero era apacible, aquella noche, era fantasmagórica en el mar.

Soldados de la guardia, se encontraban en corrillo hablando tranquilamente, lo que no sabían es que el ejército naval Chino había acudido a la llamada de socorro proveniente del último Li.

Marinero: jajajaja¿tú casarte? si no conoces a ninguna mujer- dijo uno de ellos riéndose.

Contramaestre¡Si, yo me casaré! Encontraré alguna mujer hermosa en algún puerto...- dijo el contramaestre.

Marinero: bien jajajaja apuesto cien monedas a que no lo consigues.

Contramaestre: juegas con fuego, pero que digo, acepto la apuesta luego no te niegues a pagar jajaja- rió el contramaestre.

El capitán miraba con su catalejo, cierto es que él está orgulloso de su barco, el Nova Maris fue construido para la guerra, había estado en batallas contra Inglaterra y el imperio Turco y ganó, siempre volvía acariciando el mar

En la tranquila noche, comenzaron a oírse los sonidos lejanos de unos tambores, algunos marineros de todos los barcos comenzaron a inquietarse, algo extraño y sobrenatural estaba pasando en aquel momento.

El grito de varios hombres desde uno de los barcos alertó a toda la flota, habían logrado visualizar unos barcos a menos de media milla de donde estaban ellos, China había venido.

Durante varias horas, la música del gran salón del baile, no cesó de sonar, los invitados de honor de la gran fiesta, se divertían ajenos que a varios kilómetros de allí, asediando la ciudad se encontraba el gran ejército de la rebelión.

Nueve años habían pasado antes de consumir su venganza, mucho tiempo había pasado sin embargo, estaban recelosos de conseguir su victoria, que se consumiría cuando Sakura fuese reina.

La geografía de aquella ciudad, constaba de varias montañas jóvenes repletas de frondosos bosques, altos matorrales y un gran río que desembocaba en el mar.

Aquella geografía, cierto era que estaba a favor de nuestros rebeldes, pero cierto era, que en una colina estaba situada la ciudad, rodeada de grandes y altas murallas de piedra, aquella ciudad había sido atacada durante siglos por las tierras donde estaba edificada.

A tres millas dentro del mar, comenzó a librarse una batalla naval, el ejército enemigo blandía cañonazos contra la embarcación china.

Cinco Naos escupían de sus entrañas cañones con los que destrozaban los mástiles de los veleros elegantes de la realeza aliada contra la rebelión.

Grandes Galeones custodiaban la tercera fila por si hundían a las Naos.

Veinte Galeras bordeaban aquella batalla por la retaguardia enemiga, que aunque eran muchos barcos, no estaban tan preparados para aquellas circunstancias bélicas que se estaban dando en aquel momento.

¿Por qué el reino no se percató de aquella batalla? Porque los barcos Chinos hicieron maniobras peculiares.

Primero mandaron tres rápidas carabelas para causar impresión, la flota enemiga los siguió picando el cebo, las carabelas los llevó varias millas por el mar y comenzó la batalla uniéndose el resto de la flota para obtener una victoria aplastante.

Capitán Enemigo¡Atacad¡Vamos no podemos perder!- gritó el capitán a sus hombres.

Marinero¡Señor la flota china es mucho más numerosa y está mejor preparada!

El capitán le miró angustiado, sudor frío caía por su nuca, otro marinero gritó angustiado.

Marinero¡Capitán Nos quedamos sin munición principal¡Hay un gran agujero en la bodega!

Capitán¡Disparadles si hace falta! Un grupo a Proa, que disparen desde las Amuras¡Otros a Popa a las Aletas¡Disparad a los cañoneros¡no dejéis a nadie vivo¡Todos a Estribor!

Soldado Marinero¡Señor nos hundimos¡Son demasiados y la niebla es espesa!

Capitán: Maldición- dijo él en voz baja.

Marinero: Señor hemos perdido a muchos hombres ¡Ordene la retirada!

Capitán¡No¡Debemos vivir¡Aunque nos cueste la vida¡La Fragata resistirá!-espetó gritando a sus pocos marineros que aún seguían con vida.

Se acercó entonces el segundo de abordo con una expresión fría, parecía asustado.

Segundo de Abordo: Capitán, el primer oficial acaba de ser abatido... creo que ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre, debemos huir y avisar a nuestro rey...

Capitán: hay muchos barcos, y el Nova Maris aguantará como lo hizo en aquella batalla contra los ingleses... no abandonaremos el combate.

El joven contramaestre se acercó herido a su capitán.

Contramaestre: señor... abajo ya no hay nadie más con vida, todos han perecido...

Segundo de Abordo: solo quedamos trece tripulantes contándonos a nosotros...

Capitán: trece... un número maldito...

Se oyó el tercer impacto, el Nova Maris se tambaleó, poco a poco se hundía el barco, los gritos de los bravos soldados de China se oía por encima de los cañonazos de otros barcos.

Capitán¡Como es posible que con tanto escándalo la capital no oiga nada!- se dijo a sí mismo.

Marinero¡Capitán, corra, póngase a cubierto, el barco se está hundiendo!- gritó un marinero desde la proa.

Capitán: Un Capitán es el último en abandonar el barco, no puedo seguir viviendo con esta derrota... ¡Yo soy el Nova Maris¡Si el muere, yo también!- dijo como últimas palabras.

Realmente, la flota China y sus soldados eran invencibles, como también lo era su silencio, de vez en cuando se oía una voz en un idioma extraño para oídos de los soldados enemigos, sin duda entrenados para el silencio, se abrían paso entre cañonazos con unos barcos mucho más ligeros.

Los pocos tripulantes del Nova Maris se lanzaron hacía el mar en unos barriles, tentaron su suerte en el traicionero mar¿qué futuro les aguardaría? Solo Dios lo sabe...

Capitán: La Estrella Dorada, hundida. El Acorazado Diamante de tres puntas hundido, La Perla, Hundida... Toda la flota del halcón milenario... quemado y el Nova Maris, derribado... ¿qué pasará ahora¿En donde nos hemos metido?... Pero mi honor no será deshonrado.

El Nova Maris comenzó a hundirse, la Proa estaba sumergida y al cabo del poco tiempo, el capitán agarrado del timón, se hundió en las profundidades del mar... donde nadie lo encontraría jamás.

Mientras Tanto, en los establos del castillo, se encontraba un muchacho colocándose varías dagas ocultas en la vestimenta, luego se colocó una armadura de cuero con remaches de cota de malla, aquella sería una gran lucha de la que tenía que salir vivo costara lo que costara.

Aquel sin duda es Shaoran, que se preparaba en silencio, teniendo cuidado que nadie le viera, al cabo del rato salió de los establos y sigiloso se ocultó entre los árboles que se encontraban próximos, subió unas escaleras a toda prisa y a lo lejos ya veía la catedral.

Había algunas personas arreglando el tema floral de la catedral cuando llegó, saludó a un monaguillo que conocía bastante bien.

Se dirigió a la Sacristía y allí encontró rezando al obispo, no quiso molestarle por lo que se sentó en un banco de madera que se encontraba allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando el viejo obispo, se levantó de donde se encontraba y se acercó al joven, este se levantó para saludarle.

Shaoran: buenas noches, padre- besó su mano.

Obispo: buenas, hijo buenas, espero que falsa esperanza no te corrompa a varias horas de que todo comience y termine a la vez- dijo rascándose su larga barba.

Shaoran: necesito confesarme padre, necesito hablarle y desahogar este sentimiento...

Obispo: bien, pero, vamos al confesionario... este no es lugar para hablar tranquilamente.

Anduvieron varios metros y llegaron a una galería, el gran rosetón brillaba poco con la luz de la luna, pero era hermoso aún así, como única luz, el fuego de las velas tintineaba graciosamente.

El confesionario era grande, el obispo se internó dentro de la cabina y se sentó, Shaoran miró durante varios segundos aquella acción y se arrodilló en el lado derecho, estaban ocultos de toda mirada y oídos.

Shaoran: Ave María Purísima- dijo él.

Obispo: Sin Pecado Concebida- le contestó- cuéntame hijo mío que mal tienes en tu corazón.

Shaoran: no es un mal exactamente, pero... estoy nervioso por los sucesos de mañana, estoy tan nervioso como un niño impaciente, así me siento, como un niño... se que estoy capacitado para hacerlo y estoy preparado para lo que ocurra pero...

Obispo: es normal, hijo mío, prosigue- siguió hablando.

Shaoran¿no es pecado lo que va a hacer?- preguntó el joven de pronto.

Obispo¿a qué te refieres?- le preguntó con su vieja voz.

Shaoran: No dirás falsos testimonios ni mentirás... – dijo él- mañana no va a casarlos... eso es...

Obispo: Una invención, una broma piadosa- dijo él pícaramente, se notaba algo de juventud en su voz.

Shaoran: Comprendo...

Obispo: prosiga- dijo sonriendo.

Shaoran: Mañana me batiré en duelo con Hide, será una lucha a muerte... ¿es eso pecado?

Obispo: Acaso Dios no castiga a los que dañan a los demás, todo se hará por la gracia de Dios, así que mientras no te lo tomes como una afición no tendrás problemas- dijo él.

Shaoran: Pero padre...

Obispo: ya sabes, es muy difícil de entender, pero Dios te puso en su camino para que libraras a Tomoeda de su esclavitud, es algo parecido al suceso de Moisés en Egipto.

Shaoran: puede ser... y tengo miedo... mi amada está en estos momentos en manos de otro hombre... no son los celos los que me corroen... sino el miedo a que no vuelva a ser mía...

Obispo: comprendo, pero... creo que deberías utilizar otro lenguaje, la mujer no es nacida para someterla a la voluntad del hombre, nació de la costilla de Adán Eva solo para ser protegida, nació de su pecho para amarla y...

Shaoran: si padre... tendré cuidado la próxima vez...

Obispo: bien, pues ¿tienes más miedos de los que debas confesar¿algún otro pecado¿más desdichas?- preguntó él anciano.

Shaoran: no...

Obispo: bien, pues yo te absuelvo de todo pecado, por la gracia de Dios que tus pecados sean perdonados y tus miedos sanados, yo te confieso en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Shaoran: Amén...

Obispo: pues eso, Amén...

Shaoran se levantó y vio como se abría la puerta y salía el carismático Obispo, y como de costumbre lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Obispo: mira para aquel lado joven- señaló.

Shaoran se giró y el viejo obispo aprovechó para darle una buena y sonora colleja en la nuca que casi lo tira al suelo.

Shaoran le miró incrédulo, no dijo ninguna palabra, el Obispo tomó su bastón y comenzó a andar, luego se giró sobre el joven y le guiñó uno de sus grises ojos.

Obispo: eso por tener oscuros pensamientos- le dijo antes de desaparecer entre las columnas.

Shaoran sonrió y le siguió.

Todo estaba preparado, sabían que no podían asediar la ciudad, ya que desbaratarían todos los planes, como habían acordado, los rebeldes se encontraban en sus lugares estratégicos, esperando el amanecer, ocultos pasando algo de frío nocturno.

Eriol estaba montando guardia en aquel momento nervioso por la situación, bien era que pensaba en una joven, aquella que lo tenía enamorado, aunque su amor no era tan pasional como el amor que le tenía Shaoran por la princesa, estaba claro que lo que sentía por Tomoyo era mucho más maduro y por lo tanto no reprochable.

Los Arqueros colocaban en los carcaj tantas flechas como podían y ya comenzaban a subirse a los altos árboles para buscar lugares estratégicos.

Esperando el Amanecer.

* * *

**Es de noche, y tras varios intentos frustrados, puedo narrar esta nueva mini historia.**

Felicitaciones De Keroberos y Spinnel Sun

Kero¡Por fin me toca a mi! Ya era demasiado protagonismo el que tiene Sakura, ahora que no me oye... ¡Es un poco tontorrona¡Se olvidó de felicitaros por navidad!

Spi¿pero qué dices Keroberos?- dijo el pequeño felino desde una estantería.

Kero: Spinnel, veo que estás aquí ¿qué quieres volver a retarme en el juego?- preguntó el jovial guardián.

Spi: claro, pero solo cuando dejes de comer...

Kero¿quieres un turrón?- preguntó el guardián conteniéndose la risa.

Spi: no... y por cierto... no me gusta la ropa que llevas...- dijo él gato bufándose del guardián.

Kero¡Pero si es obra de Tomoyo¡Acorde con las fiestas¡Es Navidad!- dijo volando de alegría.

Spi: el traje de papá Noel no te queda bien...- dijo mientras el guardián del sello se caía roto.

Kero¿quieres un polvorón?- dijo él.

Spi: No... no como dulces...

Kero: venga siii come uno, antes que venga el mocoso y se coma todos los de chocolate...

Spi¡qué no!- dijo intentando alzar en vuelo, pero Kero la atrapa de la cola y le mete tres polvorones en la boca.

El pobre Spinnel intentaba hablar, pero no podía con la boca llena.

Spi: keggo te ggasss ga ennteggagg!

Kero¡Sacate el mantecao de la boca!- dijo riéndose, mientras Spi entraba en momento de locura.

-----------------------------Primer Plano a Kero Momentos después ----------------------------

Kero¡Bien¡Quiero felicitaros a todas que leéis esta historia¡Que tengáis Feliz Navidad¡Y una buena entrada de año nuevo!- dijo sacando confeti de no se sabe donde, mientras sopla un matasuegras.

Spi: Ya no es Navidad, la autora tardó en actualizar porque se fue de vacaciones...- dijo arruinando el momento de felicidad de Kero, la nieve cayó a su alrededor, Kero está deprimido...

Kero: Cómete un mantecao.

Spi: dulceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!

The End

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la decima quinta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**_Hikari-sys Aviso..._ soy una mal educada... encima que tardé en publicar el fic... no contesto ningún review... no tuve tiempo T-T pero aki estoy de vuelta, espero que me perdoneis y que os guste este nuevo cap, tuve que investigar muchisimo sobre barcos y batallas navales, espero que judgueis bien xDDD un besoooo!**

**Sakukato: Bienvenida! Ke bien que te guste el fic! y sobre todo que te animes a hacer uno! eso fomenta el desarrollo de la mente, el desarrollo cultural y sobre todos haces amigas! lo que no hay que hacer es dejar abandonado el fic.. (no deberia decir esto xDDD aunk... yo tuve mis razones x las cuales no pude actualizar antes..) xDDD es una pena.. a mi me pasa... leo fics k no veo continuacion es muu triste T-T... jajaja yo y mis paranoias mentales xDDD jaja gracias... la vdd k si tengo buena imaginación.. hay k ser honesta xDD es broma jaja eso se dice de los escritores - siiii tranquiiiila Keroberos saldrá - aunque aki lo tienes en una historia aparte en el mismo fic se dice que para ser feliz eternamente, hay que sufrir, espero que este sea el caso de Sakura y Shaoran, se lo merecen, aunque todo puede pasar mañana durante la boda... un besote muy grande! Feliz Navidad! muaakss!**

**Angie: Konnichiwa! Doo Itashimashite! que viene a ser de nada - siiii las intrigas no las sacarás en este capitulo, sino que tendrás más jajaja, me gusta la intriga - creo que para eso soy algo buena... (no me tireis tomateees X-X) bueno, el proximo cap será más rápido - eso espero jajaj nooo! tiene que serlo! hasta yo estoy algo intrigada por lo que pueda pasar! xq yo me se el final xDDD pero no se que haran los personajes para llegar a el y si llegan xDDD muajajaja, siii la cara de Hide sera buenisima xDD yo tb me la imagino jajajaja, graciaaas x los animos! Feliz navidaaaad espero k te hayan regalado muxas cosaaaas! jajajaj xDDD los reviews son como mi regalo de reyes o xao wapisima tu tb cuidate! Muakkksss! Jaa Nee -**

**Itzia-Hime: Konnichiwa! siiiiiii y aquí tienes otro aunque viene retrasado, quise actualizarlo antes pero fue imposible T-T jajajajjaj wenooo! este cap tampoko te quitará esa curiosidad que tienes jajaja xDDD pero bueno! espero que te guste! siiiii aunque quemarlos en la hoguera creo k es una muerte rápida xDDD n-nU creo! xDDD si creo k si xq se ahogan cn el humo... aunk gracias x contestarmee! - feliz navidad! espero que te hayan traido muuuuuuuuchas cosillas para los reyes o santa claus o lo k celebres jaja! y bueno aquí te dejo el cap 15 dentro de varios días el 16! un besote muy grande cuidate! muaakss! Jaa Ne!**

**Megumi-chan: Konnichiwa! claro - llamame Hikari-chan si quieres jajaja sii es muy amistoso el chan tras el nombre ademas queda muy tierno xDDD siii termine bien mis examenes aunq suspendi varios T-T no me bajaron la moral durante las vacaciones! me lo pasé genial! - espero que tu tambien o esperemos que todo salga bien durante la boda, aunque eso va a ser un show xDDD seguro que os reireis y Kero saldrá! - el cap va a ser un caos ya lo vereis - espero no dejaros confusa y que yo no me quede loca escribiendolo xDDD lo k si prometo esk el proximo cap va a ser más largo que este y todos los que hago - debe ser el mejor de todos! siiiiiiiii Hide es un ·$#¬&! xDDD me autocensuro... no puede ser! las cosas como son! es un cabron! jajaja si aunque no se si te diste cuenta pero los padres de Hide son peores personas que él xDD mañana todos se pondrán a prueba - espero que te guste! un besote! cuidate muxo y te deseo que este año k entre sea mejor que este! xaooo!** **muaaakss!**

**Ghia-Hikari: Konnichiwa! - siiiii me fueron bien los examenes aunque cague 2... pero bueno hay todavia dos trimestres que puedo remontar y lo hare con fuerza! y si tienes razon todo tiene solución pero hay algunas que no las tiene como por ejemplo sin irnos mas lejos la Familia de Tiranos! Muajajaja xDDD siiii eso esperemos! - feliz año! y espero que tus problemas (si los tienes y mejor k no) se solucionen tambien que te mereces lo mejor! siiiiiii! las cosas como son! - arriba la historia! weeeeee! un besote cuidate muxo muxo! muakkss!**

**La-Sakurita: Noeeee! holaaaaaaaaa! siiiiiiii desde el año pasao ke no actualizo! hay k ver... ke lerda soy! jajajaja ps toy genial! vivo la vida estresada pero todo bien! cn mi niño me va genial! sino ya te enseñare la fto nuestra ps aki tienes el primer ataque de la batalla aqui comienza todooo siiiiiiiiii muerteeeeeeeeeee! Salve Sakura! Salve Nuestra Princesa! jajajaja siiii recemos para que todo vaya bien a Shaoran y a Sakura mañana, será el día más dificil de sus vidas, ya que si fallan todo será un drama... jajajajja siiiiiii pobre de ti y pobre de todas las k os gusta si lo mato xDDD pero se k si algo le llegara a pasar... tu k vives mas cerka k otras xDD pueden contratarte para k me mutiles xDD y me deshonres jajaja no hombre es broma xDDDD jajajajaja sabes k aunk le cortes lo k tu sabes el hombre va a seguir igual es más, se haría gay xDD jajajaaj pero gay pasivo claro xDDDD muajajajaja siiii k tamos las dos exas unas lokas cn tanta frikada xDDD siiiiiiiiiiii espero coraje de amor! lo ansiiooo no me hagas crkkk oki xDDD spero k todo te vaya genial cn tu nene - ùmmm el proyecto X debe esperar a Semana Blanca... xq tengo estropeado mi pc y aunk lo salvé todo necesito k me arreglen el programa ese jejeje weno wapisima! un besote muy grande! muakkss!**

**Miato-Sakura-Chan: Miauuu! MiauMiau! (traduccion: Holaaaaa! Feliz Año!) siiii pero weno! no pasa nada unas veces se puede y otras no! no te preocupes! espero k lo puedas aprobar! te deseo lo mejor! yo tb caia en Matemáticas soy penosa... lo mio son las letras jejeje, wow el 20 de Enero seria el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo xDDD bonita fecha xDD joder k mal no te dejen utilizar el pc! T-T pobre! se k lo tndras k star pasando mal! espero k todo se acabe de buena forma! animo y estudiaaa! y si te puedes escapar al ciber mejor jajaja pro no tes muxas horas xq hay k studiaaaar! pro gracias! - eso me hace feliz jajaja weno! ya es casi viernes realmente xDDD los cruzo y toco madera! ai! k bien k lo solucionaras! es un royo xq yo creí que eso era otra cosa y (se nota k no se ingles xDDD)okiiiiii tnces no te preocupes k pregunto a un amigo k es de perú k mas o menos es la misma hora que ecuador! pero creo recordar k son 6 horas de diferencia... mmm... tnces yo estaría los viernes hasta la 1 de la mañana k serian alli las 6 o las 7 de la tarde - jajaja a ti te gustan muxo las brochetas! jajajjajajaja me reí muxo cn tu forma de matar xDDD siiiiiiiii te extraño! extraño tus fics! los exo de menos! T-T menos mal k el 20 es dentro de nada!espero k todo te vaya bien! un besote wapisimaaaaaaa! miauuuuuu! muaaaaaksss! **

**Relena-Li: Konnichiwa! Feliz Añooo! siii es cierto, viendolo de ese modo estan en terreno enemigo, ya que aunque sea su tierra por derecho, en aquel momento no lo es... siiiiiiii entre todas mataisa todos los ejércitos enemigos jajaja la cuestión es ¿kien lo lidera? jajajajajajaja espero k todo te vaya genial, k te hayan regalado muxas cosas y k no stes mala! - weno wapisima un besote muy grande! y espero verte aunk haya tardado más en actualizar... ya no lo haré mas! un besoteeeeeeeee muaaaaksss! Jaa Ne!**

**Sakurita-Q and Cherry-Q : Konnichiwa! Feliz añoooo! jajajaja nooo! aki está la actualización! aunk tarde muxo en publicar y tuve y tengo mis problemas cn el pc... ahora escribo desde el portatil k parece algo cuerdo jajaja noooo no podrás matarmeee! xq tngo en el fuego del asador una historia nueva muajajaja k es interesante (espero k lo sea jaja) y sobre todo original! me vi todos los fics asi por encima y lo que pretendo hacer es algo fresco y mojado xDDDDD jajajaja tengo k leer tu fiiiic k veo que lo actualizaste y no pude leer nada de nadaaa! pero prometo leerlo xq me encanta crossover entre HP y CCS wow jajaja un** **besoteee! cuidateee! muakksss!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	16. La Boda

- **Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta! **

Hikari-sys: Si tenéis altavoces, parlantes o cascos para escuchar música, aquí os dejo la pag donde están recogidas todas las canciones del fic - un besooo!.

**Capitulo XVI**

**-La Boda -**

Aún estaba oscuro cuando cuatro sacerdotisas perfectamente vestidas entraron en los aposentos de la princesa, aquellas jóvenes, venían de un templo muy conocido en aquel país, se desconocía su procedencia, ya que eran un grupo muy secreto.

Tanto era el secretismo de aquella hermandad, que solo admitían niñas y no cualquiera podía entrar, ya que eran niñas especiales, de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, de un azul tan claro como el hielo.

Se decía que aquellas niñas eran besadas por una antigua diosa extranjera, según hablaban eran las únicas que podían pertenecer a dicha congregación.

Y solo salían, cuando una princesa se casaba, aquella perteneciente a la familia que socorrió a aquella Diosa, las sacerdotisas de la diosa Hera, las mayores de su rango, acudieron a los aposentos de la princesa Sakura, para prepararla para la boda.

Las vestimentas de dichas sacerdotisas constaban de unas túnicas largas de seda blanca que simbolizaban la pureza, calzaban unas sandalias de esparto atadas a las rodillas, en sus cabellos adornaban pequeñas azucenas ligeramente azuladas.

Despertaron a la princesa con uno de sus suaves cánticos, como si fueran unas musas, Sakura abrió suavemente los ojos y las cuatro muchachas sonrieron ampliamente, la joven princesa salió de su lecho y las sacerdotisas corrieron alegremente a su alrededor, una de ellas las dirigió hasta otra habitación donde se encontraba unos baños con amplias bañeras de azulejos árabes, dentro allí se acercaron otras cuatro sacerdotisas.

Desvistieron a la joven y la acompañaron dentro del agua purificada, Sakura se sorprendía por cada acción que las sacerdotisas realizaban a su alrededor, todo era perfecto, los pétalos de rosa blanca en el agua, el olor aromático que desprendía aquella habitación, las risas de las sacerdotisas e incluso sus cánticos, era una pequeña perfección en un mundo de imperfección.

Aquel día sería el más difícil de toda su vida, aquel momento, olvidó el dolor de su corazón, y se divirtió mientras la aseaban y jugaban con ella.

Salió limpia y purificada de los baños, las sacerdotisas que la habían despertado se la escoltaron de nuevo con sus singulares bailes y risas hacía una habitación donde ella jamás había estado.

Aunque estaba dentro de su castillo, había habitaciones que siempre estaban cerradas, jamás pensó en curiosear ya que lo tenía totalmente prohibido.

La habitación era amplia, tenía unas grandes cristaleras que iluminaba la habitación con los primeros rayos de luz, Sakura cerró levemente sus ojos ya que le molestaba un poco, de aquella luz surgió una esbelta figura, era una mujer muy hermosa, y muy joven también.

Sus cabellos rubios eran casi plateados y sus ojos azules eran intensos, la ropa que llevaba era algo diferente a las demás, era ligeramente azul cielo, y en la cabeza, portaba una diadema de plata adornadas con violetas azules.

Era sin duda, la sacerdotisa que reinaba en lo más alto de la cúspide, la más importante de su rango.

Tomó a Sakura de las manos y le regaló una flor, una caléndula, Sakura sonrió y la abrazó, aunque al llegar a su seno rompió en llanto, no estaba realmente preparada para lo que se le avecinaba y como bien significa el nombre de la flor que le acababa de regalar, la sacerdotisa aliviará sus penas.

Al cabo de un rato, la sacerdotisa, le regaló otra flor más especial, la flor llamada iris azul, que significa noticias placenteras, Sakura tomó aquella flor y miró a la joven, esta de la nada sacó una flor de paja morada.

Sakura: unión...- dijo la joven princesa llevándose las manos a la boca, no podía ser que aquella mujer quisiera que su boda con Hide siguiera adelante... pero la joven partió por la mitad esta ultima planta- desunión...- volvió a decir la princesa.

La joven sacerdotisa soltó una pequeña risita y dio varias palmadas, las demás sacerdotisas con miradas cómplices saltaron y brincaron alrededor de las jóvenes soltando flores, mirto y hojas de acacia amarilla.

Sakura: Iereia... – dijo sonriendo- ¿saldremos victoriosos Shaoran y yo?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Iereia: así es- pronunció ella, su voz era tan melódica como el susurro del viento- todo terminará hoy...

Sakura: pero tenía entendido que las sacerdotisas vestales solo ayudaban en los preparativos de la boda antes del matrimonio... y yo...

Iereia: tal vez no debamos irnos tan pronto, princesa Sakura- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Sakura la miró inocentemente, no comprendió totalmente el significado de aquellas palabras.

Iereia: Princesa, vos sois buena, tenéis un corazón grande y limpio, que con tantos problemas que ha habido en el reino jamás os cambiaron, es algo que no muchas personas poseen- dijo ella siempre sonriente.

Sakura: creo que tienes razón...- dijo ella.

Iereia: así es, ahora, princesa mía, es el momento para prepararos, hoy será un día glorioso, Hera hará florecer los laureles de todo el reino, será un hecho simbólico, hoy todo acabará bien- dijo ella sonriendo.

Sakura: así lo espero Iereia, así lo espero...- dijo ella.

Iereia: Kero ya debe estar en camino...

Sakura¿Kero?- la sacerdotisa vestal sonrió.

En una habitación lejana de donde solían estar, los tiranos se encontraban reunidos, Perfectamente vestidos, perfectamente arreglados, a solo media hora del enlace estaban enfrascados en una pequeña charla.

Ryu: Todo está preparado, dentro de poco tiempo, este reino será nuestro completamente- dijo el hombre.

Lin: con cautela, amigo mío, aún no es nuestro completamente, cuando se consuma el matrimonio entre nuestro ... querido- puso una mueca de desprecio- .. hijo y la princesa Sakura...

Hide: eso será dentro de unas cuantas horas, nuestros planes marchan perfectamente, la suerte corre a nuestro favor, ya que... la rebelión ha hecho una tregua para el día del enlace- dijo sacando de un bolsón un pergamino sucio.

Ryu¿qué es eso hijo?- preguntó interesado.

Hide: es una tregua indefinida, lo ha firmado el mismísimo Haku, será una de las cosas de las que me encargue una vez sea el rey...- dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Lin: bien hijo¿no será una emboscada?- preguntó la mujer.

Hide: no puede serlo madre, hoy no...

En un pequeño cuartillo, dentro de la grandiosa catedral, se preparaba el obispo junto con sus treinta monaguillos, entre ellos estaba allí Shaoran.

El joven estaba mirando su vestimenta frente a un espejo, la camisola de cuero y la vestimenta que le delataba como último Li, estaba oculta de su disfraz como acólito, constaba de tres partes, en la parte inferior, un faldón grana intenso, en la parte inferior una esclavina del mismo color, y el roquete sobre la esclavina, de un color blanco puro.

Un maestro de ceremonias se acercó a Shaoran, tendría la misma edad que él, el color que predominaba en sus ropajes era el negro, solamente seis de ellos vestían así, los demás de rojo.

Maestro de Ceremonias: Bien, muchacho, deberás ir con tu compañero en todo momento¿dónde está tu cruz?- preguntó extrañado.

Shaoran: he de pedírsela al padre- dijo el caminando hacía lo más profundo de la sacristía.

Obispo¡Hijo Mío¡Estás muy bien! Realista la verdad- dijo el padre dándole unos golpes al joven por la espalda.

Shaoran: si – soltó una leve sonrisa- ¡oh¿dónde puedo encontrar una cruz?- preguntó el joven.

Obispo: en el Arcón de la Derecha creo recordar que se encuentran- dijo señalando un baúl lleno de polvo, Shaoran lo abrió y tomó una cruz de madera.

El Obispo se acercó a Shaoran y le mojó con agua bendita mientras le santiguaba, le estaba dando su bendición.

Obispo: en esta batalla a muerte, Dios estará contigo...

Shaoran: se que no es el mejor lugar para luchar... pero dadas las circunstancias...

Obispo: no, eres un soldado de Dios, y esta es su batalla también...-dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Shaoran: ganaré- dijo convencido.

Obispo: ahora tu deber será actuar, no puedes sonreírle a tu amada podríais ponerla en peligro...

Shaoran: lo se... tendré mucho cuidado...

Maestro de Ceremonias: Padre, la gente ya está entrando...

El corazón de Shaoran dio un vuelco y palpitó violentamente, se marchó de aquel lugar necesitaba algo de concentración, la espada estaba oculta debajo de los sillones de los monaguillos, detrás de unas plantas, era imposible de ver.

El eco de las voces de los invitados se escuchaba agitado, cada uno tomaba sus respectivos sitios, y el pueblo esperaba impaciente perfectamente vestidos y con la sonrisa en los labios, aunque fuera su perdición aquella boda, querían estar con su princesa en un día tan difícil.

En lo más alto, en el coro, estaba el coro esperando su entrada, la orquesta se encontraba detrás del altar en el fondo de la escena sobre una terraza circular que bordeaba el altar, aquel era sin duda un lugar estratégico.

Los invitados ya estaban sentados y hablaban mientras que el director de la orquesta subió e inició el Canon en Re Mayor de Pachelbel J. El novio, acompañados de su madre, caminó todo la alfombra roja hasta llegar al altar, donde se podía ver a la derecha tres asientos reales, en el sillón de la derecha se encontraba Ryu ya sentado mirando la escena.

Hide vestido con el uniforme de caballero y con su escudo impecable se encontraba en el altar junto con su madre que miraba la escena con cierto recelo.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una canción llamada Canticorum Iubilo, y el coro entró en escena cantando en latín.

_Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite.  
Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite._

_Iam resultent musica,  
Unda tellus, sidera._

_Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite.  
Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite._

_Personantes organis,  
Iubilate, plaudite._

_Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite.  
Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite._

Mientras Tanto en el Palacio Real, Sakura subió a la carroza donde se dirigiría sola hasta la carroza perfectamente adornada, caballos de la guardia de su hermano la escoltarían hasta la Catedral.

El calor que la gente le regalaba a la joven princesa la emocionó, era la primera vez que veía a su pueblo desde hacía nueve años y algunas caras se les hacía vagamente familiar.

El coche de Caballos llegó hasta la plaza de Nadeshico, donde estaba la hermosa estatua de la reina anterior, la madre de Sakura. La princesa bajó del carruaje y sonrió a su madre allí, Su hermano le entregó el ramo de flores, que no era tan bonito como ella esperaba, no se decepcionó...

Compuesto por lirios, como emblema de su escudo, rosas, la flor de mayo y azahar oloroso. También incluye flor del manzano homenaje al campo de su reino y espigas, símbolo de la fecundidad, esperanza y alegría.

Toya¿te encuentras bien hermana?- preguntó el joven.

Sakura: tengo un poco de miedo- dijo ella.

Toya: no debes tenerlo, todo está perfectamente preparado para el asalto al castillo, yo mismo lo he supervisado- dijo él.

Sakura: tienes razón- los dos hermanos vieron como la estatua de su madre se alejaba más y más, y sintieron una punzada de dolor en sus corazones.

La carroza siguió en marcha, los pueblerinos vitoreaban a los jóvenes hermanos, aquellos a quienes tenían puestas todas sus esperanzas, sobre la joven princesa sobre todo.

El calor de la multitud animó un poco más a la joven que desde algún punto, ya veía la catedral y sin embargo, seguía lloviendo pétalos de flores.

Los árboles de los jardines de la catedral daban sombra y las escaleras de aquella gran catedral se encontraba a los pies de la joven que acababa de bajar.

La recibieron sus cinco damas de honor, todas igualmente vestidas y sus cuatro primas pequeñas que hacían de pajes. Una de ellas llevaba las arras y otra lo más importante, la santa alianza.

El canon en Re Mayor del compositor Pachelbel J. llegaba a su fin, el corazón de la Joven princesa se aceleró cuando pasó entre el pasillo de espadas, los soldados de Hide, eran más o menos dieciséis hombres perfectamente armados.

Subieron las escaleras, la joven princesa agarró el brazo de su hermano con fuerza, este la miró y le sonrió, aquella cálida sonrisa la calmó un poco, pero la verdad no mucho.

El portón de la catedral se abrió ante ellos y el paseíllo nupcial caminaba por la alfombra roja.

Un solo de trompetas la llamó la atención, la catedral estaba realmente esplendida, cuando ella puso un pie dentro, la orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial del gran compositor Meldenssohn F.

Caminaron cumpliendo el protocolo de la realeza, las caras de todos los invitados estaban puestas en la joven, algunas sonreían y otras lloraban de ilusión al ver a la joven princesa casándose con Hide.

Sakura buscaba con mucho disimulo cierto monaguillo de su edad, pero no le encontró, pues eran muchos, Toya le dio un ligero tirón que la sacó de sus pensamientos, esta le miró y sonrió.

Todos los allí presentes, admiraban la firmeza y compostura de la joven, perfectamente erguida mostraba su talle y belleza, algunos la envidiaban, pues belleza igual lo fue su madre difunta, Nadeshico Kinomoto I.

El Obispo levantó los brazos al verla, la sonrió cuando se aproximó al altar y la recibió, después del abrazo y besar su mano, Toya la dejó junto a Hide, que sonreía triunfalmente, el rostro de la joven era inexpresivo y sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos, se colocó a su lado en la zona izquierda.

Entre los monaguillos se encontraba Shaoran Li, oculto bajo un disfraz, acariciaba la empuñadura de su espada, rezando para que saliera victorioso de su destino, salvar al pueblo de la tiranía gobernada durante nueve largos años.

Las damas de honor colocaron la larga cola del vestido, para que no tuviera ni una sola arruga, las manos le sudaban y se libraron del peso cuando se lo entregó a una de las damas de honor, una prima suya que había llegado de otro país, Chiharu.

La diadema que portaba en su cabeza pesaba más de lo habitual, más por el valor simbólico, ya que aquel día su estatus de princesa heredera al trono estaba por encima y denotaba la grandeza de aquellas palabras, Sakura Kinomoto, futura reina.

Tres monaguillos, maestros de ceremonias, se acercaron al obispo, uno de ellos tenía en las manos un gran botafumeiro de plata, donde se quemaba el incienso purificador, otro llevaba en sus manos una cestilla y un cucharón de plata, que la utilizaría para introducir el incienso.

Dos de los maestros de ceremonias introdujeron dentro del botafumeiro una gran cantidad de incienso y luego cerraron la tapa entre los tres. El obispo dio su bendición y a continuación, dos monaguillos alzaron el botafumeiro elevándolo a las alturas donde a una altura considerable, el botafumeiro comenzó a ir de un extremo de la catedral a otro balanceándose y expeliendo el incienso purificado, la escena era aún más sagrada.

Sakura miró a los cielo por un momento y bajó la mirada a cierto monaguillo que la contemplaba a ella, la joven le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa durante unos segundos, los cuales había mantenidos ocupados a todos los allí presentes.

Obispo: Amados hermanos, hoy estamos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a Hidematsu Tokugawa y a su graciosa alteza, la princesa Sakura Kinomoto, En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu Santo.

Todos: Amen.

Obispo: He aquí, Dios es el que nos ayuda.

Todos: El Seños es con los que sostienen nuestra vida.

Obispo¡OH Dios, sálvanos por tu nombre!

Todos: y defiéndanos con tu poder.

Obispo: Ayúdanos, OH Dios, salud nuestra que eres el que sostiene nuestra vida, para que nos alegremos en tu santo nombre; y haz que cuantos nos llamamos del nombre de Cristo disfrutemos de unión espiritual con él y así podamos sobrellevar las presentes adversidades y conseguir los goces eternos, para que te alabemos por todo y nos regocijemos de que tú estás en nosotros y nosotros en ti.

Todos: Amen.

Obispo: Por tu misericordia, OH Dios nuestro, que eres bendito y vives y gobiernas todas las cosas por los siglos de los siglos.

Todos: Amén.

El obispo se dirige ahora a los contrayentes y se acerca a ellos, los años se notaban en él ya que no podía despegarse de su báculo en la que adornaba una cruz de plata.

Obispo¿Tiene cada uno de vosotros deseo, y está dispuesto a confirmar y santificar delante de Dios y en presencia de esta congregación, el vínculo del santo matrimonio?

Sakura y Hide: Esto deseo y a ello estoy dispuesto, con la gracia de Dios.

Obispo: Yo os requiero y encargo, que si alguno de vosotros sabe- miró por encima de sus pequeñas gafas- algún impedimento por el cual no podáis casaros lícitamente en la iglesia de Cristo, lo manifestéis. Pues habéis de tener por cierto que los que se unen de otra manera que como la Palabra de Dios dispone y aprueba, no son unidos en Dios, ni su matrimonio es lícito en la Iglesia.

Hide negó con la cabeza y miró a la joven que miraba cabizbaja al blanco mármol, y miró a Shaoran que la observaba fijamente desde su sitio.

Sakura piensa¿será ahora el momento? Te miro fijamente a los ojos y no veo respuesta alguna hacía mis plegarias¿y si todo sale mal? Dame fuerzas corazón mío, dámelas, pues estoy confusa, este matrimonio no es lícito… y nadie dice ni una sola palabra… ¿qué debería hacer?

Shaoran piensa: ahora no vida mía, espera el momento, que aún no ha llegado, debo avisar antes a todos los monaguillos.

Una disimulada lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y negó con la cabeza, el obispo lo notó y se entristeció, sus ojos grises parecían aún más grises, recitó en voz alta unas palabras.

_Honroso es en todos el matrimonio.  
Y el lecho conyugal sin mancilla.  
Misterio grande es este, en Cristo y en la Iglesia,  
Gloria y Honor al Padre, y al Hijo y al Espíritu Santo, por los siglos de los siglos. Amén._

Obispo: de rodillas por favor- pidió a los contrayentes y ambos se arrodillaron.

Detrás de este, Shaoran, susurró unas palabras a uno de los jóvenes que se sentaba a su lado.

Shaoran: Hoy acabará todo, la tiranía y el malestar general.

Monaguillo¿Cómo va a ser eso? Si la princesa se une al señor Tokugawa… él nos gobernará a todos.

Shaoran: no es así, ya que la guardia real de Toya está próxima y preparada para atacar a la guardia real de Hide.

Monaguillo¿quién sois vos como para dirigiros de aquella forma hacía su majestad?- preguntó el joven con los ojos abiertos.

Shaoran: soy pariente suyo, muy cercano, yo pararé todo esta comedia…

Monaguillo¿qué debo hacer?- le preguntó seguro.

Shaoran: debes hacer que este mensaje pulule entre los monaguillos para que saquen a tiempo a la princesa y a su eminencia el obispo…

Monaguillo: así lo haré… pero… ¿cómo os llamáis?- le preguntó.

Shaoran: yo soy Shaoran Li, primo hermano de la princesa, sucesor en segundo lugar en la línea del trono en estos momentos.

El monaguillo abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo incrédulo, pero en su corazón un brillo de esperanza hizo que se lo comentara a su compañero de al lado en voz baja y este sorprendido también lo hizo con el de al lado, y así el mensaje fue de Joven en joven hasta llegar a uno de los maestros de ceremonias que casi pega un grito al oírlo, luego miró a Shaoran quién tenía unas facciones serias, luego frunció el ceño.

Muy lejos de la ciudad amurallada, en las colinas próximas, el gran ejercito de Hide y alguno de sus aliados estaba postrado en un campamento que habían montado durante aquellos dos días, desde su llegada, habían estado ojo avizor por si ocurría lo que todos temían, que la rebelión atacase.

De pronto, el viento comenzó a ser cortante y una lluvia de flechas comenzó a atacar el campamento, muchos cayeron en aquel lugar y un centenar de caballerías ascendieron desde los bosques, donde se habían estado ocultando hasta entonces.

Soldados a pie corrían detrás de los caballos y se abalanzaron a las pocas lanzas que habían podido reunir el confuso enemigo.

Entre ellos, estaba Eriol, luchando con su gran espada y junto a él muchos rebeldes, que blandían sus espadas contra el ejército enemigo, no importaba que la cota de malla en aquel momento les pesara en los hombros, ni que fuertes golpes abollaran su armadura, lo más importante era salir victoriosos y aquellos hombres estaban expectantes por conseguir la muy anhelada victoria.

Eriol: Compañeros ¡Honor y Gloria!- gritó Eriol a su caballería.

Los que estaban luchando gritaron al unísono, tan fuerte que tapaban incluso los gritos de dolor del enemigo.

El ruido del hierro de las espadas Gladius, resonaba en los corazones de ambos bandos, las catapultas enemigas hicieron bajas en el bando rebelde, pero aquello no les importó, porque había valentía y bravura en el fondo de sus almas.

Otra lluvia de flechas rebeldes consiguió igualar al enemigo, que se había repuesto de igual forma y luchaba más duro.

El segundo escuadrón, el ejército de Yue, se lanzó hacía la batalla, Eriol fue derribado del caballo y casi pierde la vida cuando un enemigo le fue a incrustar la espada, pero él ágil consigue esquivarla y ponerse en pie, luego, con fuerza y con un suave manejo, acabó con aquel hombre.

Sus armaduras estaban completamente sucias y manchadas de sangre, sangre del enemigo.

Se oyó un grito de dolor, un hombre acababa de caer pesadamente sobre la verde hierva, aquel, había muerto a causa de la espada de uno de los más fuertes, un general.

Yue, gritando de dolor, se abalanzó hacía él, y tras varias estocadas, se libró de él, luego, trinchando su espada en la tierra, tomó entre sus brazos a la carne de su carne, su propio hermano, acababa de ser abatido.

Yue¡No¡Eras tan joven! No podías… ¡hermano! Y no pude hacer nada por salvarte¡arriesgaste la vida por tu reino! Hermano dime que no es verdad¡Yukito abre los ojos!- dijo fuertemente Yue abatido.

El joven abrió los ojos de pronto y tosió varias veces, miró los ojos azules de su hermano.

Yukito: gra…cias her…mano mi honor está salvado… gracias… a ti… hermano tengo frío, ya es mi hora…

Yue¡No es así! Estuvimos separados durante mucho tiempo… los elegiste a ellos…

Yukito: así es… no por eso, me olvidé de ti… pero tanto Toya como Sakura son parte de mí y no podía abandonarlos… me necesitaban… pero olvidé que tú también me necesitaste herma… no…

Yue¡resiste hermano!

Yukito: júrame algo… protegerás y amarás al reino que te vio nacer y… -volvió a toser- salvarás a la princesa…

Yue: te lo juro por mi honor… pero…

Yukito sonrió y exhaló su última bocanada de aire y cerró sus hermosos ojos miel, para nunca más abrirlos.

Yue: desconsolado, abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y sin otro pesar, le tumbó sobre su lecho, tomó su espada y la alzó gritando.

Yue¡Hermano¡Te lo Juro!

Cayó entonces el último soldado enemigo y todos los que se salvaron –que eran muchos- gritaron victoriosos, el tercer escuadrón salió del bosque –junto con el resto de rebeldes con arcos en mano- corriendo para asediar la ciudad.

Ejército Aliado¡A por ellos¡A por la libertad!

Obispo: En pie por favor- dijo él.

Una voz totalmente reconocible por la joven princesa se oyó en lo más alto del coro, aquella voz era la de Tomoyo que se había camuflado entre el coro y había avisado a todos de lo que iba a ocurrir en breves, cantaba en aquel momento el Ave maría del Austriaco Schubert F. en Latín.

Ave Maria gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena. Maria, gratia plena.  
Ave, ave dominus, Dominus tecum.  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus Et benedictus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris  
Ventris tuae, Jesus.  
Ave Maria

Obispo: toma la mano de la mujer y repite conmigo.

Hide tomó la pequeña mano de la princesa y miró hacía Toya pidiendo permiso, este asintió y luego repitió las palabras del obispo.

Obispo: Yo, Declaro delante de Dios y en presencia de su Iglesia, que te recibo a ti, por mi legítima mujer, y prometo ser para ti un esposo amante y fiel, hasta que Dios se sirva separarnos por la muerte.

Hide: Yo, Hidematsu Takugawa, declaro delante de Dios y en presencia de su Iglesia, que te recibo a ti, Sakura Kinomoto, ser mi legítima mujer, y prometo ser para ti un esposo amante y fiel, hasta que Dios se sirva separarnos por la muerte.

Obispo: toma entonces ahora tu, las manos del hombre y pronuncia conmigo.

Sakura miró a Shaoran y respiró, le dolían las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación.

Obispo: Yo, certifico delante de Dios y en presencia de su Iglesia, que te recibo a ti, como mi legítimo marido y prometo ser para ti una esposa amante, obediente y fiel, hasta que Dios se sirva separarnos por la muerte.

Sakura: Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, certifico delante de Dios y en presencia de su Iglesia, que te recibo a ti, Hidematsu Tokugawa…- miró a Hide, de pronto comenzaron a sonar las campanas de las murallas avisando que el enemigo está cercano, Hide miró a Sakura nervioso esperando sus palabras, Sakura reaccionó rápido y prosiguió, sabía lo que venía ahora.

Sakura: …como mi legítimo marido… y prometo ser para ti… una esposa amante, obediente y fiel hasta que…

…: no será necesario.

Un joven salió de detrás de los monaguillos y se subió en el altar para que todos le mirasen bien.

Hide¿eres tu acaso un monaguillo rebelde?- preguntó este sarcástico.

Shaoran: así es y vengo a retarte ¿sorprendido¿Creías realmente que la rebelión no iba a tomar cartas en el asunto?

Hide¿pretende un niñato como tú retarme a mí el día de mis esponsales con la princesa¿Acaso no sabes que solamente tu líder está a mi altura?- le dijo con desdén.

Shaoran: te alegrará saber, qué yo soy Haku, el líder de la rebelión- sonrió.

Hide¿ah sí¡Demuéstralo!

El joven sacó de debajo de las vestiduras aquel antifaz que cubrió su rostro y se lo colocó sobre los ojos produciendo en Hide una mirada de verdadero asombro.

Shaoran¿me reconoces ahora?- le dijo.

Haku: sucio canalla, perro traidor ¡cómo te atreves a interrumpir la sagrada ceremonia!- exclamó.

Shaoran: digamos que pretendo ser yo quién celebre la sagrada ceremonia junto con la princesa Sakura- le dijo.

Hide rió amplia y sonoramente.

Hide¿Acaso no sabes que un plebeyo como tú no puede casarse con la realeza?- los invitados soltaron gemidos de asombro.

Shaoran¿y quién dice que no lo sea?.

Continuará…

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la decima sexta parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Holaaa! si quereis la traduccion de las canciones en Latín decírmelo y lo agrego al próximo cap - y... otra cosita en este cap menciono compositores y canciones que están en este repertorio de bodas - disfrútalo - !http/www.supercable.es/yachte/boda.htm**

**Kasumichan666: Kasumiii holaaa! eres la primera en escribiiirmeee k bien! oyee create una cuenta y escribe k se te da perfecto - uiii el showarma ajaajajaj no hace ya tiempo k nos lo comimos tenemos ke repetiiiirlooooo weeeeee!  
weno wapaa nos vemos el lunesss! muakkss!**

**Sakukato: Holaaa prontito prontito veras a Kero ya viste que lo nombraron y aunque no salió en este cap, sale en el siguiente y como me dijiste además aunque de igual modo no, ya veré ke tal? espero k bien! - sube tu fiiiiic! dale una torta a tu hermano y k se espabileeee xDDD ke kiero leerlo jajajaja bueno wapisima cuidate muxo eee! un besote muakkss! Jaa Ne!**

**Guosseppe: hola me gusta tu nombre en castellano sería José verdad? kee tal? espero k bien! me gustó tu review x 1 razón xq fuiste sincero, si te parecio Shaoran machista estás en tu derecho a decirlo, pero no iba con esa intención te lo aseguro . y además no se dnd puede serlo puede ser por el comentario de:  
¿"Sakura ya no será mia"?  
Las religiones quieras que no, tienen algo de machismo, la única mujer que está igualada al hombre (y no tanto si te fijas bien) es la virgen maría¿por qué? por que es la madre de Jesús (obvio) pro mejor no entremos en debate eclesiástico jeje.  
Yo intento dar una realidad que ocurrió en el pasado, los sacerdotes en aquella época no eran tan santos como siempre se ha pintado, la verdad y el obispo es uno de mis personajes favoritos en este cap ya que es muy carismático y me encanta escribirle además en esa época los jóvenes eran pillos y aunque Shaoran es perteneciente a la realeza, se ha criado con el pueblo llano y si, ese es el fallo que he visto en mi fic principalmente, olvidé poner una figura muy importante y es la carabina, la carabina, la persona k está entre la pareja, aunque analizandola entera, no pudo ser, ya que la que podría ser era Tomoyo y ya sabes como es jejeje, además puedes decirlo un poco cuando durmieron en la misma habitación en el castillo, pero como el amor entre esclavos y princesas es totalmente imposible no tuvieron la mente sucia, y bueno eso de que no hubiera el mínimo roce, eso en esta época no cuadra bien, en la edad media, se metían mano incluso más que en mi fic jeje pro sino lo tendria k subir a M en vez que a T xDDD me alegra de verdad ke te guste la historia y k pienses así de ella - espero leerte muxo mas! un besote muy grande muakkss! cuidateeee!1! Jaa Ne!**

**Relena Li: hola amiguiilla . feliz año para ti tambien! espero ke todo te vaya muy bien! siiii ya stamos en la recta final jejejeje, espero ke todo salga bien... sino jamas podre aparecer x fanfiction glupss... weno wapisima espero verte prontito eee un besote muy grande! - muakkss! Jaa Ne!**

**Honey-Taty-love: olaaa! ke bien ke te haya gustado la batalla naval aunque fue muy cortita jejeje siiiii muerte a los tiranos y k no nos hagan sufriiir mas! T-T noooooooo no te comas las uñaaas! niña mala xDD... weno y yo xq hablo si la primera ke se las come soy yo jajajaja mi proposito de año nuevo es no comerme las uñas xDDD ¿lo cumpliré? uff espero k si jejej wenu un besiño muaakss! cuidate!**

**FruitsCandy: wolaaa! ke tal lo pasaste! yo me fui a Madrid cn mis familiares y me lo pasé muy muy bien aunk hacia un frio de muerte... jejejeje wenu wapisima aki tienes un nuevo cap espero k te guste un besazo! Jaa Ne!**

**Tsukichan666: si Kasumi habla... k raro k la Tsuki no xDD jajajaja holaaaaaaa! siiiiii aki sta el cap nuevo ke te dijeee muajajaja aki alguna va a llorar xDDD espero k no la verdad jajajajy nada k aki tamos bien cm siempre malita u.u wenu wapisima arriba los calcetines de la Jimenuu y arriba las Kawaii Girls! cuidate y nus vemos el lunesss!**

**Megumichan: holaaa megu-chan! - (espero k nu te moleste el diminutivo ) siii aunk suspendí un examen... bueno tengo dos trimestres para aprobar y aprobareee muajajajaa, k morro! si vuelves a la playa date un chapuzón x mi T-T k aki stamos cn la ola de frio esta ke no podemos ni salir a la calle -exagero un poco pro hace muxo frio xDD- no pasa na mas bien tarde k nunca . ademas me senti bien no me abandonaste -buaaahhh! TTvTT lloro de emocion) sip ya tamos en la recta final eee - ave ke pasa... jejejeje wenu wapisima k me alegro oirte x cierto... tu tienes msn? o.o agregame si kieres mi msn es iresys -xao besitoss muakkkss! Jaa Ne! -**

**Lety: mmm... a ti te dejo la ultima ¬¬ xDDD**

**merylu: holaaa bienvenidaaaa y ke? te gustó? ke tal? si el fanfiction parece ke me tiene mania a mi... de vez en cuando no deja mandar reviews T-T malos malos malos malos! jajajaja tranquila no me voy a casar xDDD verás ke es una frase de mi fic jajajaja no te preocupes! - weno espero k mñna te lo pases genial eee un besote muy grande! muakkss!**

**Lety: weno no seré mala xDDD ola hermanita xDDD (sii es mi hermana de verdad xDD) esk resulta.. xDDD ke le conté el fic y le gustó xDD le dije dnd staba y me dejo un review nu? xDDD te lo leiste? so panfila xDD jajajajaja pobreee cn lo k la kiero yo xDD weno ara ire a matarte muajajaja un beso hermana muakks! -**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	17. La Lucha a Muerte

- **Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo XVII**

**-La Lucha a Muerte -**

Shaoran- ¿y quién dice que no lo sea?

Hide frunció el ceño ya que las palabras del joven eran serias y bastante cuerdas, pero sabía que aquello era imposible, pero sus ojos comenzaron a sonarle de algo, vagamente recuerdos, aunque hizo caso omiso ya que pensó que le recordaban a los ojos que vio tras el antifaz que solía usar.

Hide- ¿a qué te refieres¿Crees que tú eres un miembro de la casta estirpe aristocrática?- dijo en tono burlón, se volvió hacía los invitados- ¿Creéis que un ser como él puede pertenecer a nuestra casta?

Muchos de los que estaban en la catedral rieron, algunos en voz alta y otros en voz baja, todos estaban con Hide, los monaguillos se miraban entre ellos algo nerviosos, esperaban el momento de trasladar al Obispo de allí junto con la princesa y el resto de los miembros de la casa real.

Hide- bien Haku, demuéstranos ¿De qué sangre perteneces?- preguntó él en voz alta.

Shaoran- De la mismísima casa real- dijo él con una amarga sonrisa.

Hide soltó una carcajada, que se hizo eco entre las gruesas paredes de la catedral, por un momento miró a la joven Sakura que le miraba temblorosa, tenía mucho miedo, luego pasó su mirada por Toya que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Hide- ¿De la casa real, eh¿De cual de ellas¿De la casa real de los altos pinos?- volvió a soltar su carcajada.

Shaoran- te equivocas… y déjame demostrar que es así- sonrió.

Hide- bien aquí espero.

Shaoran rasgó las vestiduras que llevaba puestas y quedó con sus ropajes, de dentro hacía fuera vestía sus calzas rojizas, y su camisa blanca que llegaba hasta la parte superior del muslo, sobre ella, una sobrevesta sin mangas de cuero con el escudo de la casa real Li grabado a fuego, en los pies llevaba unas botas de cuero negras, listo para la batalla.

Hide- ¿quién sois?- dijo sin quitar ojo al emblema de los Li.

Shaoran- yo soy a quién debisteis quitar la vida hace ya diez años, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, el único heredero de la casa de los Li, yo soy el último Li, debiste haberme dado muerte, pues la hora de mi venganza es inmediata e inevitable…

Hide- ¿Shaoran Li eh?

Shaoran- así es- dijo muy serio, la gente se miraba unos a otros, estaban confundidos.

Hide- ahora que lo dices, si, te recuerdo, aunque creí que te había matado con mis propias manos ¿eres un cobarde? Mandaste a otro a morir en tu lugar…

Recuerdo como gritaba…

Shaoran- aquel a quién mataste se llamaba Haku y era mi mejor amigo, él me salvó la vida y yo vengaré su muerte junto con la de mi familia…

Hide- ¿ah si¿Aquí¿En la casa de Dios¿Cumplirás tu venganza delante de los ojos de mi esposa?- preguntó él en tono burlón.

Sakura le miró aterrorizada, luego miró al Obispo con los ojos cristalinos, deseaba morir, el anciano miró con sus viejos ojos a la princesa y le transmitió la tranquilidad que le faltaba, aún no había terminado de decir sus votos nupciales.

Hide- ¿Este espectáculo era el que decías que os rescataría¿princesa Sakura?

Sakura- …- no podía ni hablar.

Shaoran- ella aún no es tu esposa, no terminó sus votos- exclamó.

Hide- ¡contestad!- dijo agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

Shaoran desenvainó su espada, se bajó del altar y la dirigió hacía Hide, este soltó a la princesa.

Shaoran- quítale las manos a mi prometida- le dijo duramente.

Hide- ¿así que es cierto que venís a cumplir la venganza?

Shaoran- Sakura apártate de él, rápido- dijo mientras se colocaba delante suya.

Hide- parece que el muchacho está enfadado ¿es esto una broma pesada?

Shaoran- puede que os parezca un juego, pero, voy muy en serio tu jamás volverás a ver la luz del sol ¡y te sumirás en la inmensa oscuridad!- dijo mientras Hide desenvainaba su espada y le dio un toque que supo defender.

Ryu- ¿se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí Toya?- preguntó él al rey que miraba la escena.

Toya- como ves, el príncipe Shaoran se mantuvo vivo de aquel ataque, y su hijo acaba de revelar quiénes fuisteis los culpables- dijo mirando a Ryu, este se puso nervioso ante la mirada del joven y salió corriendo catedral abajo, Toya le siguió caminando.

Cuando el tirano abrió las puertas de la catedral, se encontró la escena que más temía, el ejército aliado había entrado en la ciudad y estaba luchando contra sus militantes, aquel escenario de guerra en las puertas de la mismísima catedral le había impactado, muchos de los allí presentes comenzaban a huir de aquel lugar y corrían despavoridos dispersándose.

Dentro, los monaguillos aprovecharon la oportunidad que se les había dado y ayudaron al Obispo acompañado por la princesa Sakura de aquel lugar, debían ponerse a salvo.

Sakura miró al Joven y se entristeció, veía que luchaba contra Hide cuerpo a cuerpo, en una batalla limpia y caballerosa ¿cuánto duraría? No lo sabía y tampoco podría evitarlo.

La orquesta exaltada sin poder salir del coro de la catedral, comenzó a tocar una melodía que en aquel momento, aquella que acompañaría en aquella situación, el Réquiem de Mozart, Dies Irae, que significa Días de ira… la voz principal era una voz dulce y melodiosa pero con mucha fuerza, aquella era la sacerdotisa vestal que apoyaba a Shaoran con su canción.

Dies irae  
Dies irae, dies illa  
solvet saeclum in favilla,  
teste David cum Sibylla.  
Quantus tremor est futurus  
quando judex est venturus  
cuncta stricte discussurus!

Quando judex est venturus  
Dies irae, Dies irae

Quando judex est venturus  
Dies irae, Dies irae,

Quando judex est venturus  
Quando judex est venturus  
Cuncta stricte discussurus!

Traducción:

Día de ira

Día de ira aquel día  
en que los siglos serán reducidos a cenizas,  
como profetizó David con la Sibila.  
Cuánto terror habrá en el futuro  
cuando venga el Juez  
a exigirnos cuentas, rigurosamente!

Cuando venga el Juez,

Día de ira, Día de ira,

Cuando venga el Juez,

Día de ira, Día de ira,

Cuando venga el Juez,

Cuando venga el Juez,

¡A exigirnos cuentas, rigurosamente!

Sakura soltó una lágrima cuando se introdujo entre los pasillos de un túnel subterráneo que acababan de abrir de detrás de un cuadro de una virgen.

Shaoran contempló el túnel por unos instantes, antes de esquivar la espada de Hide.

Hide- veo que la amas- dijo en tono burlón.

Shaoran- así es, y te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no la vuelvas a tocar…

Hide- tienes razón, pero… no sabes que yo ya me he llevado lo más importante de la princesa y es su vir…- Shaoran dio una estocada muy fuerte.

Shaoran- ¡eso es mentira!- dijo él.

Hide- ¿ah si¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Las mujeres mienten constantemente…

Shaoran- Sakura no haría eso, ella no mentiría con eso- dijo gritándole.

Hide- bien, si no estás seguro…

Shaoran- ¡No Blasfemes!- dijo mientras le daba otra estocada igual de fuerte.

Hide- peleas bien muchacho- dijo.

Shaoran- entreno cinco horas al día solamente para derrotarte.

Tuba mirum  
Tuba mirum spargens sonum  
per sepulcra regionum  
coget omnes ante thronum.  
Mors stupebit et natura  
cum resurget creatura  
judicanti responsura.  
Liber scriptus proferetur  
in quo totumcontinetur  
unde mundus judicetor.  
Judex ergo cum sedebit  
quidquid latet apparebit;  
ni inultum remanebit.  
Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?  
Quem pratonum rogaturus,  
cum vix justus sit securus?

Traducción:

La maravillosa trompeta

La maravillosa trompeta derrama sonidos

Retumbando por los sepulcros  
reunirá a todos ante el trono.  
La naturaleza y la muerte se asombrarán  
cuando resuciten las criaturas  
para responder ante el Juez.  
Y por aquel profético libro  
en que todo está contenido  
el mundo será juzgado.  
Cuando el Juez se haya sentado  
todo lo oculto saldrá a la luz;  
nada quedará impune.  
¿Qué podré decir yo, desdichado?  
A qué protector invocaré,  
¿cuando ni los justos están seguros?

Con puñal en mano, Lin se escabulló entre las columnas y se introdujo por el túnel, ella acabaría de una vez con la princesa, aquel juego de locos debía terminar.

Fuera, Toya luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Ryu, sus miradas de odio rebasaban lo infinito, Toya hizo que la espada del tirano saltara por los aires, con lo que al hombre no tuvo otra que salir corriendo en busca de otra arma, encontró una lanza que el Joven rey de Saitama rompió por la mitad.

Toya- tú mataste a mi familia y pagarás por ello…

Ryu- veo la venganza en tus ojos, eso no es bueno ¿qué pensará Nadeshico de esto?

Toya- ¡no nombres a mi madre en mi presencia¡bastardo!

Rex tremendae  
Rex tremendae majestatis  
qui salvandos salvas gratis,  
salva me, fons pietatis.

Rey de tremenda

Rey de tremenda majestad  
a quienes salves será por tu gracia,  
sálvame, fuente de piedad.

El túnel llevaba hasta el monasterio que se encontraba un poco lejos de allí, la joven se había desprendido de la larga cola y corría más libremente.

Los maestros de ceremonias corrían junto al obispo, y Sakura los seguía muy de cerca, el túnel no tenía fin y el olor a humedad estaba presente.

Una luz lejana servía como guía a Lin, que los seguía apresuradamente, como el lobo, no dejará huir a su presa jamás.

Dentro de palacio, Tomoyo miraba por el balcón principal hacía el monasterio que se veía lejos de allí, rezó por su amiga.

Tomoyo- ¡Cuídales¡Qué sus sueños se cumplan al fin¡Sálvanos!- exclamó ella.

Recordare  
Recordare, Jesu pie  
quod sum causa tuae viae;  
ne me perdas illa die.  
Quarens me, sedisti lassus;  
redemisti crucen passus;  
tantus labor non sit cassus.  
Juste judex ultionis,  
donum fac remissionis  
ante diem rationis.  
Ingemisco, tanquam reus  
culpa rubet vultus meus;  
supplicanti parce, Deus.  
Qui Mariam absolvisti  
et Latronem exaudisti  
mihi quoque spem dedisti.  
Preces meae non sunt dignae,  
sed tu bonus fac benigne  
ne perenni cremer igne.  
Inter oves locum praesta,  
et ab haedis me sequestra  
statuens in parte dextra.

Traducción:

Acuérdate,

Acuérdate, piadoso Jesús,  
de que soy la causa de tu venida,  
no me pierdas en aquel día.  
Buscándome, te sentaste cansado;  
me redimiste con la cruz;  
no sea vano tanto esfuerzo.  
Juez que castigas justamente,  
otórgame el perdón  
antes del Día del Juicio.  
Gimo, como un reo,  
el pecado enrojece mi rostro;  
perdona, Dios, a quien te implora.  
Tú que absolviste a María  
y perdonaste al ladrón,  
también a mí me has dado esperanza.  
De nada valen mis súplicas,  
pero por tu misericordia  
no me envíes al fuego eterno.  
Dame un lugar entre las ovejas  
y separándome de los cabritos  
colócame a tu derecha.

Llegaron ya al monasterio, Sakura vio una puerta de acero totalmente con unos engranajes y un símbolo, la estrella de cinco puntas, un símbolo pagano.

Obispo- creo que ya no estoy para muchos trotes querida- bromeó el hombre de ojos grises.

Sakura sonrió levemente y miró como uno de los maestros de ceremonias abría las puertas de aquel túnel.

Sakura respiró una bocanada de aire puro, aunque olía un poco a humedad, un olor nuevo la desperezó, estaban cerca de las cocinas.

Obispo- como ves, este camino hace que podamos llegar desde el monasterio a la catedral a tiempo, así como nos permite escapar si pasara algo…

Sakura- ¿conoce alguien este camino?- preguntó la princesa un poco nerviosa.

Obispo- solamente los pertenecientes a la realeza y al clero, no todos los monaguillos pueden entrar, solo los maestros de ceremonias.

Sakura- comprendo… creí que me conducías a las catacumbas…

El obispo rió sonoramente mientras que los maestros de ceremonias cerraban la puerta y los conducían hacía un lugar más seguro.

La orquesta seguía tocando y la sacerdotisa vestal cantando, la melodía acompañaba de vuelta a la batalla que estaba unos metros más abajo, entre Hide y Shaoran, la catedral estaba vacía.

Hide hizo un rasguño a Shaoran en uno de sus brazos, salía sangre a borbotones, Shaoran se apresuró y corrió entre las columnas, debía cerrar la herida o perdería el brazo.

Se escondió a lo lejos y rasgó su camisa, luego ató un nudo a su herida imitando una venda y se rasgó la otra manga de su camisa para atarla mejor ya que una sola no bastaba.

Hide- veo que no te escondes muy bien- dijo descubriendo su posición, Shaoran rápidamente lo esquivó tomando su espada y chocándola con la de él.

El sonido del hierro era melodioso.

Confutatis  
Confutatis maledictis,  
flammis acribus addictis,  
voca me cum benedictis.  
Oro supplex et acclinis,  
cor contritum quasi cinis:  
gere curam mei finis

Traducción:

Ahuyentados,

Ahuyentados ya los condenados,  
y entregados a las crueles llamas,  
llámame con los bienaventurados.  
Suplicante y humilde te ruego,  
con el corazón casi hecho ceniza:  
apiádate de mi última hora.

La espada se incrustó en su carne, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, mientras miraba a los ojos de su asesino, cayó a la ardiente tierra, mordió el polvo, la espada volvió a incrustarse en él y se convulsionó, sangre salía por sus labios.

Y comenzó a sentir frío, un frío helado, y escuchó un grito, un grito de dolor, el mismo que le había parecido oír un tiempo antes, los ojos del asesino les miraba sonrientes, la mueca de su cara, estaba excitado, excitado con la muerte, matar a otros era su bien y por aquel mataba por placer.

Rápidamente su asesino, blandió la espada junto a otra envuelta en sangre, aún caliente, mientras que a su víctima comenzaba a nublársele la visión.

El asesinó huyó del combate y su salvador no pudo hacer nada, se limitó a incrustarse en el suelo de rodillas y colocar su cabeza sobre sí.

El joven rey estaba muriendo poco a poco y su muerte era dolorosa, Yue postrado ante él, le susurraba palabras cálidas, él y su frialdad se habían acabado.

Toya- Yu..e… ¿c..cómo est..á la… batalla?- preguntó el moribundo.

Yue- según parece, el ejército chino acabó victorioso con la flota naval y ahora lucha codo con codo con nuestro ejército… majestad…

Toya- cuida..de…mi Sa…Kura… pase… lo que pas..e- tosió varias veces y escupió sangre.

Yue- lo haré, majestad- sabía que no podía hacer nada por él, las heridas en su pecho y la fatiga se lo estaban llevando.

Toya- al final… no realic..é mi…ven..ganza… el mocoso es buen… chico… y será… un gran… rey…

Yue- así lo creo majestad, pero mejor no hable más, recupere fuerzas, aún puede…

Toya- sabes… que no… me reuniré con… mis padres… y… ¿dond..e está… Yukito?- dijo dolorido, los ojos de Yue se abrieron y con voz doliente le dijo…

Yue- falleció en combate… murió… lo asesinaron… y… me vengué…- dijo, la cara de Toya no tenía expresión alguna.

Toya- él… no era… no esta…ba hech…o para… la batall…a así… que… no iré… solo…

Yue- no hable majestad, no desgastes energías.

Toya- yo… amé… a… mi reino…- dijo mientras sentía como su alma era extraída de su cuerpo, un punto de su columna vertebral le vibró un poco, cerró los ojos y sintió como se le llenaban los pulmones y como expiró su último aliento, su corazón palpitaba lentamente y… paró…

Oro supplex et acclinis,  
cor contritum quasi cinis:  
gere curam mei finis

Traducción:

Suplicante y humilde te ruego,  
con el corazón casi hecho ceniza  
apiádate de mi última hora.

El rey Toya Kinomoto, primer heredero de la corona de Tomoeda, antes de ser exiliado a una de sus regiones donde edificó un reino en tres días, acababa de expirar su último aliento.

Yue le levantó del suelo y vio como estaba la piedra ensangrentada, le llevó dentro de la catedral y gritó alto y fuerte.

Dies irae  
Dies irae, dies illa  
solvet saeclum in favilla,  
teste David cum Sibylla.  
Quantus tremor est futurus  
quando judex est venturus  
cuncta stricte discussurus!

Traducción:

Día de ira

Día de ira aquel día  
en que los siglos serán reducidos a cenizas,  
como profetizó David con la Sibila.  
Cuánto terror habrá en el futuro  
cuando venga el Juez  
a exigirnos cuentas, rigurosamente!

Shaoran paró su movimiento y miró hacía la puerta donde estaba Yue, allí vio el cuerpo sin vida del rey, su primo, su héroe caído en batalla, aquel que solo sabía su identidad y le mostraba compasión hacía su persona, aquel quién le había dado refugio antes de marchar con la rebelión, había muerto.

Gritó, gritó igual de fuerte que Yue, y miró a Hide, quién le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su espada, sintió humedad en su nuca, luego le arreó una patada que lo mandó girando unos metros hasta chocar contra los bancos de la primera fila.

Shaoran con la cabeza un poco ensangrentada se levantó, su vista estaba un poco nublada a causa del golpe, pero se recuperó pronto, se levantó antes de tiempo, y reaccionó, esquivó el movimiento de Hide que se dirigía hacía él, tomó su espada de nuevo y se dirigió a él con firmeza.

En una de las habitaciones principales se encontraba Sakura caminando de un lado a otro con una ropa distinta la que tenía, llevaba un vestido de campesina blanco, muy parecido al que Shaoran le había dado en el bosque, igualmente vaporoso y sobre todo sencillo.

El Obispo estaba sentado curándose algunos rasguños que se había hecho durante la larga carrera.

Obispo- pequeño, ve y avise a las hermanas que es hora que se encierren en sus celdas, allí estarán seguras.

Sakura- estoy preocupada, hace un rato noté que algo me faltaba, temo por la vida de mis seres queridos…

Obispo- estarán bien, no os preocupéis, la batalla está prácticamente ganada…

Sakura- ¿y no es pecado?- preguntó temerosa.

Obispo- Shaoran Li… me hizo esa misma pregunta, esta contienda estaba predestinada… a que ocurriese tu serías la princesa y él el caballero… tu fuiste sin duda bendecida por los dioses, eres la chica de la leyenda…

Sakura- pero no fui bendecida…

Obispo- te perdonaron la vida cuando tu futuro era negro, te abrió las puertas para encontrarte con Shaoran vivo y así acceder al trono salvándolo, eres la chica de la leyenda, eso tus padres a la hora de morir lo sabían…

Sakura- comprendo, pero…

Obispo- las gentes comprendieron la leyenda años tarde, por eso no os guardan rencor, sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría.

…- … pero no se atrevieron a rechistar cuando podían hacerlo- dijo una voz por detrás.

Sakura- ¡Lin?- dijo ella asustada, allí estaba aquella mujer, con el brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de madera.

Lin- así es.

Sakura- ¿cómo?

Lin- os seguí… simplemente… no sabía donde se dirigiría el túnel, así que he encontrado una de las siete estrellas del monasterio.

Obispo- jamás encontrarás las restantes Lin- dijo duramente.

Lin- Tengo tiempo de sobra, en cuanto acabe con la princesa- sacó el puñal y se dirigió a Sakura, esta se apartó ágilmente.

Sakura- ¡señor salga de aquí!- dijo al obispo.

Obispo- mi vida no vale tanto como la tuya princesa- dijo él preocupado.

Sakura- la distraeré mientras se encierra con las hermanas- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y con ella Lin.

La agilidad de Sakura era superior a la de la mujer que la seguía, también influía el vestido que llevaba, era menos pesado que el de Lin.

Sakura sin querer resbaló y cayó al suelo, se hizo daño en las manos y en los codos, miró hacía atrás asustada, no le daba tiempo suficiente a levantarse y correr, le dolía el cuerpo.

Miró a Lin atemorizada, y esta sonrió era lo que buscaba realmente, su presa asustada, Sakura se arrastró por el suelo y llegó con tan mala suerte que hasta la baranda de piedra de las escaleras…

Lin- di tus ultimas palabras princesa- dijo mientras lanzaba el puñal hacía la joven.

Sakura miró atentamente el puñal y cerró los ojos esperado el contacto con su piel, pero nunca ocurrió¿cuestión de puntería? No, esta vez no, el blanco habría sido certero a no ser que un pequeño minino lo había atrapado a tiempo.

Aquel gato, de orejas grandes, redondeadas y unos pequeños ojos negros, de pelaje corto de color ambarino tenía solo dos manchas blancas en la espalda, alas según la princesa, llevaba en la boca lo que era el puñal de Lin, aquel gato que había salvado a la princesa, ella le conocía.

Lin- ¡Gato!- exclamó la mujer.

Sakura- ¡huye Kero!- aquel era su nombre.

Kero- ¡miau!- se lanzó hacía la barandilla de las escaleras y la subió a toda prisa.

Sakura subió por las escaleras siguiendo a Kero y Lin a ambos, era una persecución desesperada, por salvar o matar la vida.

Los tejados del monasterio se alzaron ante ellos, Sakura corrió por la gran terraza hasta que se quedó sin espacio donde correr, se paró en seco y pensó una posible salida, Lin no tardaría en llegar a ella y tenía que pensar rápido.

Vio que el tejado era inclinado menos por una parte, podía subir hasta allí, y con equilibrio pasar hasta encontrarse a salvo hasta la cruz donde podría agarrarse.

Sakura- Kero guíame- le dijo al gato.

El gato saltó ágilmente y llegó hasta el tejado, Sakura se subió a la barandilla y subió hasta el tejado, allí veía los quince metros de altura del monasterio, estaba un poco asustada, aunque Kero andaba despacio, apoyándola y esperándola, necesitaba concentración, extendió sus brazos hacía los lados, mantendría el equilibrio, si no… le costaría la vida y no era un capricho que debía cumplir, viviría por su reino, por su hermano y por Shaoran.

Caminó despacio sin mirar hacía abajo, aproximadamente lo que pisaba en aquel momento mediría aproximadamente veinte centímetros de anchura suficiente como para andar, también debía tener cuidado, ya que el propio viento la podía empujar hacía cualquier dirección.

Lin- ¡Jamás escaparás de aquí princesa!- dijo ella con voz enfermiza, hasta su risa parecía algo esquizofrénica, ansiaba acabar con la joven vida de la princesa y ya había perdido hasta la cordura, sus planes habían caído uno a uno, la boda de su hijo arruinada, uno de los Li vivo, la princesa Sakura viva… uno tras otro... todos fracasaron…

Sakura- ¡Lin¡No me sigas¡Es peligroso puedes caer!- le advirtió Sakura preocupada.

Lin- quiero darte un empujoncito princesa, no es nada personal ¿o si? Es tu reino lo quiero, lo quiero entero- dijo mientras avanzaba hacía el tejado.

Sakura avanzó un poco más rápido, no podía seguir así de lenta, la atraparía sin dudar.

Llegó hasta la mitad del tejado, donde había dos opciones, a la derecha seguías hasta la cruz donde no había salida y a la izquierda llevaba hasta la torre del campanario, que para subir a él había una escalera de madera.

Tomó la izquierda, era lo más inteligente, entonces resbaló, se agarró a la viga de madera por donde caminaba uno de sus zapatos cayó tejado abajo.

Con esfuerzo subió de nuevo a la viga y caminó a cuatro patas hasta que consiguió ponerse en pie y avanzar más rápido, Lin acortaba las distancias a cada paso, tanto que cuando Sakura tocó la gran escalera de madera ella estaba por la mitad del recorrido.

Sakura ascendió, estaba nerviosa y sus manos la temblaban, le dolían los pies a causa de la escalera, miró abajo y titubeó un poco la escalera era larga y el vacío aún más la caída sería mortal.

Le dolían ya las manos, pero aún así debía continuar, continuaría, ella era valiente y jamás se rendiría, pero temía que Lin tampoco lo hiciera.

Sakura- ¡Lin¡No avances es peligroso!- le dijo la joven.

Lin- ¡No me importa!- dijo con voz chillona.

Sakura¿por qué?- exclamó ella.

Lin¡Porque debes morir¡te voy a matar!

Sakura subió más deprisa, ya faltaban apenas tres peldaños para llegar, estaba fatigada, se pisó el vestido y resbaló de nuevo, se agarró fuertemente así que no cayó. Llegó por fin al último peldaño y tocó suelo, subió y se tumbó en el suelo, se arrastró un metro y se puso en pie, sudaba mucho y tenía las manos algo enrojecidas, se las sopló varias veces y se limpió en la falda del vestido, que estaba sucio.

La torre del campanario era de base circular, y solamente los bordes de la circunferencia tenían suelo, y carecían de barandilla, en su lugar, había una cuerda de esparto. En el centro, había una gran Campana.

Sakura corrió hacía la mitad del campanario, así Lin no la alcanzaría, calculó que estaría cansada en poco tiempo por el vestido y su edad.

Lin llegó al campanario al poco tiempo, Sakura estaba atenta para eso, Lin corrió hacía la izquierda y la joven corrió hacía la derecha, así que cada vez que cambiaban el sentido, la otra lo haría igual, así jamás se alcanzarían ya que Sakura era mas rápida que ella.

Esperando a la primera señal de cansancio entre ellas, Lin cayó de rodillas agotada a eso de los diez minutos, Sakura se sentó cansada también, miraba a Lin por si se levantaba de pronto sorprendiéndola.

Lin¡Por qué¡Por qué no soy mas joven¡Por qué no acabé contigo antes!- exclamó Lin, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Sakura¿por qué quieres mi reino Lin?- preguntó la niña.

Lin¡Por qué? Está claro… es rico en oro, es rico en materias primas y era fácil de acabar con la soberanía- dijo ella.

Sakura: creí que eras amiga de mi madre- dijo ella un poco angustiada.

Lin: bien lo has dicho, lo era ambas éramos condesas y vivíamos en la misma casa, junto a Sonomi, éramos las mejores amigas, hasta que maduramos, cada una poseía una característica especial, Sonomi era buena habladora y no tenía vergüenza con respecto a fiestas, se relacionaba con todos… no tenía enemigos, a veces pensábamos que era la mas lejana de las tres, bien cierto era que mi cualidad especial era la inteligencia fría, soy calculadora y ambiciosa cosa que tu madre no poseía, su característica especial era la ternura, era dulce y tierna con todas, era un ángel, ella y Sonomi eran muy lejanas a mi… me sentía sola… Sonomi se casó con el Marqués Daidogi, y yo me enamoré de un príncipe, tu padre…

Sakura¿estuvo enamorada de mi padre?- se sorprendió.

Lin: era un buen hombre, tenía poder y dinero, además sería rey, era guapo así que mis hijos saldrían fuertes y hermosos… pero él estaba enamorado de otra persona…

Sakura: mi madre…

Lin: así es… yo le amaba pero él a mi no… mis padres me emparentaron con Ryu que era quince años más mayor que yo y engendré a eso a lo que llamo hijo…

Sakura¡No hables así¡Una madre no se dirige así hacía su propio hijo!- espetó ella.

Lin: es lo que siento, mi hijo es un muñeco entre mis manos, un muñeco que acabaré con él… cuando termine contigo...

Sakura: no me atraparás Lin, aunque pasen mil años, seguiré dando vueltas, no dormiré siquiera, no descansaré, pero no moriré- dijo ella decidida.

Lin: Cada día más te pareces a tu madre, siempre consiguiendo lo que deseabas, desde pequeña eras así…

Sakura no gesticuló palabra alguna, vio como Lin se levantaba y rápidamente se dirigía a ella, así que se levantó y corrió, dieron varias vueltas.

Sakura vio algo que no se había fijado antes, una viga de madera sobre salía, y había una polea, lo que significaba que lo utilizaban para subir la campana por si se rompía o la hicieron así para subir la campana por primera vez cuando la construyeron.

Calculó a ojo hasta donde llegaba y giró hasta ella, miró la pendiente y decidió dar una vuelta más, necesitaba prepararse, y cuando lo estuvo aceleró y rezó para que Lin no se girase de pronto, pero fue en vano, Lin se giró en el momento en el que ella se agarró a la cadena, y se aferró fuertemente a la princesa y saltaron al vacío.

Sakura se columpió por la cadena con Lin agarrada por las piernas, mientras soltaban adrenalina gritando, pero la cadena se rompió y las lanzó hacía el tejado, Sakura tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a la viga de madera para no caer, Lin casi cae.

Lin¡Ayúdame!- gritó desesperada.

Sakura¡Lin¡Agárrate!- la subió como pudo, ya estaban a salvo y tomando aliento.

Se pusieron ambas de pie, y Lin pegó a Sakura en la cara rompiéndole el labio inferior, Sakura retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a la cruz, se aferró a ella.

Sakura¡Por qué¡Por qué Lin?- le gritó.

Lin: morirás… ¡caerás al vacío!- le gritó, mientras que Kero que salía de la nada la empujó.

Lin se abalanzó hacía ella cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse con los colores anaranjados del atardecer, empujó a Sakura e involuntariamente hizo que la cruz de hierro se doblase ya que era muy fina y estaba recalentada por el sol.

Sakura se agarró fuertemente a la cruz, ya no tenía sus zapatos, Lin la agarró fuertemente del vestido.

Lin¡Sakura¡No hagas que me caiga!- le dijo la tirana.

Sakura¡No te dejaré caer Lin¡Agárrate!- le dijo.

Lin¡Moriremos!... ¡Moriremos juntas!- dijo mientras comenzó a balancearse un poco, pero el vestido de Sakura al ser tan fino, se resquebrajó, Sakura lo notó y se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la cruz, tenía que salvar su vida.

Lin aún seguía agarrada del trozo de tela del vestido, ella estaba suspendida en el aire un metro o dos de Sakura, pero la tela cedió más y se rompió del todo, Lin cayó al vacío ante la mirada de la princesa.

Sakura gritó de nuevo, Kero se acercó a la cruz, Sakura le miró y sonrió amargamente, ahora debía subir, notaba como de sus manos salía líquido rojizo, su sangre.

Se agarró fuertemente de la cruz y con toda la fuerza que la quedaba, subió y se agarró con una mano a la viga, el gato tiraba fuertemente del lazo del vestido de la joven, un rato después Sakura se sentó en la viga y contempló la escena por unos instantes, luego tuvo que apartar la vista de allí, su sensibilidad no se lo permitía.

Lin había muerto trágicamente, por la colisión desde una altura tan alta, y para terminar, no todo había acabado allí, sino que acabó trinchada por todo el vientre con la cruz de hierro negra del patio del monasterio, el pedestal de piedra estaba bañado en sangre y las gotas de sangre caían y formaban hondas en el charco de sangre que había en el suelo, la cabeza le colgaba hacía atrás y las piernas le colgaban completamente, desde arriba se podían ver sus ojos abiertos con lágrimas carmesíes y la boca ensangrentada, escupiendo su ser, totalmente empalada.

Sakura se arrastró durante todo el tejado, y luego atravesó la barandilla, vio como llegaba el anciano Obispo en aquel momento, y la abrazó, ella cayó clavada de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, aquella imagen no se le borraría en años… Lin empalada…

Obispo: mi niña, ya pasó, tranquila…

Sakura: Lin ha… Lin ha… ha sido mi culpa…

Obispo: no, el demonio la ha empujado hacía el infierno, la hizo caer de aquella forma, no mires atrás, ahora debemos esconder…

Sakura: no… quiero ir a ver a Shaoran…

Obispo: pero ahora… no… es peligroso…

Sakura: perdóneme padre- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Obispo: no princesa, está demacrada- y tenía razón.

Pues Sakura su vestido blanco inmaculado estaba manchado de polvo, tierra y sangre, sangre suya y sangre de Lin, tenía heridas en las rodillas, en los codos y en el labio inferior, y las manos las tenía quemadas por culpa de la cadena, le sangraban incluso, también tenía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, por lo que un hilo de su sangre corría débilmente, en sus ojos brillaba la desesperación.

Sakura se soltó del abrazo del obispo y miró sus ojos, sus ancianos ojos grisáceos mostraban una cristalina preocupación, Sakura temblorosa caminó por el balcón y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Obispo: Dios… sálvala te lo suplico… ayúdanos esta noche…

Sakura bajó hasta las cocinas y allí vio la puerta, tomó un candelabro que se encontraba allí y prendió la mecha, luego tomó a Kero en los brazos y caminó por el oscuro túnel que la llevaría hasta la catedral.

En la ciudad, el ejército enemigo había caído completamente, había muchos prisioneros, murieron muchos de los soldados de Hide y los del ejército de Tomoeda que se sublevaron a favor de los rebeldes.

La gente pasaba sin darse cuenta que un hombre estaba oculto entre la paja de uno de los establos, mirando la ocasión perfecta para montar uno de los caballos que allí se encontraban y escabullirse de aquel lugar, aquel hombre era Ryu.

Y la ocasión perfecta llegó en ese instante, pues una de las casas en llamas se derrumbó sorprendiendo a muchos soldados, no hubo víctimas mortales, pero uno de los caballos desapareció y Ryu huyó.

Soldado¡Se escapa!- gritó uno de ellos.

Caballero¡El tirano se escapa!- gritó otro de ellos.

Yue, que estaba en pie se dirigió hacía su caballo y galopó detrás de él, algunos de los caballeros de su escuadrón le acompañaron.

Estaban dirigiéndose hacía los campos de trigo, y no muy lejos de allí estaban los arqueros rebeldes, y dirigiéndolos, Eriol que distinguió a aquel jinete.

Eriol: Yamazaki, aquel jinete es Ryu¿serás capaz de darle al caballo?- preguntó Eriol.

Yamazaki: si, puedo, pero necesitaré ayuda.

Eriol: bien

Muchos arqueros los miraron entonces.

Eriol: aquel jinete es Ryu, le queremos vivo, debe pagar por lo que hizo con una cruenta muerte, nuestro objetivo, el caballo que monta ¿listos? A mi señal…

Todos¡Si!- exclamaron al unísono.

Eriol: una… dos… y…

Yue y su escuadrón seguían al jinete a pocos metros de allí, de pronto el aire se cortó y se oyeron silbidos, por lo menos treinta y cinco flechas se incrustaron en el caballo, le producieron muerte súbita.

Ryu desconcertado miró hacía el bosque y fijándose bien vio a todos los arqueros rebeldes, no tardaron mucho en llegar los demás caballos, Ryu salió corriendo en dirección a los caballos.

Yue se lanzó al suelo y corrió detrás de él, no tardó mucho en darle caza, se tiró encima de él y forcejearon, Ryu acabó rindiéndose, no podía hacer nada más…

En la catedral, el silencio de las voces inundaba profundamente aquel edificio, el rechinar de los golpes de las espadas era la única música, la orquesta había conseguido salir de allí, como única espectadora se encontraba la sacerdotisa vestal contemplando la escena escondida en lo más alto de coro.

Hide¿no te rindes?- le preguntó cansado.

Shaoran: no ¿y tú?- le respondió.

Hide: antes muerto.

Shaoran: bien, por que es lo que vas a hacer…

Hide: eres valiente, venir aquí a enfrentarte contra mi, o eres muy loco…

Shaoran: ya te vencí una vez Hide, lo volveré a hacer…

Hide: aquel día no estaba en buena forma, pero admito que has mejorado.

Shaoran: gracias ¿intentas trabar amistad con tu enemigo?

Hide: solo digo que… es para que tu muerte sea más amena.

Shaoran¿qué dices?

Hide: es triste morir solo- dijo entre risas.

Shaoran: lo siento por ti

Hide: y yo por ti.

Shaoran: tus pasos cada vez son más lentos ¿te duele el hombro?- dijo con ironía.

Hide: así es, pero los tuyos son cada vez más débiles.

Shaoran¿Cansado?

Hide: tanto como tú.

Shaoran: pero no descansaré hasta que mi venganza esté completada- le dijo.

Hide: ten cuidado, haber si no vas a poder cumplirla y entonces realizaré mi sueño.

Shaoran¿cuál es?

Hide: Tener más de diez hijos con la princesa sakura y tener tu cabeza de trofeo en el gran comedor…

Shaoran: parece que todos tenéis las mismas ideas sádicas…- dijo irónicamente (nota Autora: recuerdas cuando Shaoran fue perseguido por el Toya loco? Le dice eso…)

Hide: así es, es lo único que se puede hacer contigo- chocó su espada contra la de él.

Sakura llegó hasta la textura del cuadro, y abrió el marco poco a poco, sopló la vela apagándola y salió a la inmensidad de la catedral, y allí los vio, en uno de los laterales de la catedral, donde no había bancos que los estorbara, Sakura se aproximó a una de las columnas viendo el espectáculo.

Sakura: Shaoran… aún estás vivo- dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón, respiró aliviada.

Shaoran saltó la espada de Hide y cayó de espadas a Hide, este levantó el brazo y sacó una daga, Sakura emitió un grito desde lo más hondo de su ser, Shaoran se sorprendió de pronto y Hide aprovechó para rajar su espalda con la daga.

Shaoran cayó al suelo… herido… temblando en el suelo… del dolor…

Hide: veamos… así que teníamos una espía, mi madre no se ha encargado de ti princesa ¿qué raro? Entonces deberé hacerlo yo…

Sakura se horrorizó y salió corriendo despavorida.

Hide: no podrás huir mucho, en su estado… ¿le remato mientras?

Hide alcanzó a la joven y la agarró del brazo.

Sakura¡Suéltame¡No¡Duele!- gimió la joven.

Hide: llora, gime, grita y suplícame… tal vez te baste para salvar tu vida- le dijo con ojos llenos de perversión.

Sakura¡SHAORAAAAN!- gritó Sakura a pleno pulmón.

Hide paró en seco, soltando a la joven, puso una mueca de dolor y se tocó el pecho, luego miró a su espalda, Shaoran sacó su espada de la espalda de su oponente.

Shaoran: tu enemigo soy yo, no ella- dijo con ira en sus ojos.

Hide¡tú¡Como te atreves!- le gritó levantando su espada contra él.

Shaoran con un movimiento fuerte y seco hizo que la espada volara tres metros de donde se encontraban, Shaoran en otro movimiento hundió su espada en el pecho de Hide, sangre salía a borbotones del pecho del enemigo tanta que salpicó a Shaoran, la sangre se mezclaba con su sudor, la tierra, el polvo y su propia sangre.

Sacó la espada de Hide.

Shaoran¡di tus últimas palabras Hidematsu!

Hide¡vete al infierno!- dijo mientras Shaoran le daba el toque definitivo, que hizo que saliera mas sangre, del cuerpo de este que cayó al suelo, había muerto, definitivamente muerto, sin ninguna posibilidad de revivir,

Shaoran pegó un grito, donde desahogaba todas sus emociones, había vengado a su familia, había vengado a su mejor amigo, el honor de todas aquellas personas estaba a salvo, podrían entrar al cielo tranquilamente.

Cansado se postró de rodillas, Sakura se lanzó a él, manchándose aún más de lo que estaba, se lanzó a sus brazos y le apretó fuertemente, lloró, lloraron desconsoladamente, de felicidad, miedo, frustración, y algo de desesperación.

El sueño se había vuelto realidad, todo se había cumplido según esperaban, una parte de los tiranos había caído.

Shaoran: Sakura al fin, podremos estar juntos, aunque nos faltan Ryu y…

Sakura: Lin ha muerto- dijo ella tristemente.

Shaoran: comprendo- dijo abrazándola, comprendió que lo había pasado realmente mal, vio la muerte de Hide en primera persona y seguramente también vio la de Lin.

Sakura: Shaoran, tenía tanto miedo de perderte…

Shaoran: yo también, pero no podía dejarme vencer, siento haberte preocupado- dijo él.

Sakura: yo tampoco podía dejarme vencer por ellos, no debía y sobreviví a Lin aunque muriera, el Obispo me dijo que los diablos la llevaron hacía el infierno…

Shaoran: Sakura…

:… Paz a vosotros que la trajisteis… hoy Hera hará que germinen los laureles, en señal de victoria, pues el enemigo ha caído…

Sakura¿Iereia?- preguntó mirando a la joven.

Iereia: así es, acaban de morir aquellos que esclavizaron vuestra tierra, aquellos que tantos problemas a la humanidad dieron, a tanta gente que ha desesperanzado, ahora vosotros sois la luz de Tomoeda, por esa razón vuestras almas son puras, aunque hayáis visto horror, no debe consumirlo… mañana seréis purificados.

Una persona entro por la catedral, ellos la conocían perfectamente, sus largos cabellos y su ropa ensangrentada, Yue era en este caso.

Sakura¡Yue¡Estas vivo¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sakura preocupada desde los brazos de Shaoran.

Yue: así es princesa pero… soy portador de malas noticias… - dijo postrándose ante ella.

Sakura: mi hermano… ¿dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó desesperada.

Yue señaló tristemente el final de la catedral, Sakura salió corriendo histérica, se escuchaba las pisadas de sus pies descalzos, allí estaba su hermano, con una facción algo sonriente, y su herida, la herida mortal, estaba frío, y ya no respiraba, estaba muerto.

Sakura¡No¡HERMANO¡NOOOO¡NO PUEDE SER!- le tomó entre sus brazos¡no!...

Yue: Ryu…

Sakura: lo pagará… él lo pagará… el le hizo esto a mi hermano… ¡POR QUÉ! ÉL SOLO QUERÍA LA PAZ, QUERÍA PAZ EN TOMOEDA ¿POR QUÉ SE LO LLEVARON TAN PRONTO?

Shaoran abrazó a Sakura por detrás, aquel abrazo calmó a la pobre chica.

Shaoran: se lo que se siente… pero él murió por salvar Tomoeda… él murió en paz, trajo la paz a la ciudad como el quería…

Sakura seguía llorando desconsoladamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano mayor, estaba sola, sola en el mundo, sola con Shaoran.

Sakura: tienes razón… mi hermano… trajo la… paz…- dijo antes de desmayarse.

Shaoran¡Sakura!

Yue: está débil, por lo que se, Sakura luchó contra Lin en los tejados del monasterio, se colgó desde el campanario y luego casi muere dos veces, está agotada… lo mejor será que…

Iereia: deberéis dejarla descansar, nosotras las sacerdotisas la purificaremos, mientras tanto, tú, joven deberías hacer lo mismo, curaremos tus heridas…

Shaoran: si…

Yue: yo pondré orden…

Shaoran¿y Yukito?- preguntó seriamente, por el gesto de dolor que hizo Yue, comprendió, no había salido vivo tampoco, puso su mano en el hombro de Yue y luego levantó a la joven Sakura y salieron por la puerta principal de la catedral…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la decima séptima parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Hikari-sys: Konnichiwa! espero que os haya gustado este capitulo... llevo escribíéndolo desde las 10:00 am de la mañana T-T me duele el cuello... creo que tengo cortitolis jajaja pobre de mi... y mañana instituto buaaa sniiff snifff T-T..  
No me mateis... ejem.. por fin ha muerto! weeee cantemos aleluyaaa! O.  
Quería deciros... que estoy orgullosa de vosotros mis lectores - no sabía que en mi segundo fic antes de acabarlo llegaría a los 98 reviews! me teniais en vela en busca de reviews jajaja, y quiero deciros una cosa... ARIGATO GOZAIMAS!  
pd exo de menos a mi Mayra (nove ke mala he sio contigo muajajajaja mi compañerita sadica) y a mi Noe! os kiero muxo lokas!**

**Dreams-Kokoro: Konnichiwa! Dreams wapetonaaa! siiiiii fui muy mala en dejaros con tanto suspense jajaja pero no me mateis! xDDD weeee k bien! aunk tenemos k hablar sobre proyectos de trabajo muajajaja k x cierto stas desaparecida noooooo! T-T weno wapisima espero verte prontito un besote muy grande y cuidate mucho mucho mucho! muakkss! Jaa Ne!**

**Giosseppe: Konnichiwaaa! . wenoo weno weno! dame tu msn y hablamos sobre lo k no te gusto jajajaja aqui estan las cosillas para hablarlas muajajaja yo no me como a nadie (weno ejem aquella persona que... bueno da xDDD) es broma hombre jajaja, es normal y como escritora que soy, acepto cualquier critica ya sea buena o mala de las buenas se repone energía, de las malas, se aprende . sabias palabras... verás te voy a enseñar algo de mi forma de escribir, todo, absolutamente todo está super meditadojejeje, letras en latin y mitología todo eso lo se perfectamente ¿xq? porque mi bachiller se trata de eso, estudiar Griego y Latin, y además quiero seguir con la carrera universitaria de filología clásica, así que eso me lo se al dedillo - así es, las sacerdotisas vestales, eran como las monjas de clausura en la religión cristiana, casi no salían ni a comprar el pan xDDD y eran vestales porque eran las que adoraban a la diosa como bien dijste Hestia(Romano) y Vesta (Griego), pero aquí viene mi juego, las sacerdotisas vestales, en mi historia siguen a una diosa que protege al matrimonio, pues solamente salen cuando una princesa heredera se va a casar, Hera es la diosa del matrimonio, del parto y del hogar, en cambio Hestia lo es del fuego. mmm... tienes un error ortográfico vako no se escribe así (si ya nos ponemos así jeje) se escribe Baco- Dionisio y creo que ahí te confundes con las sacerdotisas Dionisiadas, que son aquellas que danzan y bailan con falos atados durante las fiestas de dicho Dios.(sin bromas, eso es cierto)Es cierto que las Vestales eran muy castas, pero¿quién habló de promiscuidad en mific a cerca de las sacerdotisas vestales?aunque... hay algo en lo que estás equivocado, Hestia no es la diosa que inspira inocencia, es la diosa casta que eligió la virginidad, eso ya lo sabía y su destino concluía al terminar 30 años de rigurosas normas, luego salían al esterior y podían hacer lo que quisieran - bueno ahí está la continuación espero que no me hayas subestimado muajajajaja oyeee agregame al msn xDDD ke al final no me agregas mi msn es iresys arroba un besote y hasta pronto espero k te haya gustado esta vez... besitoss! muakkss!**

**Miko-Katsumi: Bienvenidaaa! weeeee te hice escribir te hice escribir weeee weee weee creo que voy a ser así de mala siempre jajajajja es broma mujer! olaaa! muxas gracias y me alegro ke te gustara! espero verte en el proximo cap y que este te guste! también lo deje emocionante¿que pasara con Ryu? muajajaja xao wapisima cuidate muxo! muakksss! Jaa Ne!**

**CarmillaKarnstein: mi más sincera bienvenida, lady Carmilla Karnstein, es un honor que una vampiresa de tal fama se haya dignado a leer esta historia de esta pequeña Ventrue que aún no abandona a su Sire... olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ke bien ke te guste! clarooo! cuando yo digo que es S+S es S+S jajaja a mi me pasa igual jejeje, es como una pareja de relleno... aunque da algo de más romance a la historia, siempre queda bien . pues cuando actualices! avisame que lo quiero leer ok? pues yo te aconsejo que si es E+T solamente sin S+S que te salgas del patrón de CCS puesto que en la serie no estan emparentados de ninguna forma, así que no te preocupes, piensa que son una pareja normal con las características de los personajes weno wapisima un besote muy grandes espero verte pronto! Blood Kises for You! Jaa Ne! (ke kede claro... no soy friki... soy vampiresa desde hace 110 años... xDDD)**

**Sakukato: Konnichiwa wapisima! espero que actualices prontito porque lo leí y me parece muy gracioso weno wapa espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap nos vemos prontito x el msn un besote muy grande! muakkss! ke te parecio Kero? en el prox cap tambien aparecera con gracia jajaja **

**Angie90: Konnichiwaa! bienvenidaaa! jajajaja gracias siiii soy malaaa muajajajajaja pero es mejor así no:p espero verte prntito un besote wapisima cuidate muxo! **

**Relena Li: Konnichiwa wapisima! jajajajaja aqui esta muerte a Hideeee! espero que te haya gustado este cap! me esforcé mucho, (sino preguntenle a mi cuello jejejej) espero verte prontito un besote muy grande! y espero que estes contenta! pues ese bastardo no va a resucitar!**

**Megumi-chan:Konnichiwaaa megu chan! siii es muy tierno! jajaja llamamehikari-chan o ire-chan jejeje (mi verdadero nombre es Irene muajajaja) jajaja si no esla playa es la piscina :p jajaja k aki pa las vacaciones aun queda muuuuuucho tiempo T-T que depresión buaaaaah! siii te gustaron la muerte de Hide y Lin? espero que si jajajjaweno wapisima! gracias x lo del chocolate! tomo capuchino que es mas o menos lo mismo jajajaja weno xikitilla espero ke te vaya todomu bien! dame tu msn x aki y yo te agrego si quieres! un besote muy grande muakkss! Jaa Neee!**

**Miato-Sakura-Chan:Konnichiwaaa! miauuuu! siiii el ingles es un ascoooo T-T buaaahhh! sniff snifff espero que el castellano domine al ingles (aunk en numero casi lo pillamos más jejeje) xq? xq es un idioma muuy muy muy antiguo que proviene del latin y como estudio latin me gusta y cm soy española me gusta el doble jajajajaja tranquila castellano/español es lo mismo jajajaja weno wapisima espero verte proontito x msn! y que te haya gustado la muerte de Hide y Lin! un besote muy muy grande! muakksss! Arriba los gatitos¿ke te parecio kero xDD?**

**Sakurita-Q: Konnichiwa wapisima! - jajajaja ya me paso dos veces, me mandas review y al momento actualizo jajajajaja tranquila aqui tienes la continuacion espero que te haya gustado! y reviveee ke para ti si hay mas vida! para hide no xDDD ajajajaj ke mala k soy! un besote muy grande cuidate mucho y espero verte x msn! muakkkss! Jaa Ne!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	18. El Final

- **Problemas en el Reino -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**Capitulo XVIII**

**- El Entierro, la Coronación, El Juicio y la Boda -**

Había perdido a sus padres, a su hermano y a un gran amigo, aunque no lo sabía, se sentía sola y pérdida en un mundo de guerra y desolación.

Se habían librado de varios de los tiranos y uno estaba en prisión, la escena de muerte de los dos le causó un terrible trauma, no debió presenciarlo, temblaban sus pensamientos al recordar las diferentes escenas, unas más macabras que otras, pero el resultado fue el mismo, Lin y Hide estaban muertos.

Shaoran estaba vivo, sus planes estaban marchando, aunque quedó gente atrás, su mayor temor no se había cumplido, su amor estaba a salvo.

Se sintió cómoda, tendida sobre algo mullido y suave, abrió los ojos poco a poco, lo primero que vio fue la tela blanca de seda que colgaban en aquel dosel de la cama, luego incorporándose, vio a Iereia junto a otra sacerdotisa, esta al verme sonrió.

Iereia- princesa, grato es verla con los ojos abiertos- dijo ella acercándose.

Sakura- gracias- dijo desanimada.

Iereia- su hermano… me pidió que le diera esto… en caso de caer en combate…

Sakura la miró un poco confundida, ella le entregó un pergamino un poco doblado, la princesa lo tomó en sus manos y leyó atentamente.

La carta escrita con tinta negra esbozaba una perfecta caligrafía.

_Querida hermana-_

_Si lees esta carta, seguro que ya no me encuentro en la tierra de los vivos y caí en combate, ves, debí haber entrenado más…_

_Estos años sin ti fueron difíciles, sin padre y sin madre, nuestros padres, sabes que velaron por nosotros sin abandonarnos jamás._

_El último decreto que escribió nuestro padre, describía perfectamente en caso de fallecimiento real, que la próxima heredera de la corona ibas a ser tu, no yo, eso estaba claro, no confiaba que yo pudiera salir con vida y ves, tenía razón._

_Sakura, hermana, debes ser fuerte, encontraste las pruebas tu sola, el reencuentro con nuestro primo Shaoran Li, y la caída de la tiranía solo debe significar una cosa, la victoria._

_No dejes que tus sentimientos de tristeza hagan que abandonen las ganas de luchar contra todo lo que implique no poder dirigir correctamente el reino de nuestros padres._

_El día de tu coronación, debes sentir toda la fuerza y el coraje de una reina, saber que el peso de la victoria esté entre tus hombros, es algo natural en nuestra familia, lucha por él las veces que necesites, tendrás mi pequeño reino._

_El pueblo te adora, eso tenlo por seguro, espera que cubras con tu luz el camino oscuro hacía la felicidad, haz de Tomoeda el reino que fue._

_Shaoran, si decides desposarte con él, será buen rey, fuerte, valiente y decidido, es lo que necesita el pueblo._

_¿No te paraste a pensar en la leyenda? Parece que se cumplió…_

_Mi querida hermana, eres lo que más he amado, el hecho de tenerte un pequeño instante hizo que mis ganas de luchar aumentaran._

_Así que no lamentes mi pérdida, pues siempre estaré a tu lado, mi alma esta concentrada en cada una de estas pequeñas letras y siempre estaré para ti…_

_No quiero que llores más por mi, no sufras, hazme unos grandes funerales y luego acaba con lo que haya quedado pendiente, si así fuera…_

_No cambies y ten muchos hijos pequeño monstruo._

_Tu hermano mayor._

_El Rey de Saitama, Toya Kinomoto I_

Sakura sonrió levemente, aquellas palabras la reconfortaron, se sintió menos sola que antes, leyó la carta de nuevo, y otra vez después de esta, hasta diez aproximadamente.

Iereia- princesa¿debemos dejarla sola?- la preguntó.

Sakura- no, terminé de leerla- dijo un poco más animada.

Iereia- entonces debemos limpiarte las heridas… purificar tu cuerpo

Sakura- bien, vamos pues- dijo saliendo del lecho.

Las jóvenes marchaban silenciosas, con velas en manos, algo inusual en la naturaleza de las sacerdotisas.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de los baños reales, donde la esperaban más sacerdotisas, debían limpiar la sangre, el barro y el polvo de su cuerpo y qué mejor que un baño de agua tibia.

Sakura se desvistió y entró dentro del agua, le escocían las heridas, pero debía aguantar el dolor, pues así se fortalecería.

Limpio ya su cuerpo, las sacerdotisas ungieron su cuerpo con aceites de plantas, la joven olía bien, y la ayudarían a sanar las heridas más rápido, aunque no inmediatamente.

Vestida ya completamente con un vestido de luto negro, colocaron en su cabello un velo del mismo color, parecía una virgen oscura y eso es lo que era, la virgen de luto.

Sakura- ¿dónde se encuentra mi amigo?- preguntó a Iereia al salir.

Iereia- sígueme, te guiaré hasta él.

Sakura asintió y caminó cerca de la sacerdotisa vestal, pasaron junto a las galerías principales del piso superior, se internaron dentro de un pequeño pasillo, Sakura ya sabía donde se encontraba, y aligeró el paso, adelantó a las jóvenes sumiéndose en la negrura de la noche del castillo.

Abrió las grandes puertas que se alzaron ante ella y la habitación se alzó ante ella, y sobre la cama, el joven y unas sacerdotisas calladas curando sus heridas.

Shaoran miró a la joven y sonrió levemente, esta corrió hacía él, y se postró ante sus rodillas, luego se recostó sobre ellas.

Sakura- mi hermano me escribió una carta… quiere que no… quiere que sea fuerte y que no llore… ¿cómo hago eso?- preguntó tristemente.

Shaoran acarició suavemente su cabello consolándola, calmando el sentimiento de soledad de la joven.

Sakura- no estoy sola… tengo que ser fuerte ¿verdad?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shaoran- así es… - la tomó del brazo e hizo que se levantara, ambos lo hicieron, luego él la acompañó hasta el centro de la cama y la tumbó, cayó de lado, el joven susurró palabras de consuelo a la joven en el oído, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello situándose detrás de ella.

Shaoran- juro que te protegeré… estaré a tu lado eternamente, la muerte no romperá nuestra compañía y cuidaré de ti… como todos quieren que haga, como quiero hacerlo yo…

Los ojos cristalinos de la joven cerrados, derramaron varías lágrimas que mojaron la almohada y ante el calor del aliento del joven durmió llorosa.

Ya no le dolían las heridas del combate, ya que el dolor del corazón era más grande, las sacerdotisas abandonaron la habitación y montaron guardia en la puerta.

Al verla con esa expresión de tristeza, no evitó que sus ojos se humedecieran, las lágrimas hicieron un surco en sus mejillas, se recostó a su lado colocando su mano sobre la mano de la joven envolviéndola en un abrazo, y colocó su cabeza junto al cabello de la princesa absorbiendo su aroma y cayó rendido.

Durmió.

Amantes y Amados, enamorados desde muy jóvenes, separados y reencontrados, yacían juntos en el lecho, compartiendo dudas, dolor y lágrimas, desde hacía mucho que no sentían el cielo y el infierno a la vez.

¿Perderían la inocencia? Habían visto muerte y desolación, él más que ella, tuvo que dejar su vida tranquila de palacio para separarse de su familia, sus sueños e ilusiones, desarrolló el deseo de venganza, y el deseo de obtener lo que siempre había amado, por ello lucharía, por eso luchó, por eso… venció…

Ya se había completado su venganza, el asesino de su inocencia estaba por fin muerto, no se arrepentía, pero notaba en su interior un ligero malestar, lo había hecho ante ella, un ser puro, había visto como asesinaba al hombre que la atormentó durante nueve años, se sentía como un verdadero monstruo, temía que Sakura le tuviera miedo, que temiera por su vida… tenía miedo realmente…

La flota China atracó en los puertos de la ciudad, los campesinos eufóricos compilaban los cadáveres de los soldados caídos, según traidores a la corona y monárquicos se llevaban a un sitio o a otro, otros cavaban rápidamente tumbas sin cesar, debían hacerlo antes que la peste u otra enfermedad desolara la zona…

Las mujeres tejían sudarios para los caídos, las pérdidas no fueron tan desastrosas, el júbilo que sentían en su interior era mayor, aunque las viudas de los caídos, inmersas en la pena, sentían paz.

Los primeros rayos del sol cubrieron por completo la habitación, Sakura despertó lentamente, no quería hacerlo, se sentía totalmente agotada, físicamente y agotadamente, pero debía ser fuerte, por ella, por Shaoran y por su reino.

Notó entonces aquel fuerte abrazo, casi posesivo, se sintió protegida, la respiración de su amado era tranquila y pausada, sentía el calor de su respirar en su nuca…

Miró el brazo del joven, herido y magullado, tardaría semanas en curar, le debían de doler realmente, y se sintió orgullosa, él a pesar de su edad, no fue un hombre que se esconde, la defendió a punta de espada, sufrió daño por ella y por su reino, se sintió reconfortada.

Y le amaba.

Ton… Ton… Ton… Ton… sonaron triste y pausadamente las campanas de la catedral, sonaba a muerto, repicaba el luto general.

La princesa con mucho pesar, se zafó del abrazo de Shaoran y caminó fuera de allí, debía vestirse correctamente y arreglarse, por primera vez, daría la cara hacía su pueblo y temía un poco la situación… ¿Lo haría bien? Debía ser natural.

La respiración del muchacho se hizo cada vez más dificultosa, cierto era que no estaba herido de muerte, pero sus heridas dolían demasiado como para estar sano completamente, las sacerdotisas volvieron para seguir curando las heridas.

Iereia- hacedlo despacio y sin prisa, no debe sufrir, bastante lo hizo ya- dijo ella a las jóvenes.

Sakura llegó a sus aposentos, donde se encontró con su mejor amiga, aquella que tanto le hacía falta, su segunda madre, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga y le plantó un beso en la mejilla derecha, esta la correspondió de igual forma, se sentían bien la una junto a la otra, como siempre habían estado, y como siempre estarían, pues en eso consiste la amistad.

Tomoyo- Sakura¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó mientras la peinaba suavemente frente al espejo de la cómoda.

Sakura- mi hermano me dejó una carta, donde me recomienda que no debo llorar, pero no se que hacer me encuentro un poco perdida¿qué debería hacer?- dijo bajando la mirada.

Tomoyo- hablarle al pueblo, debes ponerte en el lugar de ellos, eres la luz de Tomoeda, la joven de la leyenda, estoy segura completamente, quien quiera que profetizó aquel augurio acertó sobre ti y sobre tu historia.

Sakura- parecía que alguien había escrito sobre mi destino, pero ¿tiene fin la leyenda?

Tomoyo- que sepa... termina cuando salva al pueblo de la esclavitud... puedes escribir ahora el tuyo Sakura... serás coronada reina en cuanto te unas en matrimonio con el hombre al que amas.

Sakura- Shaoran...

Tomoyo- así es- dijo sonriente.

Sakura- Tomoeda debe reconstruirse, y debemos organizar el funeral de los caídos en combate, deben estar a la altura de su rey...

Tomoyo- entonces debo avisar a la corte, debes tener una audiencia con el pueblo en estos momentos- dijo ella.

Sakura asintió y marchó fuera, en busca de Yue, quién haría realidad el deseo de la princesa.

Tomoyo- Yue, la princesa Sakura desea hablarle al pueblo- dijo ella.

Yue- lo temía... bien prepararé todo lo necesario- dijo él preocupado.

Tomoyo- ¿qué debo hacer yo?- preguntó tomando del brazo al joven.

Yue- deberás estar junto a los príncipes- dijo él.

Los príncipes, se le hacía raro oírlo, pero era cierto, ambos eran príncipes, Sakura y Shaoran, príncipes herederos de sus comunidades, muy cierto era que el reino donde gobernó la familia Li, había desaparecido, se unió a Tomoeda durante el golpe de estado de hacía nueve años.

Tomoyo- ¿Li Shaoran se encuentra en…?- preguntó.

Yue- exactamente no lo se, pero creo que se encuentra en uno de los pasillos reales, uno que pertenecía a los Li.

Tomoyo- gracias, preguntaré- dijo sonriente la joven.

La joven marchó por los pasillos, se sintió desesperada y comenzó a correr, no tardó mucho en llegar donde se encontraban aquellas habitaciones, miro en varias antes de entrar en la cual se encontraba el muchacho terminándose de vestir con ayuda de los sirvientes.

Tomoyo- ¿entro en mal momento?- preguntó.

Shaoran- no, acabo de terminar- dijo él.

Tomoyo- Sakura está lista… ¿lo estás tu?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

Shaoran- creo… que si, aunque estoy algo nervioso- dijo él.

El joven llamó dos veces a su puerta, la princesa abrió cuidadosamente y partió a su lado, se dirigían hacía las puertas del palacio, el velo se deslizaba por en el aire graciosamente, los ojos de la princesa, tristes e hinchados, miraban hacía delante, sin mirar atrás… pues no había más que mirar…

El joven le tendió la mano, la princesa la tomó fuertemente cuando la luz de la puerta principal del castillo la deslumbró, cerró un poco los ojos y cuando los abrió, se escuchó el tronar de varias trompetas y chambelán habló con una voz potente y clara.

Chambelán- ¡Atención Pueblo Llano!- anunció.

El pueblo prestó atención, sabían lo que iba a ocurrir por esa razón no se fueron de la capital, aquellos momentos eran sucesivos para el futuro del reino.

Chambelán- ¡El General Yue Tsukishiro!- dijo.

Yue soltó la mano de la joven y miró a Sakura, por primera vez mostraron miedo, miedo al futuro, Sakura sonrió levemente, seguro que se sentía tan solo como ella se sentía en el momento de la muerte de su hermano y su familia… sola…

El general marchó al final hacía la puerta, y caminó entre la formación de su guardia.

Dentro del castillo, Sakura se encontraba esperando su llamada, cuando llegó Shaoran que la sorprendió.

Shaoran- ¿Sakura?- preguntó, ella asintió.

Sakura- Shaoran… ¿Saldrás conmigo?- preguntó ella tomándole de la ropa con miedo.

Shaoran- estaré siempre a tu lado- dijo sonriéndole, aunque en su mirada había temor y nostalgia.

Sakura- creo que… ya debemos ir… -dijo ella caminando hacía la entrada tomando el brazo del joven, en cuanto el Chambelán la vio salir, gritó su nombre.

Chambelán- ¡La princesa…- los jóvenes cruzaron los soldados que montaban guardia según el protocolo estipulado-… Sakura Kinomoto…

El pueblo gritó de alegría cuando la vio aparecer claramente.

Chambelán- La acompaña Haku, líder de la rebelión que tanto ayudó!- complementó.

El pueblo vitoreaba, Sakura temblaba un poco de nerviosismo, todos la miraban expectantes en el momento, Yue levantó el brazo, el pueblo se sumió en silencio, Sakura sabía que debía hablar, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía gesticular palabra, Shaoran apretó su mano dándole confianza, de pronto se sintió capaz de todo.

Sakura- ¡Querido pueblo… es la primera vez que me dirijo a vosotros… como bien sabéis, os debo una gran disculpa, mi despertar fue tardío, viví en dentro de la gran ingenuidad, pero me prohibieron visitar el pueblo como solía hacer hace tiempo, prohibieron que me asomase a cualquier ventana o balcón sellando todos estos, viví asilada del mundo donde nací…

Muchos de los allí presentes se llevaron las manos a la cabeza o a las manos, totalmente incrédulos a las palabras de la joven.

Sakura- …hace escasos cuatro días, mi hermano Toya Kinomoto, me reveló hechos irrelevantes, la verdad sobre la corona, la verdadera muerte de mis padres, la versión que me habían dado tanto Ryu como Lin, ambos tiranos, no se trataba más que de una mentira, para completar su plan- respiró profundamente- La muerte de mis padres, la muerte de los reyes de Tomoeda había sido causa de un ataque revolucionario por parte de la muy conocida rebelión- miró a Shaoran- pero la verdad fue desmentida, pues no fueron sino ellos los causantes, entraron y dispararon con varias flechas cuando estaban indefensos, hipócritas, mentirosos, desdichados… -dijo la joven lentamente.

Los campesinos se miraron unos a otros, comprendían entonces muchas de las cosas que no sabían, una fue por qué no habían visto a la joven crecer como lo habían hecho antes…

Sakura- Hace nueve años ya de aquello, y crecí fuerte y sabia, mi hermano, la guardia real que aún era fiel a la verdadera corona, como también los rebeldes que tanto habían hecho por mi durante tanto tiempo, me ayudaron, hoy fue el amanecer de una nueva era, una era donde los tiranos no reinarán, y la paz se instaurará como nunca había sido establecida… según las leyes del país, cuando cumpla la edad necesaria, sería coronada princesa, un hecho que me hubiera gustado hacer público, pues es un hecho histórico para nuestra sociedad… después de la muerte del rey, mis esponsales serían adelantados… y sería coronada, y yo os pregunto ahora… ¿Creéis que estoy cualificada para poseer dicho poder¿lo merezco como tal? Contestad a mis preguntas…

El pueblo murmuró varios minutos, se miraban unos a otros, Shaoran tomó más fuerte la mano de la joven princesa para calmar su temor, Yue estaba un poco cabizbajo, al final habló el pueblo unido y proclamaron a coro.

Pueblo- ¡Queremos que seáis nuestra reina¡Viva la princesa¡Salve la eterna princesa Sakura Kinomoto¡Viva su alteza!

Sakura respiró profundamente y sonrió aliviada, aquellos minutos se le habían hecho eternos, ahora se emocionaba con el calor de la multitud de su pueblo, se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que ocurría, su pueblo aclamaba su vuelta al poder, pedía una Kinomoto como reina, la buscaban a ella a pesar de todo… era feliz…

Sakura- ¡Gracias!- dijo ella.- aunque no es motivo de celebración, pues en nuestras carnes hemos sentido que la revolución se ha llevado algo de nosotros, un padre, un marido, un prometido, un hermano, un hijo… algo que no se puede dejar de lado, por eso… convoco luto general, por la muerte de mi pueblo y la no esperada muerte de otro miembro de la casa real…- bajó un poco la mirada- mi hermano ha muerto, el rey de Saitama ha muerto… Toya Kinomoto cayó en combate y su verdugo aún sigue vivo en nuestras cárceles, pero será castigado con lo que se merece, tanto crimen… tendrá un gran castigo… es cierto que, Lin, intentó asesinarme ayer al atardecer, subí a los tejados del monasterio para ponerme a salvo, pero cayó por el tejado y murió en mi presencia, cayó y quedó clavada en la cruz de metal que bien sabéis se encuentra en el patio central… murió… volví desesperada a la catedral, y él me salvó, Hide pereció allí… gracias a él…

Sakura miró agradecida al joven que se sonrojó un poco, entonces necesitó hablarle al pueblo… Sakura comprendió al instante y miró a Yue, este habló con el Chambelán, el último hizo sonar una corneta, el pueblo calló y escuchó al rato.

Sakura- Quiero que escuchéis lo que el líder de la rebelión os quiere decir… es algo importante…

Shaoran- Gracias alteza- inclinó levemente la cabeza- aunque desearía que todos los miembros de la rebelión estuvieran cerca, pues a ellos quiero dirigirme expresamente…

Pasó un buen rato, los campesinos hablaban entre ellos, no entendían la situación, la rebelión se apiñó bajo las escaleras de piedra donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

Rebelde- ¡Haku¡Amigo, Ganamos!- exclamó levantando el puño al cielo, el resto vitoreó con él.

Shaoran sonrió levemente, debía contarles ahora la verdad, esperó a que se calmaran un poco para hablar.

Shaoran- Os debo una disculpa, y estos hechos que os voy a revelar son algo vergonzosos para mi…- Eriol frunció el ceño- Os he estado ocultando mi identidad, desde que me recogió su madre Eriol Hiragizawa, ingresé en la rebelión y me hice líder, ahora que ya ha acabado todo, os revelaré la verdad de mi nombre…

Todos se miraron unos a otros confusos, él siempre había sido un joven misterioso, sabían perfectamente que podían confiar en él, pues sus hazañas no eran pocas, pero que estuviera dispuesto a revelar su identidad y decir algo vergonzoso en aquellos tiempos… estaban confundidos.

Shaoran- hace más de nueve años, por aquel entonces tenía la edad de 7 años, solía jugar con mi familia en unos grandes jardines, los jardines de los Li en el palacio real- todos le miraron con atención y escucharon sus palabras- yo tenía un amigo, aquel es y será el que lo dio todo por mí, una noche, unos asaltantes entraron en el castillo, uno de los sirvientes, en el que los reyes depositaron toda su esperanza, nos despertó a mi amigo y a mi y nos hizo escapar, aquella era la guardia de Hide, nos escondimos en una de las habitaciones, gran error... Aguardamos silenciosos durante media noche sin dormir, sin hablar, mirándonos, hasta que derribaron la puerta de un solo golpe, nos sorprendieron, y mi amigo me lanzó por la ventana, resulté ileso pues el agua del foso amortiguó la caída, allí fue donde aprendí a nadar…- algunos de ellos se les dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro- lo último que se de él, fue, que corriera, que salvara mi vida y que salvara el reino, él era mi mejor amigo, y murió por mi, se hizo pasar por mi persona, tomé su nombre a partir de aquel momento, perdí la confianza en mi nombre y la cubrí de vergüenza, él cayó muerto, ahora está enterrado donde se merece, un paje entre reyes, es el sitio que le corresponde, al lado de mi familia…

El silencio y las miradas de asombro no se hicieron esperar, algunos cuchicheaban¿Haku no es su nombre¿Un Li¿Haku un Li, uno de ellos habló.

Rebelde- ¿Quién sois entonces?- preguntó intrigado, muchos asintieron.

Eriol- él es Shaoran Li¿no os dais cuenta?- dijo con voz potente, todos le miraron incrédulos.

Rebelde- Se supone que todos los de la familia Li murieron aquella noche- dijo desconcertado.

Eriol- ¿Acaso no acabas de escuchar su relato? Llevo sospechando de él desde hace ya tiempo, miradle bien, es el hijo de Ieran Li, y… ¿por qué no se llevó entonces a la princesa en el campamento y se fue con la doncella? Porque él sabía quien era la princesa y quién no¿Cómo entonces él pudo saberlo si nadie conocíamos realmente a su alteza?- dijo mirando a los ojos del joven.

Shaoran- yo…

Eriol- su amigo Haku, hizo lo correcto, cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo que él hizo, fue un hombre honorable, yo no pienso que dar la vida por la realeza sea algo vergonzoso, si está vivo es gracias a su amistad… China no hubiera ayudado si un Li no hubiera estado vivo…

Shaoran- Como siempre, tienes razón… amigo…- dijo.

Eriol- ¡Viva Shaoran Li¡Salve nuestro heredero a la corona!- gritó a pleno pulmón, Shaoran se sonrojó levemente, Sakura sonreía, la rebelión aclamó al joven.

El pueblo se unió a la celebración. La muerte del rey Toya Kinomoto, les había conmocionado, era tan joven y había hecho tanto por el pueblo, que se sentían desconsolados, aunque el saber que el joven Li vivía, les había llenado de júbilo.

Las campanas repicaron durante todo el día y toda la noche, ton… ton… ton… sus golpes eran lentos y fuertes, retumbantes, en señal de duelo, las banderas estaban a media asta, el luto por la muerte de tantas personas…

Había pasado ya un día, desde que la joven Sakura había hablado con el pueblo, la primera orden que dio sobre su castillo, fue el de destapiar todas las ventanas y balcones, las doncellas limpiaron cada uno de ellos, pues el polvo se había apoderado de ellos.

En el balcón principal, se colgó un gran estandarte con los dos escudos de la realeza allí presentes.

Artesanos de todo el país, habían llegado a palacio, por un asunto que la princesa había concretado con ellos.

Sakura estaba siempre algo ocupada, había tenido una junta con los grandes militares de China que había acudido allí, Shaoran dio las gracias y escribió una carta para el gran emperador, su casa sería siendo bienvenida para su país ancestral.

Al tercer día al amanecer, sus barcos desembarcaron de los puertos de Tomoeda, Shaoran fue a despedirlos temprano.

Sakura se quedó observando su marcha desde sus aposentos, asomada a su balcón reluciente, miraba a su joven amado despedirse de China, estaba orgullosa de él. Aún extrañaba a su hermano.

Tomoyo entró en los aposentos de la joven acompañada de las sirvientas Chiharu y Rika, venían a ayudarla a vestirse, pues ese día debía estar presente para los enterramientos de todos los soldados caídos…

Tomoyo- muy buenos días Sakura- dijo sonriente.

Sakura- buenos días Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika buenos días a vosotras también- dijo sonriente.

Chiharu- buenos días princesa.

Rika- buenos días alteza.

Tomoyo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó a su amiga.

Sakura- bien, estoy mejor que ayer, aunque hay ratos donde la pena es mayor…

Tomoyo- tu her…

Sakura- lo sé, él no quiere que esté así, tengo que mirar hacía delante…

Rika- dices unas cosas muy sabias princesa, si me permitís decíroslo…

Chiharu- aunque nos gusta la princesa alegre y cálida que teníamos, espero que no tarde en volver- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente, Tomoyo miró por la ventana y no apartó la vista hasta que los barcos Chinos hubieran partido.

Sakura- ¿Te veo algo pensativa¿Te ocurre algo amiga mía?- preguntó.

Tomoyo- ¡eh! No, tranquila, solo pensaba algo que debo decirte- dijo nerviosa.

Sakura- claro, dime- sonrió dulcemente.

Tomoyo- me gustaría que me sirvieras como… carabina… como lo estoy haciendo yo en estos momentos…- Sakura se sentó sobre un sillón mullido que tenía allí.

Sakura se sonrojó, no comprendía las palabras de su amiga, a no ser… que alguien le hubiera pedido su mano, debía ser eso…

Sakura- Tomoyo… ¿Quién te…- preguntó sonrojada.

Tomoyo- le conoces…

Sakura- ¿Quién?- su sorpresa cada vez era mayor.

Tomoyo- Eriol Hiragizawa…

Sakura- ¡Eriol¡¿El amigo de Shaoran!- preguntó de pronto sonrojada se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

Tomoyo- si, así es, me ha pedido matrimonio y acepté… por lo tanto no quiero que nadie tome otro lugar, quiero que tu seas mi carabina- dijo sonriente.

Sakura- con gusto lo seré, no me separaré de ti, seré tu sombra durante el día y espía en la noche- dijo mientras reía contenta, estaba feliz, ambas amigas se abrazaron.

Sakura- felicidades amiga mía, te deseo lo mejor- dijo la princesa.

Tomoyo- gracias, igual digo, el príncipe Shaoran ¿pidió tu mano verdad?- preguntó.

Sakura- en cierta medida si- sonrió, luego se volvió a sentar- él y yo nos prometimos matrimonio hace ya tiempo, luego me enteré que estábamos comprometidos, había un tratado que habían firmado… aunque fue guardado cautelosamente cuando… y perdió valor cuando creíamos… que había muerto…- suspiró.

Tomoyo- así que mi papel como carabina de poco ha servido- dijo sonriente.

Sakura explotó con un gran rubor en las mejillas, se levantó de nuevo y miró a su amiga, sus ojos se cristalizaron del enrojecimiento, sentía su corazón palpitar violentamente… y su cuerpo temblar…

Sakura- ¡Tomoyo! Él y yo no… verás… solo… en fin… que no ha… bueno yo… él y yo solo nos…- tartamudeaba la pobre.

Tomoyo- os besasteis y pasasteis una noche a solas en un bosque…- dijo ella juguetona.

Sakura- pero… no pasó nada… de verdad… solo dormimos… te lo juro- dijo ella apretándose el pecho con fuerza.

Tomoyo- ¿nada¿Seguro?- preguntó de nuevo intentando sonsacarla.

Sakura- ¡Seguro¡No ocurrió nada!

Tomoyo rió fuertemente, tanto que se tuvo que sentar y agarrar un almohadón, Sakura se sintió avergonzada, se sentó también y se dio aire con una mano, le costaba el respirar, no pensaba que su amiga podía ser tan desvergonzada…

Tomoyo- entonces ya estabais comprometidos de antes… así bien, si dices que esos papeles se perdieron¿no crees que estén en la catedral guardados minuciosamente?

Sakura- puede ser… creo que si, aunque debería preguntárselo al Obispo…

Rika- alteza, el desayuno está listo- dijo después de llamar.

Sakura- muchas gracias- dijo ella.

Tomoyo- bien, pues vamos, debes encontrarte con tu amigo- dijo ella riendo.

Sakura- ¡Basta Tomoyo!- dijo sonrojada.

Las jóvenes bajaron a desayunar, aquello en cuestión de días había cambiado, el aspecto lúgubre de la sala se había transformado en una habitación muy elegante, tal y como lo era antes, las mesas tenían sus propios tapetes blanquecinos, la comida era más suculenta, pues los cocineros se empleaban a fondo.

Sakura se sentó en una silla larga que se encontraba a la derecha del trono real sacado para ella, pero no quiso sentarse, Tomoyo la acompañó y se sentó a su lado, desayunaron tranquilamente.

El vestido que Sakura llevaba ese día también era negro, esta vez era de dos piezas, la primera era la interior, una combinación blanca, y una blusa de mangas largas y la segunda, un vestido negro con talle que se cortaba, antes de llegar al suelo dejando ver un poco de blanco, las mangas de la blusa sobresalían del vestido, caía como una cascada hasta las manos, en el cabello llevaba ese día un velo de seda negro y lucía su diadema de plata.

Después del desayuno, ambas jóvenes marcharon a los talleres reales, allí se encontraba el mayor, que tan pronto como la vio la besó en la mano.

Mayor- buenos días alteza- saludó cortésmente.

Sakura- buenos días ¿está hecho el trabajo que ordené?- preguntó ella.

Mayor- así es, donde vos queríais esta, he de decir si me lo permitís, que el trabajo de su hermano fue magnífico- dijo adorándola.

Sakura- muchas gracias, los artesanos que la construyeron están de acuerdo conmigo que el significado va con estas fechas- dijo ella sonriendo.

Mayor- si- sonrió el mayor.

Sakura- bien, buen trabajo, luego uno de mis sirvientes vendrá y os cobrará merecidamente el trabajo- dijo ella con una sonrisa- hemos de irnos.

Mayor- gracias princesa, es un placer verla- dijo dándole otro beso en la mano.

Las jóvenes abandonaron la sala, el mayor miró por la ventana, uno de sus artesanos se acercó a él.

Artesano- ¿verdad que la princesa es igual que su madre?- dijo animado.

Mayor- así es, es la viva imagen de Nadeshico además, tiene sus mismos ojos- dijo él animado.

Artesano- así da gusto cumplir las órdenes- dijo maravillado.

Mayor- ¡Por la princesa haremos todo!- le salieron estrellitas de sus ojos de emoción.

Sakura estornudó, Tomoyo sonrió y siguieron caminando, caminaron por los jardines de palacio y un joven las sorprendió por detrás.

…- buenos días Tomoyo, buenos días Sakura- saludó.

El corazón de la joven se aceleró en un momento, no le había visto desde el día anterior, sonrió y saludó.

Sakura- buenos días Shaoran- saludó esta.

Shaoran- si Tomoyo me lo permite, quisiera caminar un rato contigo- dijo él.

Tomoyo- claro, tengo que prepararme para el funeral- dijo ella.

Sakura- ¿Tomoyo?- preguntó con una gota en su cabeza mientras la veía alejarse.

Shaoran- ¿vienes?- preguntó Shaoran perfectamente vestido, con el escudo de su familia en su armadura y una larga capa de color verde, en el lado derecho reposaba su espada.

Sakura- claro- sonrió tomándole del brazo.

Caminaron durante un momento, llegaron al estanque con peces que se encontraba en los jardines, los jóvenes se sentaron en un banco de piedra, tomaron el aire en silencio, estaban algo ruborizados por la compañía.

Shaoran- ¿recuerdas? Aquí solíamos jugar- dijo él.

Sakura- si¿recuerdas el día en que tiramos a Toya al estanque?- preguntó risueña.

Shaoran- si, luego nos escondimos dentro de un seto que estaban podando…

Sakura- y mi hermano quería matarnos, estaba muy mojado- rió la Joven.

Ambos rieron un rato y recordaron anécdotas del pasado, tantas cosas que recordar, tanto tiempo sin verse, tanto tiempo perdido, pero ahora lo recuperarían, estaban seguros de ello.

Sakura- La guardia China…- dijo recostada en el pecho del joven.

Shaoran- ¿qué pasa con ella?- preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Sakura- acudieron a ti… en cuanto supieron que seguías vivo… ¿Por qué no llegaron hace nueve años?

Shaoran- tal vez porque les llegaran las noticias de la muerte de toda la familia, cuando Yukito… cuando Yukito escribió la carta, relató bien lo ocurrido y el seño real de mi anillo demostraba mi existencia…

Sakura- comprendo… me alegro que llegaran a tiempo…

Shaoran- si la flota enemiga hubiera atacado… creo que no estaríamos vivos en este momento…

Sakura- si, cierto es- dijo ella tomándole la mano- pero estamos vivos.

Shaoran- creo que… he de decirte algo que he estado pensando desde la misma noche donde nos reencontramos…

Sakura- ¿el qué?- preguntó ella.

Shaoran- bien, siempre supe que tu y yo estábamos comprometidos, me lo dijo una vez mi hermana mayor, sus palabras fueron, por una vez existe un compromiso con amor… comprendo sus palabras…

El corazón de la joven se aceleraba por cada palabra que el joven pronunciaba por sus labios, compromiso con amor…

Shaoran- … cuando te propuse… que en un futuro serías mi futura princesa… lo dije muy en serio, ya lo sabes, pero al creer que mi vida se había apagado… ¿no pensaste como…

Sakura- lo estuve hablando con Tomoyo, los papeles de nuestro compromiso, deben estar en la catedral…

Shaoran- Quiero que nos casemos, si tu…

Sakura miró a los ojos a Shaoran, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y su cabeza daba vueltas… sentía una inmensa alegría en su interior, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo…

Sakura- claro que quiero- dijo sonriente- ¿acaso dudabas?

Shaoran- claro que no pero… lo ocurrido en la catedral…

Sakura- Hide…

Shaoran- no quiero que pienses que soy…

Sakura- siempre se ha dicho que… los príncipes por sus princesas mataban hasta dragones… tú en cambio, por mí… ganaste la batalla contra un demonio y me salvaste la vida… eres mi mata dragones…

Shaoran- cuando me coronen… lo haremos público… ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó.

Sakura- claro que si- dijo ella feliz- estoy tan emocionada.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, sintiendo el calor del otro. Pronto los interrumpieron, Tomoyo acompañada de varias doncellas, se separaron al instante, sonrojados.

Tomoyo- creo que el carruaje… llegó Sakura…- dijo conteniéndose la risa.

Sakura- ¡claro¿Vienes Shaoran?- preguntó.

Shaoran- claro- dijo acompañándola.

Los jóvenes llegaron hasta la carroza, allí se encontraba Yue, esperándolos, la primera en subir fue Tomoyo ayudada por Yue, luego Sakura ayudada por Shaoran, luego este y al final Yue.

Sakura y Tomoyo viajaban al lado, mientras que Yue y Shaoran lo hacían enfrente, silenciosos, Sakura estaba nerviosa, estaba feliz por lo que habló con Shaoran, pero ahora debía mantenerlo al margen, pues no debía olvidar que iban de entierro en aquel momento, cien habían caído en aquella batalla, cincuenta que eran de la capital, los demás viajarían después del funeral hasta sus pueblos como héroes, que eran lo que se merecían, ser héroes.

El camino hasta el cementerio, era sin duda un poco largo, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y era bastante grande, cuando llegaron, vieron que estaba completamente lleno, familiares y amigos de las víctimas estaban allí llorando a sus muertos, Sakura bajó de la carroza y caminó del brazo de Shaoran hasta un lugar especial, donde habían dos grandes sillones, custodiados por guardias se dirigieron allí.

El cementerio, era precioso, las lápidas tenían cada una cruz blanca de mármol, la tierra estaba cubierta por un verde animado, el silencio y el color blanco de las velas destacaban allí, un silencio sepulcral, los cincuenta nichos estaban cavados y a su lado, el féretro de cada caído, perfectamente envueltos con los sudarios blancos, el obispo estaba allí rodeado de varios sacerdotes y algunos maestros de ceremonias (monaguillos de mayor rango)

Cuando todo se había calmado, Sakura habló al pueblo por segunda vez.

Sakura- Querido pueblo, hoy es un día especial, pues descansarán por fin los cuerpos de nuestros amados parientes, cayeron por salvar el reino, salvar la corona y salvar el futuro de Tomoeda… todos los aquí presentes, perdimos a alguien especial, yo misma… perdí una parte de mi pueblo y el dolor que siento es muy grande, es un pedazo de mi alma la que va a enterrarse hoy…

Hubo un gran silencio, las mujeres lloraban desconsoladamente, las palabras de la joven les llegaban al corazón, la veían tan cercana, ella era un fuego en una noche fría… la luz entre la oscuridad.

Sakura- Durante mi estancia en Saitama, pude comprobar que mi hermano llevaba trabajando en este plan durante mucho tiempo, y había diseñado algo, algo que mandé traer, y hoy está aquí entre nosotros, es una estatua, la estatua que significa el sentimiento que debemos tener en este momento, la libertad.

La estatua estaba sobre una colina, entre seis columnas de mármol blanco, se erigía un ángel con las alas abiertas, señalando al cielo y mirando para este, en sus labios, había una sonrisa, y en el busto, estaba tallado en letras Latinas las siguientes palabras. "Libertas noster mater est, pax fortis vir", aquella vista sin duda representaba la libertad, aquel sentimiento se estableció en todos los corazones de los allí, presentes.

Sakura- un ángel con las alas extendidas, volará libremente para la eternidad, es, un regalo de paz de parte de todos nosotros, nadie podrá quitar la pena de perder a alguien, ni yo… ni nadie… pero, si nos hará seguir adelante, lo siento tanto…- unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, Shaoran tomó fuertemente su mano y ambos se sentaron, luego este se levantó para decir algunas palabras.

Shaoran- Pueblo de Tomoeda, bien como la princesa sé que todos han caído por el bien de la nación, me siento orgulloso de ellos, ellos lo están de haberlo hecho, son los héroes del país y hay que rendirles homenaje, mis tropas y yo hemos perdido muchos hombres por el camino, pero siempre venía uno más para compensar, la vida humana es insustituible, pero la vida propia es más importante, por favor, os muestro mis condolencias…

Shaoran se sentó al lado de la joven, su mirar era triste, como el de la princesa, el Obispo llevó la misa de funeral sin interrupciones, Sakura veía todas las muchachas que como ellas habían perdido algo y se sintió mal, recordó a su hermano, Shaoran apretó más fuerte su mano intentándola consolar.

Una hora después, se estaban llevando a cabo todos los enterramientos, el Obispo bendecía todos los nichos donde colocaban al difunto dentro y enterraban, otros, tras haberles dado la bendición, se fueron en carretas hasta sus lugares de nacimiento.

Tres horas después, los príncipes abandonaron el cementerio, Shaoran quería alegrar un poco a su princesa así que montó un caballo y ágilmente subió a la joven en él, marcharon a galope por las calles de la ciudad, la guardia real los seguía muy de cerca.

Llegaron al castillo y corrieron, Sakura estaba un poco confundida, pero al ver la sonrisa del joven se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió.

Corrieron más y se perdieron entre las habitaciones de palacio, el sonar de los hierros de las armaduras de los soldados, hacía más graciosa la persecución, Shaoran metió a la joven dentro de un gran armario, Sakura estaba atónita, pero se sonrojó mucho al comprender que estaban solos, a oscuras y en un lugar muy, muy pequeño.

Shaoran- aquí no nos descubrirán- dijo él susurrando.

Sakura- ¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó inocente.

Shaoran- porque te quiero y no quiero verte mal, aunque estemos en fechas tristes, quiero que sonrías siempre, eres el combustible de mi vida y tu sonrisa es mi droga, no quiero que unas lágrimas la borren…

Sakura- pero…

Shaoran- vamos sonríe- dijo haciéndola cosquillas.

Sakura- ¡Basta Shaoran¡Me haces cosquillas!- dijo riéndose.

Shaoran- ves, estás sonriendo- dijo poniendo sus labios cerca de los de ella.

Sakura- Shaoran…

El Joven se acercó más a ella sintiendo su cálida respiración, pronto rozó sus labios contra los de ella abrazándolos con ternura, mantuvieron aquella posición un momento más, poco a poco afianzaron más aquel beso, sintiendo la humedad del otro en sus bocas, en seguida pararon, pues una doncella entró en la habitación.

Los príncipes se miraron un poco asustados, no pasaba nada realmente si los descubrían pero… la vergüenza era mayor.

La doncella abandonó la habitación y los jóvenes salieron al rato, se miraron a los ojos y rieron abiertamente.

Shaoran- estuvo cerca- dijo él.

Sakura- ¡Si!- rió ella.

Shaoran- cuando ríes… eres realmente hermosa- dijo él.

Sakura- pues conténtate pues cuando nos casemos seré vieja y fea, seguro que se me agria el carácter así que disfrútame ahora- dijo ella riendo.

Shaoran- seguro que yo seré más viejo, feo y antipático… pero una cosa te quede clara princesa

Sakura- ¿qué?- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

Shaoran- cuando nos casemos, te aprovecharé al máximo, todos los instantes de mi vida, no te voy a soltar- dijo él abrazándola.

Sakura- así que es eso… pues…

…- ¡Sakura?- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Sakura- ¡Tomoyo!- dijo asustándose.

Tomoyo- Sakura, menos mal… te estábamos buscando- dijo ella poniendo una mano en su pecho, Shaoran soltó a la joven y esta fue con su amiga.

Sakura- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada.

Tomoyo- si, solo recorrí todas las habitaciones del castillo... iros así, sin avisar…

Shaoran- fue una travesura- dijo sonriente.

Tomoyo le miró por unos instantes, y puso un semblante aterrador, Shaoran la miró con un poco de miedo… Sakura miraba a su amiga que a continuación casi se cae al suelo de la risa, Shaoran respiró aliviado.

Tomoyo- una travesura- dijo tomando aire- que gracioso, creo que Eriol quería verte, la rebelión espera órdenes…

Shaoran- muy cierto es, no me había olvidado de ellos… Sakura… seguramente deba ir a los terrenos para enterrar a mis compatriotas fallecidos, regresaré pronto- dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

Sakura- está bien, pues aún eres líder de la rebelión… es tu deber… estaré aquí esperándote, y… ten cuidado- dijo ella.

Shaoran- claro, tú también, te la dejo a tu cuidado- le dijo a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo- descuida, a mi lado estará a salvo- dijo ella feliz.

Shaoran- así lo espero- dijo él abandonando la habitación después.

Sakura- ehm… creo que yo…

Tomoyo- te pillé con las manos en la masa…

Sakura- y qué masa- dijo sacando la lengua.

Tomoyo- ay amiga… bueno, vayamos a comer, tengo hambre ya.

Sakura- si.

Shaoran fue al establo y tomó su caballo, luego cabalgó hasta las puertas del castillo donde se encontraba su ejército, Eriol le recibió.

Eriol- aquí está su alteza¿vienes a criar cerdos con nosotros o te instauras con Ishizu?- preguntó entre risas, los demás reían compinchados.

Shaoran- ya sabes mi respuesta amigo mío- dijo sonriéndole.

Eriol- ¿Qué haremos ahora, líder de la rebelión?

Shaoran- volver a casa, mi casa ha estado demasiado descontrolada durante todos estos años, debemos ir y poner orden ¿qué me decís? volveréis a ver a vuestra familia, la cual habéis estado tanto tiempo esperando…

Todos alzaron la mano derecha en señal de aprobación, Shaoran y Eriol cabalgaron al galope camino abajo, los demás les siguieron, hasta perderse en la negrura del bosque.

Sakura observó aquello por la ventana, al decir verdad, estar asomada a la ventana era algo que deseaba hacer, mirar y mirar, libremente sin que ningún guardia se lo impidiera, era feliz.

Tomoyo- creo que ya se fueron… ¿podemos comer?- preguntó.

Sakura- claro… pero… ¿no te da miedo que el joven Eriol marche sin ti?- preguntó ella.

Tomoyo- bien… no- rió- la verdad es que se que debe ir, por eso no me da miedo, es un hombre fuerte.

Sakura- comprendo…

Tomoyo- los problemas acabaron princesita, ahora es tiempo de vivir tu cuento- dijo ella.

Sakura- no tiene gracia amiga mía…

Tomoyo- ¿perdiste tu sentido del humor¿Vamos Sakura?- dijo mientras bajaba a paso ligero por las escaleras.

Sakura- si, pero ten cuidado al bajar…

Tomoyo- tranquila amiga mía siempre preocupándote por mi…

Sakura- ¡No es justo!- dijo ella poniendo cara de pucheros.

Tomoyo- claro que si.

Habían pasado ya dos días de la marcha de Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo habían estado ocupándose de varios asuntos, entre ellos la supervisión de la limpieza de las cosas de Lin, Ryu y Hide, la princesa no quería nada de ellos, todos los tapices, escudos y cuadros que ellos habían colocado desaparecieron y volvieron a ponerse cuadros de la verdadera familia real.

Tomoyo sin embargo, supervisó que el cuerpo del rey fuera bien embalsamado y aseado para que fuera llevado al monasterio, la tumba de reyes.

Sakura recibió audiencias con algunos campesinos y solucionó problemas que le ponían por delante, cumplía perfectamente sus obligaciones y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Extrañaba a Shaoran, cierto era pero sabía que él estaría ocupado en aquel momento, tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de volver, esperaba solamente que llegara antes de la llegada de restos de su hermano.

El monasterio, tenía una gran capilla donde descansaban todos los restos de los reyes, desde hacía ya siglos y siglos, distintas dinastías con distintos escudos descansaban allí con el nombre y la fecha muy bien recogida y guardada.

Sakura se dirigía sola hasta la catedral, muchas personas la vieron marchar y otras tantas le habían hablado durante su camino, así que no se sintió sola.

Fue allí con una sola intención, llegar al monasterio a partir de la catedral, sabía que aquel lugar le traería desagradables recuerdos, Lin clavada en la cruz, Hide muerto, y donde pereció su hermano, las escaleras de la catedral.

Llegó a la catedral y decidió entrar por la puerta que estaba situada al norte, la catedral olía a naranjas aquella mañana, era un olor que le gustaba le recordaba a su padre, cuando todos los domingos después de su paseo le traía naranjas, lo que mas le gustaba era pelarlas y echar las cáscaras en agua, luego olía bien…

Sakura- hace calor hoy… ¡hace un buen día!- dijo ella feliz.

Recordó que cuando era pequeña, en los días como ese solía correr por el campo, le daba igual llegar a donde fuese, solo correr… recoger pipas de los girasoles y chapotear con el agua del río, había pasado ya de eso demasiados años…

Pegó dos veces en la aldaba de la gran puerta que era redonda, grande y de bronce.

La princesa abrió la puerta con fuerza y consiguió entrar, la catedral se veía más imponente que de costumbre, la joven caminó, primero fue hacía la sacristía, allí había un sacerdote confesando a un grupo de monjas, que al verla sonrieron y saludaron alegremente.

Sakura- buenos días hermana¿sabe usted donde puede estar el señor obispo?- preguntó cortésmente.

Monja- creo que podría encontrarle en el monasterio, déjame pensar… si, estaba supervisando que la… bueno usted sabe fuera retirada de su lugar y reemplazarla por otra mejor creo que pueda ser lo más adecuado…

Sakura- bien, entonces iré en su búsqueda, pues necesito hablar con él- dijo.

Monja- alteza, todas sentimos la pérdida de su hermano, estamos en deuda con vos, gracias- todas asintieron agradecidas.

Sakura- muchas gracias- dijo ella sonriendo con algo de dolor.

Monja- si va a utilizar el pasadizo es mejor que lo haga ahora, vaya a buscar una palmatoria, seguro que encuentra una bajo el altar…

Sakura- muchísimas gracias, creo que es hora que me vaya- dijo ella.

Monja- claro, princesa tenga cuidado- dijo ella.

Sakura- gracias de nuevo- dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras caminaba hasta el altar.

Subió las escaleras del altar y se dirigió a la gran mesa, tomó una palmatoria de plata que efectivamente se encontraba allí y marchó hasta el cuadro de aquella virgen, la virgen del perpetuo socorro… desde luego aquella era una gran pista…

Sakura- bien…- encendió las velas de un candelabro que había al lado.

Bajó las escaleras del pasadizo y caminó por él, aún olía a humedad, no quería pensar en nada mientras caminaba dentro de él, cierto era que temía las historias de miedo que se contaban, aquellas de brujas y fantasmas… y aquel pasadizo invitaba a pensar todo lo malo que pueda pasar… decidió pensar en Shaoran.

El camino se le hizo más corto, ya que pensaba en los ojos marrones del joven, en su sonrisa, en sus cálidos abrazos, en sus húmedos besos…

Sakura- Shaoran… me vuelves loc…aaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó mientras caía al suelo, había tropezado con algo.

Dolorida, fue a ver que había sido, y se dio cuenta que era parte de su vestido de bodas, rápidamente tomó le candelabro que se había caído antes que se prendiera con la cola de su vestido.

Sakura- es verdad… desprendí la cola del vestido para correr mejor, ya no debe quedar mucho…

La princesa fue recogiendo la cola del vestido hasta que se terminó, siguió caminando a paso ligero, hasta terminar por correr, sudaba del miedo, no se sintió tranquila hasta que se encontró encarada con la gran puerta de acero.

Sakura- me preguntó por qué tendrá esa estrella de cinco puntas… es un símbolo pagano… - delineó las cinco puntas con la mano, a continuación abrió los engranajes, y entró dentro.

Respiró una gran bocanada de aire puro y como la otra vez olió la carne en las cocinas…

Salió del monasterio y se adentró dentro del jardín, allí la descubrió la madre superiora que acababa de salir de dentro de una de sus celdas.

Madre superiora- ¿alteza¿Acaso sois vos?- preguntó a la Joven.

Sakura- así es- dijo ella mirándola extrañada.

Madre superiora- soy la madre superiora de aquí¿buscas algo en particular?

Sakura- así es busco al obispo¿sabe donde se encuentra?- preguntó.

Madre superiora- si, se donde está en estos momentos, pero debo hablar antes con él y concretarle una cita.

Sakura- bien, dígame un lugar donde pueda esperarle mientras usted le busca.

Madre superiora- bien, la hermana puede acompañarla¿ha desayunado?

Sakura- si, gracias.

Madre superiora- bien, llévela para que deguste algún postre nuestro, sabe que cuando era pequeña siempre venía con su madre para tomar dulces- dijo ella.

Sakura sonrió.

Sakura- será mejor que vaya a esperar, dígale que es urgente por favor.

Madre superiora- bien, espero que aproveche bien los platos.

Monja- por favor acompáñeme alteza, será un gran honor guiarla.

Las dos mujeres caminaron por los pasillos del monasterio de piedra, la monja la llevó hasta una sala.

Monja- alteza, por favor siéntase en esta silla y espéreme, espero no causarle molestias- dijo pero sakura negó con la cabeza.

Sakura- al revés, soy yo la que le causa molestias a usted- la monja negó y se fue.

Sakura observó el lugar y recordó haber estado en aquel lugar antes, en esa habitación había sillones y una gran mesa, estaba bien decorada con retratos de santos, vírgenes y cristos, había una cruz de oro adornando la habitación.

Sakura se sentó en la silla de madera para esperar a la monja, estaba un poco nerviosa, así que no aguantó mucho tiempo más sentada, se levantó y fue directa hacía una estanterías con libros.

Muchos eran de religión, otras recopilaciones de poemas y libros, la mayoría eran anónimos y poco de ellos tenían nombre que seguramente eran seudónimos, pues en aquellos tiempos, los autores no daban sus nombres verdaderos.

Miró con curiosidad un libro, llamado leyendas de Tomoeda, tomándolo en sus brazos y lo observó con detenimiento, era antiguo y estaba algo amarillento, debió haberse escrito hacía ya tiempo y la humedad del monasterio sin duda había cobrado mal sobre él.

Monja- alteza, aquí tiene, le traje queso recién hecho- dijo ella.

Sakura- gracias, estaba mirando los libros.

Monja- claro, leer es algo que nos atrae, y a los que no alguna vez también.

Sakura- así es- se sentó en la mesa.

Monja- espero que le guste.

Sakura- gracias¡que aproveche!

En otro lugar.

Madre superiora- eminencia, he de decirle que la princesa Sakura está aquí y si no me equivoco vino sola por el pasadizo subterráneo- dijo algo alarmada.

Obispo- creo que se por lo que viene, aunque creo que viene un poco tarde- dijo sonriendo.

Madre superiora- ¿la recibirá?

Obispo- claro, no ha hecho un largo viaje a pie por nada- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Madre superiora- ella se encuentra en una sala tomando un postre que le ofrecí, quisiera ir allí usted mismo o le digo que espere en algún lugar.

Obispo- creo que es mejor que vaya ella a mi despacho, lo que busca se encuentra allí- dijo el hombre.

Madre superiora- bien, iré yo misma a avisarla.

Las escaleras que conducían al despacho del obispo eran un poco angostas, sobre todo en el lugar donde se encontraba ella con palmatoria en mano.

Descendió varios metros y se encontró en un pasillo desierto, siguió caminando un poco temerosa por encontrarse sola, sentía un poco de claustrofobia.

La puerta del señor Obispo era muy grande y terminaba en punta, esta estaba adornada con una cruz de metal oscuro, la princesa llamó a la puerta varias veces y escuchó la frágil voz del obispo invitándola a entrar.

Sakura- buenos días señor- dijo ella besando su mano en cuanto le vio.

Obispo- princesa, buenos días para ti también- dijo abrazándola.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los sillones de madera que había allí, el obispo la miró durante un momento y preguntó sobre la inesperada visita de la joven.

Obispo- has hecho un gran recorrido hasta aquí y me imagino que lo hiciste sola… me gustaría saber la razón, Sakura.

Sakura- me gustaría hablar con usted sobre… el lugar donde descansará mi hermano cuando se deposite su cuerpo… puesto que no fuere rey de Tomoeda yo…

Obispo- él descansará por supuesto en el panteón real con todos los reyes.

Sakura lo miró unos instantes y ella sonrió algo dolorida, aquel tema era muy delicado y él parecía comprenderla.

Obispo- él fue rey de Saitama que es una región de Tomoeda, jamás se separó del país, el motivo por el cual ni Ryu, ni Lin, ni Hide pudieron reinar directamente.

Sakura- no lo entiendo- dijo.

Obispo- Toya fue verdadero rey de Tomoeda, nombrado a la edad de diecisiete años, y su reinado terminó a la edad de veintisiete años, la verdadera intención de ellos era asesinar a su hermano para acceder al trono gracias a vos, así todo sería legal, pues siendo tu la heredera siguiente… ellos no querían matarte pues su hijo parece ser que estaba enamorado de ti…

Sakura- comprendo… pero ¿por qué no se le dio el trato de Rey de Tomoeda?

Obispo- ante todo, su hermano no quería poner tu vida en peligro.

Sakura- Toya… no quiso que le dieran su verdadero trato para salvarme…- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Obispo- así es, el protocolo será siendo el mismo princesa, nos entregará el cuerpo dentro de tres días, tras su segundo funeral, se llevará con los restos de sus padres al pudridero…

Sakura- comprendo, es lo mejor- dijo ella.

Obispo- así lo quiso él.

Sakura- él verá antes que yo a papá y a mamá…

Obispo- les verás cuando llegue la hora pequeña, no antes- la miró con una mirada cariñosa.

Hubo un silencio, Sakura se secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había dado el obispo, luego no sabía que más decir. Sakura reparó sobre una corona que se encontraba allí puesta sobre un almohadón.

Sakura- eso es…

Obispo- la corona del principado de los Li… cuando terminen los funerales será su coronación…

Sakura- si- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la corona.

Obispo- creo que hay algo pendiente que… -pom, pom, pom… llaman a la puerta- Adelante…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Sakura no giró de inmediato pues es de mala educación quedarse mirando a alguien fijamente, pero la voz del hombre que acababa de entrar la sobresaltaron de una manera espectacular…

Sakura- ¡Shaoran?- preguntó levantándose de la silla.

Shaoran- ¡Sakura! No… no pensé que te vería aquí…

Sakura- vine aquí para preguntar…

Shaoran- lo sé, llegué hace rato al castillo y Tomoyo me dijo que estabas aquí- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura- que malo eres… ¿Qué tal el viaje¿Arreglaste algo en…

Shaoran- si, lo arreglé tod…

Obispo- ejem, ejem… creo que mi presencia aún es corpórea…

Sakura y Shaoran- lo siento- dijeron al unísono.

Shaoran- padre… creo que ya que estamos aquí los dos juntos, quiero preguntarle algo.

Obispo- dime hijo mío.

Shaoran- cuando se declaró que mi familia y yo mismo habíamos muerto, nosotros estábamos comprometidos, es más mi compromiso fue roto con una prima mía para hacerlo con la princesa Sakura…

Obispo- no sigas hablando y acompáñame, Sakura tu también- dijo levantándose con un poco de cansancio.

Los jóvenes acompañaron al anciano. Recorrieron muchas galerías subterráneas al monasterio y pronto se vieron en un lugar nuevo, no estaban bajo tierra sino en un piso superior el sol se veía desde unas ventanas muy pequeñas con grandes rejas de hierro y había unas cuantas celdas.

En cada celda había muchas estanterías y algunos escritorios llenos de plumas y tinteros, algunos gastados y otros por abrir, en aquel lugar, habían monjes trabajando.

Sakura- escribanos…

Obispo- así es, como bien sabes… son los que recopilan los libros y los copian, gracias a ellos tenemos grandes historias que jamás se perderán.

Shaoran- ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí padre?- preguntó con interés.

Obispo- aquí se guardan todos los libros y ya tenía que sacar varios de ellos, además aquí puedes seguir diciéndome lo que me querías decir hace un rato joven príncipe.

Shaoran- ¿Aquí se encuentra el documento que buscamos?

Obispo- así es, aquí se encuentra el tratado sobre vuestro compromiso.

Sakura- ¿No se eliminó ni nada?- preguntó emocionada.

Obispo- no, pues yo sabía perfectamente que Shaoran estaba vivo, bueno lo supe tres semanas más tarde cuando fui allí…

Shaoran- me reconoció al instante- dijo él.

Obispo- ¿Cómo no olvidar esos ojos?- rió el anciano haciendo enrojecer al joven.

Sakura- es fantástico, seguimos comprometidos…

Obispo- ¿cuando será la celebración?- preguntó.

Shaoran- dentro de un mes- dijo sonriendo.

Sakura- así es como lo queremos- dijo ella lanzándose a los brazos del joven.

Obispo- ejem, ejem… princesa sus modales…

Sakura- ¡Lo siento!- dijo sonrojada.

Obispo- no pasa nada, creo que ya debemos irnos, si queréis que yo os case es mejor que marchemos de aquí, no sin antes…

Dos Frailes se acercaron con dos ejemplares, Sakura reconoció uno de ellos con facilidad, el otro no sabía que podía ser.

Tiempo más tarde los jóvenes se despidieron del obispo y marcharon hacía el castillo montados en el caballo del joven.

Cuando llegaron, Shaoran bajó primero y ayudó a la joven a bajar quedando cara a cara cuando ya estaba sobre el suelo, Shaoran miró sus labios unos momentos y quiso besarlos, pero Sakura ágil con una mano tapó la boca del joven y negó con la cabeza.

Sakura- ejem… príncipe sus modales- dijo ella y subió los escalones riendo.

Shaoran sonrió y las subió después que Sakura.

Rápidamente pasaron los días, el día del funeral de Toya amaneció nublado, los pájaros no cantaban aquel día y la gente estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre.

Sakura despertó y se dirigió hacía el balcón para tomar el aire.

Sakura- hermano hoy te daré mi último adiós- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Llamaron a su puerta, era Tomoyo vestida de negro con un velo acompañada de varias doncellas, que traían entre manos un vestido de luto.

Tomoyo- ¿Cómo despertaste?- preguntó tímidamente su amiga.

Sakura- he estado mejor amiga mía…

Tomoyo- traje un vestido…

Sakura- gracias, me lo podré gustosa- dijo con media sonrisa agradecida.

Sakura se colocó el vestido, era negro con talle en el pecho y caía sueltamente hasta el suelo, las mangas sobrepasaban las manos y eran de seda, el vestido tenía dos metros de cola y un velo negro de encaje que llegaba a la cintura que era sujetado por su diadema de plata.

Se vio a un espejo y se sintió digna de ver a su hermano por última vez, sabía que aquel día lloraría y se sentiría sola, pero tenía que ser fuerte, el motivo ya lo sabéis.

Tomoyo- ten, aquí tienes tu rosario- le dio el pequeño rosario de madera.

A la habitación llegó una doncella nueva, y dio su aviso.

Doncella- traigo un mensaje para vos alteza y su dama, os están esperándoos abajo.

Sakura- bien.

Sakura marchó primera con la cabeza alta, la mirada fija y semblante serio, las personas que la veían pasar desde luego tenían la misma palabra para definirla en aquel momento, majestuosa.

Bajó las escaleras con suma delicadeza, y se encontró con Shaoran, que una túnica morada aterciopelada que se cortaba un palmo antes de llegar a los pies, atado a la cintura llevaba un cinturón, sobre los hombros llevaba una capa de color negra, la capa tenía una casulla donde tenía bordado el escudo de su familia, iba de luto como ella.

El joven tomó el brazo de la princesa y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Yue, Tomoyo tuvo que esperar donde estaban las demás nobles, pues ella era de sangre noble, la duquesa de Tokio.

El obispo junto al Cardenal, encabezaba la marcha del cortejo mortuorio, dos sacerdotes le acompañaban; uno con la Biblia abierta y otro con una cruz.

Cuatro maestros de ceremonias y dos monaguillos portaban un botafumeiro, que iban esparciendo incienso, dos maestros de ceremonias lo portaban y otros dos se encargaban de echar el incienso en su interior y comprobar que lo quemara, mientras que los monaguillos llevaban una gran cesta con el incienso hecho polvo.

Cuatro diáconos acompañaban el carro, dos delante con cirios prendidos en mano y dos detrás de igual forma, un capitán del ejército tenía en manos el estandarte de la casa real Kinomoto.

El sepulcro estaba construido dorado sobre un carro, y en la cima, vestido como tal, descansaba Toya Kinomoto a la vista de todos, el sepulcro iba tirado por cinco grandes caballos enjaezados con mantas aterciopeladas de color negro y con el escudo de la familia real, a su alrededor, le custodiaban algunos soldados del ejército.

Después también escoltados por la guardia les seguía la princesa Sakura, a su derecha el infante Shaoran Li y a su izquierda Yue Tsukishiro, que había enterrado a su hermano un día antes.

Detrás de ellos, les seguían los demás nobles y ciudadanos del pueblo.

Sakura caminaba con el semblante serio, y temblaba cada vez que alzaba su visa para ver a su hermano, Shaoran caminaba igual de serio que ella.

Llegaron hasta la plaza central, donde estaba la figura de Nadeshico Kinomoto, allí se celebraría el funeral de cuerpo presente.

Sakura llegó donde estaba el trono y se puso delante de él sin quitar la vista de su hermano, el Cardenal comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada, hablaba sobre la pérdida de un joven de poca edad, una larga vida arrebatada y hablaba de fe y esperaza, tristeza y dolor.

Sakura al oír cada palabra que pronunciaba el Cardenal soltaba una lágrima, lágrimas que solo Shaoran veía pues era el único que estaba a su lado en aquel momento.

El corazón de Sakura estaba vacío en aquel momento, palpitaba lentamente y el aire no le llegaba bien a los pulmones sin embargo no era de enfermedad sino de dolor, sufría una pena inmensa.

Sabía lo que era perder a alguien y pese que había prometido no volver a llorar por él, no podía evitar despedirle de aquella manera, quería sonreírle a su hermano, pero no podía, no podía ni hablar.

El sonido de los cañones hizo hueco en el corazón de la niña, la misa del funeral había concluido y veinte hombres de la guardia llevarían ahora el sepulcro hasta la catedral, donde se les entregaría el cuerpo a los Frailes de allí.

Pueblo- ¡Salve al Rey, Toya Kinomoto I¡Salve quien dio su vida por nosotros!

El cortejo mortuorio fue de igual modo, Sakura veía a su pesar aquella procesión en la cual encabezaba la alta cabeza de la iglesia.

Infinitos recuerdos le vino a la mente, recordó cuando era pequeña, él la salvaba, recordó sus ataques de celos y cuando la llamaba monstruo, quería que la insultara una vez más, así se sentiría mejor.

Recordó también el momento en el cual él había sufrido un ataque de celos cuando llegó a Saitama con Shaoran, se sintió vacía ya que jamás volvería a repetirse, se acordó también cuando iba a molestarlo a la biblioteca, le gustaba jugar allí porque no se sentía sola, recordó también la sonrisa de Yukito cuando estaba con ella, le había ayudado tanto… se sintió mal por no haberse acordado de él tanto como su hermano, él, que había sido casi un hermano para ella, era un ser despreciable.

Shaoran no sabía como proteger a Sakura de aquel dolor interno, se sentía morir cada vez que veía una lágrima rodar por sus mejillas, apretó su mano y caminaron así hasta la catedral donde la gente se quedó fuera, solamente podían entrar los familiares más cercanos al recién fallecido, debía entregar el cuerpo a los Frailes que estaban allí con sus túnicas de luto.

Entre la niebla que se había formado, hace desaparecer la gigantesca catedral, camina el cortejo fúnebre, Atravesando los jardines helados por el dolor, pasa entre los árboles en silencio y llegan a la lonja…

Ante la puerta principal de la catedral, los frailes de la comunidad de agustinos, con hábitos negros y hachas encendidas esperan al monarca, A hombros de sus leales servidores, Toya Kinomoto I cruza su umbral por segunda vez, pues por él solo pasan los reyes de Tomoeda en dos ocasiones, una al visitar por primera vez el templo y otra al ser conducidos al Panteón.

Ante la fila de alabarderos que hace guardia en el atrio, el sepulcro con el rey al descubierto a vista de todos es depositado sobre una gran mesa cubierta de un paño de brocado que hay preparado frente al altar.

Sakura de la mano de Shaoran subió galante hasta las puertas de la catedral, que aquel día estaban completamente abiertas para que entrara el sepulcro del joven rey.

El Juez se acercó a los príncipes y mostró sus condolencias.

Sakura y Shaoran se sentaron en el lado derecho del altar, donde se solía sentar la nobleza, todo estaba forrado por terciopelo negro y el escudo de la familia real estaba por todas partes. El coro cantó una canción suave y triste Réquiem Aetemam, la canción con la que da comienzo la misa del réquiem del rey.

Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine  
et lux perpetua luceat eis.  
Te decet hymnus, Deus, in Sion  
et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem.  
Exaudi orationem meam  
ed te omnis caro veniet.

Kyrie

Kyrie eleison.  
Christie eleison.  
Kyrie eleison.

Traducción-

Dales el descanso eterno, Señor,  
y que la luz perpetúa les ilumine.  
Mereces un himno, Dios, en Sión  
y te ofrecerán votos en Jerusalén.  
Atiende mi oración  
todos los cuerpos van hacia ti.

Señor, ten piedad.  
Cristo, ten piedad.  
Señor, ten piedad.

El Cardenal llegó al altar, los monaguillos y maestros de ceremonias además de los diáconos que estaban allí se pusieron en su lugar, los cirios encendidos seguían en su posición guardando a Toya.

Obispo- pueden cerrar las puertas- dijo con voz potente, así se hizo las puertas se sellaron.

La misa del funeral comenzó, Sakura no prestó atención realmente hasta que el cardenal habó con voz potente.

Cardenal- Que se acerque el Juez- ordenó.

El Juez, un eclesiástico, leyó en voz alta.

Juez- Venerables y devotos padre rector y religiosos de la real Catedral. Habiéndose servido de llevarse para sí al Rey, mi señor, que gracia esté, la princesa Sakura Kinomoto os hace entrega del cuerpo de mi rey, y así os encargo y ordeno que recibáis y le coloquéis en el lugar que le corresponda.

El juez se acercó acompañado de doce frailes de la orden de agustinos, una orden que se hacía cargo del cuidado de los restos de la monarquía fallecida, frente al cadáver.

Juez- Padre Prior y padres diputados- dirigiéndose a los frailes agustinos- reconozcan –señala al joven rey- vuestras paternidades el cuerpo del señor Don Toya de Kinomoto y Saitama, que conforme al estilo y la orden de Su Majestad que os ha sido dada voy a entregar para que lo tengáis e vuestra guarda y custodia.

El padre Prior y los doce agustinos dijeron al unísono- Lo reconocemos.

Con sumo cuidado, los doce frailes bajaron el cuerpo del joven y lo depositaron dentro de un ataúd de madera barnizada, Sakura se acercó a él y le observó durante unos momentos, acarició sus cabellos y le besó en la frente, era su último adiós.

Sakura- Requiescat In Pace… descansa en paz querido hermano…-dijo mientras no evitaba sus lágrimas caer.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la llevó de vuelta hacía donde estaban colocados antes.

Se realiza el responso, el Cardenal roció con agua bendita el cuerpo inerte y rezó por él, luego los maestros de ceremonias le acercaron el botafumeiro y le rociaron con incienso, luego se cerró la caja y el cadáver es entregado a los frailes de la comunidad. El alto coro, cantó el réquiem de Mozart-capitulo XVII-

Los capellanes rezaron por él y murmuraron fragmentos de la Biblia, santiguaron a Toya mientras el coro entonaba el final del réquiem.

...Fragmento del final del Dies Irae…

Lacrymosa dies illa  
que resurget et favilla  
judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Deus,  
pie Jesu Domine!  
Dona eis requiem! Amen.

Traducción-

Día de lágrimas será aquel  
en que resurja del polvo  
el hombre culpable para ser juzgado.  
¡Perdónale pues, OH Dios,  
piados Señor Jesús!  
¡Dales el descanso! Amén.

Durante el ofertorio, el coro cantó.

Domine Jesu Christe,  
Rex gloriae,  
libera animas  
omnium fidelium defunctorum  
de poenis inferni  
et de profundo lacu;  
libera eas de ore leonis;  
ne absorbeat eas tartarus,  
ne cadant in abscurum;  
sed signifer sanctus Michael  
representet eas  
in lucem sanctam,  
quam olim Abrahae promitisti  
et semini eius.

Traducción-

Señor Jesucristo,  
Rey de la gloria,  
libera a las almas  
de todos los fieles difuntos  
de las penas del infierno  
y de las profundidades del lago;  
líbralas de la boca del león;  
que el abismo no las absorba,  
ni caigan en las tinieblas;  
haz que el abanderado San Miguel  
las conduzca  
hacia la santa luz,  
que antaño prometiste a Abraham  
y a sus descendientes.

Cardenal- Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabaoth! Pleni Sunt coeli, et terra gloria tua. Hosanna in excelsis. – Santo, Santo¡Santo es el señor Dios de los ejércitos! Llenos están los cielos y la tierra de su gloria. Hosanna en las alturas.

Todos- Hosanna in Excelsis-Hosanna en las alturas.

Cardenal- Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domini! Hosanna in excelsis- ¡Bendito el que viene en el nombre del señor! Hosanna en el cielo

Cardenal-

Pater noster qui es in coelis.

Santificetur nomen tum

Adveniat regnum tuum

Fiat voluntas tua

Sicut in coelo in terra.

Todos-

Panem nostrum qotidianum da nobis hodie

Et dimitte nobis debita nostra

Sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus notris

Et nenos inducas inn tentationem

Sed libera nos amalo

Amen.

Cardenal- Agnus Dei, qui tolli pecata mundi, miserere nobis.

Agnus dei, qui tolli pecata mundi, miserere nobis.

Agnus Dei, qui tollis pecata mundi, dona nobis pacem.

El coro volvió a cantar al rato, Sakura no prestaba atención a nada, estaba ausente, Shaoran apretaba su mano fuertemente transmitiéndole calor.

Lux aeternam luceat eis, Domine,  
com sanctis tuis in aeternum.  
quia pius es,  
Requiem aeternam.

Traducción-

La luz inextinguible brille para ellos, Señor,  
con tus santos por toda la eternidad.  
Porque eres misericordioso,  
Descansen por siempre.

Varios frailes cerraron el ataúd y se entregó a los frailes de la comunidad, ocho palafreneros cubrieron el túmulo regio con un paño de terciopelo negro bordado en oro que solo se utilizaba para el entierro de los reyes desde tiempo inmemorables. Una corona de oro brillaba en un almohadón a la cabeza del féretro. Alumbra la cabecera el gran candelabro del monasterio y otros cuatro frailes con hachas encendidas, a cada lado.

El féretro estaba cubierto ya por los mantos de las órdenes militares y le custodian los guardias alabarderos. Mientras la catedral temblaba por los disparos de la artillería y las descargas de los fusiles de los cañones.

Los grandes de Tomoeda, entre ellos Shaoran, se echaron al hombro el ataúd bajan el féretro por la escalera que se situaba a la derecha en el Altar, allí se encontraba el Panteón real, entre una fila de frailes con negros hábitos y cirios encendidos en las manos. Rodeado de flores y preces es colocada la caja sobre una tarima, cubierta de crespón, delante del altar, en el centro del Real Panteón. El anciano obispo canta una oración y todos le contestaban "Requiescat in Pace"

El mayordomo mayor de palacio, abre las dos cerraduras del ataúd dorado y levanta la visera para que se vea el cadáver a través del cristal que tiene la caja que encierra los reales despojos. Se ve por última vez el perfil de Don Toya, Despojado de las gracias de la juventud y conocedor la muerte demasiado pronto, asesinado por los ideales de su país.

El mayordomo mayor llama al Monarca en voz alta- Señor… ¡Señor!

Luego se acercó el jefe de alabarderos inclinando la cabeza- ¡Señor… Señor, Señor!- su voz era doliente.

Sakura- hermano…- susurró.

Jefe de Alabarderos- Pues que Su Majestad no responde… verdaderamente está muerto…- y rompe en dos pedazos su bastón de mando, lo arroja a los pies de la mesa donde reposa el real cadáver.

Se firma el acta de entrega sobre una mesa colocada a la derecha del túmulo, y se vuelve a cerrar la caja por el mayordomo mayor de Su Majestad, éste entrega las llaves al padre prior, quien las recibe y recoge junto a la licencia de sepultura que expide.

Desde este momento, el cadáver de Toya Kinomoto I queda para siempre en la catedral bajo la custodia de los padres agustinos, que junto al obispo entonan el último solemne responso, mientras lloran muchos de los antiguos y servidores del rey difuntos, entre ellos su hermana pequeña y su primo.

El primer lugar donde irá será al pudridero, donde los frailes agustinos abrirán la tapia que se había cerrado cuando murieron los antiguos reyes, Toya descansaría durante veinte años junto a sus padres antes de ser enterrados finalmente en la sala del Panteón Real.

Sakura- Adiós Toya Kinomoto I, Rey de Tomoeda, mi hermano, mi familia, mi corazón, mi alma… descansa en paz...- dijo cuando abandonó la catedral.

Shaoran- adiós…

Quince días habían pasado ya desde el funeral de Toya, aquella mañana, era especial, ya que por fin, con algunos meses de retraso, Shaoran sería coronado como príncipe oficialmente.

Sakura se levantó animada esa mañana, y se vistió rápidamente, utilizaría el rojo en aquel día muy suelto con un cinturón de oro que llegaba hasta casi los pies, tenia un gran escote que dejaba ver todas sus clavículas, esa vez no se puso velo pero utilizó una capa de color blanca, sería el primer día que utilizaría color, ya que había decidido que no haría mas luto y viviría su vida, aunque recordara a los suyos.

Como era costumbre, Tomoyo la acompañó hasta la sala del trono, donde estaba todo preparado para que se oficiara aquel evento, grandes nobles del país y algunos familiares lejanos de Shaoran estaban allí, como también lo estaba el cardenal y el obispo.

Sakura se colocó una diadema real de oro, perteneciente también a la casa de los Kinomoto.

Obispo- buenos días pequeña- dijo él alegre.

Sakura- buenos días- dijo ella contenta.

Obispo- seguro que ese granuja estará muriéndose de nerviosismo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura- conociéndole creo que si- dijo risueña.

Obispo- vuelves a sonreír, me alegro mucho pequeña.

Sakura- es mejor que siga mi vida, así lo quiso mi hermano- dijo sonriente.

Obispo- me alegro que pienses de ese modo, si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme- dijo él.

Las trompetas de la sala tronaron en una melodía para avisar a todo el mundo quién llegaba allí, como lo había hecho con la princesa.

Chambelán- Anuncio que el Infante Shaoran Li ha llegado- dijo con voz sonora.

Sakura sentada sobre el altar donde estaba el trono real, vio como Shaoran Li andaba con paso lento bajo el arco de espadas que le rendían homenaje y le hacían gala, Shaoran siguió caminando por la alfombra roja y llegó a un almohadón de color carmesí bordado con oro y se arrodilló allí, frente a las escaleras.

El Obispo se acercó a él y este besó su mano, luego este entregó el escudo de la Casa de los Li y una daga de su familia, este lo portó con majestuosidad y miró al frente serio, Sakura se sonrojó no podía evitarlo, él así estaba realmente hermoso.

Obispo- estos enseres de la lucha te son entregados ahora, bendecidos por la gracia del padre y velados por tus leales ejércitos, son símbolo de la lucha y el coraje para lograr el bienestar de tu futura nación- dijo santiguándole.

El cardenal trajo la Biblia y el Jove puso una mano sobre ella.

Cardenal- con tu mano derecha en la Biblia, juras ante tu pueblo y ante Dios que vivirás por y para él, hasta el fin de tus días.

Shaoran- juro con mi mano derecha en la Biblia, ante el pueblo y ante Dios, que viviré por y para mi pueblo hasta el fin de mis días.

El cardenal trajo consigo el libro real de alto linaje, y una pluma, se la dio a Shaoran que firmó.

Entregaron una corona al obispo, la corona del principado real y este la colocó sobre la cabeza del joven.

Cardenal- La corona del principado real, perteneciente a todos los príncipes herederos, te la entrego a ti, como futuro rey, con ello, te nombro ante Dios, como su representante príncipe heredero oficial de Hong Kong.

El cardenal colocó un anillo en el dedo meñique de la mano derecha, el sello de su familia y lo besó.

Shaoran se levantó y besó la mano del Obispo, hizo una reverencia al cardenal y se giró ante los que veían expectantes la escena, entre ellos muchos de sus aliados rebeldes, Eriol se encontraba allí.

Sakura bajó las escaleras y Shaoran le tendió la mano, juntos caminaron hasta las escaleras del palacio, allí el pueblo aclamaba a la pareja principesca, el Chambelán anunció su llegada y todos se arrodillaron felices.

Chambelán- La princesa real Sakura Kinomoto y el príncipe real Shaoran Li.

Los jóvenes saludaron con la mano derecha al pueblo y dieron un aviso al consejero real que se dirigió al pueblo.

Consejero Real- ¡Tengo como anuncio, que los príncipes Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, celebrarán su enlace dentro de dos semanas, el matrimonio es por real amor y no por interés!

Pueblo- ¡Salve La Princesa¡Salve El Príncipe¡Larga vida a vosotros!

Sakura y Shaoran hicieron una reverencia y se adentraron al castillo, el clamor de la multitud aún se escuchaba horas más tarde.

Al día siguiente… Los príncipes se reunieron con el Juez y el Cardenal y tomaron una decisión para juzgar a Ryu, que aún continuaba con vida, recibiría antes de ser juzgado un azote de parte de todos a los que hizo daño, cada persona debía darle un azote por fechorías.

Y así se hizo, a la mañana siguiente, el pueblo se concentró en la plaza del pueblo, donde sobre un andamio se encontraba custodiado por varios guardias que miraban con asco a Ryu, los príncipes se encontraban en una posición privilegiada para ver aquello.

La princesa Sakura y el Príncipe Shaoran se acercaron al cepo donde estaba Ryu, Sakura mandó que bajaran los ropajes a Ryu que pedía clemencia con su voz en falsete, pues se le había privado de sus genitales sexuales el día anterior.

Consejero Real- Por orden de los príncipes, se le propinarán a Ryu un azote por cada mal que haya hecho a su familia.

Shaoran tomó primero el látigo y propinó tres latigazos a Ryu que gritó dolorosamente, luego él mismo volvió a dar otros tres latigazos por parte de la princesa.

Ambos príncipes fueron a tribuna y presenciaron los azotes de Ryu por su pueblo, uno tras otro, cada hombre fue propinando latigazos, algunos incluso intentaron pegarle, pero se resistieron, Ryu sufría abucheos e insultos, lloraba de dolor y rabiaba con su voz en falsete. La gente se reía de él.

Al atardecer, se dio por concluida la tortura y fue llevado al interior del castillo, donde se le juzgo.

Sakura- Tras cometer los crímenes a distintas casas reales como la casa real Kinomoto y la casa real Li, los trabajos inhumanos hacía el pueblo, empobrecer el país, y llevarlo a la pena total, serás juzgado a pasar esta noche en el torno donde te estirarán durante toda la noche rompiendo todos tus huesos, si aún sigues con vida al amanecer, serás ahorcado en la plaza antes de que salga el sol- dijo ella con voz seria.

Shaoran- ¿te arrepientes de algo?

Ryu- ¡No!- gritó dolorido.

Shaoran- que así sea entonces.

Llevaron a rastras a Ryu que gritaba clemencia, y perdón, prontamente se arrepentía de todos sus cargos, pero ya no había perdón para él, su sentencia estaba firmada.

Como bien ordenó la corte, Ryu fue llevado a la cárcel que se encontraba en la otra punta de la ciudad, allí fue metido en el torno de tortura.

Verdugo- ¿qué se siente al ser tan pecador?- preguntó burlonamente.

Ryu- ¡Sueltame!

Verdugo- así chillan las doncellas en apuros¿eres una doncella?

Ryu- ¡Noo!

Verdugo- cumpliré la sentencia puesta para ti gusano- dijo mientras daba vueltas al torno.

Ryu sentía que sus huesos se movían de sitio y sus articulaciones se estiraban, gritaba y gritaba de dolor, lloraba como un niño pequeño y le escurría saliva desde la boca.

Verdugo- de nuevo otra vez.

Ryu- ¡AH!- gritó.

Bien se dijo que esa noche que los gritos del tirano se oyeron durante toda la noche, la princesa Sakura cerró su balcón para no oír sus clemencias, tenía lástima por aquel ser vivo.

Shaoran fue a los aposentos de la joven y la despertó con sumo cuidado.

Shaoran- princesa, despertad amor mío- dijo susurrándole cálidamente.

Sakura- ¿uhm?- preguntó adormilada.

Shaoran- es hora que vayamos para ver si…

Sakura- si… pero deberéis marchar para que pueda vestirme-dijo pícaramente.

Shaoran- así que tendré que esperar ¿verdad?- dijo con cara de pena.

Sakura- así es- rió ella.

Shaoran- está bien, pero no me privéis del beso que hace que mi cuerpo funcione…

Sakura- eso no os lo privo- dijo ella sonriendo.

Shaoran besó a la joven que seguía sentada en la cama, mientras tapaba sus ropas de dormir, Shaoran profundizó el beso y ella gimió cuando besó suavemente su cuello y lo recorrió poco a poco.

Sakura- ba… basta… Shaoran… esto es más que un beso- dijo ella.

Shaoran- pero te gusta ¿verdad?

Sakura- bueno si pero… esto no está bien, aún no… -dijo apartándose de él y saliendo de su cama por el otro lado.

Shaoran- bien, tendré que esperar- dijo pícaramente.

Sakura- si, espérame fuera- dijo con una sonrisa.

Shaoran- está bien- le sacó la lengua.

Sakura cerró su puerta y se colocó un vestido, igual que el del día anterior pero de color verde y se puso un velo blanco en la cabeza.

Salió de sus aposentos y se reunió con el joven.

Shaoran- estás hermosa…

Sakura- gracias.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por las galerías y algo se lanzó sobre el joven, un gato de color miel, Kero.

Shaoran- ¡maldito gato!- dijo él enfadado.

Sakura se rió y tomó a Kero entre sus brazos, este le hizo una caricia a su dueña.

Shaoran rozó el brazo de la joven princesa y Kero le arañó, Sakura regañó al gato, pero este cuando la miró con una carita de pena, Sakura se lo comió a besos.

Shaoran- no entiendo a ese gato… ayer hizo lo mismo…

Sakura- creo que le gusto y está celoso- dijo sonriendo.

Shaoran- si tengo que pelear contra todos los que están enamorados de ti, creo que tendré que posponer la boda…

Sakura- no digas eso- dijo mirándole, luego soltó a Kero y se despidió de él.

Shaoran- no te tocaré hasta que no hayamos salido de la vista de ese gato.

Sakura- se llama Kero.

Shaoran- bien pues de Kero…

Kero- miau…

El sol estaba amaneciendo por las montañas de Tomoeda cuando los jóvenes se encontraban frente la horca, había una pequeña concentración de personas observando y allí estaba Ryu, encorvado y cansado, lleno de sangre con los brazos más largos de lo habitual, los huesos de las manos los tenía totalmente desencajados y la ropa que usaba estaba hecha harapos.

Se ve que estuvieron marcándole con fuego en las piernas, porque había zonas ennegrecidas y despellejadas.

Ryu se había vuelto loco y miraba al infinito sin punto clave, babeaba y alguna vez que otra hipaba al ver la cara de las personas.

Cuando vio los ojos del verdugo tembló de miedo, y se tapó un poco la entrepierna, estaba hecho una pena. Su pelo enmarañado dejaba ver unos ojos demacrados y un aspecto escuálido.

Sakura apartó la vista cuando le vio, Ryu soltó una carcajada que sonaba como la risa de un ratón.

Ryu- ¿Ves en lo que me habéis convertido!- chilló.

Shaoran asintió y el Verdugo colocó la soga en el cuello del hombre.

Ryu- ¡No¡No¡No!- chilló y se intentó zafar, pero los grilletes no le dejaban

Shaoran volvió a asentir y el verdugo tapó la cara del hombre con un saco.

Shaoran- di tus últimas palabras.

Ryu- ¡Perro sucio!

Shaoran miró duramente aquel ser y el verdugo lo descolgó, Ryu cayó en golpe seco y movió las piernas intentando zafarse, Sakura se apretó en el pecho del joven mientras oía al hombre intentar respirar.

El hombre gemía haciendo extraños sonidos, hasta que cesaron de pronto y se dejó de mover, el saco se cayó al suelo dejando ver como de los ojos, nariz y boca salía sangre.

Shaoran al ver aquel horror, le dijo a la princesa algo que la asustó.

Shaoran- Sakura no apartes tu mirada, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta nuevo aviso- dijo duramente el joven.

Sakura obedeció y este la vendó los ojos con un pañuelo que tenía a mano, y sacó a la joven como pudo, la metió en el carro y mandó descolgar al hombre, luego lo dejarían tirado dentro de un pozo a merced de los buitres, junto a Hide y Lin.

Ya en palacio, Shaoran quitó las vendas a la joven, no quiso que viera aquel espectáculo, pues sabía que ella era propensa a tener ataques de claustrofobia para esas cosas… el mundo se le quedaba pequeño ante aquellas situaciones…

Sakura- ¿y Ryu?- dijo desconcertada.

Shaoran- ha muerto…

Sakura- nuestras familias pueden descansar en paz, menos mal…-dijo aliviada.

Shaoran la abrazó fuertemente, ella tembló dentro de sus brazos.

Shaoran- ahora podremos casarnos en paz- dijo emocionado.

Sakura- tienes razón- dijo ella feliz-estoy tan contenta.

Shaoran- cumpliré mi promesa- dijo besándola en los labios.

…- ejem, ejem… todo es muy bonito, pero… ¿qué valdría mi función como carabina si intimáis delante mía?- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Shaoran- tienes razón, Sakura, nos veremos luego, tengo unos asuntos que atender y creo que tú también los tienes- dijo él despidiéndose con un beso en los labios.

Tomoyo- vamos ve…- le dijo sonriente.

Sakura- creo que lo había olvidado.

Tomoyo- ¿El qué?

Sakura- creo que hoy… Kaho Mizuki y Terada venían por lo del vestido de novia…

Tomoyo- así es, llegarán dentro de una hora ¿te encuentras bien?

Sakura- si, se acabó la tiranía en Tomoeda- dijo ella en voz alta.

Tomoyo- me alegro que sonrías.

Sakura- no merecen mis lágrimas, así que no decidí llorar por ellos.

Tomoyo- puedes contar conmigo.

Sakura- gracias amiga.

Los preparativos de la real ceremonia nupcial, se preparaban con mucho mimo, esta vez, todos trabajaban en agradecimiento para los que serían sus futuros reyes, las calles se llenaban de flores, se colgaban palios reales por las calles, los balcones se decoraban con las banderas de Tomoeda y toda calle quedaba absolutamente limpia.

Los pasteleros que habían vuelto de su exilio, trabajaban duramente por crear el dulce para la princesa, aunque sabían, que la joven no hacía ascos a nada, querían sorprenderla.

En cambio, Kaho Mizuki y el señor Terada, trabajaban sin descanso, el vestido tenía que ser perfecto acorde con la belleza de la niña.

Tomoyo sería su dama de honor y también dirigía a todas las damas de honor de la Joven, ella se encargaba también de supervisar todos los detalles de la catedral, todo debía ser perfecto.

Aquella noche, Sakura estaba en sus aposentos acompañada de las que eran sus amigas que habían vuelto y algunas primas lejanas, también se encontraba una prima de Shaoran, Meiling Li, castaña con los ojos rojizos estaba comprometida con un joven que también se encontraba allí¿Por qué se encontraban allí todas estas jóvenes?

Aquella noche era la despedida de soltera de la princesa, al día siguiente sería desposada y coronada como la nueva reina.

Meiling- cierto es que allí en China no sabíamos que Shaoran seguía vivo, sufrimos mucho cuando nos enteramos de la pérdida de nuestras familias aquí…

Sakura- no te preocupes Meiling, todo pasó ya- dijo ella.

Meiling- si pero al final te hiciste con la tuya Sakura…

Sakura- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó inocente.

Meiling- Dijiste a pesar de mis sentimientos que en un futuro te casarías con mi primo favorito y así parece que harás…

Sakura- si- dijo ella sonriente.

Meiling- ¡No es Justo!- dijo tajante.

Sakura- ¿por qué no?- preguntó preocupada.

Meiling- yo también le quería y tú te lo llevaste…

Tomoyo- pero él también la quería a ella, Meiling.

Meiling- está bien… me rindo, pero cierto es… ¡era mió!- rió con voz de malvada.

Sakura- ¿Meiling qué es de tu vida?

Meiling- ¡estoy comprometida con un Joven guapísimo!

Sakura- ¡Felicidades!- dijo ella sonriente.

Tomoyo- creo que es el momento, Sakura no te puedes casar aún…

Sakura la miró asustada.

Sakura- ¿por qué no?

Tomoyo- pues necesitas algunos talismanes para proteger tu boda…

Sakura- ¿A si?- preguntó confundida.

Meiling- ¿no lo sabes? Pues, algo nuevo, algo usado, algo azul, algo prestado…

Sakura- no se que…

Rika- princesa, son talismanes para su boda, los malos espíritus no se acercarán a su boda.

Sakura- Comprendo…

Meiling- Necesitas las cosas hagamos el recuento ¿qué quieres llevar?

Sakura- pues…

Tomoyo- Algo nuevo.

Sakura- nuevo tengo el vestido y el velo.

Meiling- Algo viejo.

Sakura- pues…

Tomoyo- ¿qué tal algunas joyas de su madre?

Sakura- podría ser aquella joya de diamantes, mi madre lo llevaba el día de su boda.

Tomoyo- algo azul.

Sakura- ¿azul?

Meiling- creo que la liga…

Tomoyo- y tienes algunas lilas azules en el ramo.

Meiling- ¿Y algo prestado?

Tomoyo- Sakura, mi familia tiene una joya que me gustaría que llevaras mañana, es algo simple- tomó un pequeño cofre que había dejado en el tocador y se lo mostró a la joven, todas miraron expectantes.

El cofre contenía una pequeña pulsera de zafiros nacarados muy hermosos.

Meiling- es pequeño.

Sakura- es perfecto, gracias amiga- dijo abrazándola.

Tomoyo- ¿estás nerviosa?- preguntó sonriente.

Sakura- un poco, solo espero que mi boda no sea un desastre como lo fue la anterior.

Meiling- ¿insinúas que querías que hubiera terminado aquella ceremonia siendo la esposa de ese hombre?

Sakura- ¡No, pero espero que termine bien…

Tomoyo- durante la ceremonia también será su coronación.

Meiling- El banquete

Tomoyo- El baile.

Meiling- la noche de bodas…

Sakura- la noche de… bodas…

Meiling- tú me entiendes.

Todas se miraron unas a otras, y no comprendían a la joven, esta rió abiertamente.

Meiling- es la noche donde él te toma como esposa ¿entiendes ahora?

Sakura- no mucho…

Tomoyo- la unión entre un hombre y una mujer.

Sakura dio un pequeño gritito, y se ruborizó a más no poder, había intentado no pensar en ello, pero aquel sentimiento salió a la luz, deseaba a Shaoran y solo esperaba que aquel deseo fuera mutuo.

Meiling- seguro que estas nerviosa…- dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Sakura- ¡suéltame Meiling me haces cosquillas!- dijo entre risas.

Tomoyo reía con ellas y también se unió a la fiesta, algunas jóvenes que estaban allí se reían con ellas, a media noche, cada muchacha partió hacía sus aposentos y la puerta real de la princesa fue custodiada por dos guardias.

Sakura miró por la ventana sonriendo, pensaba en lo feliz que era al lado de Shaoran y pese a todo, había triunfado.

Durmió. Aún estaba oscuro, pero era predecible que aquel cielo sin nubes tendría un sol radiante durante aquel día..

Como la vez anterior, cinco risueñas jóvenes acompañadas de una figura muy hermosa entraron en los aposentos y despertaron a la joven cantando como la otra vez.

Sakura abrió suavemente los ojos y se encontró frente a Iereia que sonreía abiertamente.

Iereia- buenos días princesa, como la vez anterior estamos aquí para prepararla antes de la boda.

Sakura- Iereia…

Iereia- confía en mí, esta vez será diferente- dijo sacándola de la cama.

Las sacerdotisas danzaron alrededor de la princesa y la acompañaron a los baños reales donde la bañaron, las losas azules brillaban más que la otra vez.

Cuando se hubo purificado la princesa, se vistió con las túnicas de una sacerdotisa y las siguió sonriente por los pasillos hasta llegar a aquella habitación donde había estado la vez antes.

Iereia se encontraba allí, tan impresionante como la otra vez, vestida de azul pálido se dirigió hasta ella y besó su frente.

Iereia- como te dije antes, hoy será diferente- dijo sonriendo, luego dio dos palmas y las sacerdotisas trajeron el vestido.

Sakura se vistió primero detrás del biombo traído de la India con la ropa interior, la lencería, también se colocó la liga azul que le había traído una de ellas, luego las sacerdotisas ayudaron a vestirla y finalmente la peinaron colocándole el velo.

Iereia- realmente estás radiante princesa.

Sakura- gracias.

Iereia- mírese en el espejo por favor.

Sakura la obedeció, se vio en el espejo muy hermosa, ella estaba vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza, el vestido de novia, de brocado formando algunos dibujos como flores de lis en los bordes hechos con hilo de plata, las costuras del escote cuadrado también estaban cosidas con formas con el mismo hilo, el vestido es ceñido y se prolonga hasta el suelo formando una gran cola. Las mangas son grandes y largas, cosidas en forma de triángulo dejando una gran cantidad de tela que cae como una cascada, el tejido era de gasa de seda blanco puro, en ellas habían bordadas diferentes flores.

La cola del vestido, medía cinco metros, y estaba decorada con motivos heráldicos, el manto o velo, de forma triangular, de tres metros de largo y dos metros de ancho, es de tul de seda natural de color blanco roto, dibujados estaban con hilo de plata flores de Lis floral y flores de Lis heráldicas, y algunos pétalos de cerezo.

Sobre el velo, tenía su diadema, aquella que había sin duda lucido su madre el día de su boda y en todas las ceremonias oficiales, se sentía orgullosa de llevarla.

Se vio especialmente hermosa, aquella sustancia de color que le habían aplicado en los labios le hacía parecer un poco adulta, estaba feliz y radiante, como una novia.

Iereia- está realmente hermosa, hoy será un día muy feliz.

Sakura- ¿Qué hará Hera?- preguntó risueña.

Iereia- Hará florecer las flores de cerezo del país y lloverán sus pétalos, los jazmines desprenderán su olor perfumando las calles y las damas de noches impregnaran su perfume por la noche.

Sakura- suena realmente bonito- dijo ella sonriente.

Iereia- nuestro trabajo acaba aquí princesa, nosotras debemos irnos, volverá a ver nuestros servicios cuando tenga una hija heredera…

Sakura- ¿pero estarás al mando aún?

Iereia la miró seria.

Sakura- quiero decir… que eres muy joven…

Iereia- a pesar de tu inocencia y tu ingenuidad, captaste ese dato, bien, cuando tu hija esté por casarse, no estaré al mando.

Sakura- ¿nos volveremos a ver?

Iereia- como sacerdotisa vestal no… quizás después.

Sakura- esperaré ese momento, siempre serás bienvenida en palacio- dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

Iereia- os lo agradezco- dijo ella.

En la catedral, todo estaba hermoso, los invitados iban entrando, y la orquesta ya estaba tocando el Canon en Re Mayor de Pachelbel, los amigos de los príncipes estaban situados a la izquierda y los familiares a la derecha, más lejos en el lado izquierdo, los jueces y ministros del reino, nombrados días antes para que la ayudaran en un consejo, y detrás todos los militares importantes que habían ayudado en la guerra, en el lado derecho, se encontraban todos los reyes y reinas junto a sus familias que eran aliadas de Tomoeda desde hacía mucho tiempo, quedaban atrás caras llenas de falsedad.

Entonada estaba la Cantata nº 147 de J.S.Bach cuando entró el príncipe Shaoran acompañado de Meiling, que sería su madrina en la boda.

Shaoran llevaba una levita negra con ribetes bordados con hilo de oro fino formando flores de Lis heráldicas, la levita le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, debajo, llevaba una blusa blanca inmaculada de seda con bordados de plata que sobresalía de las mangas de la levita, y unos pantalones negros como el traje y calzaba unas botas oscuras, en su cabeza portaba la corona del principado de la dinastía Li y en el cinto su espada, también llevaba una banda azul, que simbolizaba el principado.

Meiling en cambio, llevaba un vestido azul muy bonito y en la cabeza llevaba una cofia con un velo del mismo color del vestido y en el cuello tenía una gargantilla de diamantes.

Shaoran miró hacía atrás y cruzó las miradas con Eriol que se encontraba allí con muchos de la rebelión, todos saludaron efusivamente.

Meiling- ¿Quienes son?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Shaoran- mis hermanos de guerra- dijo sonriendo.

Meiling- has madurado¿quién pensaría que el muy niño sería adulto en tan poco tiempo?

Shaoran- ya ves…

Meiling- pero me alegro que estés vivo, aunque debiste haberte casado conmigo primo mío- dijo ella poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Shaoran- parece que estás comprometida Meiling- dijo el sonriente.

Meiling- eh… bueno… si, lo estoy…

Shaoran- ¿no le amas?

Meiling- ¡si¿Quién dice lo contrario?- dijo ella.

Shaoran- espero que seas feliz a su lado.

Meiling- gracias, aún no me acostumbro… ya no eras el chico serio de antes- dijo ella.

Shaoran- no, fue ella.

Meiling- Sakura…

Shaoran- así es.

Meiling- espero que en mi boda Sakura no tenga que usar vestidos anchos ¿ya me entiendes no?

Shaoran- descuida- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El coro los interrumpió, cantaban a pleno pulmón la canción Canticorum Iubilo en Latín.

_Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite.  
Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite._

_Iam resultent musica,  
Unda tellus, sidera._

_Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite.  
Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite._

Meiling- cantan bien- dijo ella.

Shaoran- si, son un coro de ángeles.

Meiling- sabes que yo canto mejor.

Shaoran- con el tiempo, la voz se deteriora, sabes que la duquesa Daidogi siempre te ha superado.

Meiling- cállate…

_Personantes organis,  
Iubilate, plaudite._

_Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite.  
Canticorum iubilo  
Regi magno psalite._

Sakura subió a la carroza, ya tenía en las manos el ramo de flores, era hermoso, añoró a su hermano y deseó que se lo hubiera dado él, pero se lo entregó su bisabuelo, que había vuelto de su exilio en China, él sería su padrino, era un hombre fuerte en apariencia y con una barba blanca en la cara.

Bisabuelo- ¿estás nerviosa?- preguntó sonriente.

Sakura- si…- contestó ella tímida.

Bisabuelo- yo también llevé a tu madre hacía el altar, perdí a mi hijo muy pronto y recuerdo que ella estaba tan nerviosa como tú, te pareces mucho a ella, ojala estuviera aquí Nadeshico…

Sakura- si… ¿podría hablarme de ella?

Bisabuelo- ¿en el día de su boda?

Sakura- si.

Bisabuelo- ella iba más sencilla que tú, porque en esa época el reino se había sumido en una depresión y las cosechas no eran buenas, mi hijo los días antes de su fallecimiento abdico a favor de tu madre y su marido recién casado. Pero la chispa de felicidad que tenía en los ojos es igual a la tuya, me recuerdas tanto a ella…

Sakura- comprendo, pero fue feliz…

Bisabuelo- soy un desastre… aún no conozco a mi futuro biznieto político.

Sakura- si le conoces abuelo- dijo sonriendo.

Biznieto- puede ser.

Sakura- es mi primo hermano Shaoran Li, le viste cada verano.

Biznieto- ¿te refieres a aquel chico serio que jugaba contigo?

Sakura- así es, luchó por mí y por mi amor- dijo tímidamente.

El bisabuelo rió alto. El clamor de la gente no calmaba el nerviosismo de la joven.

Llegaron a los jardines de la catedral, la guardia real le rindieron homenaje a la princesa y las campanas de la catedral comenzaron a sonar.

Sakura bajó de la carroza y las damas de honor se pusieron en su lugar, dos de los pajes la esperaban en la puerta. Sakura tomó del brazo a su bisabuelo y caminaron por la alfombra, subiendo las escaleras.

Habían dejado atrás los soldados reales con el arco de espadas y Un solo de trompetas la llamó la atención, la catedral estaba realmente esplendida, cuando ella puso un pie dentro, la orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial del gran compositor Meldenssohn F.

Shaoran miró hacía atrás esperando a la princesa con una sonrisa.

Las damas de honor vestidas de verde caminaron en parejas y después caminaban los pajes, dos niños pequeños que soltaban pétalos de rosas por donde caminaría la princesa.

Después de la mano de su bisabuelo, caminaba la joven con una sonrisa en los labios, recta y firme, pero radiante.

El Obispo había entrado minutos antes que ella y miraba maravillado la escena de amor, estaba emocionado.

La princesa llegó al altar y el bisabuelo se la entregó a Shaoran, Sakura tomó su mano y los pajes ayudaron a Sakura con la cola y el velo. Tomoyo la miraba maravillada desde su lugar.

Cardenal Arzobispo- En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo.

Todos- amen.

Cardenal Arzobispo- La paz esté con vosotros.

Todos- y con tu espíritu.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Hermanos, hoy nos hemos reunido en el nombre del señor, para celebrar la unión en santo matrimonio de su alteza real, el príncipe Shaoran Li y su alteza real, la princesa Sakura Kinomoto. Aclamemos al señor con un canto de gloria.

Gloria in excelsis Deo.  
Et in terra pax hominibus  
bonae voluntatis. Laudamus te, benedicimus te,  
adoramus te, glorificamus te.  
Gratias agimus tibi  
propter magnam gloriam tuam. Domine Deus, Rex coelestis,  
Deus Pater Omnipotens,  
Domine Fili unigenite Jesu Christe,  
Domine Deus, Agnus Dei, Filius Patris,  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
miserere nobis.  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
suscipe deprecationem nostram  
Qui sedes ad dexteram Patris  
miserere nobis. Quoniam tu solus sanctus,  
tu solus Dominus, tu solus altissimus,  
Jesu Christe. Cum Sancto Spiritu,  
in gloria Dei Patris.  
Amen.

Traducción-

Gloria a Dios en las alturas,  
y en la tierra, paz a los hombres  
de buena voluntad. Te alabamos, te bendecimos,  
te adoramos, te glorificamos.  
Te damos gracias  
por tu infinita gloria. Señor Dios, Rey de los cielos,  
Dios Padre omnipotente,  
Señor Jesucristo, Hijo único de Dios,  
Señor Dios, Cordero de Dios, Hijo del Padre,  
Tú que quitas los pecados del mundo  
ten piedad de nosotros.  
Tú que quitas los pecados del mundo  
acepta nuestra humilde plegaria.  
Tú que estas sentado a la derecha del Padre  
ten piedad de nosotros. Porque sólo Tú eres santo,  
Tú sólo, Señor, Tú sólo altísimo,  
Jesucristo. Con el Espíritu Santo  
en la gloria de Dios Padre,  
Amen.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Oremos. Oh Dios que llenas con tu bendición todo lo que es bueno, bendice a estos hijos tuyos, que hoy unen sus vidas en santo Matrimonio, por nuestro señor Jesucristo, tu hijo que vive y reina en la unidad de tu espíritu santo, y es Dios por los siglos de los siglos.

Todos- Amen.

Se levantó un sacerdote y se dirigió a un libro y leyó la primera lectura.

Sacerdote- Lectura del libro de Tobías, En aquellos días… - lee hasta el final- Palabra de Dios.

Todos- te rogamos señor.

Después de la primera lectura llegó el salmo responsorial, luego la segunda lectura.

Sacerdote- quien permanece en el amor, permanece en Dios y Dios en él. Aleluya.

Diácono- el señor esté con vosotros.

Todos- y con tu espíritu.

Diácono- lectura de…

Cardenal Arzobispo- Queridos hermanos, Estamos aquí junto al altar, para que Dios garantice con su gracia vuestra voluntad de contraer Matrimonio, ante el ministerio de la Iglesia y la comunidad aquí reunida. Cristo bendice copiosamente vuestro amor conyugal, y él que os consagró, os enriquece hoy, y os da fuerza con un Sacramento peculiar para que os guardéis mutua y perpetua fidelidad y podáis cumplir las demás obligaciones del matrimonio. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron tiernamente unos instantes y miraron al cardenal.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Su alteza real Shaoran Li y Su alteza real Sakura Kinomoto¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

Sakura y Shaoran- si, venimos libremente.

Cardenal Arzobispo- ¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente toda la vida?

Sakura y Shaoran- si, estamos decididos- se miraron.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Así pues, ya que queréis contraer Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

Shaoran tendió la mano derecha a la joven, estaban frente a frente, sakura colocó su mano derecha también sobre la del joven, su mano temblaba ligeramente, estaba radiante, Shaoran miró hacia el Bisabuelo de Sakura y este asintió con la cabeza, dio permiso y habló.

Shaoran- yo, Shaoran, te recibo a ti Sakura, como esposa, y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida- dijo sonriéndole.

Sakura- yo, Sakura, te recibo a ti Shaoran, como esposo, y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida- le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción.

Cardenal Arzobispo- El Dios de Abraham, el Dios de Isaac, El Dios de Jacob, El Dios que unió a nuestros primeros padres en el paraíso, confirme este sentimiento mutuo que os habéis manifestado delante de la Iglesia y, en Cristo, os de su bendición, de forma que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre- dijo mirándoles con ternura.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Bendigamos al señor.

Todos- Demos gracias a Dios.

Una niña pequeña entregó los anillos a un maestro de ceremonias y este se lo entregó al Cardenal Arzobispo.

Cardenal Arzobispo- El señor bendiga estos anillos, que vais a entregaros en señal de amor y fidelidad.

Todos- Amen.

Shaoran toma un anillo y dice unas palabras a Sakura mientras se lo coloca en el dedo.

Shaoran- Sakura, recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo- se lo colocó en el anular, Sakura tiró una pequeña lágrima de felicidad.

Sakura- Shaoran, recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo- dijo mientras tomaba otro anillo y se lo colocaba al joven en el mismo dedo.

Otro de los pajes se acercó con las arras.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Bendice señor, estas arras, que sus altezas Shaoran y Sakura se entregan, y derrama sobre ellos abundancia de tus bienes.

Shaoran las toma y se las entrega a Sakura, se escucha el sonido del metal de las monedas.

Shaoran- Sakura recibe estas arras, como prenda de bendición a Dios, y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir.

Sakura repite lo mismo- Shaoran recibe estas arras, como prenda de bendición a Dios, y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Oremos hermanos por las necesidades de la santa Iglesia y de todo el mundo y encontremos especialmente a nuestros hermanos Shaoran y Sakura, que acaban de celebrar con gozo su matrimonio.

Obispo- Por la santa iglesia, para que Dios les conceda ser siempre fiel la esposa de Jesucristo.

Cardenal- Roguemos al señor.

Obispo- Por Tomoeda y todos los pueblos de la tierra, para que vivan en paz, cesen los conflictos y los actos terroristas, desaparezcan las injusticias y brote por todas partes el amor y la concordia.

Cardenal- Roguemos al señor.

Obispo- Por los nuevos esposos, Shaoran y Sakura, para que el espíritu Santo los llene con su gracia y haga de su unión un signo vivo del amor a Jesucristo a su iglesia.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Escucha padre de bondad, nuestra oración, y concede a tus hijos Sakura y Shaoran que confíen en ti, conseguir los dones de tu gracia, conservar el amor en la unidad y llegar con su descendencia después de esta Vida al reino eterno.

Todos- Amen.

La ceremonia pasó rápido, el coro cantó como nunca lo había hecho, Sakura no dejaba de mirar a su marido, y Shaoran no dejaba de ver a su esposa, se sonreían cómplices, ya estaba hecho, estaban casados.

Al final de la ceremonia, tres maestros de ceremonias, trajeron consigo un gran libro, el libro de las bodas reales, ellos tuvieron que firmar con un sello en lacre en su lugar.

Luego, las damas de honor, trajeron unas capas, ambas rojas, y se las colocaron a Sakura, la capa era igual de larga que la cola y el velo iba por encima, la que le colocaron a Shaoran era más corta.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Arrodillaos por favor- dijo, los jóvenes se arrodillaron.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Por la presente, hoy estáis aquí reunidos para vuestra coronación, los reyes han fallecido y la corona necesita pasarse de generación, os pregunto ¿Amáis vuestro pueblo?

Sakura y Shaoran- si, lo amamos.

Cardenal Arzobispo- ¿Lo protegeréis con vuestra vida si es necesario?

Sakura y Shaoran- si, lo protegeremos.

Cardenal Arzobispo- ¿Cumpliréis todas las funciones de monarcas?

Sakura y Shaoran- si, las cumpliremos.

Cardenal Arzobispo- ¿Seréis justos y benevolentes?

Sakura y Shaoran- así lo seremos.

Cardenal Arzobispo- yo consagro entonces estas coronas, símbolo de realeza y majestuosidad, y estos cetros, símbolos de mando y justicia.

Sakura y Shaoran- los aceptamos libremente.

El Cardenal Arzobispo les coloca las coronas y entrega ambos cetros que los jóvenes toman en la mano izquierda.

Otros maestros de ceremonias traen el libro sagrado.

Cardenal Arzobispo- ¿Juráis ante el libro que aceptáis la corona libre, y haréis justicia siempre?

Sakura- yo, Sakura Kinomoto, Juro solemnemente que cumpliré mis obligaciones como reina y seré justa y fiel a mi pueblo y lo amaré hasta el final de mis días.

Shaoran- yo Shaoran Li, Juro solemnemente que cumpliré mis obligaciones como rey y seré justo y fiel a mi pueblo y lo amaré hasta el final de mis días.

Cardenal Arzobispo- Yo os bendigo en el nombre del padre, en el nombre del hijo y en el nombre del espíritu santo.

Los jóvenes entregaron los cetros al cardenal y este dijo.

Cardenal Arzobispo- ¡Que viva sus majestades Sakura Kinomoto I reina de Tomoeda y Saitama y Shaoran Li I rey de Tomoeda y Hong Kong¡Larga vida a los reyes!

Todos- ¡Viva¡Salve¡Larga vida a los reyes!

Sakura y Shaoran portaron la corona de oro y dejaron atrás las coronas del principado, marcharon del brazo hasta el final de la catedral, y descendieron las escaleras de la catedral donde un arco de espadas y cañonazos les rendían homenaje, las personas gritaban eufóricas y se arrodillaban.

Los jóvenes se miraron frente a la multitud que les arrojaba arroz y flores, se acercaron lentamente y juntaron sus labios, la gente aplaudió alegre.

El día pasó rápido, la comida, y el baile que abrieron la feliz pareja, también dieron un pequeño discurso y la noche se les vino encima, Sakura con un vestido blanco vaporoso se dirigió sola por los pasillos de piedra de su castillo.

Llamó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, entró en aquella habitación y no había nadie, sonrió para sí, había llegado temprano a la cita.

Se dirigió a la ventana y respiró el aire fresco de la noche, luego se dirigió hacía la cama con doseles, aquella noche, las cortinas de terciopelo rojo estaban atadas a la cama y las cortinas blancas de seda tapaban la cama, con lo cual, el erotismo en la habitación estaba presente.

Se tumbó en ella esperando que él llegara, su respiración se entrecortaba, comenzaba a ponerse algo nerviosa, en su estómago volaban mariposas y sentía un calor inmenso en su cuerpo.

Tembló al oír que la puerta había sido golpeada ligeramente y luego se abrió, Shaoran había entrado en ella y la había cerrado después.

La luz de las velas iluminaba el lugar y no había viento para apagarlas, sin embargo, Shaoran mientras la miraba juguetonamente apagó cada una de ellas dejando la habitación en penumbras.

Sin embargo Sakura no suspiró hasta que él rozó suavemente su piel, y la besó pausadamente, no se escuchaba más que sus respiraciones, ella acariciaba el cabello del joven y se ruborizó al oír la suave voz templada del joven.

Shaoran- al fin mía…

Shaoran abrió cada uno de los botones del vestido de la joven, desnudando cada zona de su cuerpo, luego la iba besando, Sakura suspiraba de placer y en cuanto pudo desabrochó la blusa blanca del joven y acarició su pecho.

Desnudos frente a frente, así quedaron tiempo después, acariciando cada zona de sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor del otro y sobre todo la excitación de ambos.

Llegó el momento esperado y ella tomó fuertemente la mano del joven, aquella mano donde brillaba la alianza de oro que había colocado horas antes, mientras él la miraba a los ojos fue entrando en ella abriéndose paso por su virginidad, Sakura cerró dolorosamente los ojos y sintió como él apenado besó el cuello de la joven transmitiéndole calma y serenidad.

Shaoran- ¿te encuentras bien?

Sakura- si…- dijo entrecortadamente.

Shaoran- ¿Continuo?

Sakura- si…

Al cabo de unos instantes, el dolor cambió a placer, y eso era lo que sentía, gemía ligeramente en cada movimiento del muchacho y él gemía con cada roce de ella, el calor del aliento de cada uno bastaba para calentar al otro, era embriagante.

Los movimientos se aceleraron, Sakura sonreía, se sentía inmensamente feliz, por fin unida a su amado, le sentía dentro de sus entrañas y estaba orgullosa del momento.

Sin embargo él intentaba hacerlo lo más suave posible, no quería lastimarla y el placer de ella le era más favorable que el propio.

Sakura le pedía más, que no cesara, no quería que se acabara aquel sentimiento y gemía con más fuerza, nombró el nombre del joven varias veces y apretó más su mano, Shaoran acercó su cuerpo más cerca y sintió el calor del cuerpo de la niña en su pecho, se sentía inmersamente feliz, ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

El clímax llegó y ambos culminaron el momento casi a la vez, él fecundó las entrañas de Sakura, y se mantuvo dentro de ella unos momentos más, el sudor de su frente se notaba, como el sudor en el cuerpo de ella.

Sakura- te noto dentro de mi, es una sensación tan maravillosa…

Shaoran- yo también te noto, pero dime… ¿Qué te pareció?

Sakura- hermoso y placentero- dijo mientras le acercaba más a ella.

Shaoran- lo mismo sentí yo… te amo Sakura.

Sakura- yo también te amo Shaoran.

El joven rey salió de la reina y cayó rendido sobre la cama, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se fundió en un abrazo, Shaoran acarició la espalda de la chica y presenció el momento en el que ella quedó dormida y sonrió, besó su frente y cerró los ojos también.

El viento sopló ligeramente apagando la única vela que quedaba encendida y la intimidad de los amantes quedó protegida por la oscuridad, el sueño les había vencido.

Noches como aquella tuvieron durante muchos años, y las descendencias crecieron, aquello que intentaron destruir en una noche, el amor lo juntó después, porque el amor es indestructible si es verdadero, y si ves que ha quedado en nada, no era verdadero amor, porque quien ama de verdad, lo hace para siempre y es capaz de morir por el otro.

Por ello, os digo, no intentéis destruir el amor, porque este os destruirá a vosotros.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la decima octava parte de mi fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Hikari-sys: Konnichiwa! Ya llegó el final de esta historia, quiero hablar sobre ella, lo primero que llevo escribiéndola durante unas semanas, y he tardado como podeis ver por culpa de la extensión del capitulo, la historia, está situada en el tiempo sobre finales de la edad media y la edad del renacimiento, no es una edad concreta pues es una mezcla de muchas épocas, todos los vestidos son medievales menos la levita de Shaoran en el día de su boda que es renacentista, si queréis algun dibujo o boceto de los trajes o alguna aclaración solo tenéis que pedírmela. Como podéis comprobar, mis historias son siempre mías pero esta vez tomé como referencia el momento de la boda, y el patrón de la misa, es la boda de los príncipes Felipe De Borbón y Letizia Ortiz, lo demás es todo mío, hay más referencias, pues la catedral, es también la tumba de reyes, aquí en España, la tumba de reyes es el monasterio del Escorial en Madrid, y la habitación del pudridero existe, no cambié la palabra pues es real y existe. Como habéis podido ver, he mezclado las culturas griegas y romanas, Iereia, es la palabra griega sacerdotisa enunciada en Nominativo del Singular y escrita con letras latinas, porque no puedo escribir en griego, las sacerdotisas vestales, realmente son las sacerdotisas de Vesta, la diosa del fuego, pero las tomé de la Diosa Hera ya que es la Diosa del matrimonio. ¿Qué más decir? La religión cristiana, los qué seais ateos, yo quiero deciros algo sin ánimo de ofender, el Cristianismo es un medio de vida de muchas personas y un Ateo debe ser culto, y debe conocer lo que rechaza, sino es un necio. Yo no vengo al Fanfiction para cristianizar la comunidad xDD, vengo a escribir y si necesito situaciones religiosas xq en aquel momento se daba así, pues lo ambientare, yo no escribo estupideces creedme y todo, absolutamente todo es investigado.  
Espero que os guste este último capitulo y leáis más sobre mí. Pronto sabréis noticias mías, porque tengo una historia ya en mente.  
También aviso que tengo la historia original de Problemas en el Reino escrita por mí hace tres veranos, si queréis leerla decírmelo y os la mando. Besos a todas y mil gracias! - este capitulo está oficialmente dirigido a todas vosotras y vosotros!**

**pd: leer las historias de Miato, que son interesantes! -**

**Moon Hikaru: holaa! gracias x seguir mi historia desde el principio! o espero que te haya gustado este graaan capitulo y que me sigas leyendo! besitos wapisima! nos veremos x el msn!**

**Itzia-Hime: hola! jajaja me alegro que te gustara! weeee espero que me sigas leyendo en más historias! te espero! besitos y cuidate!**

**Megumi-chan: meguu-chan! hola! - espero que no te aburrieras en el cumpleaños de tu abuelo! que mal que te lleves mal con él, yo no veo casi a mi abuelo y él es muy callado, casi es lejano xDD pro mente le kiero jajaja, pues nada, espero que yo haya tardado más que tu y puedas leerla! espero que te guste y si, termina la historia, pero no me pierdas de vista, estaré por aquí a pie del cañon! besitos! muakkss!**

**Angie: hola wapa! siii x fin todo se acabó! weee ya todo estan muertos, espero que te gustee este capitulo, espero verte más besitos! muakkss!**

**DreamsKokoro: holaaa! weee volviii weeee aqui tienes el final de mi historia T-T espero que te haya gustado! ave si un dia te conectas tempranito xq tngo k comentarte cosas de Amor gotico, tengo pensadas varias cosillas! besitos amiga cuidate!**

**CarmillaKarstein: De nada mujer! Holaaa! weeee que tal quedo tu casa? me tienes ke decir jajajaja espero ke te guste este capitulo y k me sigas leyendo! pronto escribiré otra! besitos y cuidate mucho!**

**Relena-Li: holaaa! espero que este capitulo te gustara tanto como los otros o/o espero que me sigas leyendo! wapisima cuidateee! muakkss! y si x fin pueden realizar su sueño .**

**Guioseppe: hola! sip Alastor fue un demonio que mató Hércules, aunque cuando le mató era humano, tiende a ser vengador e incitar a los mortales a pecar . bueno! espero que aunk este tb tnga un poco de religiosidad, lo leas igualmente y te guste! espero verte más en mis historias, y que me sigas leyendo literalmente xDD y si alguna vez me quieres agregar hazlo - está bien conocer gente! (si parecia k keria agregarte para regañarte... no es asi xDDD ya tenemos una edad xDD) bueno.. espero ke te cuides besos! muakkss!**

**Miko-Katsumi: hola! jajajaj lo siento! xDD no queria asustarte xDD espero que te haya gustado este y no te hayas asustado mucho jajajajaj bueno, muchos besos y muxa suerte cuidate wapisima! sigueme leyendo eh! no te olvides xDD**

**La-Sakurita: noeee! weee siiiiiiii x fiiin se k hace mas de dos semanas te dije! siii voy a actualizar pro al final no lo hice... pero a cambio escribi 63 paginas de capitulo xDD es el más largo hasta ahora espero que te guste, ave si se me pasan los examenes y puedo hablar cntigo! weno wapisima espero leer pronto coraje de amor! besitos! muakksss!**

**Sakukato: holaaa jajajajaj me imagino tu hermano al otro lado de la puerta xDD que tal las vacaciones? ave si actualizas y si lo hiciste tonta de mi en noo leerlo xD weno weno.. he de decirte k no vi el señor de los anillos el retorno del rey en versión extendida así que fue imposible que lo sacara de allí, me pareció oportunamente sádica la muerte de lin, espero ke te guste la de Ryu xDD besitos y nos vemos! xaooo sigueme leyendo! **

**Serenity-prinncess: Mayraaa! wee jajaja lo apuntare en mi agenda xDD 11 de marzo mayra leyó mi capitulo xDD espero k este no tardes tanto jajajaj! y x cierto me emociono eso del cine! k bien! o esta vez invito yo a las palomitas xDD jajaj siii pobre Toya, aunk era crucial k muriera, si no Sakura no podía ser reina de toda Tomoeda, y asi daría Drama al fic, ya que es Drama xDD y weno ps gracias x devolverme a Sakura y a Shaoran... aunk te los robare de nuevo dentro de unos días para escribir mi nueva historia jajajajaj xDDD weno nos vemos amigaa! espero k me sigas leyendo! besitos y cuidate muakks! y x cierto xD no te iba a contar todas las sorpresas del fic xDD **

**Miato-sakura-chan: miauuu! nooo no dejes tu fic! noooooooooo! T-T xq! noooo! buaaaa T-T... bueno... sniff sniff... tarde xq me duro el capitulo 63 paginas... y eso se tarda en escribir jejejejej weno espero verte pronto! weee miauuu y na besitos wapisima cuidate muxo! y cuidado cn el polen! muakkss**

**Darklynx: holaaa! aunk hacia tiempo k no te veia x el msn! me alegro k leyeras mi historia espero que te guste esta y que te animes a escribir tu tambien! eh! besitos y ya hablaremos si tienes alguna duda hablame! muakkss!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


End file.
